Jeune fille lisant : portrait d'un préfet
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione est à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille pour lire. Elle fait la connaissance d'un portrait remarquable. TRADUCTION de la fic de Arsinoé de Blassenville.
1. la salle de lecture

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

**Jeune fille lisant : portrait d'un préfet.**

Chapitre premier : La salle de lecture 

Hermione était passée devant ce tableau pendant des semaines. En bas de l'escalier venant de la salle commune de Gryffondor, après l'arche qui menait vers la bibliothèque, il y avait une pièce étroite et poussiéreuse qui s'ouvrait soudain en une alcôve vitrée accueillante. Elle avait parcouru le château jour après jour, nuit après nuit, à la recherche d'un endroit pour lire.

Le tableau était sur le mur sud, près du rebord de fenêtre aménagé en siège. Hermione aimait ce tableau, parce qu'il représentait une jeune fille en train de lire tranquillement, son profil pâle offert à la vue du spectateur. C'était une magnifique représentation de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, et la jeune fille était assise à la table même, et dans la chaise même qu'Hermione préférait.

Elle avait trouvé cet endroit par accident, par un samedi après-midi ensoleillé pendant sa sixième année. Tout le monde était allé à Pré-Au-Lard pour une orgie adolescente de Bièraubeurre et d'achat de bonbons. Elle avait décidé de s'immerger dans l'histoire peu connue de Thulian Magus, quand elle fut distraite par une série persistante et subliminale de raclements de gorge et de soupirs. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Madame Pince qui la dévisageait.

« Oui, Madame Pince. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Mademoiselle Granger, il est presque quatre heures. » Hermione la regarda sans comprendre. Les horaires de la bibliothèque étaient affichés : de neuf heures à midi, et de une heure à cinq heures le samedi. « Mademoiselle Granger, » continua la bibliothécaire, « avez-vous remarqué que vous étiez la seule élève présente ? »

Hermione la regarda, désorientée parce qu'elle lui prennait son livre des mains. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la bibliothèque en dehors de leur conversation. Pas un élève de première ou deuxième année pour fureter entre les étagères, ou murmurer une discussion. Pas même le lot habituel d'élèves plus âgés qui avaient été privés de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Le temps clément les avait apparemment attirés vers d'autres activités. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la bibliothécaire continua. « Est-ce que vous écrivez un devoir pour l'une de vos classes ? » Hermione secoua la tête. « Vous faites des recherches à la demande de l'un de vos professeurs ? »

« Non, Madame Pince, mais je… » commença Hermione en rougissant.

« Non, vous n'en faites rien. » La bibliothécaire plissa les yeux. « Vous me prenez mon temps avec votre lecture personnelle. Vous pourriez emprunter ces livres et me laisser profiter d'un week-end de répit de temps en temps. Au lieu de cela, vous me forcez à rester enchaînée à mon bureau par un magnifique après-midi. Vous pourriez lire dans votre chambre. Vous pourriez lire dehors. Vous pourriez lire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. » Madame Pince se leva, brossant une poussière invisible de sa robe immaculée. « Je devrais parler au Directeur de fermer la bibliothèque les week-ends de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est absurde de la laisser ouverte pour une seule élève, et une élève qui n'en a même pas besoin pour ses devoirs. »

Hermione, maintenant rouge d'embarras, avait refermé ses livres et les avait apportés au bureau de la bibliothécaire, et elle attendait avec impatience pendant que la bibliothécaire passait sa baguette dessus, en la regardant sévèrement.

« Merci, » lâcha Hermione, avant de sortir furieusement de la bibliothèque en marmonnant. « Je pensais pouvoir avoir un moment de tranquillité dans la bibliothèque ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de ma SALLE DE LECTURE personnelle ! »

Au cri peu digne d'une dame de « SALLE DE LECTURE », une peinture quelconque de _Helga Poufsouffle Soignant les Hobbits Purulents_ glissa sur le côté, révélant un hall étroit qui semblait éclairé dans le fond. Hermione s'avança prudemment, et elle vit une fenêtre gothique, ornée d'un vitrail représentant l'Arbre de Vie. Elle remarqua le renfoncement sous la fenêtre, qui formait un siège profond, et la poussière qui recouvrait tout, preuve que la salle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps, et réalisa qu'elle avait trouvé une pièce de Poudlard pour son usage personnel. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et vit un grand tableau d'une jeune fille dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle s'approcha, et la fille leva les yeux et lui sourit brièvement, avant de retourner au livre qui était posé sur la table devant elle.

Depuis lors, elle avait réduit le temps qu'elle passait à la bibliothèque, mettant un point d'honneur à ne plus jamais être la dernière élève à en sortir. Il lui était facile d'emprunter les livres, d'attendre un moment que le couloir soit libre, avant de murmurer le mot de passe et de se glisser dans le couloir qui menait à sa retraite. Elle y avait depuis apporté des coussins, et elle s'installait confortablement sous la fenêtre. Un _« Lumos !»_, et elle était dans sa salle de lecture personnelle, loin des règlements de Madame Pince, du bruit de la salle commune, et des imbécillités de ses camarades de chambre. Elle décida de garder ce secret même de Ron et Harry, ne voulant pas que son refuge secret ne devienne une annexe de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le temps passa, et elle étudiait et apprenait, pendant que la fille du tableau lui tenait compagnie en lisant près d'elle. Le silence régnait, interrompu seulement par le murmure des pages tournées par une jeune fille en chair et en os, et, plus discrètement encore, par une jeune fille dans un tableau.

- - -

Peut-être que l'habitude avait émoussé sa discrétion. Peu avant Halloween, Hermione décida de rester lire un vendredi soir. Elle était pressée de se débarrasser de ses amis et de se plonger dans _Ars Animagi_. Se glissant hors de la bibliothèque, elle avait attendu dans l'ombre que le dernier élève ne sorte. Anthony Goldstein et sa piètre petite amie lambinaient, pendant que Tony se vantait, comme toujours.

« Nous autres préfets assumons une lourde tâche, Mandy, » se lamentait-il. « Le Professeur Flitwick m'a confié que j'ai toutes les chances d'être nommé préfet en chef l'an prochain. Les grands honneurs s'accompagnent de lourdes responsabilités. » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, Tony, » compatit Mandy, en serrant la main sur la sienne, « j'aimerais tant savoir comment t'aider ! » Tony la regarda avec espoir, alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur.

« Eh bien, Mandy, il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire… Quelque chose qui signifierait tant pour moi…. » Il s'interrompit au bruit de pas rapides et bottés qui s'approchaient de la bibliothèque. « _Hé !_ » Mandy le regardait, interloquée. Tony attrapa son bras et la tira dans l'autre direction. « C'est Rogue ! » souffla t'il. « Vite ! »

Ils disparurent tous deux, pendant qu'Hermione se ruait vers le tableau à la gloire des Poufsouffle, donnait le mot de passe, et traversait en courant le couloir décrépit. Elle marmonna « _Lumos ! _» étala ses livres autour d'elle, s'installa confortablement au milieu des coussins, et se plongea dans l'étude de la Transfiguration Personnelle Avancée.

Elle avançait à un bon rythme, passant en revue les techniques de méditation nécessaires à la visualisation d'un alter ego animal._ Peut-être que cette année, le Professeur McGonagall acceptera de m'apprendre. Quel animal serai-je ?_ Elle s'imagina en chat. _Oups, ça risque de créer des situations embarrassantes avec Pattenrond, je ne crois pas être prête à ça !_ Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer en chien. _Je ne suis simplement pas une fille à chiens. J'espère que je ne suis pas un serpent ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'aime même pas les reptiles au zoo. Un oiseau, peut-être ? Ca pourrait compenser mon manque de talent pour le vol. Oui, j'aimerais bien un oiseau. Une hirondelle, un rouge-gorge, ou quelque chose de plus grand ? Une cigogne, un corbeau, une grande CHAUVE-SOURIS NOIRE ! _

« Merlin ! » s'exclama t'elle, en posant une main sur son cœur.

« Non, Miss Granger, je ne crois pas. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Penché vers elle, La Grande Chauve-Souris Noire elle-même le fixait avec son regard patenté. Hermione se leva maladroitement de son recoin, laissant tomber _Ars Animagi_ dans un nuage de poussière. _Je ne l'ai même pas entendu. Comment est-ce qu'il FAIT ça ? Oh, Circé, j'ai oublié de refermer le tableau derrière moi. Idiote, idiote, idiote !_

« J'étudie, Professeur Rogue, » bredouilla t'elle, la voix faible et gamine dans le silence. Il marqua une pause, et leva un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est que vous jetiez un livre de valeur appartenant à Poudlard sur le sol poussiéreux. C'est une interprétation intéressante du terme 'étudier'. Prévoyez-vous de maltraiter d'autres volumes de la même manière ? Allez-vous également les piétiner ? Et pourquoi ici ? Est-ce que la salle commune de Gryffondor à été détériorée par vos amis ? Peut-être que votre dortoir a été saccagé par les Vandales, les Goths, les Weasley, ou les Potter ? »

« Je cherchais simplement un endroit tranquille, Monsieur, et j'ai vu cette porte ouverte… »

« Le couvre-feu est passé, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit-il sans amabilité. « Il y a plus d'une demi-heure. Même un préfet de Gryffondor devrait avoir plus de respect pour les règlements qu'elle connaît depuis des années. Vous venez de perdre vingt points pour votre maison. Vingt-cinq, » corrigea t'il, en voyant _Ars Animagi_ par terre. « Maintenant rassemblez ces livres aussi soigneusement que vous en êtes capable et retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement. »

Il se tenait à côté d'elle, tout en noir et intimidant, ne faisant pas un geste pour l'aider, alors qu'elle ramassait prestement _Ars Animagi_ pour l'ajouter à la pile de livres qu'elle avait rassemblés sur le siège de la fenêtre. Elle osa un regard vers Rogue, qui regardait curieusement vers l'alcôve. Il se plaça devant le tableau, et son visage se figea.

« Est-ce que je dois arrondir à trente points, Mademoiselle Granger, ou allez vous _bouger_ ? » articula t'il, sa voix de baryton curieusement altérée. Hermione se pressa, les bras pleins de livres. Elle accéléra devant le tableau et fila jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, laissant derrière elle un Maître des Potions irrité.

Il se retourna vers le portrait de la jeune fille dans la bibliothèque. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Pâle, des traits délicats, d'épais cheveux roux retenus en arrière et lui tombant presque jusqu'à la taille, une cravate Gryffondor nouée autour d'un long cou gracieux.

La jeune fille leva les yeux, regarda à deux fois, et demanda, choquée « Severus ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bonsoir, Lily. »

----------

revu et corrigé le 07/09/05


	2. la fille qui était morte

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

**Chapitre deux : la fille qui était morte.**

Hermione n'eut pas l'opportunité de retourner dans son repaire secret avant le mercredi suivant. Harry et Ron avaient eu l'air de penser qu'ils étaient liés à elle par la taille pendant tout le dîner, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de plumes vertes ne jaillisse de la bombe glacée des Serpentards. « Attention à la bombe, » se moqua Colin Creevey, pendant que Dean et Seamus, responsables de la blague, souriaient avec une satisfaction qui venait du cœur. Ron était aux anges, et Harry pour une fois, rit franchement. Pour leur part, les Serpentards semblaient prêts à déclarer une guerre ouverte, en utilisant des pleines poignées de plumes couvertes de glace comme des missiles. Goyle attrapait le plateau, et, dans une pose rappelant celle d'Hector devant ses vaisseaux, s'apprêtait à le lancer vers les Gryffondor quand la table des Professeurs remarqua le chahut et y mit fin avec diligence.

Les Serpentards, mis au pas par leur Directeur, criaient et agitaient sous son nez distingué les restes dégoûtants de leur pudding, demandant justice. Les Gryffondors, ne protestant même pas de leur innocence, hurlaient de rire ou imitaient des cris d'oiseaux. Des chants de perroquets, des croassements de corbeau et des trilles de canari emplissaient le hall ; alors que le Professeur McGonagall, essayant vainement d'avoir l'air désapprobateur, distribuait tranquillement des points pour leur inventivité. Les Poufsouffles étaient scandalisés par le bruit, alors que les Serdaigles, irrités au delà du tact, en appelaient au Professeur Flitwick pour qu'il « _fasse_ quelque chose à propos de toute cette rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor, qui avait bien trop duré ! »

« Vraiment, » reniflait Padma Patil, « on penserait qu'il n'existe que deux maisons à Poudlard ! On ne parle que _d'eux_ ! » « C'est vrai, » approuvait Terry Boot, « Je prédis que ce psychodrame de rivalité va finalement détruire le monde magique. Il est grand temps que le Ministère s'en occupe. » Puis, se souvenant de la dernière fois où le Ministère s'était immiscé dans les affaires de Poudlard, il grogna de désespoir, la tête dans les mains.

Hermione, pendant ce temps, avait fui la scène. Quand le Directeur aurait repris les Commandes de la Grande Salle, ce qui allait arriver dans les dix secondes, tous les élèves seraient renvoyés dans leurs Salles Communes respectives. _Et si je ne l'entends pas donner l'ordre, je me sentirai moins mal de lui désobéir_, se dit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle courait, livres, parchemins, et plumes dans les mains, vers la peinture de Poufsouffle. « Salle de lecture, » souffla t'elle. Se glissant dans le passage, elle referma soigneusement la peinture derrière elle, et s'adossa au mur de pierre froide pour reprendre son souffle. Un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même, elle ordonna « _Lumos !_ » et avança vers le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Bonsoir ! » cria quelqu'un. Hermione étouffa un cri et se retourna, pour voir qui l'avait suivie.

« Bonsoir ! » répéta la voix. « Mademoiselle… Granger, c'est ça ? Là haut ! »

C'était la fille du tableau.

« Bonsoir, » répondit Hermione, avec réserve. La fille de Gryffondor poussa ses livres sur le côté et lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Ca fait une éternité que j'attends de pouvoir te parler ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas après le raffut de l'autre soir avec Severus Rogue. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était rien. Il en a toujours après moi pour une raison ou une autre. Il déteste mes amis aussi. »

La fille du portrait avait l'air surprise. « Je ne dirais pas que de perdre vingt-cinq points ce n'est rien. » Elle se pencha vers Hermione. « Mais tu es Préfet ! » Elle se rengorgea. « Moi aussi ! » dit-elle en tapant fièrement sur son badge. « Alors… Granger, c'est ça ? »

« Hermione. Hermione Granger. »

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Hermione, je suis Lily… »

« _Lily Potter !_ » s'écria Hermione, abasourdie. En regardant le portrait avec attention, elle pouvait voir la ressemblance avec les photos que Harry lui avait montrées. La fille avait le même âge qu'elle, mais les magnifiques yeux verts, les fossettes et les cheveux flamboyants préfiguraient la femme qu'elle serait. Ou qu'elle avait été ? Hermione avait un doute.

La fille du portrait s'interrompit, interloquée. « Non, Lily _Evans_. Je ne connais pas de Lily Potter. Il y a un Potter dans ma classe, dans la même maison que moi, en plus, mais nous ne sommes pas parents. C'est un snob au sang pur, et je ne suis qu'une petite fille de moldus. »

Hermione réfléchit rapidement. Bien sûr, c'était un portrait de Lily Evans, une élève comme elle, bien avant qu'elle ne se marie avec James, le père de Harry. Apparemment, la peinture était à l'écart des potins de Poudlard. Curieuse, elle se décida pour une approche avec du tact.

« Moi aussi, j'ai des parents moldus, » avança Hermione, et la fille du tableau lui sourit avec intérêt, l'air amical. « Excuse-moi, mais je pensais que les portraits discutaient entre eux, et voyageaient dans le château ? Tu ne … ? »

« Non, non. Je suis d'une sorte différente. C'est en rapport avec la façon dont j'ai été peinte. Je suis limitée à ce tableau, mais ça ne m'a jamais ennuyée. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été peinte et enchantée hier, mais quand j'ai vu Severus… » La voix de la fille, enfin… de Lily, s'éteignit et elle eut l'air mal à l'aise. « C'est un adulte ! Et il a l'air si… _épuisé_. Je l'ai fait parler un peu, et il m'a dit qu'il enseignait ici maintenant. »

« Oui, » répondit doucement Hermione. « Oui. Il est Maître de Potions. Et Directeur de Serpentard. »

Lily-du-tableau sembla impressionnée. « Il ne m'a pas raconté ça. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Remarque, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. C'était un sacré bosseur en classe, même si je l'aurais plutôt vu en Défense. Il y était sacrément bon, également. »

« Je sais, » répondit Hermione, un peu sèchement. « De temps en temps il fait des remplacements en cours de Défense, quand le Professeur habituel est indisponible. »

« Dumbledore est toujours Directeur ? »

« Hein ? Euh, oui. »

« Ca ne me surprend pas non plus. Cet homme est immortel. Son regard pétille toujours ? »

« De temps en temps. »

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cette fille n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était devenue la femme dont elle était l'image. Et si elle le lui demandait ? Que devrait-elle dire ?

La fille la regarda attentivement, comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées. « Tu me connais, non ? Je veux dire, l'autre moi, celle en dehors du tableau ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. » Hermione cherchait désespérément quelque chose de gai à dire.

« Grâce à mon livre ? »

« Ton livre ? » Hermione ferma la bouche doucement. De toutes les choses que le tableau aurait pu lui demander, c'était une question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Désespérément, elle fouilla sa mémoire pour y trouver trace d'un livre écrit par Lily, que ce soit sous le nom de Potter ou de Evans, mais elle n'en trouva aucun. « Je suis désolée, je ne me souviens pas d'un livre de toi. »

Lily-du-tableau devenait plus grave à chaque échange. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses livres, et demanda directement. « Elle est morte, pas vrai ? L'autre moi ? »

Hermione ne voyait pas de raison de mentir. « Oui, elle est morte il y a plusieurs années. »

« Elle était encore à l'école ? Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi elle n'a pas fini le livre. »

« Non, elle est morte après. » Le portrait avait l'air plus étonné encore, et Hermione expliqua. « Elle était mariée, et elle avait un bébé. Peut-être qu'elle était trop occupée pour finir son livre tout de suite. » Voyant que la jeune fille rougissait de colère, Hermione essaya d'apaiser sa colère. « Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait fini, une fois qu'elle aurait eu plus de temps… » Elle savait pertinemment que son argument était faible. Hermione savait que si elle-même avait l'espoir d'être publiée, _sept_ bébés sorciers ne l'en empêcheraient pas.

La fille du portrait semblait en être arrivée à une conclusion désagréable, et cria presque. « Lily _Potter_. Tu veux dire qu'elle s'est _mariée_ avec ce guignol arrogant ! Elle était _malade_ ? C'était bien le genre à la laisser enceinte et sans le sou ! Elle aurait mieux fait d'épouser Remus, à choisir ! Au moins, lui m'écoutait parler de mon livre, et il avait la bonne grâce de faire semblant d'être intéressé ! Alors ? Elle est morte d'ennui ou d'alcoolisme ? »

Rouge elle-même, Hermione ressentait un immense instinct protecteur pour la Lily-qui-était-la-mère-de-Harry. « Elle et James ont été tués par un sorcier maléfique. » Elle prit une inspiration, et osa prononcer le nom. « Lord Voldemort. »

« Jamais entendu parler de lui, » dit Lily avec dédain. « Elle a dû se transformer en pauvre créature effrayée, d'après moi, pour laisser un soi-disant Lord Oldyfart la tuer. Elle a passé trop de temps à changer des couches, et elle a perdu la main. »

En même temps indignée, admirative malgré elle, et surprise que la mère de Harry soi si différente de ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Hermione lui fit un résumé bref mais vivant du règne de Voldemort et des Mangemorts, du destin des Potter, et de la vie et des aventures du Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Lily-du-tableau écouta en silence, mais elle semblait contenir une rage grandissante. « Tu veux dire que l'autre Lily à vaincu cet Oldyfart avec un brillant sort d'ancienne magie protectrice, mais que c'est le _gamin_ qui reçoit tout le crédit ? »

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé à la situation sous cet angle. « Oui, c'est ça, j'en ai peur, mais Harry… »

« Et ils ont envoyé son enfant vivre avec Pétunia ! J'imagine qu'ils se sont mutuellement appréciés ? »

« Je ne crois pas que les Dursley aient été très gentils pour Harry… »

« Les Dursley ? Quel nom horrible. Alors elle et son mari… un moldu j'imagine ? (Hermine acquiesça) ont mal traité le gamin. Quel choc. Comment ont ils pu _faire_ ça ? » La jolie bouche du portrait se tordit un peu. « Je suppose que Dumbledore est tellement vieux qu'il a oublié à quoi ça ressemble d'être enfant… Ou alors son enfance victorienne était tellement idyllique qu'il ne peut pas s'imaginer un enfant qui souffre. Ca expliquerait beaucoup des choses qui se passent ici. »

Ces mots attirèrent immédiatement l'attention d'Hermione. Il y avait beaucoup de chose pour lesquelles elle pensait que les écoles moldues étaient mieux équipées que Poudlard, mais personne avec qui en discuter. Les sang-purs ne connaissaient rien d'autre, et pensaient en conséquence que n'importe laquelle de leur création devait être évidemment supérieure à ce qu'avaient pu inventer de pauvres moldus, et Harry, avec le peu qu'il connaissait du monde moldu, ne valait guère mieux.

Elle admit prudemment « C'est vrai qu'il y a énormément d'a priori et de préjugés ici… »

« C'est bien mon avis ! » approuva le portrait, maintenant lancé à plein régime sur son sujet favori. « Les choses que Potter et sa bande ont fait subir à Severus ne seraient pas tolérées une minute dans une école digne de ce nom. Je ne sais pas à quoi pense Dumbledore… peut-être que ça va l'endurcir. Moi, je crois que ça ne va que le rendre amer et furieux. Il y a trop de snobisme et de favoritisme ici ! »

« Et le programme des études moldues est une blague, » ajouta Hermione, s'excitant à son tour. « On n'étudie pas la littérature, ni la musique, ni les arts, et l'histoire qu'enseigne Binns… »

« Binns est toujours là ? » Grogna Lily. « Est-ce qu'il parle de Grindewald ? »

« Non, on ne va jamais si loin, et on parle encore moins de la dernière guerre. » Lily-du-portrait l'interrogea du regard et Hermione clarifia « Le règne de Voldemort… »

« Oldyfart, » marmonna Lily, rebelle.

« Voldemort, » répéta Hermione, avec une touche d'affectation. « Il traite de la révolte des gobelins en grand détail, remarque. »

« Il ne parle jamais de rien d'important. Je pensais que c'était par paresse. Maintenant, je me demande si ce n'est pas exactement ce que souhaite Dumbledore. Ca ne servirait à rien de semer la discorde en abordant des sujets controversés. » Elle ajouta, un peu amèrement. « C'est pour ça que j'étais si excitée par mes recherches. »

Hermione avait du mal à ne pas sauter de joie. C'était tellement plaisant de discuter avec une autre fille avec qui elle avait tant en commun. C'était une expérience nouvelle, que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou dans le monde magique, et même si elle savait que sa prochaine question provoquerait une longue réponse, elle ne pouvait pas résister.

« Tu veux bien me parler de ton livre ? »

Lily-du-portrait s'illumina, contente de la qu'elle le lui demande. Ses yeux verts brillèrent, son sourire creusa ses fossettes, et elle commença…

------------

revu et corrigé le 07/09/05


	3. le point important

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

-----------

Lily parle de son projet de livre à Hermione, et les deux jeunes filles se trouvent de nouveaux points communs.

**Chapitre trois : le point important.**

« Je suppose que c'est toujours la même chose maintenant, » commença Lily. « Je ne peux pas croire que les choses aient beaucoup changé. Tout change si lentement dans le monde magique. On en revient toujours aux sang-pur, aux demi-sang, et, si tu pardonnes l'expression, aux sang-de-bourbe. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « On m'a jeté ce nom à la figure plusieurs fois. Les partisans de Voldemort croient tous à la pureté du sang. Ils pensent que les enfants de moldus ruinent le monde magique. »

« Et alors, c'est vrai ? »

Hermione allait protester, mais elle s'interrompit, confuse.

Lily leva les sourcils. « Tu vois. Tout le monde a son opinion sur le sujet. Les gens disent qu'ils ont un argument ou un autre, mais finalement on en revient toujours à 'c'est vrai' ou 'c'est faux'. »

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mes les résultats de mes BUSE… »

« Et c'est ce que je veux dire ! Une personne ne prouve rien. Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les enfants de moldus prendra en exemple quelqu'un d'autre qui a eu de mauvaises notes, et dira que tu es une exception. Tu as peut-être une opinion profonde, mais tu ne m'as donné aucune preuve. » Lily tapa sa plume contre son parchemin sur la table de la bibliothèque. Hermione décida que c'était un tic qui trahissait sa réflexion. Lily, après avoir considéré comment continuer, reprit. « Mon père est professeur, et tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours une nouvelle étude ou une autre concernant l'éducation chez les moldus. Il m'a demandé si j'avais entendu parler d'une étude sérieuse sur les enfants de moldus dans le monde magique, et après avoir cherché, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y en avait pas… Il n'y avait que beaucoup de livres donnant leur avis, sans rien pour les étayer. » Lily fit une pause. « Est-ce que tu sais si mes parents sont toujours en vie ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je ne crois pas, » confessa Hermione. « Harry n'a jamais mentionné de grands-parents. »

Lily était ébranlée. Elle soupira, et recommença à taper la pointe de sa plume sur la table.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qui importe c'est de prouver l'impact des enfants de moldus sur le monde magique. Ce n'était pas si difficile de mettre en œuvre une telle étude. Il existe plein de données : les registres de Poudlard donnent le noms des parents, et on peut vérifier s'ils sont de demi-sang, de sang-pur, ou quoi que ce soit. Nous avons les scores des BUSE et des ASPIC qui remontent à des siècles. En recoupant avec les registres de naissance, on peut savoir si les enfants de diplômés de Poudlard recevaient une lettre de Poudlard ou non. Après avoir fait ça, c'était facile de calculer des chiffres pour savoir si les enfants de moldus avaient de moins bons résultats scolaires, ou s'ils donnaient naissance à plus de Cracmols. »

« Tu faisais tout ça pour le cours du Professeur Binns ? »

« Oh, non ! C'était un projet indépendant pour les études moldues. Je sais que ça a l'air idiot, une enfant de moldus qui suit le cours d'études moldues, mais avec mon emploi du temps je devais choisir entre ça et Divination, et je ne pouvait pas choisir _ce truc_.

Hermione acquiesça. « Ce n'était qu'un rapport préliminaire de toute façon, qui utilisait les scores des ASPIC et des BUSE de ces dix dernières années, mais j'allais continuer à y travailler, et le mettre en forme pour le faire publier après mon diplôme, une fois que je me serais fait un nom. » Elle renifla. « Apparemment, j'ai été distraite. » Une nouvelle pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Tu crois que le gamin saurait ce que sont devenues mes notes ? »

« Harry ? C'est peu probable. D'après ce que j'ai compris, la maison a été détruite quand tu… Je veux dire, quand ses parents ont été tués. »

« Tout ce travail… »

Hermione attendait toujours. « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors, est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Est-ce que les enfants de moldus vont détruire le monde magique ou non ? »

« Oh, ça ! Eh bien, il était impossible de se prononcer avec certitude, mais du point de vue génétique, ça ne semblait pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas de différence notable entre les enfants de moldus et les sorciers de sang-pur concernant le nombre de naissances de Cracmols, mais les résultats d'examens des enfants de moldus semblaient légèrement supérieurs. »

Hermione rougit d'auto-satisfaction.

« Bien sûr, » continua Lily, « Ce n'était qu'une petite variation par rapport au total, et ça ne veut pas dire que les enfants de moldus sont uniformément meilleurs élèves, ou plus puissants en magie pure. Mais il y a autre chose. Une étude plus approfondie semblait indiquer que les enfants de moldus qui venaient effectivement à Poudlard avaient manifesté leurs pouvoirs de façon significative avant d'y venir… et la plupart des enfants de moldus n'étudie pas du tout la magie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, penses-y un peu ! Beaucoup d'enfants de moldus ont des parents comme ma sœur, qui détestent la magie. Ou ils pensent que c'est une façon de se donner confiance. Ou encore ils sont très croyants, et ils s'imaginent que c'est diabolique. D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, ça arrive toujours aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on entendrait parler de ces crises d'hystéries, dont les parents disent que c'est le diable qui possède leur enfant ? Chaque année, des dizaines de jeunes sorciers et sorcières sont tués par leurs familles, parfois pendant des exorcismes. C'est pour ça qu'aux Etats-Unis, et aussi dans certaines régions d'Amérique du sud et d'Afrique, les enfants sorciers sont retirés de leurs familles si elles les maltraitent, ces enfants disparaissent simplement du monde moldu. Ils ne faisaient pas ce genre de chose à Poudlard de mon temps. Est-ce que ça a changé ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Mais quand Harry a reçu sa lettre, les Dursley l'ont détruite, et le Directeur a dû en envoyer des centaines d'autres, et finalement envoyer Hagrid lui en porter une personnellement. »

« Eh bien, le Directeur devait vraiment penser qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial, parce que, comme tu le sais, la politique habituelle est d'envoyer une lettre par courrier spécial, et c'est tout. Il arrive qu'ils envoient une brigade d'Oublieurs si la famille cause des problèmes. En résumé, ma chère, » Lily la considéra attentivement, « Les enfants de moldus ne viennent à Poudlard _que_ si ils viennent d'une famille à l'esprit ouvert, qui les soutient… Le genre de famille qui créerait des conditions favorables pour qu'un enfant réussisse à l'école, dans n'importe quelle école. »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, et avança « Les sang-purs se plaignent également de la corruption des valeurs sorcières, et des problèmes de sécurité… »

« Peut-être que cette dernière inquiétude est fondée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier cela encore. Ce serait intéressant de répertorier les incidents de sécurité et de vérifier si un d'entre eux a eu un réel impact. J'aurai besoin de l'approbation du Ministère, pour ça… »

« Et c'est loin d'être gagné, »dit Hermione d'un ton mordant. « Le Ministre de la Magie est un idiot. L'année dernière, il a envoyé une de ses représentantes pour prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, et c'était la créature la plus vile, la plus mauvaise… » Hermione ressentit une pulsion de rage en pensant à l'odieuse Ombrage. « Je te parlerai d'elle un jour. C'est la pire personne que j'aie rencontrée, pire encore que les Mangemorts, parce qu'elle semblait normale au début. Enfin, je t'expliquerai plus tard. J'ai horreur d'y penser. »

« Eh bien, parlons de quelque chose de plus agréable… De Severus Rogue, par exemple, » proposa Lily.

Hermione fit une grimace. Lily rit.

« Oh, ne fais pas ta Gryffondor. Severus est très bien. On travaille ensemble en Potions depuis le début de l'année. Une histoire de nouvelle politique de coopération entre les maisons. Ça ne fonctionne pas pour tout le monde, mais dans l'année d'ASPIC, tout le monde est suffisamment sérieux en classe pour faire un effort. Ça n'a pas été simple au début : il m'a insulté méchamment une fois, et il ne s'est jamais excusé depuis, mais étant données les circonstances, j'ai décidé de laisser ça passer. Il a toutes les raisons de se méfier des Gryffondors… Heureusement, la bande de Potter ne suit pas ce cours pour envenimer les choses. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous travaillions bien ensemble, et que nous avions des goûts en commun. Severus est un peu mis à part, même dans sa propre Maison, alors je pense qu'il apprécie de pouvoir parler de ses sujets préférés avec quelqu'un. » Lily eut un sourire malicieux. « Je ne penserais pas qu'il grandirait de façon si… intéressante, cependant. La nuit dernière, il était plutôt impressionnant, avec sa robe noire qui l'enveloppait de majesté. Il n'était pas si grand quand nous étions ensemble en Potions. Il joue vraiment bien le genre 'Heathcliff torturé', à mon avis. Et quelle voix ! »

Hermione se recroquevilla sur le renfoncement de la fenêtre, serrant contre elle un coussin. « Heathcliff ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais c'est le Heathcliff de la fin des _Hauts de Hurlevent_, après qu'il ait perdu Cathy, quand il est bouleversé et cruel et horrible. »

« Et c'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce qu'il a perdu Cathy ? Tu en sais plus sur Severus adulte que moi ! »

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a jamais eu une Cathy. »

« C'est tout aussi moche, j'imagine. »

Hermione pensait au tableau et à la bibliothèque, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. « Ca n'a aucun rapport, excuse-moi, mais tu peux lire n'importe quel livre de la bibliothèque ? »

Un peu surprise par le changement de sujet, Lily-du-portrait la regarda fixement, puis dit. « Euh, oui, je crois. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Il faut que tu comprennes que le temps ne passe pas de la même façon pour moi. J'ai l'impression de n'être ici que depuis un après-midi, mais à te voir je me rends compte que c'est différent dehors. Je suis toujours en train de lire le livre que j'avais quand Maître Praetorius m'a peinte. » Elle leva un petit livre caché dans un grand volume sur la magie. Hermione approcha, et vit qu'il s'agissait d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Elle s'illumina, ravie de voir qu'elle avait rencontrée une autre fan de Jane Austen dans les environs de Poudlard.

« J'adore Jane Austen, moi aussi. Personne d'autre n'a entendu parler d'elle ici. »

« Tu as déjà lu ce qui passe pour de la littérature dans le monde magique ? C'est absolument indescriptible. Soit ce sont des romans d'amour faiblards et insipides, soit ce sont des histoires grossières de sorts et d'horreurs rampante, et le tout très mal écrit. Les sang-purs parlent sans cesse de Tulough Niggle, mais ses histoires sont des plagiats flagrants de Poe et de Lovecraft. »

Hermione avait déjà réfléchi au sujet. « J'imagine que le monde magique est si petit qu'il n'y a pas un grand vivier de talents. Et quand une personne a des capacités pour la magie, ça serait demander beaucoup qu'il ait des capacités artistiques en plus. Ce qu'ils appellent de la musique est assez mauvais, aussi… Tu veux bien me parler de ce Maître Praetorius ? »

« Eh bien, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je suis surprise que tu n'en n'aie jamais entendu parler. C'est l'un des rares artistes magiques en exercice. Il y en eu de moins en moins après l'invention de la photo sorcière, en 1871. » Hermione décida secrètement de faire quelques recherches plus tard, et Lily continua. « Le Directeur l'a fait venir pour peindre quelques endroits de l'école : la bibliothèque, le grand Hall, le terrain de Quidditch, et quelques autres. » Elle se pencha vers Hermione pour lui dire en confidence. « Je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial dans ces tableaux, quelque chose qui les relie à la magie de Poudlard. J'ai été choisie quasiment au hasard pour être dans celui-ci, en fait, simplement parce que Maître Praetorius aimait mes cheveux, et avait besoin de personnages dans les tableaux pour une question d'échelle. »

« Ca a pris longtemps ? »

« La pose ? Non, seulement quelques heures, mais, » ajouta t'elle, « ce n'était pas comme poser pour un tableau moldu. Sa peinture ressemblait plus à des potions. Il a utilisé des échantillons de la bibliothèque : un peu de poussière, de reliure des livres, d'encre et de parchemin. Et puis il a demandé des échantillons de moi, et ç'a été moins agréable. Des cheveux, des rognures d'ongle, un peu de peau de mes cuticules n'ont pas posé de problèmes, mais il voulait aussi du sang, et après, » dit ail avec un air dégoûté, « Il a insisté pour prélever un peu d'une de mes molaires. »

« Beurk, » compatit Hermione, en pensant à ses parents dentistes. Ca lui faisait également désagréablement penser au sort que Voldemort avait utilisé à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour se réincarner.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » dit Lily, « ça m'a liée à ce tableau, parce que Maître Praetorius a dit que ça ne servait à rien de mettre un personnage dans un tableau pour une question d'échelle, si le personnage allait se balader quand ça lui chantait. Mais je pense, » dit-elle, pesant chacun de ses mots, « que c'est ça qui a fait de moi… moi. »

Hermione était fascinée, déterminée à comprendre quels types de Potions et d'incantations étaient utilisées. Une longue conversation s'ensuivit, qui se continua tard dans le nuit. Lily voulait tout savoir sur Poudlard, sur le monde magique, et sur le reste du monde. Elle voulait connaître la date, le nom du Premier Ministre, et savoir si le Prince de Galles avait fini par se marier. Elles se découvrirent des intérêts communs pour l'Egypte, les musées, et les livres de Tolkien. Hermione n'avait jamais parlé autant en une seule fois, et elle commençait à se sentir enrouée.

Elle finit par se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était, choquée. A regrets, elle dit « Il faut que je retourne à la Tour de Gryffondor. »

« Tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione rassembla ses affaires. « Oui, bien sûr. Il y a encore tant de chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé. » Elles rirent toutes les deux.

« Surtout, n'oublie pas. » Lily-du-tableau semblait très inquiète. « Reviens aussi vite que tu peux. Et apporte moi des Gazettes du Sorcier récentes, et des journaux moldus. Si tu les approche suffisamment je pourrai les lire. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte du temps qui passait ! »

- - -

Hermione ouvrit le passage et se glissa dehors prudemment. En s'éloignant, elle prit conscience du silence irréel qui enveloppait le château pendant la nuit. Ses pas résonnaient doucement, et elle fut surprise par des ombres bizarres, mais la chance lui sourit, et dix minutes plus tard elle donnait le mot de passe « Simple de Longdubas » (Neville n'avait pas saisi la référence, mais il avait été content quand Hermione avait proposé ce mot de passe.)

Il était tard, et il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune à part Harry, enfoncé dans un siège, le regard dans le vide. Ron lui avait raconté que le sommeil de Harry était toujours envahi de cauchemars et de visions. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'en de pareilles circonstances il ne s'autorise que le minimum de sommeil nécessaire. Plus tôt dans l'année, Hermione avait tanné Harry pour qu'il demande des potions somnifères, et elle avait été remerciée par une tirade furieuse pour sa peine. Il avait évacué une partie de sa colère pendant l'été, mais il avait toujours des sautes d'humeur.

Elle se demanda si elle devit lui parler du portrait, ou même le lui montrer. Lily-du-tableau n'était pas Lily-la-mère-de-Harry. La jeune fille du tableau était une élève de seize ans, passionnée par ses études, amie de Severus Rogue, et elle dédaignait le garçon qu'elle épouserait un jour. _Non_, pensa Hermione, luttant contre le paradoxe. _Lily-du-tableau n'épousera jamais James. Elle n'a pas éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour Harry. Après tout, il n'est pas _son_ fils._

Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Harry, qui lui fit un signe de tête distrait, toujours concentré sur le vide devant lui. Elle se glissa dans son dortoir, en essayant d'être discrète pendant qu'elle de mettait en pyjama. Seule dans son lit, écoutant le souffle des autres filles endormies, elle aussi regarda dans le noir, cherchant des réponses.

---

prochain chapitre : le plan machiavélique. Lily est mécontente de son sort, et envisage d'en changer.

Revu le 07/09/05


	4. le plan machiavélique

**Chapitre 4 : le plan machiavélique.**

Elle était trop obsédée par ses études pour négliger ses devoirs deux soirs de suite, alors ce ne fut que le samedi matin qu'Hermione échappa à l'attention de ses amis, chargée d'un paquet curieux et un peu intrigant. Le cours de Potions, pendant le long et redouté vendredi après-midi, avait été une curieuse expérience. Le Professeur Rogue l'avait regardée bizarrement à plusieurs reprises, et avait semblé sur le point de lui demander de rester après la classe, mais il avait apparemment changé d'avis, et lui avait tourné le dos de façon plutôt malpolie, même pour lui.

_Peut-être qu'il voulait me demander comment retrouver la salle de lecture._ Hermione éprouvait un confortable sentiment de supériorité. Son coin secret de Poudlard était toujours le sien seul. Sans aucun doute, le Professeur Dumbledore le connaissait, mais il était possible qu'il ignore qu'_elle_ le connaissait. Il y avait, après tout, un certain plaisir à savoir des choses que personne d'autre ne savait.

Elle retournait son secret dans son esprit, le manipulant avec la fierté de le connaître. Le Professeur Rogue et Lily Evans avaient été amis, ou quelque chose de suffisamment proche de ça pour qu'aucun autre terme ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Hermione se demandait ce qu'en penserait Harry. Son aversion pour le Maître de Potions s'était développée pour devenir une haine farouche et réciproque, qui avait déjà compliqué le combat contre Voldemort.

_Oldyfart_, se reprit-elle, en utilisant le nom dédaigneux trouvé par Lily, et en souriant malgré elle. Si dénigrer les pouvoirs de leur ennemi était une sottise, il était tout aussi idiot de lui concéder un nom et un titre qui lui donnaient du pouvoir. Peut-être que le Lord Machin qu'avait utilisé Fudge n'était pas si mal trouvé. Ou peut-être devraient-ils ignorer les désirs de leur ennemi, et l'appeler simplement par le véritable nom qu'il détestait. _Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'appeler Tom Jedusor ?_ Pourquoi ne pas publier la vérité ? L'histoire de ce demi-sang orphelin, abandonné, élevé par des moldus, cherchant désespérément à se faire une place parmi l'élite des sorciers de sang-pur ? Ca l'humilierait, le mettrait en colère, et ça rendrait vulnérable les bases faibles et perverses de la bigoterie des Mangemorts.

Ca lui fit penser au projet de livre de Lily. La bigoterie est toujours stupide, mais s'inquiéter d'une menace avérée ne serait pas de la bigoterie. L'étude de Lily était dangereuse. Quelque important que soit le sujet, elle fâcherait certainement l'une ou l'autre des factions, et mettrait de l'huile sur un feu déjà brûlant.

---

Lily était ravie des journaux. Hermione les avait lévités pour qu'elle puisse les lire, et elle en profitait pour avancer dans ses devoirs, pendant que Lily marmonnait et s'exclamait en se penchant, pour lire des nouvelles d'un futur auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Hermione avait amené aussi l'exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ qui contenait l'interview de Harry. En savoir plus sur son histoire avait empli d'indignation le simulacre de sa mère.

Hermione, concentrée sur ses textes de transfiguration, n'entendait qu'à moitié les bredouillages du genre « Ils sont malades ? C'est exactement ce que je craignais… Le Ministère de la Magie est pire qu'inutile ! D'une bêtise rare ! Non, pire… malveillant et volontairement ignorant ! » Elle pencha la tête sur une épaule, couvrant une oreille de sa main, jusqu'à ce que Lily hausse la voix.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Hé ho ! _Hermione !_ GRANGER ! »

Surprise, Hermione leva les yeux. Lily se tenait sur le devant du tableau, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs, ses joues pâles rougies violemment.

« Regarde ça ! » commença Lily, tremblante de colère. « Ca ne va pas du tout. »

« Ca a été horrible, » confirma Hermione. « Quelques uns des pires Mangemorts, comme Lucius Malefoy, ont été envoyés à Azkaban après la bataille au Département des Mystères l'année dernière, mais comme tu a pu lire, ils n'y sont pas restés longtemps. »

« Personne ne sait où ils sont ? »

Hermione avait ses doutes, mais naturellement on ne lui avait rien dit 'pour sa propre protection'. Elle le dit à Lily, et partagea ses soupçons avec elle.

« Je pense qu'ils sont ici, en Angleterre, juste sous le nez du Ministère. La situation s'est détériorée, le Ministère ne semble pas capable de surveiller les activités douteuses dans la communauté magique. Ils traitent les problèmes faciles, la magie non autorisée, les problèmes d'Apparition ratée, ou les problèmes évidents de magie remarquée par les moldus, mais ils ont simplement trop de difficulté à repérer et à traiter la Magie Noire. Il se passe trop de choses, et il n' y pas assez de personnes compétentes. »

« Je crois que ça a toujours été comme ça, » approuva Lily, sa colère se transformant en de la détermination. « Le Ministère a toujours été plein de gens qui aiment que l'on réfléchisse à leur place. Ils ne sont pas capable de s'occuper d'un esprit fou et malfaisant. Pense un peu à la débâcle avec Grindewald. Les Ministres de la Magie d'Europe étaient impuissants face à lui, et il a fallu quelqu'un d'original et excentrique comme Dumbledore pour mettre fin à ses agissements. »

Hermione décida qu'elle pouvait parler à Lily de l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne d'autre ne viendrait ici, ne pourrait lui parler, et Hermione avait déjà remarqué que c'était utile de pouvoir discuter de ses idées avec une amie intelligente. Elle raconta brièvement les activités de l'Ordre, la chute de Sirius derrière le Voile, la loyauté de leurs alliés, et elle décida de révéler le rôle de Severus en tant qu'agent double.

Lily écouta dans un silence tendu, faisant les cents pas dans l'espace lumineux situé devant la table de la bibliothèque. Elle attrapa sa plume, la fit rouler entre ses doigts, et en tapota nerveusement le coin de la table. Finalement, les yeux étrangement brillants, elle s'exclama « Tu veux dire que c'est un héros ! »

Mettant de côté son antipathie personnelle pour le Professeur Rogue pour le moment, Hermione acquiesça tranquillement. « Oui. Il encourt constamment le risque d'une mort très douloureuse. Il est notre meilleure source de enseignement sur les activités de Voldemort. »

« Je le savais. » Le visage pâle de Lily était radieux. « J'ai toujours su que Severus allait leur faire voir, un jour. Il y a tant de bonnes choses en lui, il est intelligent, et courageux, et loyal, et je pensais être la seule à le savoir. » Son expression se voilà. « Mais tu dis que le garçon le déteste. »

« Ils ne se sont jamais entendus. Le Professeur Rogue est horrible envers les Gryffondors, horrible envers tout le monde à part les Serpentards. En partie parce que c'est nécessaire pour sa couverture, j'imagine, mais il a été odieux avec Harry dès le début. Nous avons toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il détestait le père de Harry et ses amis. »

« Eh bien, » fit observer Lily avec acidité, « c'est tout ce qu'ils méritaient. Ces butors le tourmentaient à la moindre occasion. Cet orgueilleux de James, et son ami Sirius, qui se croit – qui se croyait – si irrésistible, et leur horrible petit chien de Pettigrow. Et Remus, qui faisait mine de ne rien voir de ce que faisaient ses amis. Je me suis toujours demandé s'ils savaient quelque chose sur lui, si c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne s'interposait jamais. » Elle arrêta de faire les cents pas, et tourna vers Hermione un regard chargé d'intention.

« Il faut que je sorte de là. Il faut que j'aide. »

Hermione la dévisagea, et commença à formuler une timide objection. « Je ne vois pas comment il serait possible de… »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est impossible. On m'a fait entrer là-dedans, il doit y avoir moyen de me faire sortir. »

Hermione la regarda encore un moment, et commença à ressentir le besoin de faire des recherches, d'accomplir l'impossible, de montrer au monde magique une fois de plus ce dont étaient capables les enfants de moldus. Son esprit s'échauffa devant la magnificence de la tâche, mais à ce moment sa voix intérieure, celle qui obéissait aux règlements et qui respectait l'autorité lui murmura des mots ressemblant à « créer de terribles complications, » « probablement contraire à l'éthique, » et le terrible « pourrait être assimilé à de la Magie Noire. »

Lily avait dû lire le conflit qui se peignait sur le visage d'Hermione, car elle lui dit avec impatience « Ne me parle pas d'usage illégal de la magie. Vous avez besoin de moi. Vous avez besoin de tous ceux qui peuvent aider. Severus est mon ami, et _il_ a besoin de moi. »

« Jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller… »

« Jusqu'où ? » Lily fit un geste ample, puissant de la main. « Jusqu'au bout. » Elle était radieuse et fière, luttant contre les limites que lui imposaient sa toile. « Si tu tiens à une personne, si tu tiens vraiment à elle, tu ne dois jamais te fixer de limite dans ce que tu es prête à faire pour elle. Ce qu'elle ferait pour toi n'a aucune importance. Qu'elle sache ou non ce que tu as fait n'a aucune importance. Tu dois faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour elle, et tu ne peux pas t'arrêter pour compter ce que ça te coûte, parce que _tu fais ce qui est juste_. » Elle marqua une pause, et prit une profonde inspiration, toujours rayonnante.

Hermione était immobile, voyant enfin la Lily qui avait tenu tête à Voldemort et donné sa vie pour son enfant.

Hermione redressa les épaules et dit doucement « Je vais le faire. »

« Tu vas m'aider ? C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. » L'esprit d'Hermione accélérait. Elles avaient à leur disposition l'intégralité de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elles avaient les esprits combinés de deux sorcières enfants de moldus puissantes, intelligentes, et déterminées. Elles disposaient d'un pièce privée où travailler sans être interrompues. Hermione devait assister aux cours, mais Lily avait tout le temps du monde pour faire des recherches. « Et nous commençons tout de suite. »

---

Lily trouva plusieurs livres sur les arts magiques dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle en localisa également quelques uns dans la section en accès libre. Hermione décida qu'elle les emprunterait et les amènerait pour leur projet.

« Il me semble évident, » affirma Hermione, de son ton le plus didactique, « que la clé est de tout connaître de Maître Praetorius : comment est-ce qu'il préparait ses potions/peintures, et quels charmes il utilisait. »

Lily jouait pensivement avec sa plume. « Je vais écrire tout ce dont je me souviens à propos du procédé. C'était il n'y a pas longtemps pour moi, alors c'est encore frais dans mon esprit. Cependant, savoir ce qu'il a fait ne suffit pas : nous devrons découvrir comment inverser le processus et me faire sortir du tableau. »

« Si cela est possible, » corrigea Hermione.

« Ca doit être possible, » affirma Lily. « Je ne peux pas passer l'éternité ici à lire _Orgueil et Préjugés_, si plaisant que ce soit. Il faut que je sorte de là et que je vienne me battre. »

Hermione eut un moment de doute. « Et pour Harry ? »

« Le garçon. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? Bien sûr, je vais l'aider, mais je ne suis pas sa mère !»

« Il pensera que tu l'es. »

Lily remit en place une de ses mèches, et rattacha ses cheveux convenablement. « Eh bien, nous nous occuperons de ça quand le moment sera venu. Peut-être qu'il ne me reconnaîtra pas. J'espère qu'il ne ressemble pas trop à son père, parce que James Potter est vraiment irritant, toujours à attirer l'attention, et avec ce sourire disant 'je sais ce qu'il te faut' accroché aux lèvres. » Elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione . « Qui sait, peut-être que nous deviendrons amis. Tout peut arriver. » Elle continua plus sérieusement. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plus il a de monde de son côté, mieux c'est. »

« Il y a une prophétie, » dit tout-à-coup Hermione. Lily la regarda avec curiosité. « Harry m'en a parlé. C'est ce que les Mangemorts cherchaient au Département des Mystères. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'elle dit, mais Harry le sait. Elle dit que Harry et Voldemort doivent s'affronter, et que seul l'un des deux survivra. »

« Raison de plus pour aider le garçon. Il doit peut-être affronter lui même Oldyfart, mais si nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour garder ses arrières et combattre les Mangemerdes, il pourra au moins faire face

à la tête de nœud seule, et ne pas s'inquiéter de la foule de sous-fifres. » Elle reprit sa respiration, l'air vertueux.

« _Les Mangemerdes ?_ »

Lily eut la bonne grâce de paraître un peu embarrassée. « Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Epuisées par leurs émotions fortes, toutes les deux se mirent à trembler.

Les murs résonnèrent bientôt des rires de deux sorcières exténuées.

---

Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était finalement assez facile de découvrir les techniques de Maître Praetorius. Tout était clairement détaillé dans un livre en accès libre qui ne requérrait qu'une sorcière capable de lire le latin. Elle s'émerveilla de nouveau de l'inanité du cursus de Poudlard. Le latin avait été une matière optionnelle jusqu'à la fin des années 70, mais avait été abandonné après la retraite du dernier enseignant de la matière. La classe actuelle de Runes Anciennes ne donnait qu'un aperçu sommaire d'une dizaine de langues anciennes et de leurs symboles. Hermione était reconnaissante d'avoir eu de bonnes bases de latin dans son école moldue, et d'avoir ensuite continué à l'étudier par elle-même pendant l'été. Dans de nombreux cas, comme par exemple l'invocation des Patronus, connaître un peu de latin évitait des erreurs stupides et parfois même dangereuses. Une fois de plus, elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un choix délibéré. Un livre illisible pouvait tout aussi bien être dans la Réserve, ou même ne pas exister du tout. Les charmes de traduction étaient au mieux incertains, et au pire un vrai désastre.

Les techniques de Maître Praetorius elles-mêmes n'étaient pas si évidentes. Elle requéraient de grandes capacités en Charmes, Potions et Transfiguration, ainsi qu'une habileté exceptionnelle à se concentrer et à visualiser. Les potions utilisées étaient nommées, mais Lily en trouva les recettes cachées dans un codex (également en latin) poussiéreux qui tombait en morceaux, et n'avait pas été lu depuis des dizaines d'années. Encore plus excitant, on y trouvait des informations sur le procédé d'inversion, qui avait été utilisé par les Anciens Egyptiens en dernier recours si une momie était détruite.

« Maintenant je comprends comment Ramsès II a régné pendant plus de soixante ans, » s'amusa Lily. « Son fidèle prêtre Satipy le ramenait régulièrement à la vie, en utilisant les peintures de son tombeau. Finalement, personne ne fut capable de ressusciter Satipy lui-même, et Ramsès a connu le repos tant reporté. Satipy devait avoir des pouvoirs exceptionnels, parce que la plupart des sorciers auraient du mal rien qu'avec le charme. Il nécessite un sorcier ou une sorcière dans et en dehors du tableau pour fonctionner au mieux. »

« Comment pourras-tu jeter le charme ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu n'as pas de baguette. »

« Bien sûr que j'ai ma baguette ! » Lily sortit de sa manche l'objet en question, en fit une démonstration et changea sa voix en un ton sinistre, imitation confidentielle de celle de Monsieur Ollivander. « Vingt-six centimètres, souple, en saule. Une bonne baguette pour les charmes. »

---

Après un intense week-end de recherche, il leur apparut qu'elles rencontreraient des difficultés à mener à bien leur projet. Elles devaient assembler une potion Seba. Cette potion, une fois appliquée sur le tableau lui-même, ouvrirait une porte (Seba) entre le monde de l'image et l'extérieur. Rien que l'assemblage en était compliqué, mais en plus certains des ingrédients ne figuraient pas dans le kit de potions standard des élèves de Poudlard.

« Il nous faudra du sang, pas beaucoup, mais quand-même, » observa Lily calmement. « On pourrait utiliser le tien, à la rigueur, mais celui de Harry donnerait de meilleurs résultats, puisqu'il est de ma famille. » Elle pencha la tête de côté. « J'aimerais mieux utiliser celui de Pétunia. Ca lui ferait les pieds d'être utilisée comme ingrédient dans une potion. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Oui, je sais, Harry est ici, et Pétunia n'y est pas. C'est dommage, remarque. Tu crois que tu auras du mal à l'obtenir ? »

« Pas si je trouve un mensonge suffisamment convaincant, » répondit Hermione, se sentant assez mal. Leur projet ressemblait de plus en plus au sort de Magie Noire qui avait ressuscité Voldemort. « Je peux toujours lui dire que je travaille sur un projet spécial pour lequel j'ai besoin du sang d'un garçon. Ron sera tellement horrifié que Harry voudra bien se dévouer. »

« Et ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, » la réconforta Lily. « Tu travailles sur un projet très spécial. »

« Très bien, » Hermione soupira. « Qu'y a t'il d'autre sur la liste ? »

« Beaucoup d'eau, un grand baquet. De drôles de choses… Une tasse du meilleur terreau de Madame Chourave devrait faire l'affaire pour la terre, je pense, de la myrrhe, des yeux de scarabées, le sang dont je t'ai déjà parlé, des pétales de lotus frais, de l'or –un bijou ou une pièce- peu importe… Oh, c'est curieux. Il faut 'insuffler la vie' à la potion. Apparemment, tu dois souffler dessus pendant que tu la remues dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, jusqu'à ce que la température de l'ensemble soit exactement celle du sang humain. Ensuite, tu peins immédiatement une porte sur le tableau, en utilisant un pinceau en poil de chats. Nous disons le charme de _Sinuhé_ ensemble, et je passe la porte avant que la potion ne sèche. Si tout se passe bien. »

« Si tout se passe bien, » répéta Hermione, pensant à toutes les choses qui pouvaient aller de travers.


	5. la plume de Ma'at

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville Traduction : benebu, avril 2005 

Chapitre 5 : la plume de Ma'at

Severus Rogue parcourait le couloir venant de la bibliothèque, en examinant attentivement les murs. Il était absolument certain qu'il avait trouvé Granger dans une petite pièce vitrée de ce couloir, mais il n'y avait pas trace d'une entrée. La porte était ouverte la dernière fois, et il n'avait pas regardé attentivement quand il avait quitté la petite salle poussiéreuse, submergé par un flot de souvenirs et d'émotions.

Il avait été si bouleversé quand le portrait de Lily lui avait parlé qu'il n'était pas resté longtemps. Après coup, il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir pris son temps, de ne pas avoir profité d'un tel miracle. Cette Lily était la Lily de ses pensées secrètes, heureuses : la Lily des trop brefs instants de leur amitié. Le début de sa sixième année avait été le début de ses meilleurs moments à Poudlard. Après l'horrible période de sa cinquième année, il avait alors une amie merveilleuse, intelligente, qui partageait ses intérêts et écoutait ses rêves.

Elle avait des rêves, elle aussi, en ce temps-là. Des rêves dont ne faisaient pas partie Potter et ses amis. Elle était aussi ambitieuse qu'un Serpentard, et avait de grands projets pour développer son étude sur l'influence des enfants de moldus sur le monde magique. Personne depuis ne s'était attelé à une telle tâche, ou ne l'avait même envisagé, pour ce qu'il en savait. Elle allait devenir l'auteur d'un ouvrage puissant, controversé, un livre qui attirerait l'attention non seulement de la société magique britannique, mais des sorciers et sorcières du monde entier. Elle deviendrait une autorité reconnue, une force qui éduquerait et remodèlerait les opinions publiques.

Et elle était prête à accepter les résultats de ses recherches. Elle était prête à en accepter les conséquences. C'était le côté Gryffondor de sa nature : téméraire et énergique, elle ne se laissait pas restreindre par des idées préconçues.

Il avait passé les nuits précédentes misérablement accroché une bouteille de Vieil Ogden, prétendant qu'il ne se languissait pas de la revoir. La nuit dernière, il s'était rendu à l'évidence et avait commencé à rechercher le merveilleux tableau. _C'est encore une tanière où les Gryffondors vont comploter leurs bêtises habituelles_, se disait-il. _En tant que tel, c'est mon devoir vis-à-vis de l'école de la trouver et de les empêcher d'y accéder_. L'idée de cette gamine arrogante, Granger, foulant les lieux, regardant le portrait de son amie de ses yeux ordinaires, et peut-être même y amenant Potter et Weasley pour la reluquer, ne faisait rien pour améliorer son humeur.

Rogue considéra les tableaux sur le mur. L'un d'entre eux devait être l'entrée de la pièce secrète. Il marque une pause brève devant un tableau du sorcier Waterhouse représentant Circé empoisonnant les mers. La potion verte brillante se déversait sans fin dans les vagues à ses pieds. Circé le regarda brièvement, avec un sourire mauvais . « Déjà essayé ? » lui demanda t'elle.

Il regarda son beau visage malicieux sans faire montre du dégoût qu'il ressentait. « Non. Mais je n'en n'ai jamais eu l'occasion, je n'ai pas d'ennemis maritimes. Il n'y aurait pas une petite salle derrière vous, par hasard ? »

Circé éclata d'un rire clair, et retourna son attention à l'empoisonnement des eaux. « Vous aimeriez bien savoir… »

Dépité, Rogue avança plus loin, et regarda la grande toile de Helga Poufsouffle faisant quelque chose d'incroyablement vertueux et ennuyeux. « Pardon, » dit-il, essayant d'attirer l'attention de Poufsouffle et des odieuses créatures gémissantes qui l'entouraient. Tous l'ignorèrent, piaillant pour demander à la sorcière de les débarrasser de ce qui semblait être une attaque purulente de chronolytes parasitaires. Les bubons eux-mêmes étaient bien représentés. Rogue se pencha en avant, admirant le détail des pustules brun-rouges.

« Excusez-moi ? » Un bonhomme aux pieds velus tourna les yeux vers lui. « On soigne des Hobbits, ici. » Le hobbit lui tourna le dos. Helga lui lança un rapide regard chargé de reproches.

« Je vous demande pardon, » dit Rogue avec un contrôle glacé. « Je voulais seulement vous demander s'il n'y avait pas une petite salle derrière vous. » Sa question fut ignorée.

C'était l'une de ces deux peintures, il en était certain, mais il ne savait pas laquelle, et il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour y accéder. L'autre option était d'approcher Granger, et de lui demander ( !) comment trouver l'entrée. Après une longue hésitation, il se décida pour un autre plan…

« Bon dieu, Hermione, » chouina Ron. « Maintenant tu demandes _du sang_ ? »

« Tu n'es plus un bébé, » lui reprocha Hermione. « Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, et c'est pour un projet spécial très important. »

« Hermione 'j'ai 27/20 pour tous mes projets', » marmonna Ron. « Ca va faire mal ? »

« Tu peux prendre mon sang, Hermione, » s'interposa Harry avec lassitude. « Tant que tu m'en laisse un peu. »

Hermione sourit mollement, un peu honteuse de la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait manipulé. Ils étaient confortablement installés dans la salle commune avec leurs livres. Elle avait mis un point d'honneur à passer la soirée avec eux, pour compenser sa négligence de la semaine. Harry regarda paresseusement sa pile de livres.

« _Most Potente Potions, Opera Praetorii, Malleus Maleficarum_, et… Hermione, c'est _Le Livre des Morts_ ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux jouer avec ça ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un livre, » déclara Hermione en distribuant des pastilles à la menthe. « Lire un livre ne fait aucun mal. »

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard incrédule. « Tu plaisantes, non ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione souffla, et éloigna la pile de livres de Harry, la posant de l'autre côté d'elle.

Après un moment, les graçons montèrent dans leur dortoir. A la demande d'Hermione, Harry se lava soigneusement les mains, revint, et la laissant prélever une petite fiole de son sang à l'aide d'un charme de _Crudus_. Le visage de Ron vira au vert, et il tourna les yeux vers le mur.

« Merci, Harry, » dit Hermione avec sincérité. « Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. » impulsivement, elle le prit dans ses bras. Harry sembla surpris, et lui tapota l'épaule avec embarras. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, mec, » dit-il à Harry. « Peut-être qu'Hermione t'a suffisamment saigné pour que tu puisse dormir cette nuit. »

Harry réussit à leur sourire, et monta doucement l'escalier. Hermione les regarda disparaître, se sentant comme la plus basse forme de vie sur terre.

« C'est bizarre que ce sort soit dans le _Livre des Morts_, » fit remarquer Lily. « Je ne suis pas morte. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Eh bien, » répondit Hermione, « les Anciens Egyptiens t'auraient décrite comme le _ka_ de Lily, son esprit incarné. Comme tu sais, la momie était généralement la demeure du _ka_, mais on peut également utiliser une statue ou une peinture. Le _ka_ ne meurt pas tant qu'il reste une image de la personne. »

« Oui, oui, oui. C'est juste que… Je ne pense pas à moi comme à l'image d'une personne. Je suis juste moi. »

« Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'une bonne image se doit de penser. »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Alors le garçon t'a laissée prélever son sang ? »

« S'il-te-plaît, appelle-le Harry, » demanda Hermione. « Ca me dérange vraiment quant tu l'appelles 'le garçon'. »

« Désolée. Je n'aime pas beaucoup le prénom Harry. Je ne peux pas imaginer appeler mon enfant comme ça. Ca devait être une idée de Potter. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Un frisson descendit dans le dos d'Hermione, l'impression qu'elle grimpait un escalier qui menait dans le vide. « Lily, si ça marche… Si tu sors du tableau et que tu vas bien… Qu'est-ce qu'on fera, alors ? »

Le sourire de Lily disparut. « Nous irons voir le Directeur, l'imagine. Je me demande s'il sera très en colère. »

C'était loin d'être une sinécure de remplir d'eau l'énorme chaudron taille 30. La recette de la potion _Seba_ était désespérément vague sur certains points, mais Hermione avait le sentiment que de l'eau conjurée ne donnerait pas de résultats satisfaisants, et elle était réduite à en amener des carafes miniaturisées dans la chambres secrète, en plusieurs voyages. Le terreau avait été emprunté discrètement, Parvati Patil avait de la myrrhe de bonne qualité dans le fatras de ses cosmétiques, Hermione avait sacrifié une chaînette en or qu'elle n'avait quasiment jamais l'occasion de porter, les yeux de scarabée étaient disponibles à portée de main dans la classe de Potions, et elle avait pris des fleurs de lotus dans le jardin aquatique du Professeur Chourave. Sans aucun doute, le bon Professeur serait contrarié de voir certaines de ses fleurs privées de leurs beaux pétales délicats, mais aucun prix n'était trop élevé pour le succès de leur aventure, avait décidé Hermione.

L'objet quasiment impossible à dénicher, chose surprenante, se révéla être le pinceau. Elle n'était pas sûre que d'en conjurer un donnerait un pinceau en poils de chats suffisamment véritable pour convenir aux besoins du rituel. Filch avait de gros pinceaux sales qu'il utilisait pour peindre les murs griffonnés, mais ils auraient sans aucun doute contaminé la potion. Il n'y avait pas de fournitures artistiques en tant que telles à Poudlard, Et Hermione dut envoyer une requête par hibou à sa mère, lui demandant de lui acheter une sélection de pinceaux pour artistes. Une fois qu'elle les eut reçus (ce qui fit lever les sourcils de Ron et Harry presque jusqu'au plafond), elle emprunta le chat d'une camarade ( tristement, elle avait dû rejeter la candidature de Pattenrond, à moitié kneazle ), et donna un long brossage à l'heureux animal. Les poils du pinceau furent retirés, et remplacés par les poils de chat. Le résultat était artisanal, mais utilisable. Elle ne pouvait pas faire sans le charme qui attachait les poils. C'était un vrai pinceau avec de vrais poils de chat. C'était le mieux qu'elle avait pu faire.

Ce soir là elle décida de se passer de dîner, tellement elle était impatiente d'entreprendre son aventure. Elle avait conjuré une table de travail, y étalant ses livres, son matériel et ses ingrédients avec une précision mathématique. Le grand chaudron était placé contre le mur, devant le tableau, et l'eau commençait à chauffer. Elle avait déjà déterminé la course du soleil par rapport à la salle secrète, afin de pouvoir remuer la potion dans la direction opposée. Lily faisait nerveusement les cents pas devant la table de la bibliothèque, répétant des passages du charme de _Sinouhé_.

« Tu es absolument sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Hermione leva les yeux vers Lily, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Lily-du-tableau avala sa salive, et dit avec fermeté. « Oui. Allons-y. » Elle s'appuya contre la table, ses doigts tapant dessus à une cadence rapide, rythmée. La copie peinte du _Livre des Morts_ de la bibliothèque était ouverte à côté d'elle.

Les ingrédients furent ajoutés dans l'ordre, et l'air se chargea de fragrances de myrrhe et de lotus. Hermione se pencha vers le chaudron, soufflant doucement sur la surface de la potion qu'elle remuait sans s'arrêter avec sa baguette. Lily la regardait avec anxiété, imitant chacun de ses souffles. Le thermomètre magique, ravissant et d'un prix absolument extravagant, était réglé pour les avertir quand la température requise serait atteinte. Elle avait finalement choisi d'utiliser le plus fin des ses pinceaux pour la phase finale, mais elle avait également apporté les autres pour le cas où il y aurait un problème.

C'était un procédé lent, même à l'aide d'un feu magique qui donnait une chaleur forte et régulière. Les couleurs de joyaux de l'Arbre de Vie commencèrent à s'assombrir avec le soleil couchant. Le bras d'Hermione se fatiguait, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit pas le mouvement. Lily, qu'elle apercevait à travers la fumée, était pâle et déterminée, ses lèvres murmurant sans un bruit.

Hermione ressentit, plus qu'elle ne l'entendit, une vibration curieuse, faible. Le livre n'en avait pas fait mention, mais c'était selon toute vraisemblance un effet secondaire du sort si puissant. Ca ressemblait un peu au son envoûtant, profond d'un pasteur Aborigène, qu'elle avait entendu une fois dans une émission de voyage. Les yeux de Lily étaient grands ouverts. Elle savait que les siens devaient l'être, aussi.

Concentrée, elle se força à continuer à remuer, essayant de maintenir un mouvement uniforme, sans à-coups. La tête commençait à lui tourner un peu, parce qu'elle soufflait et à cause du parfum dans l'air. De la sueur lui coula dans les yeux, et elle se souvint d'utiliser sa main gauche pour l'essuyer. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de remuer. Elle ressentit la vibration sous ses pieds, qui traversait tous les os de son corps. Elle commença à claquer des dents. Malgré elle, elle se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas en train de faire quelque chose de très, très mal.

Le thermomètre tinta doucement, annonçant que la potion était terminée. Maladroitement, Hermione saisit son pinceau, et le trempa dans la potion. Sans surprise, elle était assez liquide, mais elle avait aussi un léger reflet irisé, qu'elle voyait pendant que la potion gouttait du pinceau. Hermione eut un moment de panique, se demandant si elle savait dessiner une porte. Elle se rappela le symbole dans le _Livre des Morts_, le portail orné et soutenu par des colonnes, et l'esquissa en quelques traits tremblants. Pendant qu'elle peignait la porte autour de la silhouette immobile de Lily, des tourbillons de couleur s'échappèrent du tableau, s'enroulant autour de la porte dans un motif fantastique. La vibration se fit plus forte.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière. Elle et Lily s'entre-regardèrent, prirent une inspiration, saisirent leur exemplaire du _Livre des Morts_, et commencèrent à lire à haute voix :

_« Salut à toi, Dieu Anubis, Qui ouvre les Chemins…_

_Salut à toi, Dieu Anubis, Qui ouvre les Chemins,_

_Salut à toi, Dieu Anubis, Qui ouvre les Chemins, »_

Une silhouette d'homme à tête de chacal, souriante, se forma dans la vapeur. Il semblait intéressé par le procédé, mais il restait neutre, attendant la suite des événements.

_« Salut à vous, Douze qui attendez dans la Chambre d'Osiris,_

_Ô vous qui ouvrez la route, qui êtes les gardiens de la porte entre les mondes,_

_Et salut à toi, Dieu des Morts, Osiris qui est Pharaon pour toujours,_

_Que nul ne s'oppose à son retour,_

_Qu'elle trouve la lumière dans la balance,_

_Qu'elle soit jugée par la Plume de Ma'at, qui est la Vérité,_

_Quelle ne revienne pas aux les Mangeurs de Morts, au Dévoreur d'Amenta… »_

La chambre dérobée se transformait. Le plafond était plus haut, beaucoup plus haut, peint en bleu et parsemé d'étoiles d'or. De chaque côté d'Hermione, se tenait une rangée d'énormes colonnes de pierre, surmontées par des chapiteaux taillés en forme de lotus. Une odeur d'encens flottait dans l'air. Lily était de l'autre côté de la salle, elle se tenait à côté d'un déesse glorieuse vêtue d'une robe diaphane, qui plaça une plume dans une grande balance d'or, la pesant par rapport à un cœur humain. Une monstrueuse créature émettait un grognement sourd, dont les échos se mêlaient à la vibration qui les enveloppait. Il avait une tête de crocodile, un torse de léopard, et un tronc d'hippopotame. Derrière eux, Hermione aperçut la momie verte assise sur son trône, le pharaon des morts.

La vibration était insupportable. Aucun bâtiment n'aurait pu résister longtemps à un tel tremblement de terre. Hermione sentit des larmes lui emplir les yeux, et couler sans retenue sur son visage. Son nez coulait. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle avait peur, elle avait terriblement peur des Juges. Ils étaient concentrés sur Lily, mais un visage inhumain, impassible, se tourna brièvement vers elle, et elle en trembla. Elles devaient finir l'incantation !

_« Laissez-la passer, ô Gardiens, laissez-la retourner vers le monde de Horus,_

_Laissez-la retourner dans le monde des vivants,_

_Ne la laissez pas s'éloigner,_

_Etre mangée par les Dévoreurs,_

_Laissez la passage s'ouvrir ! _

_J'ai parlé en Vérité,_

_J'ai parlé en Vérité,_

_J'ai parlé en Vérité,_

_Djedeni em Ma'at ! »_

Le bourdonnement se transforma soudain en un rugissement, et culmina dans un cri lointain et triomphant. La Chambre des Morts disparut. Elles étaient de nouveau dans la salle dérobée, et Lily, l'air agitée, titubait dans le fond du tableau. La porte était un rectangle brillant, vibrant.

« Ca a l'air différent, » lui dit Lily. « Il y a de la lumière. »

Une violente rafale sortit du tableau, jetant par terre Hermione, qui se cogna douloureusement la tête contre le sol de pierre. Etourdie, elle resta sans bouger, pendant qu'une silhouette tordue en deux dimensions s'échappait éperdument du tableau. Hermione cria, et la silhouette disloquée, agitée à ses côtés cria également. Un mur d'eau explosa en toutes directions et tomba dans le chaudron.

Il y eut une nouvelle vague. Lily criait et essayait de rependre son souffle, se débattant frénétiquement, alors qu'elle se tordait et regagnait un corps en trois dimensions. Hermione cria de nouveau, et réalisa enfin qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide, _maintenant_.

Elle courut vers la porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée ; elle l'ouvrit à la figure de Severus Rogue. Hermione était incapable de trouver ses mots. Elle attrapa sa main, et un pan de sa robe, et l'attira vers elle avec urgence. Il recula d'autant avec dégoût, et vit la salle dérobée par dessus sa tête.

Lily Evans était penchée au dessus d'un énorme chaudron, ses robes trempées, sa chevelure dégoulinante, des mèches rousse semblables à celles d'elfes tombant sur son visage blanc. Elle étendit faiblement une main vers lui.

« Severus, » murmura t'elle. « Aide-moi. »

Le monde avait changé. Dumbledore, qui lisait dans son bureau, sentit un frémissement dans l'air, et un crépitement de magie ancienne, de la Magie Noire. Il se leva vivement, et commença ses investigations.

Harry Potter, assis distraitement devant un échiquier avec Ron, sentit son sang s'échauffer et s'agiter, et il écarquilla les yeux face à une vision inattendue. Ron lui demanda, alarmé, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que c'était… _lui_ ? »

« Non… » répondit Harry, confus et étrangement heureux, « J'ai vu ma mère. »

Partout dans le château, des événements étranges furent remarqués, ou ignorés. Les table Arithmantiques changèrent, des objets usuels miroitèrent un instant. Le château trembla brièvement et intensément, puis redevint calme, après quelques craquements et grognements. Il y avait une activité extraordinaire parmi les fantômes, et après un long moment de silence, les escaliers, qui s'étaient immobilisés sous le choc, recommencèrent à bouger.

Rogue avait poussé de côté Granger, elle n'avait aucune importance, et s'était précipité vers Lily. Elle chancelait, essayant de garder la tête hors du liquide que contenait le chaudron, et retombait faiblement. Rogue plongea les mains dans la potion chaude et parfumée son subconscient professionnel prenant note de détails qu'il pourrait analyser plus tard. Il souleva la jeune fille trempée et tremblante, et, la tenant près de lui, la porta hors de la pièce, vers l'infirmerie. Il avait attendu, depuis le dîner, que Granger essaie d'entrer dans la pièce secrète. Il était tellement concentré sur son plan qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son absence du Grand Hall. Elle devait être là depuis des heures… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a inventé cette fois ?

Granger avait retrouvé, malheureusement, la capacité de parler, et elle babillait, lui racontant une histoire à dormir debout à propos d'une porte et d'une Chambre des Morts. Lily leva le regard vers lui, clignant des yeux pour essayer de mieux le voir. Elle tenait sa baguette avec tant de force que ses articulations étaient blanches.

« J'en avais assez, » murmura t'elle faiblement, « d'être dans ce tableau… » Sa voix s'éteignit, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Rogue accéléra le pas, entendant à peine derrière lui l'insupportable pas délicat de l'insupportable Granger.

* * *

ndt : je n'ai pas trouvé l'équivalent de kneazle en français, je laisse le nom anglais en attendant. 


	6. dans le bureau du Directeur

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville Traduction : benebu, avril 2005 

Chapitre 6 : dans le bureau du Directeur 

Hermione, contrairement à son ami Harry, n'avait pas l'habitude de rendre visite au Directeur dans son bureau. Elle se doutait bien que cette fois-ci elle y aurait droit, et elle passa les jours suivants à attendre le retour de bâton. Le château bruissait de rumeurs concernant les curieux événements du dimanche précédent, et tout le monde était à cran, pensant qu'ils étaient de mauvais augure.

Lily avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie. Voyant qu'elle avait le souffle coupé en apercevant sa patiente, Hermione comprit qu'une autre personne venait de reconnaître Lily Evans. Lily avait disparu derrière un paravent, et le Professeur Rogue avait intimé l'ordre à Hermione « d'attendre, _là_. » Un geste impérieux avait accompagné la commande, et Hermione s'était assise sur le rebord de la chaise qu'il avait désignée, hésitant entre la nervosité et le triomphe.

Il était revenu un quart d'heure plus tard, et avait commencé à l'interroger. « Qu'avait-elle fait ? » « Qu'y avait-il dans la potion ? » « Avait-elle parlé de ce projet à quelqu'un ? » « Qui d'autre connaissait le tableau ? » Il faisait des pauses entre les questions, ses yeux noirs comme des cafards rivés sur les siens, et elle ressentit une sorte d'intrusion mentale, comme si quelqu'un fouillait dans ses pensées.

_De la Légilimancie_, pensa t'elle, indignée. _Comment ose t'il ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas autorisé par le conseil d'administration !_

Rogue ne dit rien : rien à propos de son histoire, rien à propos des souvenirs qu'il avait observés, quels qu'ils soient. Il ne dit pas un mot, la regarda simplement, sans expression, pendant un long moment qui la déconcerta.

Finalement, il dit, « Retournez dans votre dortoir directement. Ne parlez de rien à personne. Même pas à vos habituels acolytes. Si je me rends compte que vous m'avez désobéi, vous comme eux recevriez probablement un sort d'Oubliette, et je veillerai personnellement à ce que toute votre éducation concernant la magie soit malencontreusement mais irrévocablement effacée. »

----

La convocation redoutée vint enfin. Le Professeur McGonagall, avec un inhabituel regard réprobateur, l'informa à la fin du cours de Transfiguration du mercredi qu'elle était attendue dans le bureau du Directeur après le dîner le soir même. Elle était assise silencieusement à table, chipotant dans son assiette. Ron avait décidé, depuis à peu près une semaine, qu'Hermione était en rogne, ou qu'elle s'inquiétait pour l'un de ses cours, ou qu'elle avait une sorte de problème féminin non identifié, et il avait décidé de prétendre qu'il ne se passait rien. Harry, plus sensible aux non-dits qui l'entouraient, et toujours vigilant contre de possibles menaces contre lui ou ses amis, demanda avec douceur.

« Quelque chose te tracasse, Hermione. Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Ne me dis pas le contraire. J'ai horreur que les gens me mentent. »

Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise à propos de la situation. Ni Madame Pomfresh, ni Rogue ne voulaient lui donner d'information sur la santé de Lily. Elle détestait être laissée dans l'ignorance autant que Harry.

Elle baissa la voix, pour n'être entendue que de lui. « il se passe quelque chose, Harry, mais je n'en sais pas encore assez pour pouvoir t'en parler pour le moment. Je te promets de te raconter dès que possible. » Elle vit son regard de colère dépitée, et lui pris le bras. « Tu _sais_ que je le ferai. J'espère en apprendre plus ce soir. Je dois voir le Directeur dans son bureau après le repas. »

Harry la regarda, hébété. En partie parce qu'il était inquiet, mais aussi surpris qu'un autre élève que lui puisse mériter une audience du Directeur. Il eut aussitôt honte de sa vanité, et lui fit un signe de tête réticent.

Les élèves sortaient du Grand Hall. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, et se leva de table pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous. Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Bonne chance. »

« Merci. » Elle se redressa, et s'en alla vers le bureau du Directeur.

---

Bizarrement, le mot de passe ridicule, et sa familiarité avec l'entrée impressionnante du bureau du Directeur après les descriptions de Harry, ne firent rien pour diminuer son angoisse. Elle trouva le processus plutôt fastidieux. Le bref regard qu'elle lança dans le bureau lui même, quand elle y entra, fut plus gratifiant. La bibliothèque personnelle du Directeur était considérable, sa collection d'instruments magiques impressionnante, et , si elle s'attendait à voir Dumbledore, et elle n'était pas surprise de voir Rogue, Lily était là également, confortablement installée dans une chaise basse.

« Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle Granger, » ordonna tranquillement le Directeur. Son regard bleu et calme portait sur les nerfs. Lily vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et lui fit un sourire compatissant.

« Je crois qu'on va se faire sonner les cloches, » souffla Lily.

« Mais tu vas bien, non ? » lui demanda Hermione avec anxiété. Elle avait l'air d'aller tout à fait bien : les yeux clairs et d'un vert éclatant, les cheveux et la peau radieux, et apparemment pleine d'énergie.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie mieux, » répondit Lily. « Madame Pomfresh m'a examinée sous tous les angles. Quelques carences en vitamines, et des trucs qui n'étaient pas tout à fait en place… »

Hermione la regarda, alarmée.

« …mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse réparer. »

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire de soulagement. « Alors tout est bien qui finit bien. »

Rogue ricana.

Dumbledore la regarda avec gravité. « Ah, ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Le statut actuel de Mademoiselle Evans n'est pas encore réglé, et votre position en tant que personne qui l'a réincarnée n'a pas été discutée. Ca me causerait beaucoup de chagrin si l'une des élèves de sixième année les plus prometteuses de Poudlard devait passer le reste de ses jours à Azkaban. »

-----

Même quand elle avait du faire face aux Juges, même pendant les heures terribles dans le Département des Mystères, jamais Hermione n'avait été plus choquée et effrayée. Elle prenait fierté d'avoir considéré les conséquences de la réincarnation de Lily du point de vue personnel, moral, et magique. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les ramifications légales.

« Eh oui, » lui assura le Directeur. « Si vos actions et leurs résultat étaient connus du public, vous seriez certainement condamnée pour le reste de votre vie mortelle. Mademoiselle Granger, vous avez utilisé un ancien rituel de Magie du Sang pour ressusciter une personne décédée. Il la regarda avec gentillesse, et lui demanda « C'était le sang de Harry ? Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ce que vous comptiez en faire ? » Elle se mordit la lèvre et demeura silencieuse. Il soupira. « C'est sans conteste de la Nécromancie, et c'est illégal partout dans le monde. Est-ce que vous y avez seulement pensé ? »

« Non… » bégaya t'elle, « pas vraiment. Lily voulait venir nous aider. Elle veut aider à combattre Voldemort. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée que l'aider pourrait être mal. »

Dumbledore avait l'air le plus atterré qu'Hermione lui ait jamais vu. « Mademoiselle Granger, il y a une très bonne raison pour que ce genre de Magie soit interdite. Quel humain qui a perdu un être cher n'a pas voulu le, ou la voir revenir ? Vous avez eu une chance incroyable de tenter ce sort en utilisant une peinture exécutée par le génial Uriel Praetorius, qui contenait un peu de l'essence de Lily. Si la nouvelle de votre succès et des techniques que vous avez employées se répandaient, des sorciers et des sorcières endeuillés essaieraient de faire revenir leur êtres chers avec des photos, des silhouettes, des esquisses rapidement dessinées sur un coin de nappe. Pouvez-vous imaginer les hideuses créatures, caricatures avortées de la vie, qui reviendraient tourmenter le malheureux sorcier avec une horreur pire que la peine qu'il éprouve ? Si votre potion avait était même un peu trop froide, ou remuée moins soigneusement, Mademoiselle Evans en serait certainement morte, ou, plus précisément, n'aurait pas réussi à y survivre. Elle a déjà failli en mourir. »

Hermione leva la tête et elle regarda Lily d'un air inquiet.

Rogue l'informa cliniquement. « C'était la tasse de terre. Vous avez utilisé le terreau du Professeur Chourave. Il n'a pas la même composition que la terre égyptienne des rives du Nil. Le manque de certains éléments en quantité infinitésimale et de matière animale en décomposition… » Il leva les sourcils, jouissant de la déconfiture de Granger. En fait, elle avait fait un travail épatant sur cette potion, mais il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il ne l'admette ouvertement.

Dumbledore continuait, d'un ton plus doux. « Quoi qu'il en soit, les recherches que vous avez faites, la potion et l'incantation étaient assez brillantes. J'aurais souhaité que vous passiez autant de temps à vous demander si vous deviez le faire ou non. Avez-vous pensé à l'impact de vos actions sur Harry ? » Hermione allait commencer à le rassurer, mais elle fut arrêtée par le regard déçu de ses sages yeux bleus. Rogue, debout derrière le Directeur, prétendant observer une sphère armillaire en cristal, lui lança un regard dédaigneux et pénétrant.

Dumbledore la réfuta calmement. « Comment avez-vous pu imaginer que ce serait une bonne chose pour lui ? De voir une image de sa mère qui n'est pas sa mère ? Au lieu de son idéal tendre et aimant, une camarade qui ne tient pas plus à lui qu'un autre élève. Ca ne peut lui apporter que de la peine et des soucis. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que Lily Evans ne pouvait pas revenir à Poudlard. »

Lily se raidit et lança un regard de défi au Directeur. « Vous ne pouvez pas m'envoyer ailleurs ! Vous ne pouvez pas me priver de qui je suis. Je _suis_ Lily Evans ! Je suis là, _à l'intérieur_. » Elle se frappa la poitrine du poing, et se leva. « Quand Hermione m'a parlé de ce qui se passait avec cet odieux Oldyfart, la façon dont il a tué l'autre Lily, la façon dont il menace tout ce qui fait que la vie mérite d'être vécue… J'ai su que je devais faire quelque chose. Severus risque sa vie constamment pour le combattre, et personne ne le sait. » Dumbledore et Rogue échangèrent un rapide regard alarmé. « Oui, je suis au courant pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Je sais qu'il y a peu, qu'il y a très peu de personnes qui sont prêtes à lui tenir tête et se battre. Vous avez besoin de mon aide, Severus a besoin de mon aide, et ce garçon, Harry, a besoin de mon aide. Vous feriez mieux de vous habituer à m'avoir dans les parages, parce que je compte rester. Trouver-moi quelque chose à faire, et _laissez-moi participer_ »

Rogue marmonna par réflexe quelque chose sur « le bravache héroïsme des Gryffondors », mais le cœur n'y était pas, et il ne regardait Lily qu'avec un soupçon de son dédain habituel. Il y avait dans son regard une lueur qu'Hermione n'y avait jamais vue.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir, et convint tristement, « Vous êtes, je veux bien l'admettre, _une_ Lily Evans. Peut-être la Lily qu'a vu Uriel Praetorius, le jour où il vous a peinte. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne suis pas différente de n'importe qui d'autre. Nous changeons tous au cours de nos vies. Est-ce que votre propre Directeur vous reconnaîtrait, tel que vous êtes aujourd'hui ? »

Il sourit, modérément et raisonnablement. « C'est un argument valable. Néanmoins, je doute que le Ministère de la Magie ne vous reconnaisse comme la véritable Lily Evans. Le plus probable serait qu'il vous dénie tout droit entant qu'être humain, et vous séquestre pour faire des expériences. J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que vous souhaitez. Une élève de sixième année, âgée de seize ans, doit d'abord et avant tout terminer son éducation si elle veut être d'une utilité quelconque dans le combat présent. Lily Evans ne peut pas revenir à Poudlard. Alors, vous devrez simplement être… quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il y eut un long silence.

Lily se prépara, et demanda « Qui ? »

Le Directeur l'étudia avec compassion. S'enfonçant dans son siège, il lui dit « L'un des avantages d'une vie aussi longue que la mienne, c'est que j'ai rendu service à de nombreuses personnes. Je vais maintenant demander qu'on me rende la pareille en votre intérêt. » Il saisit un long parchemin sur son bureau. « Etes-vous déjà allée au Canada, mon enfant ? »

« Jamais, Professeur, » répondit Lily craintivement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » déclara t'il avec un sourire rêveur, « même si vous n'êtes jamais _allée_ au Canada, vous pouvez très bien _en venir_. Le Principal de la Pension Medecine Hat est un vieil allié et associé, et il est prêt à fournir une documentation approfondie sur votre naissance, vos origines et vos études. J'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que votre identité ne permette pas une identification trop facile, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de vous une orpheline de la famille Jones. »

« La famille Jones ! » s'exclama Rogue, sans faire l'effort de cacher son dégoût.

« Je veux garder mon prénom, » affirma Lily d'un ton qui disait que ce point n'était pas négociable.

Dumbledore y avait pensé un bon moment. Lily ajouta. « Ce n'est pas un nom inhabituel. L'autre Lily n'en avait pas l'exclusivité. J'ai droit à mon propre nom. Personne ne pourrait imaginer qui je suis. »

Dumbledore regarda Rogue, qui haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un s'attendait à ce que Lily Evans apparaisse. »

Le Directeur articula lentement. « Très bien. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de garder quelque chose de votre ancienne identité… » Lily irradiait de soulagement « …mais… » Dumbledore n'en avait pas fini. « Il y a aussi le problème de votre apparence. Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose. Il y a toujours des personnes susceptibles de remarquer une ressemblance. Les Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, et Chourave, en tant qu'anciens de vos enseignants, ont été informés de votre réincarnation. Ils étaient trop familiers avec votre façon de vous exprimer et votre style personnel de magie pour être longtemps trompés par un charme d'apparence. Je parlerai à Remus en temps voulu. Personne d'autre à l'école n'est susceptible de reconnaître Lily Potter, même dans votre état actuel. »

« Evans, Lily _Evans_, » marmonna Lily. Rogue prit tout à coup un air supérieur.

Dumbledore sourit avec bienveillance. Il semblait s'être remis de son humeur sombre, et il était une fois de plus le Directeur qu'Hermione connaissait et aimait. « Nous avons simplement besoin d'éviter que vous soyez reconnue par une vague connaissance. Un véritable changement de structure ne serait que transitoire, et les 'glamour' sont facilement transpercés, mais il existe des charmes sans danger qui durent relativement longtemps. »

L'air mystérieux, il agita légèrement sa baguette dans sa direction.

« _Tingeo._ »

Les cheveux auburn de Lily s'éclaircirent en une merveille de blondeur, ses yeux passèrent d'un vert d'eau à un bleu ciel, puis à un azur renversant. Dumbledore pencha la tête, et regarda son œuvre avec une certaine fierté. Hermione dévisageait Lily, impressionnée. Elle avait l'air d'une déesse. Rogue était cloué sur place, et Lily, apercevant le contraste des boucles blondes sur sa robe noire, se précipita vers le miroir le plus proche pour se regarder.

Rogue dit doucement, « Un peu tape-à-l'œil, peut–être ? »

Hermione, crânement, suggéra « Les gens seraient si occupés à regarder ses cheveux qu'ils ne verraient rien d'autre. »

Lily, regardant toujours son reflet dans le miroir magique, jouait avec ses cheveux blonds, « Ne me haïssez pas parce que je suis belle. »

Rogue faillit sourire. Il vit qu'Hermione en était bouche bée, et il lui lança un regard assassin. Lily se contorsionna pour voir ses cheveux de dos.

Dumbledore répéta le sort. « _Tingeo._ »

Les ombres de la pièce se précipitèrent vers Lily. Elles se pressèrent autour d'elle, et ses cheveux foncèrent comme des plumes buvant de l'encre. En un instant, ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient d'un noir impénétrable, plus noirs que ceux de Rogue même. Rogue était satisfait et admiratif.

« Tu ressembles à un vampire, » fit remarquer Hermione. La peau claire de Lily paraissait encore plus pâle, en contraste avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noir de jais.

Lily se pencha plus près du miroir, grimaçant pour vérifier ses canines.

« Elle ne ressemble pas _du tout_ à un véritable vampire, imbécile, » la corrigea Rogue avec acidité. « Ce sont vos racines moldues qui ressortent. »

Lily réfléchit. « Vous savez, Professeur, je crois que ça va faire l'affaire. J'ai vraiment l'air très différente. » Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire malicieux. « C'est encore mieux qu'un bal masqué ! Combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? »

« De la façon dont je l'ai lancé, » répondit Dumbledore en lui rendant son sourire, « il devrait durer indéfiniment. Le contre-sort, par chance, n'est pas '_Finite Incantatem_', ce qui pourrait causer des problèmes. C'est '_Propria_'. » Il la regarda de nouveau. « Une autre coiffure, maintenant. »

Avec un autre mouvement de baguette, et les cheveux de Lily furent rassemblés en une longue natte dans son dos. Quelques mèches folles encadraient son visage.

Lily rayonnait. « Professeur, vous devriez organiser des séminaires sur les charmes cosmétiques et la coiffure ! »

Dumbledore rayonnait lui aussi. « Maître Praetorius travaillait sur la toile. Je trouve plus intéressant de travailler sur un sujet vivant. Un autre subterfuge me semble plus sage. » Il ordonna « _Vox Nova !_ » avec un mouvement de baguette.

Lily le regarda, intriguée. Il eut un sourire énigmatique.

Lily demanda, hésitante. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?… » et s'interrompit, se touchant la gorge, confuse. Sa voix avait changé, son accent s'était adouci et américanisé, et son ton lui-même était un peu plus grave. Rogue lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Lily commença à parler à mi-voix, penchant la tête comme si ça pouvait l'aider à mieux entendre le son de sa voix. « _Lily Jones de la Pension Medicine Hat ?_ » Elle eut un petit rire amusé. « Je vais avoir besoin de parler un moment avant de m'habituer à _ça_ ! »

Dumbledore les regarda tous sérieusement. « Harry, bien sûr, ne devra jamais connaître votre véritable identité. Et je compte su vous tous, » il regarda spécifiquement Rogue, « pour le protéger d'une information si inutile et douloureuse. »

Hermione s'agita sur sa chaise. Lily fut plus directe.

« Professeur, pardonnez-moi de vous contredire, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de dire la vérité au garçon. Autrement, il risquerait de l'apprendre par accident, ce qui serait pire pour lui. Il comprendra qu'on doive garder le secret de mon identité aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre. » Elle marqua une pause, apparemment distraite par le son de sa propre voix. « En plus, s'il ne sait pas qui je suis, il pourrait lui venir la fantaisie de me trouver à son goût, et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait alors ? »

Hermione murmura, « Beurk. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « J'hésite à faire peser sur lui le fardeau d'un tel savoir. Harry a déjà beaucoup souffert malgré son jeune âge, et ceci pourrait empirer encore sa situation. »

« Harry finira par la reconnaître, Professeur, » intervint Hermione. Dumbledore la regarda avec curiosité. Rogue leva les sourcils. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il a des photos d'elle, monsieur, et qu'il les _étudie_. Et je pense que vous devriez le lui dire tout de suite, parce que rien ne le met plus en colère que les choses qu'on lui a cachées. Il est plus fort que vous ne le pensez. »

La bouche de Rogue se tordit avec dégoût. Lily lui lança un regard malicieux, et déclara. « C'est mon garçon. Il a vaincu des Sorciers Maléfiques au berceau. » Rogue maugréa, mais laissa passer cette phrase.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir résigné. « Ca ne semble jamais s'arrêter pour Harry. Dans ce cas précis, cependant, je crois que vous avez raison, Mademoiselle Granger. Harry n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses. Vous et moi le mettrons au courant demain matin. »

Hermione grogna envers elle-même. Elle n'avait pas envisagé la situation jusqu'à la confrontation même. _Ça ne sera pas beau à voir._

Dumbledore avait retourné son attention vers Lily, et disait « Il faudra que l'on vous attribue une Maison publiquement. Toute autre façon de faire provoquerait des questions. Et vous êtes, après tout, nouvelle à Poudlard, alors je dois vous demander de retirer votre cravate de Gryffondor, et … » il tendit calmement la main, « de me rendre votre badge de préfet. »

« J'aimais _vraiment_ être préfet, » admit Lily avec sincérité.

Hermione la regarda avec sympathie, alors qu'elle décrochait son badge rutilant et le déposait dans la main du Directeur. Elle desserra et retira sa cravate rouge et or, et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe.

« Je pense que maintenant vous devriez vous rendre dans la suite des invités, et y passer la nuit. Vos bagages, » Hermione et Lily s'entre-regardèrent, et Dumbledore sourit avec quiétude, « sont déjà arrivés. »

-----

Tous trois quittèrent le bureau du Directeur avec des humeurs variées, d'anxiété ou de ravissement. Hermione se demandait déjà combien de classes elle partagerait avec Lily, et si elles pourraient travailler ensemble en Potions. Comme se serait agréable d'avoir une amie dans le dortoir des sixième années ! Elle s'était toujours sentie subtilement exclue par Lavande et Parvati. Maintenant elle aurait une amie à elle, avec qui chuchoter des secrets avant de s'endormir.

Rogue avait eu du mal à retrouver son air habituel. Lily était de retour. Lily serait à Poudlard pour un long moment. _Elle est là, mais au lieu d'être séparés par les rivalités de nos maisons, nous sommes séparés par vingt ans d'écart !_ Il aurait pu pleurer face à cette ironie. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle serait dans sa classe d'ASPIC…_Un Gryffondor de plus dans ma classe !_ Il commença à se demander comment il allait se comporter avec elle en public…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'étrange nouvelle voix de Lily.

« Severus, qu'est-ce qui cloche avec les Jones ? » lui chuchota Lily avec inquiétude.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et Hermione sentit qu'elle venait de voir, dans cette réaction, l'élève qu'avait été Rogue pendant ses études avec Lily. « Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre tout ce que tu peux sur le monde magique d'Amérique du Nord. Les mouches du coche avec qui tu vas traîner vont certainement te poser des questions. Jones, » continua-il, avec l'air de réciter une leçon à une paire d'irrémédiables imbéciles, « est le nom le plus répandu chez les sorciers au Canada et aux Etats-Unis. Jusqu'en 1850, les sorciers qui avaient commis un crime en Angleterre ou ailleurs en Europe, n'étaient généralement pas punis par l'emprisonnement ou la mort, ni même par le Baiser. Ils étaient exilés dans des zones peu peuplées, d'où ils n'avaient que peu de chances de s'échapper. L'Apparition Transocéanique et toujours très difficile et dangereuse, et en ce temps c'était tout bonnement impossible. De 1025 à 1692, la plupart des sorciers et sorcières furent exilés en Amérique du Nord. »

« Oui, je sais, » l'interrompit Hermione avec impatience, « puis il y a eu la brèche de sécurité et les procès des sorcières de Salem, et le Ministère a décidé que l'Amérique du Nord n'était plus suffisamment isolée… »

Rogue se tourna vers elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs noirs. « Qui est-ce qui raconte cette histoire ? »

Hermione, stoppée net, était décontenancée. « Je suis désolée, Professeur. C'est vous. »

Rogue ricana avec dédain. Lily posa une main apaisante sur son bras. « Continue, s'il te plaît, Severus. » Elle lança à Hermione un regard exaspéré derrière le dos de Rogue. Hermione s'excusa silencieusement d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Quand un sorcier ou une sorcière condamné était déporté, » continua Rogue d'un ton glacial, « leurs familles décidaient généralement de couper tous leurs liens avec le félon. C'est pourquoi cet individu perdait son nom de famille. La coutume s'est développée, à partir d'un vaste groupe de sorciers gallois exilés en 1455, d'adopter le nom de Jones. Le nom de Jones ne signifie absolument rien. Tes ancêtres pourraient être des Foloeil, des Malefoy, des McGonagall. Il y aura des spéculations parmi les sang-purs, mais on te fournira un pedigree typique, qui remonte jusqu'en, disons, 1650, et pas avant. Le nom de Jones signifie seulement que tu es une sorcière issue d'une famille dont le patriarche a été banni des îles britanniques. »

« Et les sorcières du Canada francophone ? » se demanda Lily.

« DuBois, » répondit Rogue avec concision. « Laveau en Louisiane, Ramirez en Amérique Latine. Il y a d'autres noms, bien sûr, mais Jones, DuBois, Ramirez, et Laveau, avec aussi quelque Smith, Mankiller et Walker, sont les plus largement répandus. »

Les mots échappèrent inconsciemment à Hermione. « Et bien sûr, les frontières entre les mondes magiques et moldus ont toujours été plus poreuses aux Amériques, et sont quasiment inexistantes parmi les populations Américaines de souche… »

La baguette de Severus Rogue se retrouva instantanément pointée entre ses deux yeux.

« _Silencio,_ » siffla t'il. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle articulait ses mots mais ne produisait plus aucun son. Rogue eut un grognement satisfait, et continua ses explications. « Tu ferais bien de lire l'histoire de la Pension Medicine Hat. Il est à la bibliothèque, je te l'apporterai. Concernant la raison de ta venue ici, nous laisserons entendre quelques indices : que ton nouveau tuteur trouve que le cursus de Medicine Hat est trop fantaisiste, que tu as été envoyée ici pour échapper aux griffes d'un admirateur gênant. C'est facile de lancer ce genre de rumeurs, et dans ton cas, plus c'est embrouillé, mieux c'est. »

Lily et Rogue marchaient au même rythme dans le couloir, et Hermione trottinait derrière eux, essayant de combattre le sort qui la faisait taire, et insultant Rogue dans son dos. _Ce n'était pas juste !_

Ils étaient arrivés à la suite des invités, et Rogue donna le mot de passe : « _Advena !_ » La peinture d'un jeune berger qui jouait d'une flûte en os s'écarta du mur, et Lily entra. Hermione jeta un regard à l'intérieur.

C'était très luxueux, dans le sens où on l'entendait au 16ème siècle. Les chaises en chêne sculptées étaient garnies de coussins, et il y avait une belle flambée dans la cheminée imposante. Elle put jeter un œil par un passage voûté sur une chambre à coucher toute aussi grandiose, avec un lit qui ressemblait à celui dont disposaient la plupart des filles de Gryffondor, après avoir gravi les quelques marches nécessaires pour y accéder. Des tapisseries adoucissaient les murs de pierre. Les fenêtres étaient drapées de velours violet.

« Epatant, » articula t'elle à Lily. Lily regardait autour d'elle, surprise et amusée.

« Je ferais bien d'en profiter, » dit-elle en souriant à Rogue, « puisque je ne suis là que pour une nuit. »

Rogue se tenait au seuil de la pièce, raide et mal à l'aise. « Je t'apporte le livre rapidement. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être aussi trouver des sandwiches ou quelque chose, » suggéra Lily. « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de dîner convenablement. On pourra regarder le livre et discuter un moment. » Elle sourit à Hermione et lui fit un signe de la main. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. A demain. Et Severus, sois beau joueur et lève le sort que tu lui a jeté. »

Rogue lui fit un signe de tête et referma le tableau.

Il se tourna vers Hermione. La regardant par dessus son grand nez, il éclata, « Vous ne pouvez pas laissez les choses tranquilles. Il faut toujours que vous vous mêliez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas. Il faut toujours que vous essayiez d'impressionner les gens par votre intelligence. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Est-ce que vous savez que ça pourrait tout changer ? » A regrets, il agita sa baguette vers elle. « _Finite Incantatem._ »

Hermione était fatiguée et tendue. Elle craignait la réaction de Harry ; elle pensa à Lily, à elle-même, au fait que son succès devait demeurer secret. Elle marmonna, d'abord pour elle-même, « Elle est mon amie, et elle voulait sortir et être libre. Elle est votre amie, et elle voulait sortir pour vous aider. C'est ce qu'elle a dit, » continua t'elle en haussant la voix. « Elle ne pensait pas à Harry ou à moi, ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Elle a dit _'Severus est mon ami, et il a besoin de mon aide'_. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione détourna les yeux.

« Retournez à votre dortoir, petite pie fatigante. »

La gorge serrée par le ressentiment, Hermione lui tourna le dos et retourna vers la Tour de Gryffondor à grandes enjambées. Elle entra dans la salle commune pour y trouver une fois de plus Harry devant la cheminée, qui l'attendait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Hermione se sentait accablée par sa journée : la peur qu'elle avait eue, l'histoire compliquée qu'elle devait connaître, et maintenant ce jeune garçon plein d'énergie. Dans son état d'esprit actuel, tendu et curieux, regardant Hermione avec les yeux verts de sa mère, il ressemblait étrangement à Lily. Ça donna à Hermione un sentiment étrange, comme si elle voyait deux images superposées.

« Dumbledore te dira tout demain matin. Je serai là également, puisque je suis impliquée. »

Harry était inquiet et maussade. Hermione ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il s'inquiète toute le nuit. « Mais comprends bien : ce n'est rien de grave. C'est étrange et mystérieux, mais aussi… merveilleux en même temps. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais tu sauras tout demain. »

« Alors tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi pour ce que j'ai fait._ « Je vais bien. La journée a été longue, et j'ai besoin de dormir. Toi aussi. »

Harry lui fit un de ses beaux sourires . « Alors bonne nuit. »

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et se séparèrent devant les escaliers. Hermione, pleine de peur et d'espoir, passa une nuit sans repos à se demander de quoi parlaient le Professeur Rogue et Lily, à imaginer comment elle aurait pu faire les choses autrement, à ressasser ce qu'elle dirait à Harry le lendemain, et à se répéter avec entêtement que tout était pour le mieux.


	7. la sixième année Canadienne

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville Traduction : benebu, avril 2005 

**Chapitre sept : La sixième année Canadienne.**

Le cours de Charmes d'ASPIC était la première classe du vendredi matin pour tous les trois. Harry et Hermione étaient libres ensuite, alors que Ron allait en Divination. Ils ne furent pas surpris quand le message leur demandant de se présenter au bureau de Dumbledore arriva à la fin du cours du Professeur Flitwick. Harry avait été calme toute la matinée, de toute évidence malade de curiosité, mais trop généreux pour tourmenter Hermione à ce sujet. Néanmoins, cette curiosité se manifesta physiquement, car Harry sautillait doucement sur place pendant qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans le bureau du Directeur.

Hermione aussi était curieuse. Elle se demandait si Lily serait là quand ils arriveraient. Dumbledore, cependant, avait décidé d'apprendre la nouvelle à Harry plus progressivement. Les bonbons habituels furent offerts et refusés. La proposition de s'asseoir ne le fut pas.

Dumbledore posa sur Harry un regard doux et paternel avant de commencer à parler. Hermione avait du mal à regarder le Directeur dans les yeux.

« Harry, » commença t'il, « tu dois avoir remarqué que quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'est produit il y a quelques jours. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » admit Harry. « On a pensé qu'il y avait un tremblement de terre dimanche soir, mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous nous sommes dit que ça devait être de la magie, et de la magie puissante. »

« Tout a fait. Un déploiement de magie remarquable. Mademoiselle Granger ici présente était impliquée, comme tu l'as compris, et comme ça te concerne, nous sommes convenus de te raconter toute l'histoire. Je crois, Hermione, » lui indiqua t'il, « que tu devrais commencer par la Salle de Lecture et le tableau. »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration, et commença à raconter, en regardent ses mains. « Il y a quelques semaines, par hasard, j'ai découvert une nouvelle pièce de Poudlard, près de la bibliothèque. Je l'ai utilisée comme salle d'étude, parce que Madame Pince était… Parce que Madame Pince trouvait que je passais trop de temps à la bibliothèque. Dans cette chambre dérobée, il y avait un tableau représentant la bibliothèque, et dans ce tableau il y avait quelqu'un qui était élève ici il y a plusieurs années. Tu sais comme les portraits aiment discuter parfois. » Elle leva les yeux vers Harry, qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

« Eh bien, » continua t'elle, « ce portrait et moi avons commencé à discuter, et je lui ai parlé de la Guerre, de Voldemort, et du garçon-qui-avait-survécu. » Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse, et poursuivit. « Le portrait était terriblement bouleversé d'entendre ce qui s'était produit, et voulait nous aider à combattre. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de faire des recherches sur la façon de réanimer ce portrait et de le faire sortir de sa toile… »

Harry sauta de joie. « C'est Sirius, tu as ramené Sirius ! »

Hermine et Dumbledore le regardèrent, atterrés par le malentendu.

« Ce n'est pas Sirius, Harry. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. » Son cœur était déchiré par son expression angoissée. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. « C'est quelqu'un qui tient beaucoup à toi et à ce combat. Mais tu dois comprendre que ce portrait à été réalisé quand elle avait seize ans, qu'elle ne savait pas qui tu étais, et que les choses étaient différentes pour elle à ce moment-là… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda éperdument Dumbledore, qui lui fit un discret signe de tête.

« Maman ? » murmura t'il. « Je l'ai vue… Juste après que ces événements bizarres soient arrivés. Je l'ai vue, aussi vraie que je vous vois. » Un sourire timide, incrédule, se forma sur ses lèvres. « Maman est de nouveau en vie ? »

Hermione vit l'expression de Dumbledore, et se dépêcha de continuer. « Il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle n'a que seize ans, Harry. Elle est comme nous. C'était un moment de sa vie où elle et ton père n'étaient même pas amis. Elle est très différente de ce que j'avais imaginé… Très intéressée par ses cours et ses projets. »

Harry eut un sourire, tremblant. « Un peu comme toi. »

« Oui, un peu. Nous avons beaucoup en commun, et nous avons apprécié de pouvoir discuter ensemble. Je ne pensais pas à elle comme à la mère de quelqu'un à ce moment. Mais quand elle a entendu parler de Voldemort, des Mangemorts, et de la façon dont… Euh, elle appelle ta mère 'l'autre Lily' … quand elle a su comment Voldemort l'avait tuée, elle était si en colère qu'elle m'a demandé de l'aider. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Elle prit une autre profonde inspiration, espérant que Dumbledore lui épargnerait la suite.

Harry la regardait avec émerveillement. « Hermione, c'est brillant ! » Il regarda Dumbledore. « C'est brillant ! Ca mérite un Ordre de Merlin ! »

Dumbledore secoua gravement la tête. « Non, Harry. C'est brillant, mais ça doit rester absolument secret pour de nombreuses raisons. Avant tout, ce qu'a fait Mademoiselle Granger est de la magie interdite, qui lui vaudrait très certainement la perpétuité à Azkaban, si la chose se savait. »

« Mais… »

« Non, Harry. Elle a utilisé ton sang pour faire de la Nécromancie. Personne au Wizengammot ou au Ministère ne lui trouverait la moindre circonstance atténuante. _Personne_ ne doit jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Hermione était rouge de honte. Elle jeta un regard furtif à Harry, et regarda de nouveau le sol. Harry fronça un peu le nez, au souvenir de la façon dont elle avait obtenu son sang, mais repoussa cette idée pour la remplacer par l'incroyable miracle dont il était témoin.

« On ne peut même pas en parler à Ron ? »

« Non Harry. Moins il y a de personnes au courant, mieux c'est. Rien que de savoir que ce sort a été utilisé et ne pas en informer les autorités pourrait nous valoir de graves ennuis. Il y a déjà bien assez de monde au courant : nous trois, les Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, et Chourave, qui ont été ses enseignants et l'auraient reconnue, Madame Pomfresh, qui l'avait déjà soignée, Remus Lupin, que j'ai mis au courant hier soir, et Severus Rogue. »

Harry eut un rictus de dégoût. « Rogue ! Pourquoi _lui_ ? »

« Le Professeur Rogue, Harry, » le corrigea Dumbledore. « Et après tout, il était à Poudlard avec ta mère, tout comme le Professeur Lupin. » Il jeta un regard dans la direction d'Hermione, et elle comprit le message.

« La Lily du tableau a été peinte pendant sa sixième année, Harry, » lui expliqua t'il. « Elle travaillait avec le Professeur Rogue en cours de Potions, et ils étaient bons amis à ce moment. » Harry secoua furieusement la tête, mais Hermione savait qu'il devait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Oui, Harry, ils étaient amis, et je peux te dire qu'il tient beaucoup à elle. Nous avons eu un problème avec le sort, et je suis allée chercher de l'aide. Dès qu'il l'a vue, il l'a emmenée chez Madame Pomfresh et il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu… »

Harry avait arrêté d'écouter. Il attendait qu'Hermione se taise. « Quand est-ce que je peux la voir ? »

Dumbledore sourit doucement. « Dans une minute. » Le visage de Harry s'illumina d'excitation. « Son apparence a été modifiée pour la déguiser. Je suis sûr que tu comprends pourquoi. Harry acquiesça vivement. « Elle sera admise à Poudlard sous le nom de Lily Jones, une étudiante de sang-pur venant du Canada. Elle comprend le besoin de finir son éducation. Elle est également au courant pour l'Ordre du Phénix. » Son regard se tourna inexorablement vers Hermione, plein de reproche.

La porte du bureau s'était ouverte, et Lily entra tranquillement dans la pièce. Harry se leva aussitôt, et tous deux se regardèrent un long moment.

« Maman ? » réussit à demander Harry.

Lily vacilla. Elle répondit doucement, « Tu dois être Harry. J'ai ton âge, et je ne suis pas vraiment ta mère. » Elle vit son regard perdu et ajouta rapidement, « Tu peux penser à moi comme à sa sœur jumelle. Génétiquement, nous sommes identiques, mais nous avons eu des vies différentes. Je suis là pour t'aider, toi et tous ceux qui combattent Voldemort. » Elle le regarda de nouveau, et dit brutalement. « Je suis désolée si ça te fait de la peine. Tout ça est assez bizarre pour moi aussi. Remarque, j'ai demandé à être là. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans ce tableau, à voir mes amis vieillir sans pouvoir les aider alors qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. »

Harry la dévisageait, non plus avec tristesse, mais avec une curiosité avide. « Ta voix est vraiment comme ça ? »

Lily eut un petit rire. « C'est le déguisement du Directeur. La couleur des cheveux et des yeux aussi.»

« Ca te fait ressembler… au Professeur Rogue. »

Dumbledore intervint. « Encore un moyen de protéger sa véritable identité. »

Harry demanda, le regard toujours fixé sur Lily. « Tu es dans quels cours ? »

« Je le sais à peine moi-même. » Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Voyons, vous m'avez donné de livres pour la Transfiguration, les Charmes, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Potions, l'Arithmancie, les Runes… et l'Histoire ! que sont devenues l'Herbologie et les Etudes moldues ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis condamnée à plus de cours du Professeur Binns ? »

Dumbledore fit remarquer sans conviction. « Si tu es toujours intéressée par ton projet, un ASPIC en histoire te donnera plus de crédibilité académique. Et il n'est pas recommandable, en tant que sang-pur, que tu suives le cours d'Etudes Moldues pour le moment. »

« Ca nous fait toujours quatre classes ensemble. » Harry sourit. « Ca va être formidable. Quand est-ce que tu viens t'installer à la Tour Gryffondor ? »

« On doit d'abord attribuer une maison à Mademoiselle Jones , Harry. » dit Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr que tu comprends. La cérémonie aura lieu ce soir. Lily et moi devons encore voir le Professeur Lupin pour mettre au point quelques détails de son histoire. »

Hermione se leva, se disant que, l'un dans l'autre, les choses auraient pu être pires. « Eh bien, Professeur, tout semble s'arranger pour le mieux. Ce sera formidable que Lily nous rejoigne ce soir… »

« Une dernière chose, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit Dumbledore avec gravité. « Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de votre punition. »

Les trois élèves se figèrent. Hermione demanda faiblement « Ma punition ? »

« Oh, oui. C'est indispensable, j'en ai peur. Rien qui ressemble à la perpétuité à Azkaban, mais néanmoins quelque chose de suffisamment mémorable pour que vous vous souveniez à l'avenir de réfléchir avant d'agir. Je suis assez impressionné par la potion que vous avez assemblée. Il me semble qu'un tel talent ne doit pas rester inexploité. C'est pourquoi vous assisterez le Professeur Rogue chaque vendredi soir jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je suis sûr qu'il a beaucoup à vous apprendre. »

Hermione en était bouche bée. « Vous voulez dire que je vais être le larbin du Professeur Rogue, son esclave concernant les Potions pour les six mois à venir ? »

Dumbledore était parfaitement calme. « Oui, c'est ça. C'est une opportunité extraordinaire. Ça pourrait même vous amener à devenir son assistante l'année prochaine, et qui sait, son apprentie après la fin de vos études ? »

Harry et Hermione le regardaient avec une incrédulité horrifiée.

Lily secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle soit punie et pas moi. »

Dumbledore ne sourit pas. « Vous n'avez pas assemblé la potion. Elle si. »

-----

Pour tout le monde, ce n'était qu'un soir ordinaire à Poudlard. Harry et Hermione, cependant, descendirent dîner fiévreux d'anticipation. C'était douloureux de garder un tel secret de Ron, mais il devait en être ainsi. Il était encore plus douloureux de devoir lui cacher qu'il _y avait_ un secret. Hermione regarda Harry, et vit qu'il avait fait un effort de présentation ce soir. Sa robe était impeccable, ses cheveux brossés aussi bien que possible, et il brillait presque tant il était propre.

Jamais il n'avait fallu si longtemps pour que les élèves prennent place à table. Jamais il n'avait fallu aussi longtemps pour que les Professeurs s'assoient. Enfin, Dumbledore se leva et demanda leur attention.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une nouvelle élève se joint à nous ce soir. Lily Jones arrive à Poudlard, en provenance de la Pension Medicine Hat, au Canada, et elle sera en sixième année. Je sais que vous l'accueillerez tous chaleureusement dans sa nouvelle école. » Il regarda la porte du Grand Hall. « Mademoiselle Jones, nous allons maintenant vous attribuer votre nouvelle Maison. »

Lily traversa le Grand Hall, la tête haute, sous les regards anxieux de Harry et Hermione, inquiets de Rogue et Lupin, et des autres Professeurs au courant de son identité ; elle ignora les commentaires des élèves, spécialement ceux des garçons les plus âgés.

Elle arriva au tabouret situé devant la table des Professeurs et s'assit gracieusement. Le Professeur McGonagall, après une brève hésitation, lui tendit le Choipeau, et Lily l'enfonça sur sa tête.

Il y eut un silence tendu. C'était toujours un moment intense à Poudlard, et presque tout le monde voulait en profiter au maximum. Le silence se prolongea. Hermione voyait une variété d'émotions se succéder sur le visage de Lily, et se demanda ce qui se disait.

Lily, assise devant toute l'école assemblée, offrait un visage serein, alors que son esprit était agité, après les premiers mots qui lui avaient été adressés :

« Ah, c'est un esprit dans lequel j'ai déjà regardé ! Comment ? Tu es de retour ? Je t'ai mise à Gryffondor la dernière fois, pas vrai ? Oh, oui, je n'oublie jamais un esprit que j'ai rencontré ! Tu es très courageuse, c'est vrai ! Très intelligente aussi, je me souviens que j'avais pensé à Serdaigle un instant… Mais non ! Tu es trop agressive pour eux ! Voyons, toujours aussi téméraire, et tu veux faire encore mieux cette fois-ci ! Tu es pleine d'ambition ! Et tu es ici sous un faux nom ? C'est très rusé ! »

« Je ne suis _pas_ rusée ! »répondit Lily, ennuyée. « C'est un subterfuge pour que je puisse revenir à Poudlard et me prépare à combattre ce terrible Oldy… euh ,tu le connais sous le nom de Tom Jedusor ! Et je ne peux pas utiliser mon vrai nom, parce que personne ne doit savoir qui je suis ! »

« Très, très malin, » insinua le Choipeau. S'il avait eu un véritable visage, Lily aurait voulu le frapper. Il susurra, « et très ambitieuse, aussi, si tu veux te mesurer à Tommy ! Peut-être que Serpentard est la Maison qu'il te faut ! »

« Je ne suis pas de sang-pur, je n'ai rien à faire là-bas ! »

« Mais ils n'en sauront rien, pas vrai ? Tu te présentes ici comme une sang-pur, et ils ne pourront pas vérifier ! Tommy n'était pas un sang-pur, lui non plus, tu sais. L'ambition et la malice valent plus que le sang à mon avis. Et puis, ça fait un moment que j'ai mes doutes sur la façon dont les Maisons sont divisées. Tu serais bien à Gryffondor, au milieu des autres lions, mais tu iras plus loin dans l'achèvement de tes projets… à SERPENTARD ! »

La table de Serpentard explosa en acclamations. Les filles n'étaient pas si ravies, mais les garçons se poussèrent discrètement pour faire de la place à leur nouvelle camarade. Drago Malefoy, même si son prestige avait nettement diminué avec la chute de son père, était toujours quelqu'un à prendre en compte, et Mademoiselle Jones se retrouva bientôt assise à ses côtés. Blaise Zabini, suave et soigné, avait cependant réussi sans opposition à se faire une place de son autre côté. Les deux garçons s'entre-regardèrent avec circonspection, mais tous les deux approuvaient les façons polies et l'apparence de la nouvelle Serpentard de sang-pur.

Harry et Hermione étaient bouche bée. Ils se regardèrent avec confusion et déception, puis levèrent les yeux vers la table des Professeurs. Rogue était aux anges. Lupin était l'image même de la mélancolie résignée. McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave paraissaient tous étonnés. Mais la réaction la plus intéressante était de loin celle du Professeur Dumbledore. Il semblait sincèrement ravi ; il croisa le regard de Harry et lui fit un sourire discret.

Le dîner commença. En s'empiffrant, Ron donnait son opinion haut et fort.

« Eh bien, » déclara t'il. « Ca nous fait une saleté de Serpentard supplémentaire sur qui garder un œil ! Vous l'avez vue ? Se pavanant comme si elle était chez elle ? Et c'est le portrait craché de Rogue. Probablement sa fille cachée, ou sa nièce, ou sa grand-mère, ou Dieu sait quoi ! Tous les Jones sont des criminels de toute façon, alors elle sera dans son élément. »

Harry avait l'air malade. Hermione décida de mettre fin à ce genre de discussion immédiatement. « Arrête, Ron ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Elle est certainement tout à fait bien. Le Choipeau met les gens à Serpentard parce qu'ils son ambitieux, et il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! Tu pourrais faire avec un petit peu plus d'ambition, d'ailleurs ! » Elle trouva la main de Harry sous la table et la pressa doucement.

Harry regarda son assiette, et murmura à voix basse dans l'oreille d'Hermione « Le Choipeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard moi aussi. »

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, et décida de tirer le meilleur parti de la situation. Elle lui répondit dans un souffle « C'est peut-être une bonne chose. Ça aidera à protéger son identité, et nos aurons une amie chez les Serpentards. On n'a jamais eu personne chez eux avant. Tu as vu que Dumbledore n'était pas contrarié. Je suis déçue, moi aussi, qu'elle ne soit pas à Gryffondor avec nous, mais ça pourrait être une _très_ bonne chose ! »

Rogue appréciait son dîner avec un plaisir inhabituel. Lily serait dans sa propre Maison. _Je pourrai ouvertement la favoriser. Je pourrai lui donner des points. Potter aura moins d'occasions de la transformer en mère poule. Ca pourrait être une _très_ bonne chose._

------

ndA : Oui, Lupin est Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pour un certain nombre de raisons. 1) Je veux qu'il soit à Poudlard pour des raisons de tension dramatique, 2) Je ne veux pas utiliser un Auror du Ministère comme Tonks, Foloeil, ou Shacklebot, parce que maintenant que le monde est au courant du retour de Voldemort, le Ministère ne peut pas se passer d'eux, 3) avec le monde magique britannique en état d'urgence, des concessions ont été faites au sujet de Lupin, dont on sait qu'il a combattu Voldemort au Département des Mystères.4) Je ne voulais pas utiliser un personnage original, 5) Même le Ministère reconnaît maintenant qu'ils ont besoin d'un Professeur compétent en Défense, 6) Je l'aime bien et je voulais qu'il soit dans mon histoire, même dans un petit rôle.


	8. dans l'antre du serpent

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville Traduction : benebu, avril 2005 

**Chapitre huit : dans l'antre du serpent. **

Lily n'avait pas peur, pas vraiment peur, assise à la table de Serpentard, mais elle était sur ses gardes. Ça ne semblait pas gêner ses nouveaux camarades. D'après le descriptif de Severus la nuit précédente, le beau blondinet assis à sa droite était Drago Malefoy, enfant chéri d'un Mangemort en fuite. Severus était inquiet pour lui, parce que cettte année, il était maussade et tenu à l'écart. Le monde que Drago connaissait depuis toujours s'écroulait à ses pieds, avec l'emprisonnement et la fuite de son père, et la confiscation d'une grande partie des biens de sa famille. Ses amis s'étaient éloignés, sa petite amie lui avait dit 'qu'il était temps de voir d'autres gens'. Les Serpentards avaient l'habitude de l'hostilité de la part des autres Maisons, mais la situation politique actuelle en faisait une Maison divisée.

Le garçon timide et bien mis à sa gauche devait être Blaise Zabini, dont la famille cosmopolite avait une longue tradition de neutralité prudente. Cela lui avait réussi depuis des siècles, lui permettant d'amasser fortune dans le monde magique aussi bien que moldu. Blaise était resté sur la réserve pendant ses premières années à Poudlard, mais il était maintenant en bonne position pour défier Drago pour la souveraineté sur les Serpentards de sixième année.

Les filles étaient un autre problème, dont Lily ne savait pas si elle pourrait le gérer convenablement. Il y avait seulement quelques jours, de son point de vue, elle vivait encore dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, et ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'expérience réussie. Elle y était la seule enfant de moldus, et il n'y avait même pas de demi-sang avec qui elle aurait pu avoir plus en commun. Elle en avait beaucoup appris sur la société magique grâce à ces filles, et avant toute chose que sa place serait toujours inférieure aux leurs.

Honoria Fudge, et les cousines McDougal, Flora et Heather, lui avait souvent fait remarquer la chance qu'elle avait eue que le Choipeau la réprtisse dans une Maison à l'esprit si ouvert, une qui tolérerait 'ses semblables' s'ils savaient se tenir. Elles avaient fait montre de peu de compassion pour l'ignorante enfant de moldus quand elle était arrivée à Poudlard, et elle avait été à deux doigts de rentrer chez elle à plusieurs reprises pendant cette première année. Seule la pensée de Pétunia lui lançant un triomphant 'Je te l'avais bien dit !' l'avait retenue.

Eh bien, le courage et la ténacité avaient payé. Elle était devenue préfet : populaire et jolie. Elle était la meilleure élève en Charmes et en Runes, et juste derrière Severus en Potions, et derrière Black et Potter en Transfigurations. Elle avait passé plus de BUSE que n'importe quelle autre fille le printemps précédent, un exploit un peu terni par la réalisation que les autres filles s'en fichaient. Elles avaient des projets de mariage, et des connections familiales qui leur assureraient de bons emplois. Lily n'avait que son intelligence, son talent, son courage, et si elle en était réduite à ça, son apparence.

« Ce n'est pas ce sont tu as l'habitude, j'imagine, » dit la voix à sa droite. « Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement impressionnée. »

Lily fit un petit sourire à Drago. « Je devrais l'être ? » Elle se servit du canard et du gratin de pommes de terre.

« Tu ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'imaginais être une fille du fin fond du Canada. Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir _ici_. »

« Parce que je sais me servir d'une fourchette, peut-être ? » répondit-elle innocemment. « Si c'est nécessaire, je peux mordre dans un cuissot de bison de façon très convaincante. »

Une fille à la voix aiguë, à la face curieusement aplatie, se pencha au dessus de la table. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? De mauvaises notes ? »

Lily leva les yeux, feignant la surprise. « Non. Les conditions d'admission sont si laxistes ici ? » Drago et Blaise ricanèrent, et la fille se recula. Le reste de la tablée écoutait avec attention. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. Poudlard est supposée être l'une des meilleures écoles. »

Blaise murmura tranquillement, « C'est le cas. Quels cours suis-tu ? » Lily remarque que ses mains étaient soigneusement manucurées, les ongles polis et brillants.

_Très bien_, se dit-elle. _Voyons un peu ce que tu penses de ça_. « Transfiguration, Potions, Charmes, Défense, Histoire, Arithmancie, et Runes. »

Drago demanda paresseusement, « A quel niveau ? »

« ASPIC. »

« Quoi, _pour tous ?_ »

« Oui. » Elle savoura une autre bouchée de canard avec sa sauce à l'orange. « C'est ce que le Directeur a dit quand il a vu mes notes. Nous en avons discuté, avec également les Professeurs Lupin et Rogue, pour être sûrs, mais ils sont tombés d'accord pour le niveau ASPIC. Pourquoi ? C'est important ? » _Les Professeurs Rogue et Lupin. Quelle phrase ridicule !_ De voir Remus si grisonnant et fatigué avait été douloureux, et d'apprendre qu'il était un loup-garou, et qu'il l'était déjà pendant son temps à Poudlard, choquant. Elle se demanda comment Dumbledore pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle revint au présent, consciente que les Serpentards la regardaient toujours.

Drago fit remarquer, au bénéfice de la tablée, « Peut-être que nous venons de gagner notre Hermione Granger personnelle. » Il y eut quelques rires mauvais.

« Qui est-elle ? » demanda Lily.

« Là-bas. A la table des Gryffondors. La première de la classe au sang-de-bourbe, avec les cheveux en broussaille. »

Lily prit soin de ne pas régir au mot sang-de-bourbe. « Mes cheveux sont mieux, je trouve. Il n'y a aucune ressemblance entre nous, d'après ce que je vois. »

« Elle s'est fait un nom. La plupart des professeurs bavent devant elle, à part le Professeur Rogue bien sûr. C'est notre Directeur, et on peut compter sur lui pour percer à jour une sang-de-bourbe pathétique. »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Parfois elles en font plus. Je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi. Quand j'ai rencontré le Professeur Rogue, il ne m'a pas caché quelle Maison il pensait la meilleure pour moi. »

Drago se renfonça dans sa chaise, l'air satisfait. Blaise lui passa courtoisement le pain. Le reste des Serpentards, suivant leur exemple, se détendirent un peu.

Drago, voyant que Blaise allait lui adresser la parole, le devança. « J'ai été négligent, j'en ai peur, » dit-il, prenant sur lui le rôle d'hôte. « Je crois que des présentations sont de mise. Je suis Drago Malefoy, préfet de sixième année, » annonça t'il, guettant sa réaction. Lily lui fit un signe de tête poli. « Le dandy importun à ta gauche est Blaise Zabini. Elle, » dit-il, en désignant nonchalamment la fille à la face plate, « c'est Pansy Parkinson, un autre préfet. Tu partagera ta chambre avec elle. » Lily lui accorda un autre regard évaluateur. La fille n'était pas véritablement laide. Avec une expression plus plaisante, elle aurait pu être attirante. L'air d'insatisfaction anxieuse qu'affichait Pansy, cependant, n'était pas à son avantage.

« Voici Milicent Bullstrode, » continua Drago, faisant un geste vers une forte fille qui regardait Lily avec un air suspicieux, dont Lily craignait qu'il ne soit sa seule expression. « Et voici Daphné Greengrass. » Daphné était effacée, mais elle avait des yeux brillants, qui regardaient autour d'elle pour observer les réactions. _Elle joue la sécurité, _se dit Lily_. Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Il va me falloir un moment avant de comprendre les clans et la politique de la Maison. La réserve est plus sûre pour le moment._

Brièvement, elle se lamenta amèrement contre le Choipeau, et son opportunité perdue d'être avec ses nouveaux amis à Gryffondor. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir une amie dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle devrait trouver un moyen de conserver cette magnifique amitié avec Hermione. Ca pourrait l'aider à ne pas perdre la tête dans les jours difficiles et perturbants qui l'attendaient. Et Harry, aussi, semblait être un charmant garçon, pas du tout comme James et Sirius, malgré les remarques assassines de Severus. Elle pensa à Severus, et soupira. _Ce garçon peut garder des rancunes comme personne d'autre. Non… cet homme._ Il lui semblait incroyable de penser qu'elle serait dans son cours de Potions le lendemain. Suivit du cours de Défense avec Remus ! Elle était vraiment passée de l'autre côté du miroir.

Elle lança un regard vers Severus, qui expédiait don dîner avec complaisance. Il lui rendit furtivement son regard, sans sourire, bien sûr, mais apparaissant curieusement relaxé. Il a l'air heureux. Je suis contente que quelqu'un le soit.

Le garçon, Harry, chipotait dans son assiette, assis à côté d'Hermione. Ils s'échangeaient des remarques à mi-voix, et le garçon la regarda avec espoir. Lily ressentit un mélange de pitié et d'ennui. Hermione attira son attention, sans doute pour lui rappeler de ne pas la regarder en public. Elle essaierait de devenir amie avec le garçon, elle était tout à fait prête à se battre pour lui, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de se comporter comme sa mère.

------

Plus tard, ils l'emmenèrent à la salle commune de Serpentard. Lily réfréna une vague de panique. Ça semblait si… _erroné._ Elle entrait dans une contrée étrangère, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir en parler la langue. Elle se souvint des conseils de Severus, et se concentra pour rester calme et mesurée.

Drago donna le mot de passe, « _Semper integer_, » et ils entrèrent, les uns après les autres, descendant de grandes marches pour atteindre une pièce en sous-sol impressionnante, meublée de cuir noir et de bois foncés, décorée et éclairée dans des tons mystérieux de vert et de bleu. La cheminée était massive, et la flambée réconfortante. _Tout bien considéré_, se dit Lily, en regardant autour d'elle, _j'aime assez_. C'était quelque part plus _sorcier_ que la salle commune de Gryffondor, et elle était heureuse d'avoir eue cette expérience avant.

Drago se tourna vers elle et leva un sourcil. « Ca te plaît ? »

Elle réussit à lui faire un sourire sincère, qui creusa ses fossettes. _Ça marche souvent_. Ça marcha. Drago lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait toujours eu moins de mal avec les garçons qu'avec les filles. « Beaucoup. »

« S'il te plait, viens t'asseoir, que l'on puisse faire connaissance. »

Lily fut entraînée vers le milieu d'un canapé en cuir noir très doux. Drago et Blaise s'assirent à ses côtés une fois de plus, et elle se trouva entourée d'un groupe de sixième et de septième années, qui la jaugeaient plus ouvertement que dans le Grand Hall.

« Alors comme ça tu viens du Canada ? » commença un grand septième année, qui se présenta comme Montague.

« Oui, de l'île de Rime. » Pour sa couverture, il avait été décidé que sa famille venait d'une île de sorciers au large de la côte du Pacifique, suffisamment paumée pour être inconnue des Serpentards et de leurs connexions. Encore mieux, les gens qu'elle présentait comme ses parents avaient réellement existé.

« Tes parents sont de sang-pur, alors ? »

« Oui. Enfin, ils l'étaient. » Ca piqua leur curiosité. « Ils sont morts. Mon grand-oncle est mon tuteur, et il ne veut pas de moi dans ses pattes, ni même sur le même continent. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents ? » demanda Pansy en plissant les yeux.

Lily la regarda avec limpidité._ Merci. Merci beaucoup. Pas même un 'désolée d'apprendre que tu es orpheline'._

« Des moldus, » répondit elle, et elle fut satisfaite de l'émotion que cela créa. « Ils étaient toujours en voyage, pendant que j'étais à l'école. Il se sont fait surprendre dans une sorte de bagarre de moldus. »

« Ils n'ont pas été capables de se défendre contre des _moldus_ ? » se moqua un garçon.

Lily s'autorisa une réponse mordante, dans ce cas précis. « Des terroristes moldus ont fait sauter une bombe, et ils ont été soufflés par l'explosion. Si tu connais un moyen de te protéger d'une bombe qui explose sans le moindre avertissement, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir ! »

La plupart des Serpentard étaient modérément compatissants. « Saleté d'engeance, ces moldus. On ne peut pas faire un pas dehors sans se prendre les pieds dedans, » affirma Drago, dans un murmure approbateur.

Lily fit un geste de la main pour chasser l'image. « Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler plus longtemps. C'est toujours à vif dans ma mémoire. »

Blaise s'interposa avec délicatesse. « Bien sûr, nous ne voudrions pas te contrarier pour ta première soirée parmi nous. Si tu nous parlais de quelque chose de plus ancien ? »

Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Il sourit, et regarda Drago par dessus elle. Rencontrant son regard de nouveau, il clarifia. « Ton pedigree. Jusqu'où remonte t'il ? »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une exposition canine ?_ Lily haussa les épaules « 1652. »

Drago reprit le contrôle de l'interrogatoire. « Pas mal, » dit-il. « Pas mal du tout. Ça fait au moins neuf générations. »

« Dix, en fait. »

Il lui répondit par une petite grimace. « Une Jones. Quel était le nom de ta mère ? »

Lily rit. « Jones. Et tous mes grand-parents étaient des Jones, sauf ma grand-mère maternelle, une DuBois. »

Un garçon qui se tenait debout près de la cheminée dit, « Tu sais, il est possible qu'on arrive à remonter un peu plus loin, en regardant dans les registres qui a été exilé en 1652. Au fait, moi c'est Théodore Nott. »

« Théodore. » Lily lui fit un petit signe de tête. « C'est vraiment contraire à la tradition de faire ce genre de recherches. Quand mes ancêtres sont partis, ils sont _vraiment_ partis et ont coupé tous les ponts. Je suppose que je pourrais facilement être parente avec tout le monde dans cette pièce, mais on ne pourra jamais en être sûr. » Elle décida qu'elle en avait assez de leur inquisition pour le moment. « Je n'ai pas fini de ranger mes affaires, alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

-------

Elle aurait dû se douter que les autres filles allaient vouloir 'l'aider' à déballer ses affaires.

Si les couleurs n'avaient pas été si éminemment symboliques ici à Poudlard, les lourdes draperies vertes et les profonds coussins lui auraient semblés riches et accueillants. Ils servirent, néanmoins à rappeler à Lily constamment où elle se trouvait. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sa maison pour les deux années à venir et elle devrait s'y faire au mieux. La salle de bains, avec sa vaste baignoire de marbre vert, la surprit agréablement. _Très chic, très belle. Ça pourra être un vrai lot de consolation._

Pansy s'assit sur son lit, celui qui était à côté de celui de Lily, et examina d'un air critique les possessions de la nouvelle arrivante. Lily sortie quelques accessoires de toilette de son coffre, et en en vidant le contenu trouva une ravissante cape de fourrure d'apt blanche.

« C'est joli, » dit Pansy avec un air d'indifférence affectée, se levant pour la toucher. Lily la regarda sans se prononcer, continuant à ordonner des bouteilles de parfum en cristal sur sa coiffeuse. Elle passa à côté de Pansy pour récupérer d'autre effets personnels, qu'on lui avait fournis pour établir son identité. Elle en installa un à la tête de son lit.

Daphné Greengrass pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un attrappe-rêves. » Severus lui en avait parlé la nuit précédente, pendant leur réunion impromptue. « C'est pour me protéger des cauchemars. »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Oui. » Ca n'empêcherait pas les terreurs nocturnes du genre de celles que Harry connaissait, partiellement par la faute de l'odieux Oldyfart ; mais Lily n'avait plus à craindre de rêver de Pétunia qui briserait sa baguette, ou qui brûlerait ses poupées.

Les filles observaient le moindre de ses mouvements : Pansy et Daphné étaient particulièrement intéressées pas le nécessaire de coiffure en ivoire enchanté, accompagné d'un miroir à main orné. Le Directeur n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié pour lui fournir les luxueux atours d'une riche sang-pur. Dans le coffre, Lily avait également trouvé de ravissantes et fragiles robes du soir, et de magnifiques bijoux de famille. Lily vit les filles qui regardaient le miroir et remarqua distraitement. « Il vient de ma mère. »

« Oh, » répondit Daphné. Pansy leva les sourcils pour signifier qu'elle avait entendu. Milicent continuait à la dévisager. Lily se posa ses questions sur son orientation. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes chez les Gryffondors, mais elle avait entendu parler d'autres filles qui avaient été gênées (ou ravies) par des admiratrices insistantes de leur propre sexe. Dans le même dortoir, ça amènerait des situations étranges.

Elle sortit une chemise de nuit blanche et délicate, brodée de pâles lys blancs et verts. Cela aussi sembla obtenir leur approbation. Lily était fatiguée de leur curiosité, et dit d'un ton sec « Je suis désolée, mais j'ai eu une très longue journée, et j'ai besoin de me coucher maintenant si je veux être en forme demain. »

Daphné et Pansy tinrent compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Milicent finit par hocher la tête et par dire « Lily. » Apparemment, elle avait été occupée à retenir le prénom de Lily et a le connecter avec sa personne. Lily leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Les sang-purs et leurs mariages consanguins… Etre à Serpentard lui donnerait une occasion unique de les observer dans leur habitat naturel. Elle avait toujours une fracassante étude de l'histoire sociale des sorciers à écrire, si Oldyfart et ses larbins ne la tuaient pas avant.

-----------

ndA : j'ai emprunté les 'apts' de la série Mars d'Edgar Rice Burrough (parce que j'aime beaucoup ces livres.) Ce sont de grands, méchants monstres arctiques mangeurs d'hommes, avec une épaisse fourrure blanche.

Le mot de passe des Serpentards est la traduction latine de 'Toujours pur' de la devise de la famille de la mère de Drago, Narcissa Black Malefoy. On pourrait également le traduire par 'semper purus', mais j'ai pensé que 'integer' était plus proche de ce qu'ils voulaient dire, puisqu'ils pensaient plus à l'intégrité de leur lignée qu'à la pureté sexuelle. Les Serpentards ne demandent pas à Lily s'il y a des moldus parmi ses ancêtres, parce que ce n'est même pas envisageable. Le pedigree serait interrompu à ce point, et recommencerait au premier descendant qui aurait deux parents sorciers.


	9. l'esclave du maitre de potions

**Chapitre neuf : l'esclave du Maître de Potions.**

Hermione espérait ce jour-là quelle aurait une chance de parler à Lily pendant le cours de Runes, mais elle se rendit compte que son amie était escortée en classe avec une galanterie provocante.

La classe de Runes d'ASPIC était assez réduite. Hermione et Dean Thomas étaient les deux seuls Gryffondors à la suivre, mais comme Dean n'avait jamais été vraiment ami avec Hermione, il s'asseyait avec Terry Boot, de Serdaigle, avec qui il avait en commun des intérêts pour le sport et les arts. Hermione s'installa à sa place préférée, au milieu du premier rang, et comme toujours, il restait des places libres de chaque côté d'elle. S'asseoir là lui permettait de se concentrer sur le Professeur, et d'ignorer les distractions des autres élèves.

Elle entendit les Serpentards arriver groupés. Les Runes étaient une classe populaire dans cette maison. Les vieilles familles tendaient à posséder de curieux artefacts reçus en héritage, et avaient souvent l'espoir d'en amasser plus. En conséquence, les Runes leur étaient particulièrement utiles, et avaient en conséquence acquis au fur et à mesure des années le cachet d'une classe destinée aux élites. Hermione avait espéré pouvoir s'asseoir avec Lily, mais la nouvelle Serpentard n'arriva pas seule. Malefoy, Zabini et Nott entrèrent dans la pièce avec elle, plus bruyants qu'à l'ordinaire, chacun essayant de capturer son attention. Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass étaient un peu derrière, le tranchant dans la voix de Pansy laissant entendre qu'elle n'était pas tellement contente que les garçons se donnent tant de mal pour impressionner Lily. Malefoy gagna le troisième rang, selon son habitude, et Lily se retrouva de nouveau entre Malefoy et Zabini.

Hermione écouta la conversation des Serpentards avant le début de la classe, qui concernait principalement l'emploi du temps et les professeurs, pour la prévenir de ceux qui étaient insupportables. Drago, apparemment, était déçu que le prochain cours de Lily soit l'Histoire de la Magie, qu'il ne suivait pas. Pendant qu'il serait dans la Tour d'Astronomie avec Nott et Pansy, Zabini aurait Lily pour lui tout seul.

« Pas vraiment pour lui tout seul, » fit remarquer Lily martelant chaque mot avec un coup de plume. Hermione plongea la tête dans son parchemin pour cacher son sourire. « Il devra me partager avec le Professeur Binns. »

« Binns ! » répliqua Malefoy, avec dérision, comme si le Professeur Binns n'avait pas plus d'importance… qu'un fantôme.

« Et, » continua Lily, « avec Millicent et Daphné. »

« Umph. » Hermione entendit Drago grogner, peu satisfait.

Hermione elle aussi était déçue, parce que son cours suivant était Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Ça laissait toujours les cours de Transfiguration et de Potions dans l'après-midi. Elle commença à imaginer un moyen d'avoir un mot seule avec Lily. Elles avaient un double cours de Potions cet après-midi, et il y aurait certainement une occasion…

_Les Potions ! Je dois passer toute ma soirée avec le Professeur Rogue !_ Hermione grogna intérieurement.

--------

Hermione se demanda si l'emploi du temps de Lily était délibéré. Puis elle se reprit. _Bien sûr que c'est délibéré ! Dumbledore voulait donner à Harry le maximum d'opportunités pour passer du temps avec Lily !_

Hermione, Ron et Harry suivaient tous les trois les cours de Transfiguration de niveau ASPIC ensemble. Il y avait deux groupes dans la classe, et les Serpentards et les Serdaigles étaient dans l'autre. Le premier avertissement pour Hermione fut le grognement sourd de Ron, qui s'exclama « J'y crois pas ! Qui l'a laissé rentrer ici ? »

Lily était venue seule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans savoir quoi faire, mais Hermione savait qu'elle la cherchait. Hermione lui lança un regard, et Lily posa ses livres sur le siège à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce que cette place est libre ? »

« Non ! » hurla Ron.

« Ron ! » Le tança Hermione. « Oui, tu peux t'asseoir ici. Laisse-moite montrer où nous en sommes arrivés. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, attendant leur chance. Hermione prit tranquillement une pièce de parchemin, et écrivit.

Rejoins-moi demain matin, à neuf heures à l'endroit où ça s'est produit. C'est à côté de la bibliothèque, derrière l'horreur qui représente Poufsouffle. Le mot de passe est «Salle de Lecture. »

Elle glissa le parchemin dans son livre de Transfiguration, et posa l'ensemble devant Lily, faisant mine de lui montrer la leçon. Lily vit la note, et dit à voix haute. « Oui, je vois. Merci beaucoup. » Hermione vit son sourire discret, et sourit elle-même. Elles avaient tant à se raconter !

Le Professeur McGonagall regarda brièvement Lily avec un air perplexe. Elle ne lui donna jamais la parole, ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il fallut un moment à Hermine pour réaliser que le Professeur McGonagall ne l'interrogeait pas non plus. Elle continuait à lever la main, mais le Professeur semblait ne pas la voir.

Déçue et mal à l'aise, elle rassembla ses affaires à la fin du cours et essaya de discuter avec Lily en cheminant vers la salle de Potions. Ron rendit la chose impossible, poussant Lily de côté et se plaçant protectivement entre elle et Hermione. Harry était pensif et silencieux, et se débrouilla pour se placer entre Ron et Lily, et lui marmonner un bonjour poli.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, heureuse, et commença à discuter amicalement de la leçon écoulée. Ron avait accéléré, pour l'éviter, et Harry et Lily se retrouvèrent un peu en arrière, à discuter. Ron remarqua alors que Harry n'était plus à côté de lui.

« Hé, Harry ! » lui cria t'il, plutôt rouge et irrité. « Ne perds pas ton temps avec un serpent ! »

Harry lui envoya un regard noir, puis un étrange sourire. « Tout va bien, Ron. N'oublies pas que je sais comment parler aux serpents ! »

Lily essayait d'ignorer le rouquin malpoli. Il semblait faire de son mieux pour provoquer une bagarre, et Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, il y avait toujours eu une rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais elle avait toujours cru que les Serpentards étaient les agresseurs. En y réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte que ce garçon la traitait comme James et Sirius avaient traité Severus. C'était très désagréable. Elle décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, puisque Harry essayait de se montrer sympathique.

« Comment ça, tu sais comment parler aux serpents ? »

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. « Je suis un Fourchelangue. » C'était dit avec désinvolture, mais elle en était quand même soufflée.

« C'est incroyable ! C'est très rare. » _Tu ne tiens pas ça de moi, mon garçon_, pensa t'elle. Ils croisèrent un professeur dans le couloir.

« Bonjour, Professeur Lupin, » dit Harry. Lupin leur donna à tous deux un regard amusé et un petit sourire, en les regardant passer.

Lily baissa la voix. « J'ai toujours du mal à y croire. Remus Lupin est mon Professeur. » Essayant de se remonter le moral, elle demanda à Harry. « Il est bon ? »

Harry sourit, avec sincérité cette fois. « C'est le meilleur. Il m'a appris comment invoquer un Patronus pendant ma troisième année ! Ca m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Et concernant… » elle chercha désespérément comment poser la question qui l'intéressait avec tact, et échoua. _Tant pis_. « Tu savais qu'il était un loup-garou à ce moment-là ? »

« Pas avant la fin de l'année. »

Elle chuchota. « C'est toujours un secret ? »

Harry rit avec amertume. « Plus maintenant. Le Professeur Rogue a répandu la nouvelle, et l'a fait renvoyer. Mais il est revenu, » dit-il avec une satisfaction farouche. « Tout le monde est au courant, et les parents qui ont un problème avec lui peuvent garder leurs enfants chéris à la maison ! »

« Comment est Severus en Potions ? »

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda. Lily remarqua qu'il avait tiqué quand elle avait mentionné le prénom de Severus.

« C'est un enfoiré de première. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre façon de le décrire. Il m'a traité comme un moins que rien dès le premier jour, ma posé des questions auxquelles aucun enfant élevé par des moldus, sauf Hermione, n'aurait pu savoir répondre. Peut-être que ça ira pour toi. Tu es à Serpentard, et vous avez été amis par le passé. Je n'en sais rien. Mais en ce qui me concerne, il est mauvais. C'est un professeur pourri, et il fait honte à Poudlard. Tu jugeras par toi-même. »

Ils se remirent à marcher. Lily prit une inspiration. « Je suis désolée que tu aies eu de si mauvais moments. Je sais qu'il est rancunier comme personne. Je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves au milieu de tout ça. » Il accélérait, entraîné par son hostilité, et Lily devait trottiner pour suivre son rythme.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. A quoi servent les amis ? »

-----

En Potions, Lily se retrouva une fois de plus accaparée par les Serpentards. Ils se serraient autour d'elle, selon Hermione, d'une façon désagréablement possessive. Elle fut soulagée quand le Professeur de Potions fit son entrée dans le donjon et les ramena au calme. _Il s'est lavé les cheveux_, remarqua Hermione. Elle se souvint qu'il avait été plus soigné ces derniers jours, également. Il y avait une nouvelle vitalité dans son pas, et il avait l'air curieusement content de lui-même. Son regard survola la classe, et revint se poser sur Lily.

« Mademoiselle… Jones, » dit-il de sa voix grave. Lily, intimidée, lui rendit son regard avec une attention polie. « Malgré les excellentes notes de votre ancienne école, vous pourriez y avoir une ou deux choses à apprendre sur la façon dont on prépare les Potions à Poudlard. Il serait bon que vous travailliez avec quelqu'un qui a des résultats irréprochables. En conséquence, il va y avoir quelques changements. »

Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à accélérer. Rogue n'était pas si mauvais finalement ! Il allait la laisser s'asseoir avec Lily !

Rogue continua suavement, « Monsieur Malefoy, je compte sur vous pour que la transition de Mademoiselle Jones vers notre cours se fasse sans encombres. » Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago, qui était seul à sa table depuis le début du semestre. Drago rayonnait positivement, et accueillit Lily avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que strictement nécessaire. Pansy, assise à coté de Daphné, observait la scène les yeux plissés.

Hermione soupira. Elle n'aurait pas pu laisser tomber Harry de toute façon. Tous les deux étaient assis côte à côte dans le donjon, étant les deux seuls Gryffondors assez déterminés pour venir sur ce champs de bataille. Les deux années auxquelles ils devaient survivre avant les ASPIC et la liberté étaient interminables. Harry endurait les classes stoïquement, ignorant les moqueries, l'hostilité, et les notes outrageusement basses que lui octroyait Rogue.

Amèrement, il avait expliqué sa position à Hermione au début de l'année. « Les notes qu'il me donne n'ont aucune importance. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que je décroche un ASPIC en Potions à la fin de ma septième année, et il n'a aucun contrôle là-dessus. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de m'asseoir en cours et d'apprendre mes leçons. »

Hermione admirait son obstination et le lui avait dit, mais elle considérait que c'était un test déraisonnable de la maturité de Harry, et une addition inutile à ses problèmes et soucis. Une fois de plus, elle était incapable de comprendre les motivations de Dumbledore. Ç'aurait été si facile de faire la leçon à Rogue, et ça ne remettrait pas en cause sa position en tant qu'espion. Une pensée mauvaise, lancinante lui vint à l'esprit. _Et si torturer Harry était un privilège accordé à Rogue ? Peut-être qu'on lui avait laissé Harry comme un os à ronger ? Ou est-ce que défendre Harry contre Rogue ne valait pas le risque de perdre la loyauté de Rogue ?_

C'étaient des idées affreuses, et Hermione les chassa de son esprit, se concentrant sur la création d'une solution Nutrix parfaite. Un complément alimentaire ancien et fiable. Peut être utilisé comme substitut au lait maternel, peut être utilisé pour nourrir les blessés, peut être utilisé dans des situations extrêmes, quand la nourriture ordinaire manque et que la nourriture conjurée ne convient pas. Les sorciers explorant de territoires inconnus, comme l'Arctique, emportaient généralement avec eux de la solution Nutrix. Apparaître n'était pas toujours une options dans des territoires non familiers, et ils avaient tous appris, pendant leur troisième année, comment l'expédition de Aberforth et Delacour avaient rejoint le Pôle Sud en 1712, soutenus largement par la solution Nutrix. Binns avait réussi à faire passer l'expédition pour une morne balade en banlieue.

Rogue se déplaçait dans les rangs, conseillant tranquillement les Serpentards, et moquant les autres avec de fausses louanges, ou ricanant ouvertement. Pour le reste, il était inhabituellement silencieux. Il n'y avait pas de Neville Londubat en ASPIC de Potions. Neville lui-même se débrouillait plutôt bien dans ses classes d'ASPIC, aidé en cela par sa nouvelle baguette, qui lui convenait mieux. Son niveau en Charmes et en Transfiguration s'était amélioré, il était un élève mieux que doué en Défense, et son niveau en Botanique lui ouvrait la voie pour un apprentissage dans ce domaine. Neville commençait à voir les possibilités d'une vie après Poudlard : ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être bon en tout pour réussir hors de l'école. Il n'avait besoin d'être bon que dans une matière pour se trouver une carrière. Pour le reste, les Charmes et la Transfiguration étaient pour la vie de tous les jours, et la Défense pour s'assurer _d'avoir_ une vie de tous les jours.

Leur Potion Nutrix se présentait bien : crémeuse, blanc-perle, et délicatement émulsifiée. Elle fit un signe de tête à Harry. Il se considérait comme un élève médiocre en Potions, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Hermione se demanda brièvement combien de Maîtres de Potions potentiels avaient appris à détester cette matière à cause de leur Professeur. Une honte, vraiment.

Rogue s'était arrêté près de Lily et Malefoy. « Excellent résultat. Dix points à Serpentard. » Il leur offrit un petit sourire, les lèvres serrées.

Morag McDougal, derrière Harry et Hermione, chuchota à Terry Boot. « Il aime bien cette Jones. Ça se _voit_. »

« Je l'aime bien moi aussi. Elle est… _whaouh !_ »

Rogue s'approcha de Harry et Hermione, et regarda leur travail avec dédain. Il était sur le point de leur débiter ses habituels sarcasmes, la bouche tordue de la façon familière et détestée, quand il vit que Lily les regardait. Rogue marqua une pause.

« Un travail acceptable. Mettez-le en bouteille. » Lily continuait à le regarder. Rogue articula lentement. « Un point à Gryffondor. »

Il y eut un concert de murmures, comme du vent sifflant contre du verre. Rogue tourna le dos. Hermione prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes et les leva au dessus de leurs têtes, dans un geste de triomphe silencieux. Pour Hermione, c'était le meilleur moment de tous ses cours de Potions. Elle savait qu'elle le paierait ce soir.

-------

A sept heures, elle était en route pour les donjons. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à son dîner, mangeant automatiquement alors que Harry racontait, pour la dixième fois, la saga de 'leur point'. Il avait regardé vers la table de Serpentard, et avait reçu en réponse un sourire discret. Ron était soupçonneux, encore plus quand elle lui dit où elle passerait la soirée.

« Sacrebleu ! Dumbledore veut que tu sois l'assistante de Rogue ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé ? »

« Sérieusement, Ron ! C'est une opportunité formidable. Ça fera bonne impression plus tard dans mes références. »

Ron croisa le regard de Harry, et désigna Hermione d'un signe de tête. « Folle à lier. Elle l'a toujours été. »

Lavande se pencha par dessus la table. « _Tous_ les vendredis, Hermione ? Et pour Halloween ? »

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre. Parvati se mit à rire. « Le _bal_, bien sûr. A moins que tu n'y viennes avec Rogue ? » Les filles éclatèrent de rire, et le rire se propagea à toute la table de Gryffondor une fois que la blague fut répétée et déformée.

Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il y aurait un bal pour Halloween pour les élèves de quatrième à septième année. C'était une ancienne tradition, qu'il avait décidé de remettre au goût du jour. La Fête d'Halloween, aussi splendide qu'elle soit, n'était qu'un autre repas fantastique à Poudlard. Le seul problème avec ce bal étaient les inévitables crises d'angoisse concernant qui irait avec qui. Peut-être que c'était l'idée que Dumbledore se faisait d'un contre-feu. Si les élèves s'inquiétaient de ne trouver personne avec qui aller danser, ils oublieraient de s'inquiéter des terreurs actuelles menaçant le monde sorcier.

Ce serait agréable de se faire inviter par quelqu'un, si toutefois ce quelqu'un n'était pas Ron. Ils s'étaient essayés à la romance l'été précédent, et ça n'avait pas été beau à voir. Hermione avait entendu dire que 'les opposés s'attirent'. Ces opposés ne devaient pas l'être autant qu'elle et Ron. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de se disputer. Ils n'avaient rien en commun, et Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas désespérée d'avoir un petit ami au point d'arrêter de lire et de prétendre être fascinée par les subtilités des statistiques de la Ligue de Quidditch. Attends, ce n'est pas vrai. Notre point commun, c'est Harry. Parler d'un autre garçon avec son petit ami n'est pas une base rationnelle pour une relation de couple.

Tout compte fait, peut-être que de passer Halloween dans les donjons ne serait pas si mal, au lieu de passer la soirée à prétendre être une cavalière loyale.

La porte de la classe de Potions était fermée. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda si elle pourrait frapper, se sauver en courant et dire à Dumbledore qu'elle avait attendu le Professeur Rogue, mais qu'il n'était pas là. Elle craignait que ce ne soit pas possible.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa à la porte. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et pendant un moment elle pensa qu'elle pourrait s'échapper. Sa fantaisie mourut au son du sonore 'Entrez' de Rogue. Il était penché sur un chaudron d'argent, remuant méticuleusement. De la fumée s'élevait d'un alambic proche en volutes grises, et Hermione pensa, non pour la première fois, au poème de Browning « Le Laboratoire. »

Rogue ne lui accorda aucune attention, restant concentré sur le mélange à l'odeur âcre de son chaudron. Hermione fit le tour de ses connaissances en Potions pour analyser de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle ne pouvait pas se prononcer sans plus de renseignements. Elle avança vers la table de travail, et attendit.

Rogue continuait à remuer, dans un motif de spirales vers l'extérieur, répété par quatre. _Un mélange curatif, alors_. L'odeur suggérait une potion pour un bandage, ou cicatrisante.

« Est ce que c'est du _Novum Corium_, Professeur ? » demanda t'elle avec ce qu'elle pensait être suffisamment d'aplomb.

Rogue l'ignora, continuant à mélanger suivant ce rythme quasi hypnotique. Hermione était fascinée, et entre l'odeur et la mouvement de mélange, elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait un peu. Une membrane ressemblant à de la peau commençait à se former sur le dessus de la mixture. Elle avait une couleur rose vive désagréable, et Hermione détourna le regard.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous détournez les yeux au moment critique. »

Les yeux d'Hermione revinrent immédiatement sur le Maître de Potions. Il était toujours concentré sur sa potion, et son mouvement de mélange commençait à ralentir. « Apportez-moi le bocal bleu de la seconde étagère, et l'entonnoir d'argent, en dessous. »

Le bocal était rutilant, ouvert et prêt pour la potion. Hermione alla chercher les objets demandés et les apporta à son Professeur. Rogue décanta l'horrible boue rose, scella soigneusement le bocal, et tourna le dos à Hermione. « Nettoyez le chaudron, l'entonnoir, la louche et la table. »

_S'il vous plaît_. Compléta Hermione avec ressentiment. Rogue notait des observations dans un livre vert décati. _Son journal de potions_, pensa Hermione avec excitation, ressentant plus de désir que Ron n'en avait jamais provoqué chez elle. _Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il y a dedans _!

Hermione commença à laver les objets avec précaution, prenant garde de ne pas laisser la potion entrer en contact avec sa peau. La potion était gluante, et accrochait désespérément au fond du chaudron. Hermione mourrait d'envie d'avoir sous la main une des éponges à récurer de sa mère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

Rogue la dévisageait, incrédule et dégoûté.

« Je nettoie le matériel, Monsieur… »

« Vous êtes une sorcière oui ou non ? »

« Pardon ? » Oh. « Je suis autorisée à utiliser la magie ? »

« Le Directeur, dans sa grande sagesse, à décrété que vous seriez mon assistante. Par conséquent, vous n'êtes techniquement pas en retenue. J'ai mieux à faire que de vous regarder faire la vaisselle comme une moldue. Nettoyez les ustensiles tout de suite. J'ai un autre travail pour vous. »

Quelques instants plus tard elle se tenait devant son bureau. Il lui donna des ordres sans même se donner la peine de la regarder. « Préparez un forte infusion de _Platycerium_. Coupez les racines en cubes de taille égale, trois millimètres de côté. »

Hermione resta devant lui, écumant. Elle alla jusqu'à la réserve, y prit les racines, et s'installa à la table de travail. _Je ne suis pas une Elfe de Maison. Même les Elfes de Maisons ne devraient pas être traités comme des Elfes de Maison_. « _De rien_, » marmonna t'elle.

Rogue continuait à écrire. « Est-ce que j'entends une tentative pitoyable de sarcasme ? » Hermione était muette, n'osant pas lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« J'espère que non, » continua t'il, « parce que j'ai accepté de vous superviser comme une faveur pour le Directeur, et que ça le peinerait certainement d'entendre votre ingratitude. »

« _Mon ingratitude_ ? »

Rogue avait quitté son bureau et s'était retrouvé penché sur elle à une vitesse effrayante. Hermione essaya de reculer, mais il y avait une table derrière elle.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Je suis punie pour avoir préparé une potion interdite… »

« Gamine stupide. Dumbledore vous a dit que c'était digne d'Azkaban, et vos vous en tenez à votre vision vertueuse de Gryffondor. »

« J'ai fait ce qui était juste, » réussi t'elle à dire, prête à le défier lui, et le Ministère. « Vous en auriez fait autant pour Lily. »

Il la regarda, le regard indéchiffrable. « Ah, mais en ce cas précis, je ne suis pas le coupable. Non. C'est l'un des Gryffondors chouchous de Dumbledore, qui n'a pas seulement trempé un doigt, mais qui a plongé assez profondément dans la Magie Noire. » Il eut sourire mauvais. « De la Nécromancie ! A Poudlard ! » cita t'il en imitant l'accent écossais de McGonagall. « Vous auriez dû voir combien elle était horrifiée. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brûlaient, et elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer devant cet homme sans pitié. Elle voulait tant l'approbation de ses Professeurs que l'idée de la consternation de McGonagall la blessait profondément.

« Je ne doute pas, » commença t'il, la regardant avec un sourire amer, « _je ne doute pas _que vous soyez au courant des mes anciennes allégeances. » Hermione trouvait leur proximité prolongé presque intolérable. Il la dévisagea un moment et poursuivit. « Dans ma jeunesse, je pensais que les limites étaient pour les autres. J'étais plein d'arrogance intellectuelle, tout comme vous aujourd'hui. Je savais que j'étais meilleur, plus intelligent, plus rapide, _supérieur_ à mes camarades de classe. Quelqu'un s'est rendu compte de cette faiblesse, quelqu'un de très mauvais. Je me suis agenouillé devant lui en échange de ce que je croyais être une liberté sans limite d'explorer mes idées. Au lieu de cela, je me suis trouvé lié à un fou et je porterais sa marque jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Vous êtes ici pour m'assister, c'est vrai, mais aussi pour voir à quoi mène une telle arrogance. Je possède une qualification unique pour vous enseigner cette leçon. »

Hermione était horrifiée. « Le Directeur ne peut pas croire que je vais me tourner vers la Magie Noire, » protesta t'elle.

Rogue sourit, incrédule. « Ma chère Mademoiselle Granger, vous l'avez _déjà fait_. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Quoi que j'aie fait, je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Les motifs comptent, quoi que vous en disiez. Lily est une bonne chose, et le fait qu'elle soit en vie est une bonne chose. Je ne servirais jamais Volde… Voldemort. Je préférerais mourir. »

« J'imagine que vous pensez parler de façon très courageuse, » se moqua t'il, la regardant par dessus son nez. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Vous parlez comme une adolescente stupide qui ne connaît rien de la vie. Vous en savez si peu que vous êtes prête à abandonner la votre comme une vieille chaussette. Votre ignorance n'est pas à votre crédit. Vous pensez être héroïque, mais à ce point de votre vie vous n'avez simplement _rien à perdre_. »

« Il y a neuf personnes au monde qui ont le pouvoir de vous envoyer à Azkaban pour le reste de vos jours. Vous n'y pensez pas maintenant, mais je peux vous assurer que dans les années à venir vous ne penserez plus à grand'chose d'autre. Vous vous demanderez lequel d'entre nous à un grief contre vous, ou parle dans son délire, faisant de vous l'objet d'un commérage amusant, ou vous dénonce à son petit ami en confidence, et vous pousserez un soupir de soulagement à l'annonce de la mort de l'un d'entre nous. Oui, » il eut un rictus, « même la mort de Dumbledore, de McGonagall, ou du loup-garou, ou de votre précieux Potter, parce que chacune de ces morts vous donnera un peu plus de sécurité. Vous vous demanderez, avec le temps qui passe, quel jour la découverte et la disgrâce tomberont sur vous. Le jour de votre remise de diplôme ? Celui de votre mariage ? Le matin où vous enverrez votre enfant à Poudalrd pour la première fois ? Est-ce que l'un des neufs, sur son lit de mort, hanté par ce terrible secret, ne laissera pas une lettre de confession et de dénonciation ? »

« Chaque choix que vous faites change votre destinée. Est-ce que vous réalisez, je me le demande, à quel point votre chois de pratiquer la Nécromancie à affecté votre futur ? Ca vous a certainement fermé des portes. Vous ne serez jamais Préfet en Chef, et vous pouvez dire adieux à un apprentissage avec les Professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave. Pour le loup-garou, je ne saurais dire. Peut-être, » murmura t'il, approchant la bouche de son oreille, « qu'il vous considérera comme une _camarade maléfique_. »

Il recula, la regardant comme si elle était quelque chose qu'il aurait trouvé sous la semelle de ses bottes.

« Coupez les racines, préparez l'infusion, et disparaissez. »

Hermione eut du mal à se maîtriser. Elle se tenait debout, tremblante de rage, et comprenait enfin à quel point Harry pouvait détester cet homme. Il semblait totalement indifférent à sa présence, assis calmement à son bureau, la plume grattant rapidement dans son grand livre de cuir vert.

Elle ravala quelques larmes d'apitoiement sur elle-même, et se mit à couper les racines en cubes mathématiquement égaux.

--------------------

ndt : je n'étais pas sûre de ma traduction du poème, alors j'ai choisi de ne pas le laisser dans le corps du texte.

Il donne quelque chose de ce genre :

« Maintenant que j'ai ajusté mon masque,

Afin de regarder à travers ces volutes de fumée blanche,

Je te vois qui accomplis ton œuvre dans cette forge démoniaque…

Dis-moi, quel est le poison qui me libérera d'elle ? »


	10. le bal d'Halloween

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

posté un jour à l'avance. Merci qui ?

**---------------------**

**Chapitre dix : le bal d'Halloween.**

Severus Rogue était d'une exceptionnelle bonne humeur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas contacté depuis deux mois, l'insolente Granger avait été fermement remise à se place, et s'occupait des corvées pour lui chaque semaine, et Lily Evans (_non, Jones, il faut que je pense à elle par ce nom de façon automatique_) était en vie, dans sa Maison, et prenait en ce moment le thé avec lui.

Ça avait été la chose la plus facile au monde de l'informer qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle assiste à des sessions hebdomadaires de soutien, pour l'aider à s'adapter à son nouvel environnement. C'était la vérité, bien sûr. Même si le monde magique changeait lentement, des choses avaient changé, et pendant ces agréables rendez-vous du dimanche après-midi, ils discutaient de ses cours, et il la mettait au courant de ce qui se passait et de l'histoire récente.

« Des gâteaux Batteburg, » approuva t'elle en se servant. « Mes préférés. »

« Comment ça se passe avec Pansy ? »

« Mieux, je crois. Comme tu me l'as suggéré, je me suis montrée respectueuse de son statut de Préfet, et je lui ai demandé son opinion et ses conseils à chaque fois que l'opportunité s'est présentée. Elle n'aime toujours pas que les garçons en fassent autant autour de moi, mais j'en ris comme de l'éternelle quête de nouveauté des garçons. Et je garde mes affaires sous clé. »

« Bon. Elle a peut-être laissé tomber Drago, mais elle n'aime pas qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai vue vous regarder. »

« Comme un chien surveille sa gamelle. »

« Exactement. » Il but une gorgée de son Earl Grey, profitant d'un moment si agréable. « Un certain nombre de mes collègues m'ont chanté tes louanges. »

« Oh, trop cool ! Qui? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. « Ce n'est pas beau de rapporter. »

« Severus, ne sois pas vache. Dis-moi tout. »

« Voyons. Vector est en admiration devant tes talents pour l'Arithmancie. Ogham pense que tu es une addition splendide à sa classe de Runes. Quand on leur demande de se prononcer à ton sujet, Flitwick sourit doucement et Lupin acquiesce tranquillement. Minerva renifle à peine, et dit 'on verra', avec son ton insupportable. »

« Ca ne me surprend pas. »

« McGonagall ne te crée pas de difficultés en classe, au moins ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Elle se conduit comme si je n'existais pas. Elle an fait autant pour Hermione, ce qui la touche beaucoup. »

« Idiote. A quoi s'attendait-elle de la part d'une sorcière aux principes aussi rigides que ceux de Minerva ? »

« Sois juste, s'il te plait, Severus. » Severus soupira d'aise au plaisir d'être appelé par son prénom. Il pouvait faire confiance à Lily pour être discrète, après tout. « Ni elle ni moi ne nous sommes doutées de la réaction horrifiée que causerait notre petite expérience. Nous sommes _toutes les deux_ des enfants de moldus, et toute cette histoire de 'vous avez enfreint la loi coutumière' était tout à fait inattendue. » Elle avala la dernière bouchée de son gâteau, pensive, et continua. « C'est comme d'aller en Corée et d'apprendre que quelqu'un a mangé du chien. Ca nous paraîtrait certainement dégoûtant, mais pour les coréens c'est nous qui serions bizarres. »

« Prends un autre gâteau. Ce n'est pas la même chose, Lily. Tout d'abord, c'est une loi écrite, noir sur blanc, et j'aurais pensé qu'une mademoiselle je-sais-tout , oui, une indécrottable je-sais-tout comme Granger, serait mieux informée. »

« Eh bien, je n'en savais rien non plus. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point vous êtes endoctrinés par la magie jusqu'aux os. Vous grandissez avec toutes ces traditions, et des élèves comme Hermione et moi, c'est vrai, ne le nie pas, sont souvent pitoyablement ignorantes de choses que vous prenez pour acquises. Tu ne te souviens pas comme tu as ri de moi quand je t'ai posé une question sur les formules de transformation humain/animal pendant cette première année ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. « Les problèmes éthiques sont absolument évidents… »

« AH ! » s'écria t'elle en posant brusquement son assiette. « Parfaitement évidents pour quelqu'un à qui on l'a déjà expliqué pendant son enfance. Qui a en fait probablement posé la question étant enfant, et à qui des adultes amusés ont tout expliqué. Quand un enfant de moldus pose une question que vous jugez digne d'un enfant de trois ans, vous autres sang-purs êtes affreusement condescendants. »

« On attend des élèves de Poudlard qu'ils aient un certain niveau de culture générale. »

« Mais comment ? C'est un secret jusqu'à l'été qui suit nos onze ans, puis nos vies sont mises sens dessus-dessous. Nous devons accepter l'existence d'un monde qui ne nous est pas seulement inconnu, mais dont on nous a répété toute notre vie qu'il n'existait pas. Nous allons acheter nos livres et nos fournitures dans le Chemin de Traverse, complètement estomaqués, et nos parents ne peuvent pas nous aider, parce qu'_ils_ sont encore sous le choc. On a quelques jours pour parcourir nos livres, et ensuite on fait face à des sorciers terrifiants qui nous demande comment préparer la goutte du mort-vivant ! »

Rogue fit une grimace, et bût une gorgée de thé comme s'il le dégoûtait. « Potter est venu se plaindre. »

« Ne te moque pas de mon enfant. » Rogue étouffa une rire incrédule. « Quoi, » persista t'elle. « Il l'est, dans un sens, et je me sens un peu responsable de lui. C'est un très gentil garçon… »

« Oh, _je t'en prie_ ! »

« … un très gentil garçon, » répéta t'elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses qu'il ressemble à James, il n'est pas du tout comme lui. Il est amical et sans prétentions, et il a eu de sales moments. Vraiment, Severus, ce n'est pas pour se faire plaindre. Personne ne devrait être traité de la façon dont Pétunia a traité Harry. Et je la connais suffisamment pour croire ce qu'il m'en a dit. »

Rogue avait assez discuté de Monsieur Harry Potter. D'après ce qu'il avait aperçu pendant ces maudites leçons d'Occlumancie l'année précédente, il en savait assez pour admettre que la vie quotidienne de Potter n'avait pas été si dorée et facile qu'il l'avait présumé. Le gamin était apparemment enfermé dans un placard quand les moldus étaient mécontents de lui, et il avait été constamment insulté. Ça avait été déplaisant, sans conteste, mais un certain nombre d'enfants de sa connaissance supportaient pire.

« Autre chose. Si tu _dois_ continuer à voir Granger et Potter, je te rappelle à quel point il est essentiel que ça se fasse en secret. »

« Oui, je dois continuer, » répliqua t'elle avec un sourire espiègle. « Les amis sont trop précieux pour qu'on les perde. » Il grommela avec résignation. Parfois il oubliait qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, et non son âge. Les sorciers vivaient longtemps, et elle le rattraperait avec les années, mais il était parfois déconcerté par l'évidence de sa jeunesse. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, qui creusa ses fossettes, et se pencha pour lui tapoter la main. « C'est pour ça que je suis venue prendre le thé, Severus. »

Il se radoucit, à peine. « Prends un autre gâteau. »

« Non, merci ! Je ne rentrerai plus dans ma robe de bal ! Il faut que je sois au mieux pour l'événement. » Elle regarda le plateau avec regret, et se versa une autre tasse de thé.

Essayant désespérément de prendre un ton désintéressé, il demanda, « Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? »

« Oui, Drago m'a invitée, et comme Pansy a déjà prévu d'y aller avec Montague, je me suis dit qu'elle n'y verrait pas d'objections. »

Rogue réussit à faire une sourire poli, un peu mécanique. Lily et le bal d'Halloween ravivaient de mauvais souvenirs. Tout allait si bien entre eux à ce moment. Il l'avait invitée, et elle avait accepté.

_Elle ne s'en souvient pas,_ se rappela t'il. _Ca s'est passé quelques jours après que le portrait ne soit peint._

----------

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ailles au bal d'Halloween avec Drago Malefoy ! » Hermione dévisageait Lily avec horreur. Elles avaient l'un de leurs 'rendez-vous clandestins', comme Rogue les avait appelés. Ces dernières semaines, leur salle de lecture avait complètement changé. Elles avaient transfiguré des chaises et une table de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir travailler. C'était toujours un repaire secret, mais beaucoup plus confortable et utile. Elles se voyaient à des jours différents, jamais à la même heure, et jusque là leur secret était bien gardé.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est superbe. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas, » la contredit immédiatement Hermione. « Il est mauvais. »

« Mauvais ? Oh, trop dur ! » Lily eut un sourire espiègle, s'installant sur le rebord de fenêtre et calant ses pieds dans l'encadrement. « En fait, il a été plutôt gentil avec moi. »

« Il ne serait pas si gentil s'il savait qui tu es. »

« Je ne pense pas. C'est pourquoi, ma chère, il nous faudra faire attention qu'il ne découvre jamais l'atroce vérité. Harry n'est pas là ? »

« Entraînement de Quidditch. Il arrive. »

« Noël aussi. »

Elle rirent. Lily la regarda avec attention. « Toi aussi tu fais des secrets. Quel homme mystérieux t'accompagne au bal ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'y aller. »

« Tu n'y vas pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Elle lui fit un sourire qui révéla ses fossettes. « Je peux t'arranger un rendez-vous avec l'un de mes confrères Serpentards… »

« L'un des tes _confrères Serpentards_ est la raison pour laquelle je ne viendrai pas. Le bal a lieu vendredi, et le Professeur Rogue m'attend à l'heure. »

« Il attend de toi que tu viennes travailler pour toi à Halloween ? _Lui_, il est mauvais, dans ce cas. »

-----

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily avait recours à ses talents en Charmes et en Transfiguration pour être bien habillée dans le monde magique. Ses parents, bien que soutenant son choix d'études, n'étaient pas riches, et ne voyaient aucune raison de se plier aux excentricités de l'étrange école de leur fille. Pendant la cinquième année de Lily, sa mère lui avait, de ses mains, _cousu_ une robe longue, et elle lui avait donné avec tout son amour. Elle était jolie, et bien faite, et absolument impossible à porter pendant une soirée de bal à Poudlard. Les Serpentards auraient ricané vicieusement, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles l'auraient regardée avec pitié et désapprobation, et les filles de Gryffondor l'auraient ramenée dans leur dortoir avec colère et lui auraient fait une leçon sur sa façon de s'habiller. A sa demande, Flora McDougal avait fait une photo de Lily portant la robe. Puis Lily s'était mise au travail, et avais transformé la belle robe pâle couleur lilas en une flamboyante robe de soie pourpre, rebrodée de fleurs d'or. Les lacets d'une vieille paire de tennis avaient été transfigurées en rubans d'or, qu'elle avait mêlés à ses cheveux savamment tressés. Elle était magnifique. Encore mieux, elle avait eu l'allure d'un jeune sorcière puissante de l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard.

Elle avait déjà réfléchi à ce qu'elle porterait cette année. (_Non, _l'autre_ cette année. Celle où je devais aller au bal avec Severus et James, et Sirius et Remus, avec Honoria et Flora et Heather… J'ai promis à Heather de l'aider à se coiffer, non ?_) Elle prit une profonde inspiration. De temps à autre, le passé se superposait au présent de façon déconcertante. Elle avait prévu de porter une robe argentée cette année-là, et le Directeur, pour des raisons qui lui appartenaient (_est-ce qu'il s'est souvenu ?_) lui avait fourni une fine robe de soirée argentée. Cette année, comme par le passé, le bal d'Halloween serait costumé, et elle et Drago avaient décidé d'y assister en Oberon et Titania. Comme la plupart des sang-purs, il connaissait bien Shakespeare, qui, après tout, avait été publié avant la Grande Séparation de 1648. Même si la description qu'il avait faite des fées et des sorcières étaient parfois bien fantaisistes, le raisonnement de Shakespeare était compris et accepté comme nécessaire à l'époque. Et après tout, peu importait le nombre de sorcières qui se plaignaient de _Macbeth_, le fait était qu'il y avait plus d'une sorcière à cette époque, et même quelques unes encore aujourd'hui, qui n'étaient pas si loin de la harpie caquetante qu'il décrivait.

_Est-ce que Severus sera en colère_ ? Elle se posait la question. C'était son idée de s'habiller en Oberon et Titania, il y avait longtemps (_non, à peine trois semaines_). Ils y allaient ensemble, en tant qu'_amis_, elle y tenait, et ils avaient passé des heures à se décider sur les personnages qui leurs convenaient. Le Sombre Oberon et l'Intelligente Titania leur avait paru pleins de possibilités. Severus pouvait porter du noir, sa couleur préférée, il pouvait même porter une robe, et Lily porterait une robe du soir couleur de lune d'argent, et pourrait s'en donner à cœur joie.

C'était si bizarre. Finalement, elle n'allait pas au bal avec Severus, mais avec Drago Malefoy. Elle se sentait étrangement coupable. _Mais bien sûr, le Maître de Potions ne peut pas venir au bal avec l'une de ses élèves. _Drago ferait un superbe Oberon, même si blond n'était pas le bonne couleur de cheveux.

Elle avait des idées. Un joli collier d'argent fut transformé sans difficultés en une incroyable tiare d'argent : des mèches d'argent lui encadraient le visage, se pliant de façon ravissante autour de ses oreilles, et étaient surmontés d'un motif de lune ascendante. Elle charma le bas de sa robe et le bord de ses manches pour qu'ils se transforment un nuage d'étoiles argentées, qui traînaient dans son sillage quand elle se déplaçait. D'une certaine manière, l'effet était encore plus saisissant qu'avec ses cheveux auburn. _Mais mes yeux verts me manquent._

Elle quitta des yeux son miroir, et fut surprise de voir ses camarades de chambre en train de la regarder. C'était malheureux qu'elle ait encore Shakespeare en tête, parce que les trois sorcières lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle faillit éclater de rire, ce qui aurait manqué de tact. Pansy était costumée en fée, dans une robe d'un rose impossible. (_Est-ce que je dois lui suggérer une couleur différente ? Ce rose clinquant est horrible sur elle !_) Les ailes étaient jolies, cependant, et Lily se concentra tout de suite sur elles.

« Les ailes _bougent_ ? C'est renversant ! » Elle décida de donner à Pansy toute la flatterie possible. La jeune fille n'en recevait pas souvent, et, bien que méfiante, elle commença à rayonner comme la Fée des Roses qu'elle incarnait.

Elle dit tout à coup, « Je ne suis pas sûre de la couleur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Eh bien, c'est exactement la couleur d'une rose, mais si tu n'es pas sûre, nous pouvons en essayer d'autres. J'ai appris un bon sort pour les couleurs. »

Les autres filles la regardèrent avec intérêt, attendant la démonstration, et Lily pensa aux plus belles roses que son père ait cultivées.

« _Tingeo !_ » La robe de Pansy se changea en un mauve pâle de rose _moonshadow_.

« C'est joli. » Millicent semblait impressionnée. C'était mieux, et ça mettait joliment en valeur les cheveux de Pansy, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce que voulait Lily.

Elle y réfléchit encore. « _Tingeo !_ » La robe ressemblait à une rose _double delight_, d'un blanc crémeux virant brutalement à l'écarlate sur le bord et le corset.

« J'aime encore mieux celle-là, » dit pensivement Daphné.

Pansy pencha la tête. « Elle a un côté plus magique, » convint-elle.

« Non ! Je sais ! » Excitée, Lily se souvint de sa rose préférée. « _Tingeo !_ »

La robe et les ailes de Pansy changèrent de nouveau, cette fois pour un jaune délicat parsemé du plus joli rose. Les filles soupirèrent toutes d'approbation. C'était juste ce qui correspondait à Pansy. _Une rose de la Paix. Ça ne convenait peut-être pas à sa nature, mais ça lui allait_, se dit Lily. Elle avait fait plaisir à Pansy, l'avait sincèrement touchée, c'était évident. Ça devrait calmer les choses pour un moment.

« Attends, » dit-elle. « J'ai une autre idée. » Elle leva sa baguette une fois de plus. La jupe de la robe de Pansy s'ouvrit comme un fleur, avec de longs pans semblables à des pétales gracieusement drapés, sur un jupon rose. L'effet était joli, et Lily regretta un instant de ne pas l'avoir utilisé pour elle. _Ce n'est rien, se dit-elle, la paix dans mon dortoir vaut bien ce sacrifice. _

Daphné et Millicent étaient également prêtes pour le bal. Daphné était très belle en vert argenté. Ses cheveux bruns et son regard rêveur accentuaient la ressemblance avec une nymphe aquatique de Waterhouse. _Sans les seins nus, évidemment. Théodore aurait peut-être préféré ça._

Millicent avait secrètement demandé conseil à Lily sur sa tenue, et elle avait eu le bon sens de s'y tenir. Habillée comme une sorcière italienne du treizième siècle, ses lourdes robes de brocard antique lui donnaient une dignité qui correspondait à sa corpulence. Ses fins cheveux frisés étaient couverts d'une coiffe de perle et d'or. Goyle avait de quoi être reconnaissant et impressionné.

----------

On se servait de lui, comme d'habitude, réalisa t'il.

Rogue étudiait Granger, qui écrasait patiemment des graines de mandragore en une poudre fine. Elle se révélait plutôt utile, et avait cessé de l'ennuyer avec ses questions. C'était reposant, de façon curieuse, d'avoir une autre personne dans le laboratoire, qui travaillait en silence. Elle était en tous points aussi compétente que le l'assistant Serpentard qu'il avait eu sous ses ordres dix ans auparavant, et bien meilleure que la décevante Serdaigle qui avait arrêté son apprentissage après seulement deux ans, pour se marier et (la dernière fois qu'il en avait entendu parler) faire quatre enfants en autant d'années.

C'était curieux, également, de voir avec quelle soudaineté ses autres enseignants s'étaient détournés d'elle. Elle lui avait été confiée, il le savait, en punition. Potter pouvait mettre en danger la vie d'autres élèves tant qu'il voulait, son père et ses amis avaient quasiment tué Rogue par jeu, mais ils avaient été instantanément pardonnés. Granger, cependant, pour avoir ramené à la vie une jeune sorcière de talent, avait eu droit à la censure permanente. Pour elle, bien sûr, il n'y aurait pas de pardon. Oh, Flitwick était trop bon pour la traiter mal en classe, et Lupin éprouvait apparemment de la compassion pour elle, mais les lèvres de McGonagall se serraient quand on mentionnait son nom dans la salle des professeurs, et Chourave rougissait et fulminait. Dumbledore était difficile à lire. En apparence, il semblait doux et bienveillant. Rogue savait, pourtant, que la fille n'était tolérée qu'à cause de sa proximité avec Potter, et pour son utilité dans le combat épique du Directeur contre Voldemort.

Tout comme moi, se dit-il avec amertume. Et elle aussi, elle est reléguée dans les donjons, suffisamment utile pour qu'on la garde, mais pas assez précieuse pour qu'on en prenne soin.

Rogue était offensé de ce que ce traitement impliquait à son égard. _Ils me croient si prévisible. 'Bien sûr qu'il va la rendre malheureuse. C'est à ça qu'il sert.'_ En y réfléchissant plus avant, il devina que Granger n'avait plus maintenant que peu d'options, si elle désirait rester dans le monde magique. Qui lui écrirait des lettres de recommandation ? Qui vanterait ses talents dans leur domaine à ses collègues, quand elle chercherait un apprentissage ou un travail ? Soit ses professeurs refuseraient, soit ils enverraient des recommandations si tièdes qu'elle serait immédiatement rejetée. Ses chances d'entrer au Ministère, déjà faibles en tant qu'enfant de moldus, étaient également compromises.

Peut-être que Dumbledore a décidé qu'elle mérité d'être bannie. Si toutes les portes se ferment devant elle, peut-être qu'elle s'en ira tout simplement. Après qu'elle ait rempli sa tâche, bien sûr : professeur personnel de Potter pour les deux années à venir. Après que Potter ait gagné, et qu'elle ne serve plus à rien, ou qu'il ait perdu, et que nous soyons tous morts de toute façon.

Le reste des élèves était au bal, se souvint-il. Comme d'habitude, il avait demandé à en être dispensé, mais contrairement aux autres années, sa requête lui avait été accordée. _Au lieu de me punir en me forçant à surveiller les gamins, Dumbledore pense qu'il est plus important que je sois là à superviser la punition de Granger, afin qu'elle manque le bal_. Dans l'ensemble, il trouvait que c'était vraiment de la méchanceté.

Lily était au bal, avec Malefoy. Il se sentait un peu malade à l'idée, mais c'était de sa faute. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éloigner de Potter, et ce faisant l'avait jetée dans les bras de Malefoy. Ce soir était le résultat de ses intrigues.

C'était une autre injustice dans une longue vie d'injustices. Le bal d'Halloween de sa sixième année avait été l'événement le plus attendu de toute sa jeunesse. Lui et Lily devaient y aller ensemble, en Oberon et Titania, il était sorti en courant de la Salle Commune de Serpentard pour aller la chercher ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas vu que quelqu'un avait ensorcelé une marche pour la rendre glissante, mais il se souvenait qu'il était tombé, se cognant douloureusement la tête sur un nombre infini de marches, qu'il était resté entendu, recroquevillé et sans défenses au bas de l'escalier, et que des rires moqueurs s'étaient éloignés pendant qu'il s'évanouissait.

Il était resté étendu là pendant un moment. Le Professeur Flitwick l'avait trouvé et lévité jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh avait soigné ses bleus et ses égratignures, et même gentiment réparé sa robe autant que possible. Elle l'avait autorisé à partir, pour retourner à son dortoir, lui avait il affirmé, mais elle avait dû savoir qu'il irait au bal, finalement. Il était arrivé à la porte et s'était arrêté, cherchant Lily du regard. Il l'avait trouvée, rayonnante comme une lune d'argent, en train de danser heureusement avec James Potter, entourée d'admirateurs parmi lesquels Black qui riait, et l'horrible petit Pettigrow. Rogue s'était esquivé, et quand le lendemain, elle avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas venu, il avait été trop fier et trop honteux pour lui dire la vérité. Cette dispute avait été le début de la lente désagrégation de leur amitié, tout comme ça avait été le début de sa relation avec Potter. Encore maintenant, il ne savait pas si Potter avait pris part à la plaisanterie de Black et Pettigrow.

Il serra les dents. Personne n'avait été puni bien sûr. Il avait été considéré comme indigne d'être protégé dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Maintenant, Granger était écartée de la même manière. Dumbledore manipulait ses pions une fois de plus.

Rogue en avait assez. Il se leva, et s'approcha de Granger. La tête penchée sur son travail, elle ne fit pas signe de l'avoir vu.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous pourrez finir ça un autre jour. »

Elle leva les yeux, surprise. « J'ai bientôt fini, Monsieur. Une demi-heure et ce sera terminé. »

Désireux qu'elle ne méprenne pas cette offre pour de la gentillesse, il dit brusquement. « Vous devez être impatiente d'aller rejoindre vos amis au bal. »

Elle le dévisagea. « Non, Monsieur. Je n'ai pas prévu d'y aller. Vous m'avez dit de venir ce soir, alors je n'avais aucune raison d'accepter une invitation, ou de trouver un costume. J'aimerais autant finir mon travail et aller me coucher. » Elle se remit à piler les graines, mais Rogue, contrarié par son refus à son offre généreuse, lui prit le mortier et le posa sur un étagère. Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers elle.

_Oh, mon Dieu. Il va me lancer un sort ?_ se demanda t'elle. _J'aurais dû lui dire que j'allais au bal et me sauver !_

Son regard noir était posé sur elle, de façon énervante. Il leva sa baguette.

« Quand je vous poserai une question, vous me répondrez par 'oui'. »

D'un mouvement du poignet, il pointa la baguette vers elle. « _Tu voudrais bien aller au bal, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Hermione le dévisageait. Il grogna, et elle gloussa immédiatement « _Oui !_ »

« _Seras-tu bonne fille, je t'y ferais aller._ »

Ce fut étrange, comme d'être emmaillotée dans un tissu et se faire piquer par des épingles. Après que les points devant ses yeux aient disparu, elle regarda sa robe, et vit qu'elle avait changé. Elle était toujours noire, mais en velours brillant, une longue jupe, un profond décolleté carré, et d'exquises manches ajourées et bouffantes, montrant en dessous de la pure soie blanche. Son badge de préfet était suspendu à un fin collier d'argent. Elle sentait ses cheveux retenus par une sorte de mantille de velours. Quelque chose de seizième siècle. Elle mourait d'envie de trouver un miroir.

« Eh bien, Mademoiselle Granger. Vous venez oui ou non ? » Il passa à côté d'elle à grandes enjambées, et ouvrit la porte. _Il tient la porte pour moi_, se dit elle, abasourdie.

Ils se dirigeaient rapidement vers le Grand Hall. Elle pouvait déjà entendre la musique. « Professeur, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Un Charme de Cendrillon. Il durera jusqu'à minuit, ce qui vous laisse bien assez de temps pour vous pavaner. »

« C'est surprenant… » elle s'interrompit, embarrassée.

« Vous êtes étonnée que je connaisse un tel Charme ? Puis-je vous rappeler que je suis le Directeur d'une Maison de Poudlard, et ce depuis un certain nombre d'années. Je ne saurais vous dire le nombre de fois ou de jeunes Serpentards en pleurs sont venues me trouver, victimes d'une mauvaise blague. » il lui fit un regard de côté amusé. « Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat dépend de ce que la personne qui lance le sort trouve beau. Il faudra vos résigner à ne pas être une princesse de conte de fées, mais plutôt une sorte d'Apprentie Sorcière. Dites à vos amis que vous êtes Sidonia von Bork. »

« C'est merveilleux, Monsieur, je ne saurais assez vous remercier. » Elle marmonna, essayant de se remémorer le charme. « _Tu voudrais bien aller_… »

« Plus tard, Mademoiselle Granger, » dit-il avec impatience. Ils étaient au seuil du Grand Hall, ils entraient. Le Hall, avec son ciel étoilé et sa lumière dorée, était le château enchanté dont on pouvait rêver. Toutes les tables sauf une avaient été retirées, et celle qui restait avait été repoussée contre un mur et croulait sous les rafraîchissements. Les danseurs, loin de leurs habituelles robes noires, étaient des taches de couleurs singulières. Certains des élèves étaient cachés par des masques incroyables : des animaux, magiques ou non, l'Homme Vert, Herne le Chasseur, la Femme de Maïs, et une choquante Méduse, fidèle jusqu'aux serpents vivants. Ils sifflèrent vers Hermione, et elle vacilla.

Le bruit avait considérablement diminué, les gens se retournaient. Hermione remarqua avec surprise qu'ils les regardaient, elle et Rogue. Ils les regardaient, elle _et_ Rogue… Non, ils les regardaient elle _avec_ Rogue. Parvati et Lavande, habillées en Sita et Pomona, en étaient bouche bée de stupéfaction, puis se mirent à rire comme des folles.

Un petit groupe d'enseignant s'était retourné pour la regarder avec surprise. Lupin lui fit un petit sourire gentil. Le Directeur, seul, était impénétrable. Après un instant, il reprit sa conversation avec ses collègues, et ils détournèrent d'elle leur attention.

Plusieurs personnes continuaient à la dévisager. Elle faillit éclater de rire à la tête de Malefoy. Il l'avait regardée avec surprise et admiration : la première expression positive qu'il lui ait destinée. Puis, la reconnaissant, il avait rapidement détourné le regard, confus. Lily croisa son regard, et leva les sourcils d'un air approbateur. De toute évidence, elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre l'enchaînement d'événements qui avaient amenés Hermione à faire son apparition au bal en compagnie de Severus Rogue, habillée en noir-Rogue.

Rogue ricana froidement du trouble que causait leur arrivée. Il avait vu Dumbledore les regarder, et avait brièvement croisé son regard. Il y avait une certaine satisfaction à prouver aux gens qu'ils se trompaient, de temps en temps. Puis, avec irritation, il vit Potter, souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était, qui se frayait un chemin vers Granger, tenant la main de la fille Weasley, et il se retira vers le bord de la salle.

Harry et Ginny avaient les joues rouges d'avoir dansé, et bu du jus de citrouille pétillant.

« Hermione, tu es superbe ! » admira Harry.

Ginny approuva. « Tu as l'air si mystérieuse. J'aime ton maquillage, aussi. Il va bien avec la tenue. »

_Je suis maquillée ? A quoi je ressemble ?_

« Tu nous avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas. » Lavande les avait rejoints, entraînant Ron à sa suite, qui avait les yeux écarquillés devant Hermione. Parvati et Seamus n'étaient pas loin derrière, et les filles lui lançaient des questions à toute vitesse.

« Tu es une cachottière ! » « Où avais-tu caché ton costume ? » « Où t'es-tu changée ? » « Qui t'a maquillée ? »

Je suis maquillée ! Il faut que je trouve un miroir.

Hermione leur fit un sourire poli. « Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un miroir ? Je me demande de quoi j'ai l'air dans cette lumière. »

Lavande et Parvati sortirent des miroirs de leurs costumes dans le même mouvement, et aussi vite que l'éclair. Lavande était plus proche, et Hermione se regarda rapidement.

_Ça c'est un sort !_ En même temps que le costume en noir et blanc, le sort avait donné un air vivant et dramatique à son visage. Ça paraissait étrange à Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'une allure si… dramatique_. Intéressant. C'est ce que Rogue trouve beau. Peut-être qu'il a bon goût. Dommage qu'il n'en fasse pas usage plus souvent pour lui-même._

Ron et les autres garçons étaient toujours bouche bée. « Sapristi, Hermione, tu es _belle _! »

Ginny donna un coup de coude à son frère. « N'aie pas l'air si surpris, Ron. Tu l'as déjà vue sur son trente et un avant. » Elle se rapprocha de Harry. « Vas-y, danse avec elle en premier. Je suis si contente que Rogue ait décidé de te laisser venir ! Comment tu t'y es prise ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. C'était son idée. Il a été très gentil, d'ailleurs. » Cette affirmation ne rencontra que de l'incrédulité parmi ses camarades, et Hermione décida de ne pas insister. Elle sourit à Harry, et il l'entraîna au rythme de la musique.

« Lily est magnifique aussi, » dit-il. « Je vais l'inviter à danser. »

« Oh, Harry, » le prévint Hermione. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle est toujours en train de se faire une place à Serpentard, et ça les rendrait suspicieux. »

« J'imagine que tu as raison, » soupira t'il. Il croisa le regard de Lily à travers la salle et lui sourit. Elle semblait distraite par quelque chose, mais elle le vit, et lui rendit son sourire. Le cœur de Harry se serra une seconde, et il souhaita l'impossible. _Maman_. Ils auraient pu être de si bons amis, si elle n'avait pas dû ménager la susceptibilité de sa Maison. Il pria pour que, quoi qu'elle essaie d'accomplir avec les Serpentards, ça vaille le risque qu'elle encourait.

Lily vit Harry, habillé en chevalier, danser avec Hermione. Elle espérait qu'il ne viendrait pas l'aborder ce soir, ce qui provoquerait une dispute. Ils construisaient une sorte d'amitié clandestine, mais elle était fragile, et n'importe quelle broutille pouvait la mettre en pièces.

Elle aussi avait vu l'entrée dramatique d'Hermione avec Severus, et avait ressenti un pincement de culpabilité, puis un peu de jalousie. _Ça aurait dû être moi_. Elle avait accepté le fait que Severus ne pouvait pas venir au bal avec une élève, et il était arrivé avec Hermione, qui portait un magnifique costume. De la façon dont son amie était habillée, ils formaient un couple impressionnant_. Un couple ! C'est absurde ! Il ne l'aime pas le moins du monde ! _

Elle se secoua mentalement. _Je suis heureuse qu'Hermione ait pu venir. Oui, je suis heureuse. Bien sûr, que je suis heureuse._

Drago était allé leur chercher à boire, et elle se retrouva à côté de Blaise.

« Heureuse rencontre au clair de lune, fière Titania. »

Lily admira Blaise. Il avait l'air assez Shakespearien lui-même : pourpoint de velours, des bas colorés et des chausses qui mettaient en valeur ses attributs. Lily rougit. Je ne peux plus le regarder en face. Il vit son embarras et lui fit un sourire amusé.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mercutio ? Orlando ? » Elle luttait pour regarder n'importe ou ailleurs que les chausses vertes et argent.

« Rien de Shakespeare. Léonard de Vinci, en fait. » Il prit une pose avantageuse. « Nous sommes parents, tu peux me croire… Mais pas directement, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » _C'est un code ? Il est en train de ma dire qu'il est gay ?_

« Drago a été trop rapide pour moi cette fois-ci, mais l'année est jeune. »

Attends, peut-être pas.

« Tu danses avec moi ? »

« Je suis son cavalier, Zabini. » Drago était de retour avec leurs rafraîchissements, et donna rapidement le sien à Lily, libérant un de ses bras pour le poser possessivement autour de sa taille. Lily fit un sourire ironique à Blaise.

« Plus tard, peut-être. J'aimerais. » Drago la regarda avec aigreur. Elle le défia gaiement. « Quoi ? Je pense que tous les Serpentards de sixième année devraient danser les uns avec les autres. Ça encourage la solidarité. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit. Lily continua tranquillement. « Ne me regardes pas comme ça. Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Tous les garçons et les filles devraient danser les uns avec les autres. »

« Quel soulagement, » soupira Drago en désignant Blaise. « Je pensais que tu allais me faire danser avec lui. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Allez Lily, » dit Drago en lui prenant le bras. « Finis ton verre et on se débarrasse de lui. » Il donna son verre vide à Blaise. « Avec mes compliments. »

Lily fit un signe résigné de la main à Blaise, tandis que Drago l'entraînait, la main sur son coude. Le Hall était étouffant de monde.

« On peut s'éloigner de cette foule ? »

Drago acquiesça, ravi. « Splendide idée, ma dame Titania. »

Le décor se prolongeait dans le jardin, éclairé de milliers de lumières féeriques. Les lieux semblaient déserts, mais des cris étouffés venant des buissons indiquaient le contraire. Drago lui sourit, et elle secoua la tête, feignant la désapprobation.

« Pas de buissons pour toi, mon ami. »

« Dommage. Il paraît que c'est dans les buissons que je suis la plus à mon avantage. » Il s'était rapproché, et elle sentait la chaleur de son corps contre elle. _Il est vraiment charmant, quand il n'essaie pas de prouver qu'il est supérieur à tout le monde_, se dit Lily. Il semblait heureux, et simplement lui-même.

Ne sois pas stupide. Il t'a dans sa ligne de mire. Ne baisse pas ta garde.

« Tu es encore plus belle ici, tu sais. Quand il n'y a que nous. »

« Rien que nous deux et les tripoteurs anonymes. »

Il rit, et posa gentiment les mains sur ses épaules, lui caressant les bras. « Ils n'ont aucune importance. C'est toi qui compte. »

Peu à peu, il la rapprocha de lui. Il écarta doucement une mèche de son visage. L'estomac de Lily fit un bond. _Il va m'embrasser. Bon, pas de problème. Ce n'est pas comme si n ne m'avait jamais embrassée. J'ai été embrassée plein de fois… Oh !_

Sa bouche était merveilleusement chaude et douce, quand il effleura sa lèvre inférieure, puis sa lèvre supérieure. Elle frissonna un peu, comme choquée, mais il la tenait fermement et il pressa doucement et si délicatement sa bouche contre la sienne. C'était très différent des baisers qu'elle connaissait : ni les tentatives maladroites de ses précédents petits amis, ni le baiser brutal, sec que James lui avait volé avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux pour les vacances en juin dernier, ni même le timide bisou sur la joue que Severus avait un jour eu le courage de lui donner. C'était totalement nouveau.

Drago l'attira dans ses bras, et elle pouvait sentir son sang qui battait, comme s'il s'agissait de son propre sang, de son propre cœur. Elle s'abandonna au baiser, et était sur le point de perdre la tête complètement, quand un grand cri s'échappa de l'if le plus proche.

_« Ne t'arrête pas ! »_

Drago et Lily sursautèrent, et se séparèrent. Lily étouffa un rire nerveux. « C'est qui, à ton avis ? » chuchota t'elle.

Drago n'avait pas ri, et il la regardait intensément. « Juste cette imbécile de Poufsouffle, Abbot. Pas la peine d'y penser. » Il essaya de l'attirer à lui de nouveau, mais Lily se recula avec précaution.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on retourne dans le Hall. Je dois toujours une danse à Blaise. »

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite. « Je ne regrette pas, tu sais. Tu es formidable. »

_Tu es une idiote, ma fille. Tu te ridiculises devant un garçon qui ne te jugerai pas digne de cirer ses bottes s'il connaissait la vérité. Saleté d'hormones_. Avec un petit sourire, elle se tourna pour quitter le jardin. Drago lui offrit son bras avec cérémonie, et a près une petite hésitation, elle l'accepta.

Rogue, observant à couvert le jeune couple bien assorti dans l'ombre, se demandait désespérément pourquoi il se forçait à voir des choses qui ne pouvaient que lui causer de la peine. Drago et Lily quittèrent le jardin, et le Maître de Potions, le cœur blessé, resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la dernière étoile échappée de la robe de Lily s'éteigne.

--------

ndA :

Le sort qu'utilise Rogue est inspiré de Cendrillon de Charles Perrault.

Sidonia Von Bork est l'héroïne d'un roman gothique de William Mienhold, datant de 1849, _Sidonia la Sorcière. _Rogue pense au peintre-sorcier, Edward Burne-Jones, et à son aquarelle intitulée _Sidonia Von Bork, 1560_. Dans ce tableau, Sidonia a les cheveux qu'on associe à Hermione. Rogue a ajouté la résille de velours noir pour contenir lesdits cheveux.

Le charme qu'utilise Lily pour ouvrir la robe de Pansy en pétales est une citation d'un poème de Tennyson.

Le salut de Blaise à Lily est une paraphrase du _Songe d'une nuit d'été_ de Shakespeare.

JKR mentionne un Acte de Sécession du monde magique, mais en analysant la situation historique, cet acte n'a dû être que la reconnaissance officielle d'un situation de facto, la fin d'un processus qui a duré un siècle pour séparer le monde magique de celui des Moldus. Je recommande à ceux que ça intéresse de lire l'essai de Hugh Trevor-Roper, _The European Witch Craze of the Sixteenth and Seventeenth Century and other Essays_ (La frénésie autour des sorcières aux seizième et dix-septième siècle en Europe et autres essais). Malgré les clichés des bûchers de sorcières du Moyen-Âge, ce ne fut pas avant la Réforme et la Contre-Réforme que ne se déchaîna réellement la chasse aux sorcières. C'est à ce moment qu'il existe des témoignages parlant de princes allemands qui ont tué toutes les femmes et les jeunes filles de certaines villes. JKR fait à la légère allusion au fait qu'il est impossible de brûler une véritable sorcière, mais en Angleterre, la plupart des sorcières furent exécutées par pendaison ou par noyade. Je suppose que les théories exposées dans _Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers _sont la version simplifiée qu'on enseigne aux première années. L'Inquisiteur en Chef, Matthew Hopkins, mourut en 1647, mais il eut un véritable impact sur le fait que les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne décident de se cacher. De la façon dont je vois les choses, il était un Cracmol qui en savait long sur les sorciers et les sorcières. Par exemple, il savait que si on prenait sa baguette à une sorcière, c'était chose facile de la torturer et de l'exécuter, et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à le faire. (Peut-être aussi qu'il savait que le bûcher ne servait à rien contre elles.) Imaginez un Rusard à qui le gouvernement aurait donné carte blanche pour tuer tous les sorciers et sorcières qu'il pourrait attraper. Une légende dit que Hopkins avait tellement mis en colère la population d'un village que celle-ci la soumis au même test de l'eau qu'il utilisait sur celles qu'il accusait de sorcellerie. Comme il flottait lui aussi (comme le ferait un Cracmol), ils le tuèrent.

La Grande Sécession de 1648 s'est produite quand un certain nombre de sorciers de la cour de l'Electeur des Saxons ( ? ) entendit parler de la clause secrète du Traité de Westphalie, qui mit fin à la guerre de Trente Ans en Allemagne. (Le fait que ces sorciers étaient des hommes rendaient leur position mieux acceptée socialement, et ils étaient incontournables dans beaucoup de cours à la Renaissance. John Dee était le sorcier attitré d'Elizabeth Première.) Catholiques et Protestants avaient enfin fait la paix, mais ils s'étaient secrètement mis d'accord pour concentrer leurs forces pour combattre leur ennemi commun : les sorciers et les sorcières. A ce moment, il y avait suffisamment de population dans le monde magique pour que leur petite communauté soit viable, et qu'ils soient capables de se gouverner eux-mêmes. L'idée même de 'monde magique' a dû être un concept révolutionnaire pour les sorciers et les sorcières, parce que même si les choses se passaient très mal, beaucoup avaient du mal à envisager de ne plus faire partie du monde tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours connu. 1692 est l'année du Procès des Sorcières de Salem, mais c'était quasiment la fin de la chasse aux sorcières, qui était passé de mode en Europe quand elle atteignit les rivages de Nouvelle-Angleterre. La Grande Sécession fut le point où le monde magique Européen comprit enfin que sa longue histoire d'intégration parmi les moldus devait prendre fin si les sorciers et les sorcières voulaient simplement survivre. Il y a vraiment eu un Holocauste des sorciers : des milliers de personnes issues d'un population déjà réduite furent exécutés (sans parler des dizaines de milliers de moldus innocents.) Les sang-purs sont là depuis longtemps et ils entretiennent la mémoires de leur histoire. Ils ont sans aucun doute mis en garde les plus jeunes d'entre eux en leur racontant des histoires. JKR n'a pas l'air de pleinement reconnaître qu'il existe de véritables raisons pour que le monde magique craigne et haïsse les moldus. Les préjugés ne sont pas toujours aveugles ou stupides. Quand je lis les compte-rendus des méthodes utilisées pour obtenir des confessions de la part des sorcières, et la mort lente et douloureuse qu'ont connue même de jeunes enfant, j'ai plutôt peur des moldus moi aussi.


	11. un samedi à Pré au Lard

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville Traduction : benebu, avril 2005 

**Chapitre onze : samedi à Pré-Au-Lard.**

Hermione se réveilla dans un mélange d'anticipation et de pressentiment. La semaine qui avait suivi le bal avait vu quelques ajustements dans sa vie personnelle. Hermione avait été surprise de recevoir le genre d'attentions qu'elle avait toujours cru réservées aux autres filles, plus jolies. Certaines des plus jeunes filles, de Gryffondor comme de Poufsouffle, l'avaient arrêtée dans les couloirs pour lui dire combien elle était belle ce soir là, et quelques garçons en avaient fait autant, curieusement des Serdaigles pour la plupart. Harry et Ron marchaient sur des œufs avec elle, perturbés par son apparition extraordinaire, et le fait qu'elle continuait à répéter qu'elle la devait à Rogue.

Hermione avait répété le charme de Cendrillon, et elle l'avait appris à Lavande et à Parvati pour faire taire leurs cris de 's'il te plait, s'il te plait, steplait, steplait ! » Ginny s'était jointe à elles, et Hermione devait admettre que Rogue avait raison : le résultat dépendait totalement du goût et de l'imagination de celui qui le lançait. Quelques uns de ceux qu'elles obtinrent étaient ridicules, d'autres carrément obscènes. Les fille avaient trouvé même ces derniers amusants, et elles étaient restées éveillées tard le dimanche, tremblantes d'horreur et de rire, lançant de temps en temps des 'ooohh' et des 'aaahh' devant une tentative réussie. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait facilement recréer l'allure que Rogue lui avait donné pour le bal. C'était attirant, dans un genre '_je suis une sorcière maléfique : tremblez !_' Ginny se débrouillait bien, faisant montre d'un flair intéressant pour trouver les couleurs qui lui allaient. Elles avaient utilisé beaucoup de talent et de pouvoir pour un sort qu'Hermione aurait habituellement considéré comme une frivolité, et elles avaient dormi si profondément après ça que toutes avaient failli manquer leur première classe du lendemain.

Mais ce n'était pas si frivole, elle le comprenait maintenant. Etre si belle donnait à une fille un certain pouvoir, et ce pouvoir lui apportait de la confiance et de l'assurance.

Elle riait encore toute seule en repensant à la tête horrifiée de Malefoy au moment où il l'avait reconnue. D'autres Serpentards avaient réagi différemment ce soir-là. Blaise Zabini l'avait frôlée délicatement, en murmurant suavement « Très joli, Granger. » D'autre membres de la Maison du Serpent encore avaient exprimé leur appréciation de façon moins sophistiquée. En cours de Potions, le lundi, il y avait eu des remarques assez peu discrètes sur une certaine Gryffondor qui était plus à son avantage 'quand elle ne couvrait pas ses atouts'. Harry serrait les dents, prêt à exploser, mais Lily avait calmé la situation en demandant à Nott de lui donner du venin d'acromantule, et en lui murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un reproche. Nott avait été sur le point de répondre par une blague idiote, quand Rogue était apparu de nulle part, et les avait regardés, faisant taire la salle.

Quand elle et Harry avaient vu Lily après le cours de Transfiguration du mercredi, elle les avait informés que Rogue avait parlé aux Serpentards à propos d'Hermione. Il leur avait dit que Dumbledore la lui avait assignée comme assistante, qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'il apprécierait que sa Maison ne lui complique pas la vie en donnant à une Gryffondor une raison d'aller se plaindre au Directeur. Mademoiselle Granger était officiellement intouchable, et à moins qu'elle ne les provoque la première, ignorer cette consigne était à leurs risques et périls.

Le vendredi, toute l'école savait qu'Hermione Granger était l'assistante du Professeur Rogue. Ron et Harry, qui le savaient depuis le début, n'en avaient pas parlé, et Harry avait apparemment réussi à persuader Ron que de continuer à s'en plaindre n'y changerait rien. Ses autres camarades Gryffondor, et les autres maisons n'étaient pas si discrètes, et elle était en permanence irritée par les regards bienveillant de compassion et les remarques bizarres d'encouragement. Certains des Serdaigles de septième année, à son étonnement, étaient jaloux. Les Serpentards, loyaux envers leur Directeur, ne disaient rien, absolument rien.

Certains aspects de sa situation s'étaient améliorés ces deux dernières semaines. Flitwick et Chourave s'étaient un peu remis de leur choc et la traitaient presque normalement. Lupin s'était toujours montré gentil, et McGonagall continuait à prétendre qu'elle et Lily étaient invisibles. Ses autres enseignants, ignorant le drame secret, étaient surpris de la nouvelle fonction d'Hermione. Vector, en particulier, semblait un peu déçu. « Si j'avais su que vous cherchiez un poste d'assistante, Hermione, il vous suffisait de venir me voir… »

« Oh, Professeur Vector ! Je n'ai rien demandé au Professeur Rogue ! Le Directeur m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que je l'assiste, et je ne pouvais pas refuser… »

Son Professeur d'Arithmancie était toujours déçu, mais il admit qu'Hermione n'aurait pas pu s'opposer à une décision du Directeur. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ma chère, si les choses ne se passent pas bien avec le Professeur Rogue, vous savez, s'il y a des _difficultés_, je serais très content d'avoir de l'aide. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas envisagé une carrière dans l'Arithmancie, mais vous pourriez très certainement le faire, et il y a tant d'opportunités dans ce domaine. Au Ministère, à Gringotts, dans les affaires, il y a même des sociétés privées d'Arithmancie qui seraient ravies d'avoir du sang neuf, je veux dire… » Le professeur était de plus en plus embarrassé, « que le fait que vous ne soyez pas en relation avec les plus vieilles familles ne serait pas un tel handicap qu'il pourrait l'être… oh, mon Dieu. »

« Je crois que je comprends, Professeur, » dit tranquillement Hermione.

Vector prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce que j'essaie de dire, de ma façon si maladroite, c'est que les Arithmanticiens de talent sont rares, tout aussi rares que les préparateurs de Potion de premier ordre. L'Arithmancie, comme me le répètent mes élèves, c'est difficile. Une sorcière fille de Moldus peut parfois être vue avec certains préjugés, quand elle se cherche une place dans le monde des adultes, ces gratte-parchemin du Ministère tendent à être pointilleux sur la pureté du sang, mais une arithmanticienne de qualité, surtout si elle a le titre de Maître, trouvera toujours du travail. »

« C'est bon de le savoir, Professeur. Je vous promets d'y réfléchir. »

Dans l'ensemble, cette conversation avait plutôt remonté le moral d'Hermione. Elle avait été plus effrayée et déprimée qu'elle ne l'avait admis devant personne par les prédictions de Rogue sur son manque d'opportunités pour une future carrière. Elle avait investi tant d'elle-même pour devenir une élève au dessus du lot. Dans le monde moldu, elle aurait travaillé pour être admise dans la meilleure université possible, et elle aurait eu encore quelques années pour être une étudiante exceptionnelle. Cependant, il n'existait pas d'université magiques, la population magique n'était pas suffisante pour de telles institutions. Au lieu de ça, on pouvait commencer à travailler au bas de l'échelle, comme l'avait fait Percy Weasley, ou entrer à Sainte-Mangouste pour apprendre le métier de Médicomage, ou chercher une place d'apprenti auprès d'un Maître dans son domaine de prédilection. Fred et Georges Weasley, elle s'en rendait compte, s'étaient distingués du lot en ouvrant leur propre commerce.

Le cours de Potions du vendredi avait été étrangement calme. Ils finissaient une préparation de Tonique Sanguin, et l'air du donjon était lourd de vapeurs de fer, qu'on pouvait goûter autant que sentir. Hermione entendit les murmure excités des Serpentards, qui prévoyaient de profiter au maximum de leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le lendemain. Depuis la grande évasion d'Azkaban, il n'y avait pas eu signe de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, et les gens commençaient à se complaire dans l'idée qu'ils se terraient quelque part ou qu'ils avaient fui à l'étranger, et bon débarras.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas de cet avis, cependant, et il avait pris des mesures compliquées pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. Harry et Hermione savaient que des Aurors feraient des ondes dans Pré-Au-Lard, et les Professeurs comme les élèves étaient prévenus d'être sur leurs gardes en cas d'activités suspectes.

Son vendredi soir avec Rogue fut également tranquille. Il lui parla sèchement, mais poliment.

« Voilà, » avait–il dit, en lui désignant une table de travail couverte de fleurs d'aconit.« Retirez les étamines en remuant aussi peu de pollen que possible. Réduisez-les en fine poudre avec le mortier d'or numéro 3. Pourquoi portez-vous une bague ? C'est de l'argent ? »

« De l'or blanc, Monsieur. »

« De la bijouterie moldue, » avait-il reniflé. « Retirez-la. Elle contient probablement de l'argent et du nickel, comme vous devriez le savoir. Si vous devez porter des bijoux, l'or pur est le plus stable chimiquement, et par conséquent un bien meilleur choix. Ensuite lavez-vous soigneusement les mains, si vous voulez apprendre comment préparer de la potion tue-loup. »

Elle apprenait à le connaître dans une relation face-à-face, quand il n'y avait pas de Serpentards aux alentours qu'il devait cajoler. Lentement, mais avec difficulté, elle parvenait à arrêter les questions qui lui venaient aux lèvres. Est-ce que c'était pour le Professeur Lupin _? Evidemment, Hermione_, se sermonna t'elle_. Ne pose pas à Rogue de questions stupides, tu sais bien que ça l'irrite. Essaie de réfléchir avant de parler_.

Au lieu de babiller sur le procédé, elle passa l'heure et demie qui suivait à méticuleusement détacher les étamines et à les écraser, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient en petits morceaux, mais pas en poudre. Puis, elle montra le mortier et son contenu à Rogue, en silence. Il le regarda avec attention, et acquiesça. « Ca ira pour le moment. Couvrez-le et posez-le là. Maintenant, » avait-il continué en attrapant son journal de potions vert, « copiez les ingrédients et les procédures dans ce livre. Je veux que vous étudiiez la procédure avec attention, afin que vendredi prochain, vous compreniez ce que nous faisons, et que vous puisiez participer intelligemment. »

Il avait marqué une pause, hésitant, et lui avait dit. « Je dois passer chez l'apothicaire de Pré-Au-Lard demain matin, pendant votre sortie. Si vous voulez apprendre quelque chose, j'y serai vers dix heures et demie, et vous auriez l'opportunité de voir l'arrivage d'imports Africains. »

Elle pensa _les gens vont faire des réflexions idiotes, et je suppose que je serai traitée comme une enfant idiote_. Néanmoins, elle répondit immédiatement, « Ca a l'air très intéressant, Professeur. J'y serai. »

Maintenant on était dimanche et elle était nerveuse au sujet de son rendez-vous avec Rogue, mais assez excitée en même temps. Elle se disait qu'il la considérait comme quelqu'un digne de son enseignement.

D'abord, pour apaiser ses amis, elle les accompagna à la succursale de Pré-Au-Lard de Fourniture de Qualité pour le Quidditch. Harry, de retour dans l'équipe après son interruption forcée de l'année précédente, était un Attrapeur qui avait quelque chose à prouver. Il avait tranquillement et généreusement fait profil bas pour que Ron puisse être capitaine. « Ca signifie tellement plus pour lui, Hermione, » lui avait-il confié. « En plus, un gardien voit beaucoup mieux le jeu qu'un attrapeur. C'est déjà bien que je puisse voler. » Ron n'était pas au courant du sacrifice de Harry, et il avait un peu la tête qui tournait de joie à sa nouvelle position de 'Roi du Quidditch'.

Hermione sourit malgré son ennui. Forçant ses yeux à rester ouverts pendant que les garçons listaient les qualités des gants Accrocheurs pour balai, elle regarda quelques curiosités en pensant à leurs cadeaux de Noël. A travers le vitrine, elle vit un groupe de Serpentards de sixième année qui riaient, sur le chemin de Gaichiffon. Lily était au milieu, son expression figée en un sourire réservé qu'elle arborait presque en permanence maintenant. Elle devait voir Harry et Hermione le lendemain après-midi dans la salle de lecture, pendant que Drago et les autres Serpentards seraient à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Elle avait promis à Harry de lui en dire plus sur ses premières années à Poudlard, et Dobby, maintenant au courant du secret de la salle de lecture, leur fournirait sans aucun doute un thé extravagant.

Lily en disait peu sur sa vie quotidienne avec les Serpentards, au delà du fait qu'elle s'entendait raisonnablement bien avec les autres filles. Harry avait ri de Parkinson 'face-plate', mais Lily avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il se moque de Pansy à cause de son physique.

« Si tu penses que c'est une mauvaise personne, dis-le. Mais n'attaque pas une fille sur son apparence. C'est très méchant. Elle n'a pas choisi son visage, et si je t'accorde qu'elle serait plus agréable à regarder si elle souriait, je n'aime pas entendre un garçon se moquer des imperfections des filles. »

Hermione était d'accord. « Je déteste ça quand les gens se moquent de mes cheveux, de la même façon dont ils se moquaient de mes dents. »

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec tes dents ? » demanda Lily, qui ne comprenait pas.

« C'est une longue histoire, » soupira Hermione.

En s'en souvenant, elle riait encore de l'indignation de Lily en entendant l'anecdote du 'je ne vois aucune différence'.

L'entendant, les garçons se retournèrent. Ron était outragé.

« Ne ris pas Hermione ! Les Cannons vont arriver en tête du championnat cette année ! »

« Désolée, Ron, » s'excusa t'elle. Ils passèrent ensuite à Honeydukes, où elle acheta ses habituelles pastilles à la menthe dentifrices, mais au moment où les garçons s'apprêtaient à visiter Zonko, elle vit qu'il était presque dix heures et demie.

« Il faut que je fasse un saut chez l'apothicaire. Je vous retrouve aux Trois Balais pour déjeuner. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire chez l'apothicaire ? »

« Le Professeur Rogue voulait que je voie leur nouvel arrivage. J'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant. »

Harry se contenta de lever les sourcils, mais Ron jura pendant dix bonnes secondes, et avant qu'il ne puisse former une phrase intelligible, Hermione leur avait fait un petit signe et était sortie.

La boutique de l'apothicaire de Pré-Au-Lard sentait un peu comme la classe de Potions, en plus vert et plus poussiéreux. Des bocaux s'alignaient sur les anciennes étagères de chêne, et des conserves, apparemment ouvertes, mais protégées contre la contamination, contenaient des dizaines d'articles fascinants. Hermione vit Rogue, déjà en grande conversation avec le propriétaire quand elle entra. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête, et l'apothicaire, une sorcière replète, ridée, d'un âge indéterminé, lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ah, vous devez être Mademoiselle Granger ! Je suis Madame Sangsue. Le Professeur Rogue me parlait de sa nouvelle assistante. Eh bien, approchez, ma fille, je ne mords pas. »

Hermione s'approcha du comptoir, et fit un bond quand la tête rugissante d'un Tebo apparut devant elle, montrant les dents.

« _Mais lui, si !_ » grinça la vieille sorcière en pleurant de rire.

« Oh ! » s'écria Hermione en mettant une main sur son cœur. Elle remarqua que Rogue n'avait pas sorti sa baguette, ni même fait un mouvement.

Au lieu de ça, il la regardait calmement, et lui fit remarquer avec aigreur « Humour d'apothicaire. »

Madame Sangsue donna un autre coup à l'horrible tête empaillée montée sur ressorts, puis la repoussa dans un coin. Alors qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux avec un énorme mouchoir rouge, Rogue reprit de sa voix profonde, « Madame Sangsue, si vous avez fini de terroriser Mademoiselle Granger, j'espérais me procurer du fluide explosif urticant. »

Aussitôt, l'apothicaire redevint sérieuse, leur montrant toute une variété d'imports africains, dont certains qu'Hermione connaissait pour avoir lu leurs propriétés, mais n'avait jamais vus. Contrairement à l'ennui sans fin de FQQ, c'était intéressant, et elle trouva le rude marchandage de Rogue avec l'apothicaire tout aussi intéressant que les articles qu'elle leur montra. Elle posa à Hermione quelques questions complexes, et, faisant un signe de tête à Rogue, lui affirma, « Elle est bien cette petite. » Ensuite, rien ne pouvait faire plus plaisir à Madame Sangsue que d'appeler son assistant pour qu'il tienne la boutique, pour emmener Rogue et Hermione dans une pièce où elle gardait 'les vrais bons articles'. Que les 'bons articles' comprennent une immense phallus de serpent de mer empaillé, suspendu au plafond par magie, fut la cause d'une nouvelle hilarité.

Son marchandage terminé, et les dispositions prises pour les livraisons, ils quittèrent la boutique ensemble. Rogue était silencieux, et Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Un groupe d'élèves, les voyant ensemble, se donnèrent des coups de coudes.

Hermione prit une inspiration, et lui dit, « Merci pour cette opportunité, Monsieur. Je sais que Madame Sangsue vous aurait envoyé ce dont vous avez besoin, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que vous vous déplaciez en personne… »

Rogue l'interrompit brusquement. « J'aime aller chez l'apothicaire. » C'était dit abruptement, mais avec une franchise et une sincérité qui la surprit. Rogue semblait un peu surpris lui-même, et Hermione réalisa qu'elle savait maintenant quelque chose de personnel sur son professeur redouté.

_Il aime aller chez l'apothicaire._

Elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Moi aussi. »

Son visage se referma et il lâcha. « Je ne doute pas que vous retrouviez vos amis pour déjeuner, Mademoiselle Granger. Je vous suggère d'y aller maintenant. » Il se retourna et s'éloigna à grands pas, silhouette noire haute et solitaire.

-------

Drago l'avait invitée à déjeuner. Lily trouvait que c'était gentil de sa part, mais un peu trop. Elle avait abandonné tout espoir de pouvoir se promener un peu avec Hermione et Harry. Drago était collé à elle comme par un charme collant, et elle ne put accorder à ses amis secrets qu'un sourire discret quand le rassemblement d'élèves avait quitté Poudlard.

Pré-Au-Lard était semblable à ce qu'il était la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, un mois auparavant dans son esprit, mais il y avait vingt ans en réalité. Certaines choses avaient un peu changé, il y avait de nouveaux propriétaires dans des endroits autrefois familiers. Elle fixa les yeux sur la Cabane Hurlante, constante dans un univers qui changeait. Ils firent les magasins, visitèrent Gaichiffon, Zonko et Honeyduke (qu'elle avait toujours aimé) ; puis ils s'arrêtèrent à la librairie. Elle était tellement absorbée par les nouveautés qu'elle sursauta quand Drago lui parla, puis lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner. »

Elle leva les yeux, une peu choquée. « Déjà ? » Elle s'était plongée dans la lecture de l'anthropologie des la Magie Aborigène d'Australie jusqu'à en oublier où elle était.

Drago sourit, « Il est presque midi. Tu étais ailleurs. »

Elle secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. « C'est vrai. »

Les Trois Balais étaient exactement comme dans son souvenir. Elle eu un petit choc en voyant les changements dans le visage de Rosmerta. _Elle a pris de l'âge, mais elle a toujours de l'allure_, décida t'elle.

Rosmerta leur fit un sourire professionnel, un peu effacé, et dit à Drago, « Tu peux y aller directement. »

Drago prit Lily par la main, et l'entraîna à travers la grande salle. Quelques personne se hérissèrent à la vue de Drago, d'autres chuchotèrent ; certains firent mine de ne pas le voir et tournèrent le dos. Drago les ignora, et continua son chemin jusqu'à une porte fermée.

« Un salon privé, Drago ? » demanda tranquillement Lily. « Je ne crois pas. »

Il lui fit un rictus amusé, et tint la porte pour elle. Une voix féminine, aristocratique, appela doucement de l'intérieur, « C'est toi Drago ? »

« Oui, Mère. » Il fit signe à Lily d'entrer, et alla embrasser la svelte et élégante sorcière dont le sourire parfait les accueillait tous les deux. « Et je vous présente Lily. »

_Sa mère_. Lily sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'elle approchait timidement la jolie femme, qui était habillée suivant la mode, mais sans ostentation. « Comment allez-vous, Madame Malefoy ? »

« Je suis si contente de vous rencontrer, ma chère, après tout ce que Drago m'a raconté sur vous. » Elle serra chaleureusement la main de Lily et lui désigna un siège à la table bien arrangée.

_Sa mère !_ Elle était déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner par Mme Malefoy, ni par ses vêtements, ni par son air supérieur de sang-pur, ni par la richesse qui transparaissait dans ses bijoux, sa coiffure, et sa façon d'offrir un déjeuner dans un salon privé pour son fils et… _sa petite amie_. Les lèvres de Lily se serrèrent. Il allait falloir qu'elle mette les points sur les i avec Drago, et vite.

Rosmerta elle-même fit le service : de la nourriture de bistrot élevée au paradis. Ce fut un long déjeuner. Lily se forçait à manger, même si son estomac faisait des nœuds, et si la nourriture descendait dans sa gorge comme si elle avalait des cubes. Mme Malefoy, sous couvert de bavardage poli, l'interrogeait sans merci sur sa famille, son ancienne école, ses études, ses ambitions, ses impressions sur Poudlard. Drago les regardait avec amusement pendant qu'il appréciait son repas. Lily comprit qu'elle était évaluée et examinée, et décida qu'il ne servait à rien de le prendre mal. Au lieu de ça, elle décida d'étudier discrètement Mme Malefoy à son tour.

La mère de Drago n'était pas différente des femmes de la haute société que Lily avait rencontrées dans le monde moldu. Elle se souvenait de la visite de Lady Wentworth à son école primaire, pour parler de son travail à l'étranger, et elle avait vu la famille royale à la télévision pendant toute sa jeunesse. Mme Malefoy avait la même apparence polie, méticuleusement soignée. C'était une femme pomponnée et privilégiée dont la carrière, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était d'être une femme bibelot : un atout social de valeur, donnant des fêtes de choix, et patronnant des bonnes œuvres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était pas idiote. De toute évidence, elle attendait d'une éventuelle épouse Malefoy qu'elle remplisse certains critères, mais elle n'était ni insupportablement arrogante, ni faussement amicale. L'un d'un l'autre, en tant que potentielle belle-mère, Lily supposait qu'il existait pire.

Ne lui accorde pas tant de crédit, se reprit t'elle. Elle est gentille parce qu'elle croit que je remplis son critère numéro un : elle pense que je suis une sang-pur. Elle est prête à me pardonner d'être une sorcière canadienne de province sans influence familiale, et peut-être sans fortune ; d'être une étrangère arrivée à Poudlard dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Ce qu'elle ne pardonnerait pas, ce serait qu'une sang-de-bourbe danse avec son précieux Drago : même si j'étais aussi belle que Titania, ou aussi puissante que la Reine Mab. Ce qui compte c'est que je sois une orpheline au sang-pur avec un bon pedigree. Quelle connerie.

Mme Malefoy était évidemment consciente que les perspectives de mariage de Drago s'étaient réduites de façon alarmante. Vrai, il était un Malefoy, mais il était également le fils d'un traître en fuite. Si Lucius Malefoy avait été un homme libre et un des arbitres du monde magique anglais, Lily savait que l'accueil aurait été bien plus réservé.

« C'est un endroit charmant, » observa Lily en regardant autour d'elle.

« Oui, » approuva distraitement Narcissa Malefoy. « Et c'est plus intime comme ça. Je déteste être dévisagée, maintenant que… » sa voix mourut, et elle regarda fixement son assiette.

Lily ressentit une bouffée de compassion. Quoi qu'ait fait le père de Drago, ça semblait injuste que sa famille ait à en souffrir._ Oui, mais si quelques regards de travers sont tout ce qu'elle subit, elle s'en sort mieux que les victimes des Mangemerdes ! Oh, mon Dieu, il faut que j'arrête de penser à eux par ce nom. Je vais le dire tout haut au pire moment._

Mme Malefoy leva les yeux un instant plus tard, avec un grand sourire. Drago pressa la main de Lily sous la table, et le reste du déjeuner se passa sans incident.

---------

« Un déjeuner avec Mme Malefoy, Lily ? » s'esclaffa Harry. « Alors on traîne dans la haute société maintenant ? » C'était un thé complètement fou, échevelé dans la salle de lecture. Dobby ne savait pas faire les choses à moitié : la table était couverte de scones, de crème, de merveilleux biscuits au chocolat, et de délicieux sandwiches. Chacun était de la taille d'une bouchée, mais le plateau était si énorme que ça faisait un certain nombre de bouchées tout compte fait. Hermione se demanda si elle serait capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit au dîner.

Lily était rose d'embarras et de rire. Hermione remarqua qu'elle s'asseyait toujours dos au tableau de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le tableau avait l'air abandonné, sans son occupante, et Hermione ne se demanda pas pourquoi Lily évitait de le regarder. _Si j'avais passé vingt ans dans une bibliothèque à lire _Orgueil et Préjugés_, j'en aurais marre moi aussi._

« Elle n'a pas été si méchante. »

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi, » affirma Harry. « Dans le petit cercle des personne qu'elle juge digne de vivre, elle est certainement _très bien_. Je me souviens l'avoir vue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Je me suis dit qu'elle était belle, sauf qu'elle se comportait comme si elle quelque chose sentait mauvais. Certainement que cette chose, c'était moi. »

« Au moins rien d'horrible ne s'est produit. Pas de Mangemorts qui lançaient des sorts ! » Hermione frissonna, et rappela à Harry. « On était sur le point de parler à Lily du retour du Club de Défense. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira. « C'est vrai ! Nous aurons des réunions régulières maintenant que le club est officiel. Le Professeur Lupin a accepté de le superviser, et nous nous réunirons les mardis soir. »

« Harry est un merveilleux professeur, » dit Hermione à Lily, en ignorant le visage soudain rouge de plaisir de Harry. « Tous les membre du club de Défense ont eu de super notes à leur BUSE de Défense. »

Lily commença à être contaminée par leur excitation. « J'ai vraiment hâte de venir ! Je trouve que Poudlard devrait avoir plus de clubs. Ca permettrait aux Maisons de se mélanger plus, et les élèves pourraient mieux se connaître. »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné. Que diraient les autres en voyant arriver une Serpentard ? Hermione allait expliquer la situation délicate à Lily, qui comprendrait certainement. Harry, cependant, prit une autre décision.

Il dit avec conviction, « Nous serons ravis de t'y accueillir. J'espère que ça ne te créera pas d'ennuis : Malefoy risque de t'envoyer ses sbires. » _Et il perdra son intérêt pour toi s'il se rend compte que tu n'es pas une potentielle Mangemort_. C'était une chose de savoir que Lily essayait de gagner la confiance des Serpentards, et c'en était une autre de la voir danser avec Drago Malefoy.

Lily commençait à comprendre, et Hermione expliqua posément, « Nous n'avons jamais eu de membres de Serpentard. Ça devait rester secret l'an dernier, alors nous n'avons invité que des gens que nous pensions fiables. »

« Et tous ne l'étaient pas, » lui raconta amèrement Harry. « Hermione a créé la plus jolie malédiction que j'aie vu sur ce rat de Marietta Edgecombe. »

Lily leva les sourcils, interrogative. Hermione expliqua. « Quand elle est allée tout raconter à cette révoltante Ombrage, des boutons sont apparus sur son visage formant le mot CAFARD. »

Lily éclata de rire. « C'est brillant ! Tu es une vicieuse, et mon idole ! » Elle se calma, et demanda, « Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir que je vienne ? C'est comme faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie. Tant qu'on y est, je peux amener du monde ? Je peux feindre d'ignorer la politique de ma Maison, et dire que je veux améliorer mes capacités en Défense. »

Harry grimaça. « Ca me semble idiot d'entraîner mes pires ennemis. » Dans un flash de souvenir, il vit devant lui un Rogue en colère, hissant «_ Vous lui donnez des armes !_ »

Lily dit gentiment, « Harry, ça me semble encore plus stupide de laisser croire à tous les Serpentards qu'ils n'ont nulle part où aller mais dans les rangs de Voldemort. Ils ne disent rien, mais je sens bien que tous ne sont pas des supporters de Oldyfart. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Sois prudente. Quand tu seras venu à une réunion, ça se saura. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne chose que tu amènes du monde en renfort. »

« Ou pour surveiller tes arrières, » ajouta Hermione avec un frisson.

--------

Le mardi soir, les anciens membres de l'Association de Défense ( nom public de ce groupe) se réunirent dans la salle de classe de Défense. Harry fit un signe de tête distant à Cho quand elle arriva, nerveuse, et sans Marietta. Hermione savait qu'il n'avait pas pardonné à Cho pour ce qu'il considérait comme sa trahison de l'année passée, mas elle était bonne élève, préfet en chef cette année, en fait, et par conséquent elle était non seulement une bonne publicité pour le club, mais aussi un membre dont le Patronus en forme de cygne avait inspiré les autres.

Harry approcha le Professeur Lupin, qui regardait sans s'interposer du bord de la salle. « Professeur, quand allons-nous commencer ? Je pense qu'on n'attend plus que quelques personnes… »

« Harry, je suis juste ici pour vous soutenir. C'est un club d'étudiants. C'est une bonne opportunité pour vous de pouvoir travailler ensemble, et je ne veux pas changer ce qui a si bien fonctionné l'année passée. » Il regarda pensivement autour de lui, et poursuivit. « Si j'étais toi, je commencerais à discuter avec eux, pour voir un peu comment ils veulent s'organiser. »

« _Dieu du ciel !_ » s'écria Ron, qui était près de la porte, avec surprise. « _Stupefix !_ »

« Ron ! » le gronda Lupin, trop tard. « Baisse ta baguette tout de suite ! »

Hermione et Harry jouèrent des coudes dans le groupe qui se formait devant l'incident, et virent Lily, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bullstrode, et quatre Serpentards de cinquième année, la baguette à la main, se défendant contre l'attaque soudaine.

« _Protego !_ » contra Lily, son charme de bouclier les protégeant, elle et ceux qui se trouvaient derrière elle. A ses côtés, Blaise Zabini avait lancé un autre contresort, dont le reflet bleu métallique se reflétait lividement sur leurs visages.

Harry arriva derrière Ron, tirant en arrière le bras qui tenait sa baguette. « Ron ! Tout va bien ! Ils ont le droit de venir ! »

Ron se retourna vers lui, son visage déformé par la colère. « _Des Serpentards_ ! Tu es devenu fou ? Ils sont tous de _son _côté ! »

Lupin était venu s'interposer. « Ecoutez maintenant ! Vous tous ! C'est un club officiel de Poudlard. En tant que tel, tout élève qui le désire peut y participer. C'est ce qu'à décrété le Directeur, et j'attends de chacun de vous que vous respectiez sa décision. » Les élèves rechignaient et chuchotaient entre eux. Lupin fit un regard encourageant à Harry, puis se tourna vers les Serpentards, qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte avec inquiétude.

« Mademoiselle Jones, Monsieur Zabini, Mademoiselle Bullstrode. Et Lark Moran, Strabo Bletchley, Améthyste Grimstone, et Caius Llewellyn. »

Harry fit un pas vers eux, et dit, suffisamment haut pour couvrir les murmures. « Bienvenue à l'Association de Défense. »

« Merci, » répondit Lily avec un grand sourire, et seulement une légère retenue dans la voix.

Blaise Zabini, avec un aplomb sans faille, tendit la main à Harry. « Je vois que vous ne plaisantez pas avec les retardataires, Potter. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te l'assure. »

Ron renifla avec dégoût.

------------

nda : JKR est ma source concernant le fait que tout comme il n'existe pas d'écoles primaires pour les sorciers, il n'y a pas non plus d'universités. Peut-être qu'elle a changé d'avis depuis que j'ai lu cette inteview, mais c'est vrai, lapopulation magique de Grande-Bretagne est simplement trop peu nombreuse. Il suffit de regarder la taille du Chemin de Traverse, la taile de Pré-Au-Lard, qui est le seul village magique d'Angleterre, et le fait qu'il n'existe qu'un seul hôpital magique. JKR ne donne pas à penser qu'il puisse y avoir une autre éole de magie en Grande-Bretagne, et je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre. C'est une très, très petite population isolée, qui ne comporte pas plus d'individus en tout qu'une petite ville. A cause de la durée de vie des sorciers, la répartition des âges de la population est différente de celle des moldus. Le monde magique est dominé, et gouverné, par les plus âgés, qui sont probablement en poste depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Je me suis toujours demandé si Tom Jedusor, en quitant l'école pour voyager dans le monde au lieu de suivre le chemin habituel et de devenir apprenti ou de commencer à travailler au bas de l'échelle dans une institution, ne cherchait pas autant à trouver un moyen de contourner la gérontaocratie qu'à trouver une façon de repousser la mort.

Prochain chapitre : débat à Serpentard. La maison Serpentard se dispute au sujet de l'Association de Défense. Lily expose quelques une des ses idées sur les véritables motivations de Voldemort à ses camarades.


	12. débat à Serpentard

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

**Chapitre douze : débat à Serpentard.**

« _Pourquoi es-tu allée à cette saleté de fan club de cette saleté de Potter ?_ »

« Calme-toi, Drago, je ne discuterai pas avec toi tant que tu ne seras pas capable de me parler poliment. »

« Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle ! » Drago attrapa Lily par l'épaule pour la forcer à se retourner. Sa baguette était sortie et pointée sur lui avant qu'elle n'ait fini de se retourner.

Blaise était entré dans la salle commune de Serpentard derrière Lily, et juste devant Millicent Bullstrode et les cinquième année. Il sortit sa baguette avec une langueur feinte, et sourit comme un prédateur. « Ce n'est pas malin de contrarier une sorcière qui vient de s'entraîner au duel, Malefoy. »

Pansy rejoint Drago, une grimace rapprochant ses sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent. « Nous ne nous mélangeons pas avec cette engeance, Jones. Même _toi_, tu aurais dû le comprendre depuis le temps. »

La colère de Drago se déplaça vers Blaise. « C'est toi qui l'y as entraînée, pas vrai, Zabini ? Elle était curieuse, et tu y as vu l'opportunité de l'éloigner de moi. »

Le sourire de Blaise s'élargit. « Crois ce que tu veux. J'ai mes raisons. »

Les Serpentards appelèrent ceux qui étaient dans les dortoirs. En quelques minutes, un cercle de visages hostiles ou simplement curieux entourait le petit groupe de nouveaux membre de l'Association de Défense. Millicent avait le dos contre celui de Lily, penchée en position d'attaque. Lily trouva ça rassurant. Millicent lui exprimait sa gratitude depuis le bal d'Halloween. Avec la farouche loyauté de quelqu'un à qui ni ses pairs, ni quiconque, n'avaient jamais montré tant de gentillesse, elle était devenue une fervente admiratrice de Lily, et sa partisane.

Lily, cependant, n'était pas du genre à se cacher derrière Millicent, ni derrière Blaise, d'ailleurs. Articulant clairement, elle déclara, « J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux savoir ce qu'il se passait, plutôt que de l'ignorer. Potter à reçu la meilleure note de BUSE en Défense de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Il est connu pour avoir combattu Voldemort » (il y eut une vague de murmures de panique à ce nom) « au moins cinq fois. Qu'on l'aime ou non, c'est une sorte de génie en matière de Défense, et pour ma part je ne veux manquer aucune opportunité d'apprendre à me protéger. »

Drago la dévisageait, le visage blanc d'horreur. « Tu oses prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Lily sentait son sang-froid diminuer. Quand elle et Blaise avaient lancé un ballon d'essai, un jour après le cours d'Histoire, ils s'étaient rendus compte que le fait qu'ils assistent à la réunion du club de Défense créerait une controverse. Maintenant, son emploi insouciant du nom d'un malade avait attisé les flammes pour de bon. Elle dit, les dents serrées. « Il n'est pas mon seigneur. Il n'est seigneur de rien du tout. »

Pansy était en colère et effrayée. « Tu vas trop loin, Jones. Tu peux venir d'un école perdue et penser que tu es maligne, mais nous connaissons les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et nous respectons son nom. »

_C'en est trop_. Lily sentit sa colère monter en elle comme une vague, et essaya de ne pas crier. « Quel nom ? Il s'est peut-être fabriqué un titre, mais tout le monde sait qu'il n'est que Tom Jedusor, ancien préfet en chef de Poudlard, et maintenant prétendu Génie Maléfique du monde magique. »

Elle fut surprise du silence absolu, puis elle réalisa que ses paroles avaient choqué les autres élèves de la pièce. Elle saisit l'occasion, et continua. « C'est ironique, non, que le leader du mouvement des sang-purs soit un demi-sang, fils d'une sorcière et d'un moldu ? »

Drago était toujours horrifié. Il dévisageait fiévreusement ses amis : Nott, qui lui renvoya son regard, abasourdi, Goyle et Crabbe, qui étaient incapables de comprendre la portée du débat, et étaient irrémédiablement perdus, les plus vieux Serpentards, Montague, et les cousins Rosier, qui avaient l'air stupéfaits qu'une telle discussion ait pu même avoir lieu. Les baguettes étaient sorties, mais elles ne visaient plus personne.

Montague commença, « Ca ne peut pas être vrai… »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Blaise avec sérénité. « Le secret de sa naissance est toujours connu de quelques anciens, en Italie et dans le sud de la France, sur le territoire de ma famille… Il n'est pas parvenu à les tuer tous pour cacher la vérité. Il est de demi-sang, et, apparemment, il en a maladivement honte. »

« Qui n'en ferait pas autant ? » demanda un plaisantin anonyme.

Lily, sachant qu'elle était maintenant impliquée, décida de partager ce qu'elle savait avec eux. « Voldemort… Ou Tom Jedusor si vous préférez, a grandi dans un horrible orphelinat moldu. Sa mère était morte, et sa famille moldue ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. _Bien sûr_ qu'il déteste les moldus. Il est venu à Poudlard, et il était un Serpentard… certains d'entre vous doivent le savoir, » (il y eut quelques hochements de tête timides) « et il y fut un élève modèle » ( _sauf quand il a libéré le basilic, _se dit-elle_, mais ce n'est pas le moment de nous égarer_), « et il y a un trophée à son nom dans l'enceinte de cette école. »

Le premier choc de Drago était passé. Il se tenait debout, sérieux et concentré, forçant sa voix à rester à un niveau raisonnable. Il venait d'entendre des allégations désagréables, d'une source inattendue et surprenante, et il essayait de les faire cadrer avec son ancien modèle de pensée.

« Très bien, » commença t'il, assez froidement. « Admettons pour le moment que ces histoires sont vraies. Elle remettent peut-être en cause l'ascendance qu Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec sa politique et ses idées. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » répondit Lily avec conviction, également avec un calme forcé. « Je crois que sa naissance et ses jeunes années ont _tout_ à voir avec ses idées, sa politique, et ses motivations. On parle d'une personne qui a été maltraitée par des moldus, et qui, bien que de demi-sang, est venu à Poudlard pour être accepté à Serpentard. Mon avis, c'est qu'il a dû passer de sales moments pendant ses premières années ici. Imaginez un peu. Un demi-sang dont les fournitures étaient certainement payées par une caisse de charité du Ministère. Il ne devait rien posséder, et devait porter les vêtements les plus râpés. Comment pensez-vous qu'il ait été traité dans sa propre Maison ? » Elle marqua une pause pour laisser ses mots les pénétrer.

Drago était blanc de tension et de rage. « Où veux-tu en venir, alors ? »

Lily prit une inspiration sèche. « Je veux en venir, Drago, exactement _à ça_. Peut-être que Voldemort déteste les sang-purs tout autant qu'il déteste les moldus. En fait, il doit probablement détester l'intégralité du monde magique pour l'avoir abandonné chez les moldus, et maltraité quand il était à l'école. Voldemort promet à ses initiés 'des récompenses dont ils ne peuvent rêver'. Peut-être que c'est une bonne blague qu'il leur fait. Qu'ont obtenu ses fidèles partisans pour leurs services rendus ? Voyons… Des années à Azkaban, la confiscation de leurs biens, de devoir se cacher pour survivre… Et n'oublions pas le Baiser. _Ça_ c'est drôle. Je suis sûre qu'aucun de ses sympathisants n'a rêvé d'aucune de ces récompenses. Pendant ce temps, le Génie Maléfique n'a rien risqué, parce qu'il n'a rien de valeur à perdre. »

La pièce était étrangement silencieuse. Lily connaissait les noms des Mangemorts capturés au Département des Mystères. Elle savait que leurs fils et filles, leurs neveux et nièces, lui faisaient face. Certains étaient blancs et éprouvés comme Drago, d'autre avaient le visage rouge et étaient en colère comme Crabbe. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne leur lançaient pas de sorts pour le moment_. La nuit est jeune cependant. Je me demande si nous sortirons d'ici vivants tous les sept. Mais si on ne leur dit pas ces choses, qui le fera ?_

Pansy rompit le silence. « Tu pense que les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur les enfants de moldus et la pureté du sang sorcier ne sont qu'une couverture pour son véritable but, alors ? »

Blaise lui répondit. « Quel meilleur moyen de diviser le monde magique, de créer le chaos, et de nous dénoncer aux moldus ? Les Aurors deviennent fous à essayer de lancer des 'Oubliette' aux moldus qui ont vu la Marque des Ténèbres. Si ça continue, notre secret sera répandu irrémédiablement, et nous verrons venir des jours qui feront ressembler la chasse aux sorcières à un temps de paix. »

Lily ajouta tranquillement, « Quel meilleur moyen de détruire les sang-purs pour toujours, que de tromper et de discréditer leurs leaders naturels ? » Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était vrai, mais c'était si tortueux et byzantin que ça lui semblait raisonnable. Plus important, ça semblait raisonnable aux Serpentards. Et c'était une consolation pour la fierté de Drago. Ça laissait voir son père adoré comme une pauvre victime, et non comme un ennemi.

Théodore demanda à Blaise. « Alors tu te prononces en public contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Oui, » répondit simplement Blaise. « Le temps est venu pour ceux d'entre nous qui ne veulent pas être considérés comme des Mangemorts de se faire clairement connaître. Voldemort » (les Serpentards s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise) « ne peut pas gagner. Il peut créer le chaos, il peut tuer et torturer, il peut détruire notre monde ; mais il ne peut pas en créer un autre qui fonctionne. Même si il détruit ses ennemis actuels, une société construite sur la terreur et la torture, même de ses propres partisans, se désagrégera à la fin. Ça s'est toujours produit, au cours de l'histoire. Quelques uns d'entre nous restent éveillés dans la classe de Binns. » Il y eut quelques rires. Il continua, avec une intensité inhabituelle, « Les Zabini ont toujours fait des affaires. Nous voulons un monde dans lequel nous pouvons continuer à en faire. On ne peut pas traiter avec un fou qui demande qu'on embrasse le bas de sa robe, et qui vous lance des sorts si vous lui dites des vérités déplaisantes. Pour finir, » conclut-il fièrement, « Voldemort n'a rien à m'offrir que je ne puisse trouver moi-même. »

Lily ajouta, plus doucement, « Si Voldemort était réellement sincère à propos de se idées, il ne se comporterait pas comme il le fait. Il n'est pas cohérent. Il tue les sang-purs aussi souvent, plus souvent même que n'importe qui d'autre. Ordonner à ses partisans de tuer quelques moldus par-ci par-là ne fait pas avancer sa politique. » Elle vit l'expression perdue de Drago, et il n'était pas le seul, et se sentit gênée. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous connaît le nombre de moldus ? Combien sont-ils ? Ils sont des millions, littéralement des millions de moldus rien qu'en Angleterre. Et à combien se monte la population magique des îles britanniques ? » Elle attendit.

Améthyste Grimstone, qui se tenait derrière elle, répondit instantanément. « Douze mille trois cent quarante cinq individus, au décompte d'hier. En comptant les Cracmols »

_Vingt points pour toi, Améthyste, _pensa Lily_. Tu aurais dû être à Serdaigle !_

Lily enchaîna immédiatement. « Nous sommes une population restreinte, désespérément surpassée en nombre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre _qui que ce soit_. »

Goyle, toujours perdu demanda, « Tu veux dire que ça ne sert à rien de tuer des moldus ? » Lily était malheureuse de voir les expressions amusée de ses camarades.

« Je comprends pourquoi Voldemort demande à ses partisans de tuer des moldus. Ça fait penser aux vrais croyants qu'ils font avancer la cause. C'est un moyen de prouver son contrôle, et d'atténuer la sensibilité de ses partisans face aux actes de violence. Après tout, une fois qu'un Mangemort a tué un moldu, pourquoi pas un enfant de moldus, et puis un demi-sang, et finalement un sang-pur. La violence est un outil de Voldemort, mais c'est un outil qu'il utilise à son avantage, pas au notre. »

Drago ne se laissait pas distraire de ses pensées. « Rien de tout ça ne résout le problème des sang-de-bourbe. Même si Voldemort se sert de nous, c'est toujours le seul à vouloir préserver la société magique de la contamination. »

_Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça maintenant_, pensa Lily, commençant à transpirer un peu. _Ça va être le problème le plus délicat à régler_. Sachant qu'elle marchait sur des œufs, elle demanda timidement, « Est-ce qu'il y a un problème des sang-de-bourbe ? Si c'est le cas, quel est le problème exactement ? » Voyant les regards outragés, elle dit rapidement. « Je n'essaie pas d'être délibérément obtuse, mais et si c'était un problème que Voldemort avait créé pour servir son propre agenda ? »

Pansy explosa, exaspérée. « _C'est_ un vrai problème ! Cette école est remplie d'ignorants, de vulgaires sang-de-bourbe qui ne savent rien de la tradition magique. Ils se pavanent dans Pré-Au-Lard avec leurs affreux, communs vêtements de moldus qui portent de stupides slogans de moldus. Ils amènent leurs musiques et leurs danses, et ils parlent de nous à leurs connaissances moldues. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et déclara, « _Ce n'est pas sûr !_ » Des cris d'approbation la soutenaient.

Drago approuva. « La culture sorcière est en danger ! Nos premières années sont simplifiées pour expliquer les principes les plus simples de la magie aux sang-de-bourbe. » Il rougit de colère. « Oh, je te l'accorde, il y a des monstres de foire comme cette Granger ! Mais ce n'est pas mieux. Elle ne comprend pas la culture sorcière du tout, à toujours lever la main et crier les réponses de cette manière grossière et vantarde ! »

Lily réfréna son envie de défendre son amie. En toute honnêteté, elle devait admettre que la description de Drago, bien que marquée par les préjugés, n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Le comportement agressif et compétitif d'Hermione en classe venait de son farouche désir de réussir, et Lily pouvait comprendre que d'autres élèves, bousculés dans sa course à l'excellence, la trouvent insupportable. Elle pouvait manquer de tact, de sensibilité, et si Lily ne l'avait pas rencontrée et n'était pas devenue amie avec elle hors des classes, le comportement d'Hermione l'aurait horripilée également.

Elle dit, « Je suis d'accord pour dire que le monde magique n'intègre pas les nouveaux-venus convenablement, mais il existe de moyens efficaces d'y remédier. En Amérique, Il existe des programmes pour orienter précocement les enfants de moldus ; leurs familles sont surveillées pour vérifier s'il y a des risques de sécurité, et les enfants maltraités sont retirés à leur famille, qui subissent une Oubliette. » Elle vacilla intérieurement. _Oh, bien joué, Lily. Convertis les enfants de Mangemorts au kidnapping plutôt qu'au meurtre. Je m'inquiéterai de ça plus tard._ Elle éleva la voix pour se faire entendre, « Les enfants de moldus sont peut-être là pour une bonne raison. Quand Améthyste vous a donné la population du monde magique, je ne crois pas que vous ayez réalisé qu'elle n'augmente pas, elle diminue. C'est la véritable crise, et c'est ce que Voldemort et sa manie des enfants de moldus laisse dans l'ombre. »

Son auditoires calma, intéressé. Quelques uns s'étaient assis par terre, comme s'ils regardaient un spectacle. Elle continua, plus sûre d'elle sur ce terrain. « Combien d'entre vous sont enfant unique ? » Un grand nombre de mains se levèrent, dont celle d'un Drago réticent. « Combien avec un seul frère ou sœur ? » Le reste de la salle leva la main. « Quelqu'un avec plus d'un frère ou sœur ? » Une seule troisième année leva une main. « Le monde magique anglais ne se reproduit pas très bien. Les enfants de moldus sont la seule chose qui empêche notre population de plonger. »

« Ca, et les Weasley ! »fit remarquer hargneusement Pansy. Il y eut des rires dégoûtés.

Lily continua. « Il y a de nombreux facteurs, je le sais : le fait que la coutume veuille qu'on n'ait que peu d'héritiers, pour ne pas diviser les fortunes familiales, la guerre, le fait que beaucoup de sorcier et de sorcières ne se marient jamais, regardez un peu nos professeurs ! (il y eut des grognements et des rires) « Peut-être que les enfants de moldus sont une ressource importante à laquelle nous ne faisons pas attention. » Elle confia impulsivement, « Je travaillais sur un étude des enfants de moldus dans mon ancienne école, pour voir quels effets ils avaient vraiment. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons, pourquoi ils apparaissent soudain dans une population, avec quelle fiabilité ils transmettent la magie à leurs enfants. Je pense que nous avons besoin d'en savoir plus, avant de rejeter un groupe de personnes qui seraient potentiellement utiles. »

Blaise l'interrompit mielleusement, « Laissons ça de côté pour le moment. Nous pourrons nous occuper des moldus, des enfants de moldus, et des demi-sang quand nous serons en position de force. Jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup d'entre nous, issus de familles au sang-pur, serons soupçonnés. Si Voldemort est vaincu sans notre aide, notre pouvoir et notre prestige seront irrémédiablement compromis. Si nous laissons les Gryffondors mener cette bataille, nous aurons un futur avec Arthur Weasley et ses semblables comme Ministres de la Magie. Et, » clama t'il, en haussant la voix par dessus les clameurs outragées, « c'est pour ça que nous avons décidé que la Maison Serpentard devait être une présence visible dans le combat contre lui. Enfin, c'est malavisé de laisser le reste de l'école apprendre qui-sait-quoi en matière de sort, de malédictions et charmes de protection sans que certains d'entre nous en fassent autant pour équilibrer la balance. »

Drago se relaxa visiblement. Cet argument lui semblait logique, à la fois immédiat et concret, et nombre de ses camarades en pensaient autant. Il l'admit, à contre-cœur. « Je comprends. Mais on parle toujours de _Potter_. »

« Oui, eh bien, c'est malheureux, » dit Blaise sans expression, « mais Potter est presque une institution, et il faudra qu'on le supporte si nous voulons maintenir notre influence. Je dois dire qu'il s'est montré étonnamment décent face à notre venue ce soir. C'est Weasley qui a failli faire une attaque. »

Des sourires et des rires moqueurs accueillirent cette remarque. Drago était encore pensif. « Potter à mis au pas Weasley, alors. »

Lily expliqua, « Granger l'a calmé, et Potter l'a ignoré. Je pense que tous les deux ils reconnaissent la valeur de la coopération avec Serpentard. » Drago grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Elle ajouta, « Et le Professeur Lupin a rappelé que tous les élèves avaient le droit de participer. »

« C'est notre meilleure chance de gagner le respect et de prendre avantage de la guerre qui s'annonce, et de l'inévitable flottement du pouvoir qui s'ensuivra, » fit remarquer Blaise impitoyablement. « Elle ne se représentera pas. »

Théodore suggéra nerveusement, « Peut-être qu'on devrait parler de tout ça au Professeur Rogue… »

Drago le coupa sèchement. « Non ! » Il se calma un peu, et dit d'une voix profonde, « Tu sais combien le Professeur déteste Potter et ses amis. Aucune chance qu'il y réfléchisse objectivement. De plus, peut-être qu'il a ses propres loyautés. »

Des regards gênés furent échangés. Lily savait que la plupart des élèves pensaient que Severus était un partisan de Voldemort. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le défendre. Même si sa position d'espion et de prétendu Mangemort était utile à Dumbledore, elle sentait qu'elle faisait du tort à Serpentard. Beaucoup d'entre eux le respectaient, et pourraient être leurrés par la rumeur de son engagement envers Voldemort. Beaucoup d'autres, effrayés d'affirmer leur opposition, prendraient le chemin de moindre résistance, et tomberaient sous la coupe de Voldemort, ou garderaient la tête baissée, espérant que la guerre ne les toucherait pas. Lily aperçut Daphné, dans un coin, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. _Ça doit être terrible d'avoir peur tout le temps_.

Les Serpentards se séparaient en petits groupes. Quelques uns, comme Daphné, se glissaient dans leur dortoir, pour être hors de la vue et des esprits. Les quatrième année, dont aucun n'avait de parents Mangemorts connus, étaient ouverts aux idées proposées par ceux qui avaient assisté à la réunion du Club de Défense. Plus, même, ils semblaient un peu jaloux de l'aventure.

Les garçons de septième année, apparemment désireux de dissimuler les divisions parmi eux, murmurèrent entre eux avec colère pendant un court instant, une discussion animée ponctuée de discrètes bousculades. Après quelques minutes de plus, ils se retirèrent dans leur dortoir, comme un seul homme, discutant toujours vivement.

Millicent, qui avait gardé un calme surprenant pendant tout le débat, parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle dit à Lily d'un ton bourru, « Nous devrions dresser des barrières anti-intrusion autour de nos lits ce soir. Je ne pense pas que Pansy ou Daphné tenteraient quelque chose. Mais on ne sait jamais. »

Blaise l'entendit, et sourit sans pitié. « Et n'accepte pas de chocolats… En fait, n'accepte rien qui se mange, se boive, ou soit absorbé par la peau. » Il regarda Lily avec amusement. « Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas soulever tout le problème 'Oldyfart' ce soir. »

Lily savait qu'elle avait failli tout gâcher, et regrettait amèrement son caractère emporté. « Je me suis énervée, » admit-elle. « Tu as sauvé la journée, Monsieur Mielleux. »

« C'est tout aussi bien que ces choses soient dites. J'aurais eu à les dire un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Autant maintenant, quand ça peut encore avoir un impact, que plus tard quand il sera trop tard pour que ça fasse le moindre bien. » Il eut un rire clair. « Peut-être que tu aurais dû être à Gryffondor. Tu t'es lancée dans la bataille comme eux ce soir. »

Crabbe passa à côté d'eux, et lâcha, « Tu as peur de dormir dans la même chambre que nous ce soir, Zabini ? »

Blaise sourit doucement. « Non, » répondit-il. « Je n'ai pas peur. » Avec un signe de tête à Lily et Millicent, il s'éloigna.

Drago broyait du noir, avachi sur l'un des énormes canapés de cuir. Il leva les yeux quand Lily passa à côté de lui. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Lily s'arrêta. « Qu'on parle, d'accord. Mais pas qu'on crie, » le prévint-elle. Il acquiesça gravement.

Lily toucha l'épaule de Millicent. « Ca va aller. Essaie de calmer Pansy, et dis-lui que j'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle s'assit dans le canapé qui faisait face à celui de Drago et attendit.

« Je ne peux rien contre mon père, » dit-il, enfin.

« Tu dois penser à ton avenir également, tu sais, » suggéra Lily.

Il s'humecta les lèvres, et continua, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. « Notre famille a tant investi pour soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon père a perdu sa place au conseil d'administration de cette école, sa position au Ministère, sa liberté… Tout ça à cause de ce _qu'il croit_. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment, » demanda t'il à Lily, « que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que toutes ces choses lui arrivent ? »

« Drago, je ne peux pas _savoir_ ça, mais laisse-moi te dire ceci : je ne crois pas que ces sacrifices signifient quoi que ce soit pour Voldemort. Je peux facilement croire qu'il aime voir un homme tel que ton père ruiné et totalement dépendant de lui. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose qu'à son propre pouvoir, et je crois qu'il ne voit se partisans que comme des pions. Ton père a peut-être été utile à Voldemort, mais je ne crois pas que Voldemort ne lui ait jamais été utile. »

Il énonça lentement, « La dernière fois, le Ministère ne l'avait pas puni parce qu'il avait dit qu'il était sous le contrôle d'un Imperius. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui ont même pas fait de procès. Je ne le blâme pas de s'être évadé. »

Lily y réfléchit. « Si Voldemort a déjà réussi à le contrôler par Imperius, ça lui serait plus facile de le refaire. Tout le monde le sait. »

« Il dit que personne ne peut résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres, que le mieux qu'on puisse faire est de rester essentiel pour lui. » Il se tut un moment. « Si Père était vraiment sous Imperius, ce serait terrible. Ça serait comme faire d'un Malefoy un pantin. »

Elle eut une idée, et demanda à Drago, « Est-ce que le père de ton père a étudié à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Quand ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est mort dans les années 70. » Il comprit, et demanda, « Tu crois qu'il y était en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« C'est possible. Nous chercherons. Ça pourrait être important de le savoir si c'est le cas, et de connaître leurs relations. »

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains. Lily attendait avec appréhension. Elle savait que son hypothèse, que Voldemort détestait l'élite des sang-pur et orchestrait leur destruction, demandait à Drago qu'il change radicalement sa vision du monde. Il avait eu sa part de chocs les mois précédents, et c'en était un de plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec l'aide de Blaise, la situation avait été présentée d'une façon qui parlait à l'ambition des Serpentards, et qui était compatible avec les courants souterrains de paranoïa qui caractérisaient la Maison Serpentard.

Le feu baissait, envoyant des éclairs de vert et de bleu profond. Lily le regardait distraitement et pensait à Severus. Elle avait besoin de lui parler aussitôt que possible des événements de ce soir. Peut-être que des supporters de Voldemort parmi les élèves le mettraient au courant, mais il était possible qu'on le lui cache entièrement.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Harry et Hermione, aussi. Le fait que Harry ait accepté la présence des Serpentards à la réunion de ce soir demandait un suivi immédiat. _Si seulement Drago pouvait comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de rejoindre Voldemort simplement parce qu'il n'aime pas Harry. C'est incroyable, qu'une rivalité d'adolescents détermine des loyautés à la vie à la mort !_

« J'ai besoin de dormir, » dit Drago, sa voix étouffée par ses mains. « J'y penserai plus clairement demain matin. » Il se leva, et il était à mi-chemin des escaliers quand il se retourna et demanda, avec un ton blessé, « J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu _aimes_ Potter. Est-ce que tu y es allée parce que tu l'apprécies ? »

« J'y suis allée parce que je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit en sache plus que moi dans un duel, » répondit-elle, en toute sincérité.

« Je déteste Potter, » marmonna Drago, à moitié pour lui-même. « _Saint Potter_. Il n'a pas daigné toucher ma main le premier jour. Il ne voulait pas être ami avec _moi_. » Il eut l'air encore plus désespéré. « C'est Blaise ? Tu y es allée pour lui ? »

_Non, j'y suis allée parce que je veux tuer Oldyfart, imbécile_. Lily décida qu'elle avait été suffisamment téméraire pour la soirée, et au lieu de lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête, elle se leva et s'approcha de Drago. Elle le prit dans se bras et le serra fort. Ses bras vinrent finalement l'enlacer. Il était brûlant de fièvre, et son cœur battait comme s'il avait combattu une armée. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Il sentait les herbes à potion, un coûteux parfum de sorcier, et le garçon fatigué. Les mains de Lily étaient sur son dos, et elle pouvait sentir le mouvement de ses muscles affermis par le Quidditch sur ses côtes et ses épaules. Il soupira.

Elle le repoussa doucement. « Vas te coucher. » Il réussit à lui faire un petit sourire, et toucha sa joue de la main. Faisant demi-tour, il gravit les escaliers et disparut de sa vue. Lily était seule dans la salle commune, et elle retourna vers le canapé luxueux et s'écroula dessus, expirant profondément.

« Eh bien, » annonça une voix moelleuse de baryton. « Ca c'était du spectacle. »

Lily se pencha en arrière, et fut récompensée par la vue d'un Severus Rogue à l'envers. En grognant, elle se redressa pour lui faire face convenablement. Severus ne la regardait pas méchamment, mais il n'était pas content.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Severus, ne viens pas ricaner, te moquer, ou crier sur moi. Je suis absolument épuisée. Qu'est-ce que tu en as vu ? »

« Suffisamment. J'ai mes moyens de surveiller ce qui se passe dans la salle commune. » Il la regarda, ses yeux noirs ne donnant absolument aucune indication. « Ne m'appelle pas Severus ici, » la corrigea t'il à mi-voix. « On ne sait pas qui pourrait écouter. Viens à mon bureau après le cours de Charmes demain. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, Monsieur, Professeur Rogue, Monsieur. »

Il la fixa avec un air mauvais, et fit remarquer à regrets, « Tu es vraiment une Gryffondor, après tout. Vas à ton dortoir et n'oublies pas les charmes de protection. Je ne veux pas avoir à remplir la paperasse si tu es assassinée dans ton sommeil. » Elle ne bougea pas. « Tout de suite, ou je retire des points. » Il baissa encore la voix. « A Gryffondor. » Il disparut dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Lily étouffa un rire sans conviction, et monta les escaliers pour une nuit sans repos ni satisfaction.

----------

prochain chapitre : des invités inattendus. Poudlard devient un refuge pour des fuyards.


	13. des invités inattendus

auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

traduction : benebu, Avril 2005**  
**

**Chapitre treize : des invités inattendus.**

« _Narcissa !_ »

Le cri fit sursauter Narcissa Malefoy dans son luxueux lit solitaire. Elle était sûre que c'était un rêve. Elle entendait souvent sa voix dans ses rêves, et il était difficile de faire la différence aux heures les plus noires de la nuit.

« _Narcissa ! _»

Elle se leva dans le noir, saisissant sa baguette. « Lucius ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et elle voyait sa silhouette contrastant avec l'éclairage des chandeliers du couloir. « _Lumos !_ » cria t'il avec impatience. « Nous partons ! »

« Lucius ! » Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui. « Tu vas bien ? » Elle l'inspecta, et décida que ce n'était pas le cas. Blessé, échevelé, et du sang coulant d'un blessure à la tempe, il était dans un état de concentration intense qu'elle ne lui avait vu que peu de fois dans leur vie commune.

« Lucius ! Tu ne peux pas être là ! Tout le monde te cherche… »

il eut un rire forcé, et balaya la chambre du regard, et alla jusqu'à un pied de lit duquel il retira quelques objets qu'il plaça dans sa cape souillée.

« Tu as raison, et pas qu'un peu. Ta saleté de sœur a convaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous complotions contre lui ! » Il la regarda, elle était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit fine, à moitié transparente. « Tu as ta baguette ? Ca ira ! Approche ! » Il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira dans le grand couloir orné de tapisseries. « _Accio_ Nimbus ! »

En quelques secondes, un coûteux balai apparut, flottant directement vers eux. Malefoy le saisit d'une main experte et serra sa femme contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Dehors, il y avait des clameurs et les barrières de protection de leur demeure grinçaient en protestation.

« Il est là ! »

Les premier 'pop' se faisaient entendre autour d'eux, quand Malefoy les fit Transplaner ailleurs tous les deux. En l'espace d'une seconde, Narcissa Malefoy se retrouva pieds nus dans l'herbe, un vent violent rabattant une pluie glaciale. Le paysage arboré lui semblait familier. Rapidement, elle se lança un charme de réchauffement, et regretta de n'avoir pas pris le temps de mettre ses pantoufles.

« Je peux Transplaner moi-même, tu sais, » fit-elle remarquer d'assez mauvaise grâce.

« Oui, oui, oui, bien sûr que tu peux, mon amour, » répondit-il avec impatience, en montant sur son balai. « Monte sur le balai comme une gentille fille et on file. »

« On file où ? » Se sauver était une attitude d'adolescents, et non de piliers de la société magique anglaise. Surtout un pilier vêtu de façon aussi inappropriée qu'elle l'était. _Dans un endroit chaud, j'espère_.

Il cria, à bout de nerfs. « _Monte sur cette saleté de balai !_ »

Elle obéit instantanément, rassemblant les pans déjà trempés de sa chemise de nuit pour chevaucher le balai. Instantanément, douloureusement consciente qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, elle lança un charme matelassant, et entendit avec indignation son mari ricaner. Il décolla brusquement, dans un élan qui la força à se cramponner à lui.

Le vent froid les fouettait, claquant les cheveux de Lucius dans le visage de sa femme. « Où allons-nous ? » demanda t'elle de nouveau.

« A Poudlard ! »

C'était leur seule chance, avait-il conclu. Ses caches à Malte et à Bali ne feraient que repousser l'inévitable, ou au mieux, ne lui permettraient qu'un existence diminuée et disgraciée, loin de tout ce qui lui était cher. Il avait des informations. Il pouvait passer un marché avec Dumbledore, il pouvait se sauver, sauver sa famille, et retrouver une vie qui méritait d'être vécue. Aller au Ministère était hors de question : il était miné de suivants de Voldemort, et il serait renvoyé à Azkaban, cette fois-ci en compagnie de Narcissa.

Il poussa son balai jusqu'à ses limites, avec un peu du panache de ses jours en tant qu'Attrapeur. Son plan improvisé fonctionnait à merveille : apparaître à la limite de Poudlard, puis voler vers le château aussi vite que possible. Ses liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient irrémédiablement coupés, et il était habité d'un glorieux sentiment de liberté. Après tout, un sorcier, un sorcier puissant comme lui-même, n'avait besoin que de peu. Il avait sa baguette, son balai, et sa femme : il pouvait charmer, invoquer, transfigurer ou conjurer tout le reste. Filant à travers le vent, les bras de Narcissa autour de lui, il pouvait apercevoir, difficilement au début, mais de plus en plus nettement, les lumineuses tours de sa destination.

-------

« Oh, crotte, crotte, et re-crotte ! » La pulpe gluante lui échappa de nouveau, se répandant en une tache humide sur le sol. Rapidement, Hermione la ramassa, espérant que Rogue n'avait pas vu ses tâtonnements. Elle jeta un regard vers sa table de travail, où il remuait patiemment une potion. Il ne l'avait pas réprimandée pour sa maladresse, mais elle croyait détecter l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. »

« Surveillez votre langage, Mademoiselle Granger. »

« Désolée, Monsieur. »

Elle devrait éplucher un autre quarbal, le désastre qui lui restait était maintenant inutilisable. Eplucher les grains humides lui procurait une substance comparable à de la gelée de raisins fondue. Comment était-elle supposée la découper en dés ? Les gants de protection rendaient ses mouvements encore plus compliqués. Elle avait besoin de regarder une fois de plus les instructions, mais elle n'osait toucher ni ses notes ni sa baguette avec de la bouillie violette qui lui coulait des doigts.

Il était définitivement en train de sourire. Quel homme insupportable. Il avait fini de remuer, et décantait sa potion parfaite avec l'air vertueux d'un génie forcé de supporter ses inepties. _Il doit y avoir un moyen plus facile de faire ça !_ La mâchoire serrée, elle nettoya sa surface de travail, détacha un autre grain, et prépara son couteau. Une coupe franche, comme ça…

Un jet de jus violet visqueux l'éclaboussa dans l'œil. Elle poussa un petit cri, et courut se laver le visage.

Rogue fut à côté d'elle en un instant, penchant sa tête en arrière. « Laissez-moi voir. » Il la tenait fermement, et ouvrit son œil papillonnant. « Pas de mal, mais vous aurez un iris d'un violet radieux pendant quelques jours. »

Il était à quelques centimètres, l'examinant avec attention. Son odeur lui était familière. Ça faisait des années qu'il se penchait sur elle, et elle aurait pu identifier cette odeur de Roguité aux essences alcalines d'herbes et d'huile les yeux fermés. Son nez paraissait encore plus grand, vu de si près. Elle réfréna un rire à la vue de ses vastes narines.

« Ô joie ! »

Il la relâcha et sourit légèrement. « Ca donne une physionomie remarquable. » Il prit un livre sur son bureau. « Lisez le chapitre intitulé : 'Comment éplucher un quarbal'. Vous le trouverez révélateur. »

Elle retira ses gants et prit le livre, le posant avec le reste de ses affaires.

« Non, » observa sèchement Rogue. « Ne l'ajoutez pas à votre montagne de livre. Lisez-le ici. Il est très rare, et je ne veux pas m'en séparer. »

« Il doit être rare. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un quarbal avant aujourd'hui. »

« C'est une plante obscure mais utile, que l'on ne trouve qu'aux Comores. Il n'y a qu'un fabricant de potions sur cent qui en ait entendu parler, mais c'est un parfait substitut à l'euphorbe, sans toutes les toxines. »

« Sauf que ça rend les gens violets. »

« Il y a ça aussi. »

Elle s'était adaptée. Au début elle endurait ces vendredis. Puis, elle les avait trouvés stimulants. Maintenant, elle les attendait avec impatience, comme le point d'orgue de sa semaine. Rogue lui criait parfois dessus quand il pensait qu'elle se montrait particulièrement obtuse. Généralement, elle faisait un effort considérable pour éviter cela et se préparer pour les efforts du vendredi soir.

Elle avait été si fière d'apporter la production du mois de Potion Tue-Loup au Professeur Lupin. « C'est toi qui l'a faite ? » avait-il demandé, et elle avait acquiescé, incapable de cacher son triomphe. Il l'avait regardée avec tant de gratitude et de respect, et l'avait remerciée si sincèrement, que toutes les critiques de son Professeur de Potions lui parurent en valoir la peine. Le Professeur Lupin l'avait bue immédiatement, avait réfléchi un instant, et dit, « Je crois que tu as réussi à la rendre moins mauvaise. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'en dirai rien à Severus ! »

Elle avait ri un peu, et il lui avait semblé que leur ancienne complicité était presque rétablie.

Elle repoussa ces pensées et lut le texte que Rogue lui avait donné. Quelques minutes plus tard elle protestait avec indignation.

« Vous auriez dû me dire de ne pas utiliser de couteau… »

Rogue était content de lui. « Vous n'oublierez jamais, jusqu'au jour de votre mort, d'utiliser la magie pour éplucher cette plante. Vous retirez la peau avec '_Pellem Detrahe_', et vous le coupez avec un classique '_in tesseras_'. Il ajouta sans y penser, « Un peu comme pour un avocat. »

Elle grogna et lut le reste du passage. Jetant un regard au reste du livre, elle découvrit qu'il avait été écrit au 17ème siècle, par un explorateur sorcier appelé Boethius Lestrange. Son style suggérait qu'il avait été un homme assez étrange, mas il s'y connaissait certainement en ce qui concernait les ingrédients pour potions. Apparemment, c'était également un journal de ses aventures, et Hermione pensa que ça avait l'air très intéressant.

« C'est assez remarquable, une étude de la flore et de la faune de l'Océan Indien ? Je suis surprise de ne pas l'avoir trouvé dans la librairie de Poudlard. » Elle commença à le feuilleter, quand Rogue vint et le lui prit des mains, l'air curieusement embarrassé.

« C'est un ouvrage remarquable, mais il n'a jamais été publié. C'est la seul copie, qui me vient de la famille de ma mère. Certains passages ne sont pas convenables pour des élèves. » Il marqua une pause, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. « Le Directeur me couperait les oreilles s'il savait que je vous ai laissé lires les escapades les plus exotiques de Lestrange. »

Maintenant plus curieuse encore, Hermione se demanda comment elle pourrait persuader Rogue qu'elle était suffisamment mature pour ce que pouvait avoir expérimenté un sorcier du 17ème siècle. Préparant ses arguments, elle prit une profonde inspiration, quand son professeur se tint le bras en soufflant.

La bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, elle lui demanda, « Vous êtes convoqué ? »

Il lui intima de 'retourner à son travail !' et alla jusqu'à la cheminée. « Monsieur le Directeur ! »

« Oui, Severus ? »

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de sortir de manière impromptue. »

Même déformée par les flammes, l'expression de Dumbledore était évidente. « Ca ne ma surprend pas. Passez par mon bureau, et apportez moi du Veritaserum. Ça ne vous prendra pas longtemps. »

Hermione se précipita vers la réserve. Elle prit une petite fiole sur un portant, et la ramena à Rogue, qui grommela en guise de remerciement. Il lui donna une série d'ordres brefs. « Finissez l'Aglanoema, et mettez-là en bouteille. Surveillez mon Aiguise-Méninges, et mettez-le à refroidir. Nettoyez les lieux et mettez en place les protections avant de partir. » Il la regarda, et eut un rictus. « Peut-être que vous voudrez utiliser de la pulpe de quarbal sur l'autre œil pour assortir. Qui sait ? Vous pourriez faire l'envie de Mademoiselle Brown et lancer une nouvelle mode ! » Il plongea dans les flammes et disparut.

« Bonne chance, Monsieur, » dit Hermione à la cheminée vide. S'inquiéter était inévitable, mais inutile. _Je ferais mieux de lui montrer qu'il peut compter sur moi pour suivre ses instructions._

Elle se remit rapidement au travail. Le quarbal fut épluché et coupé en quelques secondes, puis ajouté à sa potion. Pendant qu'elle se terminait, elle s'occupa de l'Aiguise-Méninges, et commença à ranger. Après quelques minutes, elle mettait en bouteille sa crème violette épaisse. Elle vérifia dans le petit miroir au dessus de l'évier et fit un bond alarmé à la vue de son œil gauche, qui brillait… eh oui, d'une couleur lavande. _Peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il n'y en ait qu'un qui est si perturbant. Je ressemble à Maugrey Fol-Œil !_ Elle y pensa un moment, puis avec un soupir coupa un autre quarbal. Quelques gouttes, et elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. _J'ai à peine l'air humaine, et maintenant le Professeur Rogue va penser que je suis une idiote_. Elle grogna. C'était fait, et elle ne voulait pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour lui raconter. Elle en profiterait pour crâner un peu.

Elle se ragaillardit en pensant au livre. Elle n'osait pas le sortir du donjon, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas s'autoriser un peu de lecture maintenant. Elle termina le nettoyage, et se sécha soigneusement les mains avant de toucher le précieux volume. Il était épais, et elle n'avait pas espoir d'en venir à bout ce soir, mais elle ferait de son mieux.

-------

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle de lecture, pour une soirée à se raconter des histoires et à regarder des photos. Harry avait apporté son précieux album, et avait montré à Lily ses photos d'elle même en adulte qui le tenait dans ses bras. Elle était là, amoureuse… de James Potter. Secouant la tête d'étonnement, Lily parcourut lentement le volume, puis revint en arrière.

« Eh bien, » dit-elle avec ironie. « Tu étais certainement un bébé adorable. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, et tourna la page. Noël à Godric Hollow. Elle se souvint que c'était le nom de la maison familiale des Potter. C'était déconcertant, mais agréablement. Les photos lui donnaient un stade intermédiaire entre le Remus adolescent dont elle se souvenait, et le Remus prématurément vieilli qu'on lui avait soudainement présenté. Elle aurait voulu qu'il y ait des photos de Severus. Les photos de Sirius étaient saugrenues. Mis à part le fait qu'il harcelait Severus, il avait toujours été horriblement agaçant, et elle ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. Pourtant elle était là, un bras autour de Potter, et l'autre autour de Black. Remus et Peter étaient derrière eux. Tous lui faisaient signe, apparemment interrompus dans un moment de joie partagée. Elle repoussa l'album.

« Allons à la bibliothèque à l'occasion, pour trouver les livres d'or. Je voudrais vraiment voir ma septième année. » Elle tapota paresseusement la table. « En fait, ça fait un moment que je pense aux livres d'or. Ils pourraient nous en apprendre beaucoup sur le passé. J'aimerais faire des recherches sur les années 1938 à 1945. »

Harry la regarda, intéressé. « C'est l'époque où Voldemort était là. Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ? »

« Oh… Qui est allé à l'école avec lui, qui était à Serpentard avec lui… J'ai une théorie sur lui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier cette semaine. »

« Allons-y maintenant ! »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Elle secoua la tête. « Ca ne serait pas une bonne idée d'être vus ensemble le soir, encore moins en train d'étudier tous les deux à la bibliothèque. Ce ne serait pas bon pour ton image, ni la mienne. »

« Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Nous utiliserons ça ! » il se leva et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Il l'utilisait souvent pour se glisser dans la salle de lecture, et Lily ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un héritage de Potter. _Pas étonnant qu'il ait pu faire tant de bêtises !_

« Tu es sûr qu'il y a de la place pour nous deux ? »

« Bien sûr ! Hermione et moi l'utilisons souvent ! Viens ! Rien ne vaut le présent. »

Lily prit plume et parchemin pour le cas où elle aurait besoin de prendre des notes. Harry plaça la cape autour d'eux, et ils se glissèrent avec précaution hors de la pièce dérobée, entrouvrant la peinture pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Ils étaient seulement à quelques pas de la bibliothèque.

Lily se sentait horriblement exposée. Le calme de la bibliothèque, avec ses bruits de chuchotements occasionnels et de plumes qui grattaient le parchemin, était énervant. Sa propre respiration lui résonnait dans les oreilles, et elle faillit trébucher sur les grands pieds de Harry. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle n'entendit, qu'il riait en silence. Madame Pince surveillait les lieux avec son habituel dédain suspicieux. Oh, mon Dieu ! Théodore et Daphné n'étaient pas à un mètre, et la regardaient ! Ils traversèrent lentement la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers le mur du fond. Une Poufsouffle de deuxième année se leva tout-à-coup, et faillit leur rentrer dedans. Harry entraîna expertement Lily de côté, et la Poufsouffle s'immobilisa, étonnée un moment, sentant le mystérieux courant d'air causé par un pan de la cape qui la frôlait.

Ils étaient finalement hors de danger immédiat, cachés par un réconfortant mur de livres. Lily savait à peu près où chercher les livres d'or, mais une fois trouvés, ils se révélèrent placés d'une façon peu pratique. Les volumes de 1935 à 1949 étaient placés en haut d'une étagère, et avaient l'air de livres qui savaient que plus personne ne se souciait d'eux.

« Il faut que je les attrape avec un '_accio_', » murmura Lily.

« Non, je vais le faire, » répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Je suis doué pour attraper les choses. Lequel en premier ? »

Lily choisit au hasard. « 1942. »

« _Accio livre d'or de Poudlard 1942 !_ » Le volume se dégagea de ses semblables, et tomba doucement dans les mains de Harry, amorti par la cape d'invisibilité. Rapidement, il le glissa sous la cape, et ils s'assirent par terre ensemble, le livre sur ses genoux, pour le feuilleter dans la pénombre.

Harry reconnut le Directeur Dippet, son visage doux et inexpressif se penchant vers eux avec bienveillance au début du livre. Il avança vers la partie montrant les enseignants. « Je veux voir Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore était là : plus jeune, mais toujours un vieil homme aux yeux de Harry. Le futur Directeur le regarda avec amusement, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Harry rit tourna les pages pour trouver la partie des élèves. L'usage généreux de la couleur verte lui signala qu'il avait trouvé les pages de Serpentard. Les élèves le regardèrent avec méfiance. Quelques uns des garçons les plus âgés firent de l'œil à Lily, qui leur rendit leur regard, à leur amusement. Parmi les quatrième année se trouvait le visage allongé, séduisant de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

_Il est vraiment beau !_ pensa Lily sans le vouloir. La photo de Tom les regardait assez amicalement. Il semblait être un gentil garçon, bien élevé, calme, sérieux dans ses études. Il fit un sourire courtois, réservé à Lily quand il remarque qu'elle l'étudiait avec attention. Très perturbée, elle se força à étudier ses camarades. Il y avait huit autres Serpentards de la même année.

Harry regarda Tom Jedusor de travers, et il sembla un peu blessé par son hostilité. Après un instant, son visage se durcit dans un masque froid et sans expression. _Je ne me suis jamais autant trompé sur personne que sur lui. Je pensais qu'il était vraiment bien. Je pensais qu'il était un ami venu du passé. Je pensais qu'il m'aiderait à sauver Ginny._ La haine et le ressentiment l'envahirent, et il eut du mal à ne pas refermer violemment le livre.

Il étudia les noms des camarades de promotion : _Mulciber, McKinnon, Flint_… c'étaient des noms familiers… _Non, il y a un Correcteur d'orthographe. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant… Greengrass… Hmmm._

Lily sortit son parchemin, et commença à noter les noms. Quand elle eut fini, elle chuchota, « Regardons les cinquième années. »

Et ils continuèrent. Des noms, connus ou pas, des visages, dont beaucoup ressemblaient à des gens qu'il connaissait. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et échangèrent un regard quand ils trouvèrent les préfets de sixième année. Parmi eux, blond, beau garçon, et arrogant, était un visage pâle et pointu qui regarda Lily avec approbation et ignora Harry en même temps. _Apollonius Malefoy._

_Un vrai nom de sorcier_, convint Lily. _Comme Apollonius de Tyana. J'aimerais pouvoir te demander ce que tu penses de Tom Elvis Jedusor._ Rapidement, elle l'ajouta à la liste. Il y avait d'autres noms bien connus : deux Goyle, un Nott, un Crabbe curieusement grand et efflanqué, un élégant Avery, et un certain Perseus Black. Harry se demanda s'il était le père ou l'oncle de Sirius. Il pouvait être l'un ou l'autre. Les cheveux noirs, bien sûr des yeux bleus, et une allure folle. Il fit un petit sourire à Lily qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Sirius qu'un sentiment de perte traversa Harry.

Précipitamment, il ferma le livre, mais Lily chuchota, « Il faut qu'on voie les septième année, et les première à troisième, aussi. »

Madame Pince fermait la bibliothèque. Les élèves sortaient, et commençaient à parler à haute voix dès qu'ils arrivaient dans le couloir. Madame Pince fit un rapide tour de la bibliothèque, vérifiant derrière les étagères et les regardant sans voir leur présence. Elle éteignit les lumières, et verrouilla la porte derrière elle. Après un moment, Lily illumina sa baguette sous la cape, et ils continuèrent leur lecture.

Ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Il y avait un Roderick Lestrange en septième année. Il y avait un autre Black en deuxième année, _Antarès_. C'était un beau petit gars avec un air combatif. Il faisait des grimaces si grossières qu'ils faillirent manquer le première année sombre et boudeur au bas de la page. Un trop grand nez pour le petit visage, et les marques d'un ricanement permanent. _Tiberius Rogue_.

« Au moins Rogue est vraiment de lui, » fit remarquer Harry.

Lily lui donna un coup de coude, et inscrivit le reste des noms. Harry les regarda. C'était pratiquement un catalogue de Mangemorts.

« Ils n'ont pas changé beaucoup. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Lily balançait sa plume pensivement. « Je me demande si Severus est vraiment le seul à ne s'être jamais remis de ses rancunes d'écolier. »

« Contre les autres _Serpentards_ ? » Harry y pensa un moment, et dit simplement, « Oh. »

Il pouvait le concevoir. Si Malefoy pouvait se moquer des Weasley concernant leur manque de fortune, il pouvait imaginer le traitement réservé à l'orphelin de demi-sang Tom Jedusor. Et ils l'avaient laissé à l'orphelinat, année après année. _Comme ils m'ont laissé dans le placard._

Il feuilleta le reste du livre. Il y avait des photos d'élèves en groupes et des photos des équipes de Quidditch. L'équipe de Serpentard était particulièrement intéressante. Apollonius Malefoy, Diotimus Nott, Gregory et Gérald Goyle, Roderick Lestrange, Perseus Black, et Caradoc Avery. Ces garçons faisaient montre d'une élégante langueur qui rappelait irrésistiblement à Lily les poses de mannequins dans les catalogues. Les remplaçants n'étaient pas aussi pomponnés, mais ils étaient tout aussi sûrs d'eux : le petit Antarès Black était là, leur souriant ironiquement, avec Mulciber, Flint, le grand et mince Crabbe, et une jolie jeune fille appelée Electra Rosier.

« Maintenant, » dit Lily, « cherchons plus de renseignements sur ces gens. »

Le_ Who's Who des Sorciers et Sorcières Britanniques_ les mentionnait tous, naturellement. L'article concernant Apollonius Malefoy était particulièrement long. Il était bien engagé pour avoir une carrière spectaculaire au Ministère quand il avait trouvé la mort dans un tragique accident en 1971. Assez curieusement, toute l'équipe était morte assez jeune, tous dans des accidents, ou de maladies magiques rares. Plus personne n'était en vie après 1973, à l'exception peut-être d'Electra Rosier, qui avait disparu dans de mystérieuses circonstances en 1954.

Lily frissonna. « Quand nous en aurons le temps, nous vérifierons pour les autres Serpentards. Et pas seulement pour l'année 1942. »

Harry réfléchissait. « Il faudrait vérifier les vieilles éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier, pour en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de leurs morts. »

« D'accord, mais pas ce soir. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. » Elle finit ses parchemins, les roula et les mit dans sa poche. « Ils les a tous tués et il a fait de leurs enfants des esclaves. Ça fait paraître Severus remarquablement clément. _» Drago doit savoir ça_, pensa t'elle. _Blaise aussi. Peut-être que Dumbledore lui même n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Tout le monde doit savoir._

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque, refermant derrière eux. Le château était plein de bruits étranges après le couvre-feu. D'immenses ombres dansaient sur les murs lointains. Le nombreux animaux familiers du château s'agitaient sans cesse, leurs griffes raclant la pierre. Ils devaient traverser la hall d'entrée pour que Lily retourne à son dortoir. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir adjacent, ils virent Hermione qui revenait du donjon. Harry attrapa la main de Lily, et ils coururent, de façon ridicule sur la pointe des pieds, pour la rattraper.

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, et semblait totalement indifférente à ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à ce que Harry lui souffle « Hé ! Hermione. »

Elle se retourna, et en la voyant Harry et Lily firent tous deux un bond en arrière. Lily trébucha, et s'emmêla dans la cape. Elle tomba à genoux, entraînant la cape et les découvrant tous les deux.

« Bon Dieu, Hermione, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? » Harry se demanda un instant si c'était bien Hermione, ou une version Polynectarisée qui avait affreusement mal tourné.

Lily leva les yeux vers elle, et étouffa un rire. « Est-ce que tu sais que tes yeux sont violets ? Plutôt d'un lavande vif, en fait. »

« Accident de potions, » résuma Hermione. « Ne me sautez pas dessus comme ça, j'ai failli mourir de peur ! »

Des voix résonnèrent au bout du couloir qui menait au bureau du Directeur.

« Quelqu'un vient ! » Hermione saisit frénétiquement la cape. Harry, avec plus de présence s'esprit, releva Lily et les couvrit tous les trois. Ça les cacherait, mais il leur était maintenant impossible de se déplacer de façon normale. Ils réalisèrent qu'ils pouvaient se déplacer en cadence, en faisant de petits pas du même pied : droit, droit, droit, gauche, gauche, gauche. Lily était prête à éclater de rire. « C'est comme une danse, » chuchota t'elle, « sauf qu'on transpire plus. Et qu'il n'y a pas de musique. »

« Chut ! » Harry surveillait les ombres qui approchaient. Il poussa les filles du coude (droit, droit, droit) derrière une statue de Virgilius le Sorcier.

Les voix approchaient. Le timbre apaisant de Dumbledore était à nul autre pareil. Deux autres ombres l'accompagnaient.

Les ombres se transformèrent en corps. Une femme parlait à voix basse. « Ce n'est vraiment pas possible de mettre Drago au courant ? »

Lily attrapa le bras de Harry. Il lui mima un nom, et elle hocha la tête. _Mme Malefoy !_ Avec précaution, ils se penchèrent pour voir qui approchait, et Harry retint son souffle en reconnaissant l'homme derrière elle. Que faisait Lucius Malefoy à Poudlard, parlant sérieusement à Dumbledore ? _Encore des secrets !_ Il eut l'idée horrible et soudaine que Malefoy était un espion pour L'Ordre, et que personne ne lui en avait rien dit. _Non, c'est impossible !_ Et pourtant il savait que Dumbledore avait des secrets qu'il ne confiait à personne.

Il attira les filles derrière la statue. Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité. Il espérait que le Directeur était trop occupé avec les Malefoy pour regarder avec attention dans les recoins du Hall. Il disait, « Vous serez parfaitement à l'abri ici, en attendant. Il est essentiel que votre présence soit un secret pour tout le monde, et ça inclut également Drago. Par conséquent, je vous demanderai de rester dans vos quartiers, à moins d'être appelé par moi ou par Severus. Vous pouvez nous joindre directement par la cheminée. Avec de la chance, Voldemort croira que vous avez quitté le pays. Le mieux serait qu'il le croie le plus longtemps possible. »

Il osa un autre rapide coup d'œil. Les longs cheveux blonds de Mme Malefoy étaient détachés, lui arrivant presque à la taille, et elle était enveloppée dans un long manteau noir d'homme. Elle se retourna, marchant au côté de son mari, et le manteau s'ouvrit un peu, révélant qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit presque transparente. Harry roula des yeux, rougit, et réalisa qu'il lorgnait le (_très joli !_) corps de la mère de Drago.

Lily se pencha pour regarder elle aussi, et Harry essaya sans succès de la repousser. Il savait qu'elle souriait, et il savait qu'elle et Hermione lui en reparleraient longtemps.

Hermione se pencha de l'autre côté, se demandant ce qu'ils regardaient. Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice. _Autant pour le code vestimentaire de Poudlard !_ Lucius Malefoy semblait totalement désinhibé, et sa conversation avec le Directeur était inaudible_. Le Veritaserum !_ Dumbledore avait demandé que le Professeur Rogue l'apporte à son bureau. Il devait avoir questionné les Malefoy. Ils avaient de toute évidence abandonné Voldemort, et cherchaient refuge à Poudlard. _Et pendant ce temps, qu'est-ce qui arrive au Professeur Rogue ? Voldemort doit être furieux !_

Les pensées de Lily étaient un peu différentes. _Alors comme ça c'est le père de Drago ! Quelle famille ! ils sont tous beaux. Ils sont mauvais, bien sûr, mais agréables à regarder. Drago ressemble beaucoup à son père. Et ils vont se cacher à Poudlard. Plutôt osé de la part de Malefoy, après tout ce qu'il a fait. Il faudra que je me souvienne à l'avenir ne jamais sous-estimer l'insolence d'un homme insolent_. Elle se souvint des parchemins qu'elle avait en poche. Pas ce soir, mais au cours du week-end elle trouverait une opportunité de partager ces informations avec ses amis Serpentards. Ce n'était pas une preuve, mais c'étaient toujours des indices circonstanciés de la malignité de Voldemort à leur égard.

Dumbledore et les Malefoy disparurent en haut d'un escalier. Les trois élèves restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les derniers bruits de pas s'éteignent.

Harry était horrifié. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Comment Dumbledore peut-il leur faire confiance ? »

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur lui. « J'étais avec le Professeur Rogue quand sa Marque des Ténèbres s'est mise à brûler. »

Lily eut l'air inquiète, et Hermione leur raconta le reste. « Il a appelé le Professeur Dumbledore, qui lui a demandé d'apporter du Veritaserum à son bureau avant de partir. Dumbledore a dû le faire boire aux Malefoy avant de les interroger. »

« Malefoy connaît certainement l'Occlumancie, » fit remarquer Harry, l'air dégoûté.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'ils ont raconté à dû le convaincre, s'il les laisse rester ici. »

Lily réfléchissait. « Je sais que c'est pour leur sécurité, et je sais que les Aurors les embarqueraient au moment où ils apprendraient qu'ils sont ici, mais c'est une honte que Drago et les autres Serpentards ne puissent pas être mis au courant de la défection de Malefoy Senior. Beaucoup d'entre eux se demandent quoi faire, et ça leur donnerait une bonne poussée dans notre direction. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « S'ils sont tellement indécis, ils ne nous servent à rien. »

« Eh bien, il serviront peut-être à Voldemort, » répliqua Lily.

Hermione approuva. « C'est vrai, Harry. Tous ces secrets font croire aux gens que Voldemort a plus de soutien qu'il n'en a en réalité. » Sa principale inquiétude refit surface. « Et maintenant le Professeur Rogue est avec Voldemort. Il va certainement lui demander s'il sait où sont allés les Malefoy, et essayer de l'envoyer à leur recherche. Il doit être terriblement en colère. »

Calmé, chacun d'eux reprit sa respiration, et Harry changea de sujet. « Bien. Escortons Lily jusqu'à son donjon, avant qu'ils n'envoient une expédition à sa recherche ! »

----------

Narcissa Malefoy s'assit sur le bord du lit à baldaquin orné, brossant vivement ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent. Elle supposait qu'ils étaient enfermés là pour la nuit. Ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins elle était prisonnière avec Lucius, et personne ne les envoyait à Azkaban pour le moment. La routine familière de se changer et de se préparer à se coucher était réconfortante, mais également étrange dans un endroit si différent. Elle n'avait pas dormi à Poudlard depuis le dernier jour de sa septième année, quand elle était partie avec de si grands espoirs pour son avenir.

Elle regarda Lucius, qui avait pris un bain et se relaxait avec bonheur à ses côtés sur l'immense lit, un genou replié. Elle ne pouvait pas même commencer à imaginer ce à quoi il pensait. Elle y avait renoncé depuis longtemps. Elle l'aimait, mais il lui restait un étranger sur de nombreux points. Elle refusait de l'en blâmer, préférant en rendre responsables les autres, et en particulier sa sœur, Bellatrix, au nom de laquelle elle associait depuis de nombreuses années le qualificatif de _garce folle à lier_.

Ça n'avait pas suffi à Bella de faire de son enfance une misère de tyrannie et de méchancetés. Bella était le centre de la famille : son caractère, ses opinions tranchées, ses demandes avaient occupés beaucoup du temps de leurs parents. Et quand finalement Bellatrix avait mis fin à la ronde dramatique de ses romances pour se décider à épouser ce Lestrange sans caractère, Narcissa avait espéré être débarrassée d'elle. Elles se verraient graduellement de moins en moins, et Narcissa n'aurait qu'à supporter l'agonie annuelle des repas de famille pendant les fêtes.

Elle avait été si heureuse avec Lucius pendant leur première année. Elle avait un mari adorable, une maison adorable, mais inexorablement Bellatrix s'était insérée dans leur paradis.

« _Lucius, je connais un sorcier fabuleux que tu dois absolument rencontrer_. » Ca avait commencé comme ça. Bellatrix avait planté ses griffes dans Lucius, pas en utilisant le sexe, mais avec la politique. Elle était devenue incontournable dans leurs vies. Elle et Lucius allaient à des réunions ensemble. Ils partageaient des secrets ensemble. Même dans les premiers jours où ce Lord Voldemort avait vécu avec Rodolphus et Bella, partageant apparemment l'intimité de chacun d'eux de la façon la plus révoltante, Lucius leur avait trouvé des excuses, emballé par les thèses et le charisme de Lord Voldemort. Narcissa avait écouté en silence, sans rien en approuver, mais ils étaient tous trop forts pour elle. Ensuite, elle avait eu Drago, et Bella s'était penchée sur son berceau, donnant à Narcissa des conseils erronés et condescendants, essayant de l'éloigner d'elle lui aussi. Narcissa l'avait haïe et détestée, et n'avait jamais été si heureuse que le jour où sa sœur avait été enfermée à Azkaban avec les autres ordures.

Maintenant Bellatrix voulait plus que contrôler leurs vies. Elle voulait leur mort. Narcissa le comprenait, à son avis, mieux que Lucius. _Bella n'a jamais pu supporter la compétition. Elle veut le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour elle toute seule. Je plains ceux qui restent._

Lucius parla soudain.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire que Dumbledore a raconté à propos de Drago et d'une Jones ? »

« Oh, c'est vrai. Drago s'est trouvé une petite amie ici à l'école. Ils sont allés au bal d'Halloween en Oberon et Titania, et il m'a envoyé une photo adorable, je l'ai quelque part… Quoi qu'il en soit, mon chéri, c'est touchant de voir combien il est fier d'elle. Elle s'appelle Lily. Elle est assez jolie et charmante, et il l'a trouvée tout seul. Je les ai invités à déjeuner la semaine qui a suivi le bal pour voir si elle était convenable ou non. Je l'ai trouvée bien. » Elle interrompit l'interminable brossage de ses cheveux, et se tourna vers son mari, avec un sourire. « Elle a des fossettes ravissantes, et elle a la même allure que Severus : les yeux et les cheveux noirs, et une peau très pâle. Remarque ça lui va mieux qu'à lui ! Bien sûr, on ne sait jamais avec les Jones, il pourrait y avoir une bonne raison à cette ressemblance… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ? »

« J'ai tiré quelques ficelles, et j'ai obtenu son dossier scolaire de ce ridicule endroit, Medicine Hat. Elle était leur meilleure élève, évidemment. »

Lucius ricana.

« Oui, d'accord, pas de quoi se vanter. Il ne doivent pas compter plus de trente élèves ! Plutôt douée pour les Charmes et l'Histoire, apparemment. Drago dit qu'elle se débrouille bien à Poudlard. Elle est à Serpentard, et elle a fait mieux que cette horrible sang-de-bourbe une fois ou deux. Son arbre généalogique remonte jusqu'en 1652, c'est correct, sans être impressionnant. Elle n'a plus de famille, à part un grand-oncle reclus et repoussant qui déteste les sorcières et l'a envoyée hors du pays pour en être débarrassé. Les parents sont morts, c'étaient des excentriques quelconques qui voyageaient sans arrêt et qui ont été tués par une bombe de moldus. Oui, oui, je sais. Pas de quoi être fière là non plus, et pour ainsi dire pas d'argent. Pansy a raconté à Olivia Parkinson que Lily a quelques jolis bijoux anciens, des vêtements convenables, et quelques objets de valeur, un nécessaire de toilette avec un miroir Silverthorn du 18ème, en fait. Pas grand'chose d'autre, cependant. Mais la fille est jolie, et intelligente, et dans l'ensemble, je crois qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire. L'absence de famille est un avantage, nous ne serons pas ennuyés par des parents sortis de leur campagne, et nous n'aurons pas à partager d'éventuels petits-enfants. Drago est assez épris. La fille, elle, l'est un peu moins. Elle pense d'abord à ses études et à sa future carrière. »

« Elle ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Narcissa se regarda dans le long miroir qui faisait face au lit, et se demanda ce qui était arrivé à la fille qui voulait devenir Ministre de la Magie_. Nous discutons ensemble comme si nous avions un avenir. Oh, faites que ce soit le cas !_

Lucius caressa paresseusement le bas de son dos. « Elle a une opinion politique ? »

« Si c'est le cas, elle n'en parle pas, mais je pense que c'est bon signe, non ?… _Oh !_ »

« _Nox_, » murmura son époux.

--------------

Le Professeur Rogue était absent au petit-déjeuner. Hermione était descendue tôt, et regardait sa place vide avec inquiétude. Il sautait souvent le petit-déjeuner, surtout le week-end, et son absence ne voulait rien dire. Lily était à la table de sa Maison, encadrée innocemment par Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini, comme d'habitude. Hermione essaya d'attirer son regard, mais Lily regardait son assiette et jouait avec sa nourriture, indifférente aux bavardages de ses camarades.

Ron arriva, s'assit à côté d'Hermione, et se jeta sur la nourriture qui était devant lui. Il avalait ses œufs quand il réussit à marmonner « Viens voir l'entraînement, 'Mione ! Tu as passé tellement de temps dans le donjon avec la vieille chauve-souris que tu as l'air toute pâle toi aussi. »

« Ron, » dit Hermione avec reproche, « Fais attention à ce que tu dis. »

Harry contourna Hermione pour donner un coup de coude à Ron.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« J'essaierai de venir plus tard, » concéda Hermione, « mais il faut que je fasse un saut au donjon pour jeter un œil sur une potion. »

Ron grimaça, puis se tourna vers elle et la regarda.

« Dieu du ciel, Hermione ! Est-ce que tu sais que tes yeux sont _violets_ ? »

Hermione et Harry répondirent en même temps, « Accident de Potions. »

Hermione ajouta gaiement, « Et ils ne sont pas violets, ils sont lavande. »

Ron fit une grimace de compassion. D'autres regards curieux se posèrent sur elle, venant de camarades mal réveillées aux paupières lourdes.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête, comprenant. « Vas-y, alors. Ron, tu sais qu'elle ne sera pas satisfaite tant qu'elle ne verra pas par elle-même que c'est parfait ! Laisse-la vivre ! »

Hermione se sauva, se pressant derrière les autres élèves, les yeux discrètement baissés. Il fallait qu'elle sache si Rogue était revenu sans dommages. Si Voldemort avait eu le moindre doute à son égard, il serait mort, et l'Ordre aurait perdu une arme importante. Elle avait un autre intérêt, secret et plus égoïste. Si quelque chose arrivait au Professeur Rogue, ce serait la fin de mes vendredis soir avec lui. C'était honteusement mesquin et intéressé, mais la relation qui se tissait entre eux pendant ces soirées était devenue importante pour elle. Il arrivait, pas souvent, mais de temps en temps, qu'il fasse une remarque sur un livre ou sur ses recherches qui la fasse ses sentir comme une de ses collègues, une adulte. Il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il se comporte ainsi en classe, pour un certain nombre de raisons, mais quand ils étaient seuls, ce moment d'harmonie magique était toujours possible.

Peut-être également qu'elle pourrait continuer à feuilleter le livre de Lestrange, _Autour de l'Océan Indien_. Elle rougit. Le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas exagéré en disant que ce n'était pas une lecture convenable. L'exploration que Lestrange avait fait des gens, des animaux, et même de certaines _plantes_, étaient parfois à la limite du supportable_. Personne ne pourrait dire que ses recherches n'étaient pas rigoureuses !_

Elle était devant la porte de son bureau. C'étai samedi et il était tôt. Même s'il était revenu, il se pourrait qu'il ne réponde pas. Elle prit une inspiration, et frappa quand même. Une minute s'écoula, et elle frappa de nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement vers l'intérieur, et le Professeur Rogue, dans une chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée, se tenait devant elle. Il avait l'air affreux : les cheveux dans tous les sens comme sil venait de se lever, des ombres sous les yeux, et la langue mouillée d'acide.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_ »

Faiblement, elle répondit, « Je voulais vérifier l'Agla… Je ne savais pas… » Elle prit une autre inspiration et cracha le morceau. « Je voulais seulement voir si vous alliez bien. »

Il la regarda avec méfiance, puis, se rendant compte, il éclata de rire. Il fallut à Hermione un moment pour le réaliser, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant.

Il sourit en regardant son allure extravagante. « Même moi je n'aurais pas cru que vous teindriez vraiment votre deuxième œil en violet. »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, et essaya de se rattraper. « C'est plutôt lavande, en fait. Il semble qu'il pourrait y avoir une application commerciale, dans le domaine cosmétique… »

Il s'esclaffa. « Il ne faut jamais, Mademoiselle Granger, et j'insiste sur le _jamais_, faire d'expérimentations sur soi-même. Je veux soixante centimètres de parchemin détaillant les raisons pour lesquelles c'est une méthode idiote et dangereuse pour vendredi prochain. Et maintenant, disparaissez, espèce d'idiote. Vous m'avez vu, je vais bien, la potion va bien, les donjons sont sous contrôle sans que vous vous en mêliez, c'est samedi et je ne devrais pas avoir à vous supporter ! »

Assez refroidie, elle tourna les talons, alors que les Serpentards revenaient du petit-déjeuner. Lily la vit, et vit Rogue. Elle fit au Maître de Potion son plus joli sourire, soulagée.

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

Les autres firent leurs propres salutations. Rogue grogna un remerciement, et claqua la porte. Hermione se retrouva à contre-sens, bousculée par des élèves qui faisaient mine de ne pas la voir.

Elle se retrouva face à Drago, regardant fixement sa poitrine, sans oser lever les yeux.

« Mais c'est l'assistante _enfant de moldus_ du Professeur Rogue, » miaula t'il. « Tu ne peux pas te tenir à l'écart, même un samedi, petite bêcheuse prétentieuse ? »

Hermione bouillait de rage, et lui lança un regard haineux. Ses yeux firent leur effet. Malefoy fit un bond en arrière, surpris, et se mit à rire.

« Est-ce que tu sais que tes yeux sont violets ? »

Lily s'interposa. « Laisse-la tranquille, Drago ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit le Professeur Rogue ! »

Blaise, avec un geste impatient mais un grand sourire, lui fit signe de déguerpir.

Lily ajouta, un sourire lui creusant irrésistiblement les fossettes. « Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment violet… Je dirais plutôt… voyons… _lavande_ ! »

En écumant, Hermione s'éloigna, des rires retentissants et insupportables résonnant dans ses oreilles.

-------

ndA : Le miroir Silverthorn est un hommage à une de mes histoires préférées, _Mirror of my Dreams_, par Lady Jenilyn. Les réflexions de Lily sur l'impudence de Malefoy sont tirées de _Orgueil et Préjugés._


	14. l'agneau sacrificiel

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

-----------

Chapitre quatorze : l'agneau sacrificiel 

Hermione se demanda si Poudlard avait déjà recelé tant de secrets. Maintenant, Lucius Malefoy devait savoir que le Professeur Rogue était l'espion de Dumbledore depuis des années. Etait-il en colère ? Déçu ? Jaloux ? Content ? Les probabilités qu'elle le sache bientôt étaient minces. Aucun indice de la présence de Malefoy n'avait transpiré.

Elle retrouva Harry et Lily dans la salle de lecture, et ils étudièrent la liste de noms et de dates. Ces données, quand on les combinait avec les meurtres avérés de Voldemort, comme le massacre de la famille McKinnon, démontraient de façon convaincante une recherche de vengeance.

« C'est malin, » fit observer Lily, « d'utiliser le snobisme des sang-purs pour les détruire. Je me demande s'il lui reste assez d'humanité pour en rire. »

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent, il rentra dans sa coquille. « Il rit, » dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Depuis la tentative infructueuse de possession par Voldemort au Département des Mystères, Harry ne recevait plus de vision des activités conscientes de Voldemort. Voldemort semblait aussi désireux de garder Harry loin de ses pensées que Harry pouvait le souhaiter. Cependant, la nuit, dans le noir, Harry parcourait d'étranges chemins dans son sommeil. Il en déduisait que Voldemort devait toujours avoir besoin de dormir, et que leurs rêves se mélangeaient. De visiter ces terres désolées causait à Harry horreur et souffrance. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que ses propres rêves étaient aussi perturbants et douloureux pour Voldemort.

« Nous devrions montrer ces données à Severus, » suggéra Lily. « Il pourrait les trouver intéressantes. »

« _Tu_ peux les montrer à Rogue, » dit Harry. « Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui. »

Lily se tourna vers Hermione. « Tu viendras avec moi, non ? »

Hermione n'était pas sûre que sa présence puisse aider. « Si tu y tiens, je viendrais, mais ça risque de le contrarier. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es son esclave de potions personnelle, et il est très content de toi ! »

« Vraiment ? » Hermione était un peu troublée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit sur moi ? »

Harry grommela et leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne veux pas y être, mais j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit. En fait, » fit-il remarquer, pensivement, « nous avons besoin d'un meilleur moyen de communiquer entre nous. Les pièces enchantées que nous avons utilisées pour les réunions de l'AD étaient très bien, mais il y a trop de gens qui en ont maintenant, et nous pourrions avoir besoin de communiquer à distance. Mon père et Sirius… » il s'arrêta, prit une inspiration, et recommença. « Mon père et son ami avaient des miroirs enchantés pour discuter secrètement à longue distance. C'est de quelque chose de ce genre dont nous avons besoin. »

Hermione se souvint d'un texte qui pourrait l'aider. « Ce n'est pas trop difficile ! Je sais où retrouver l'incantation. Nous aurons besoin de miroirs de bonne qualité, cependant. »

Lily se pencha en arrière, regardant rêveusement le plafond. « Ils n'auraient pas besoin d'être grand. En fait, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne se remarquent pas. »

« Et qu'ils soient incassables, » ajouta Harry, mal à l'aise.

« On peut charmer un miroir sur beaucoup de choses, » fit remarquer Lily. « Le métal réagit bien… spécialement l'argent. »

Hermione prit quelques notes. « Très bien. Ça sera plus compliqué que les gallions de l'AD. Nous voulons un miroir incassable qu'on ne remarque pas à cause de sa taille. Nous voulons qu'il soit charmé pour la communication, et pour nous alerter quand quelqu'un veut nous parler… comme les gallions ! »

« Nous pouvons utiliser des mornilles ! » s'enthousiasma Lily. « Et nous pouvons percer un trou au milieu et les porter autour du cou sur un cordon, comme une amulette. Si nous les portons sous nos vêtements, personne n'en saura rien. On peut prévoir qu'ils chauffent quand quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ! »

« Est-ce qu'on en veut plus que trois ? » demanda Hermione. « Est-ce qu'il nous en faut des supplémentaires en cas de danger ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de les distribuer tout de suite, mais quoi que nous en fassions, il faut les créer en même temps sinon ils ne communiqueront jamais bien entre eux. »

Il leur fallut deux soirées pour accomplir ce travail, mais ils furent bientôt en possession d'amulettes d'argent qui ressemblaient à des mornilles, mais au dos desquelles on trouvait une surface de miroir soigneusement poli. Chacun fut enfilé sur une cordelette de soie noire, et disparut sous leurs robes. Ils en avaient créées trois supplémentaires, qui furent cachées dans leurs coffres protégés. En appelant doucement la mornille d'Hermione, la mornille de Lily ou la mornille de Harry, ou en frappant suivant un code, les amulettes chauffaient. Le récepteur devait alors trouver un endroit discret pour discuter, parce que le secret ne durerait pas longtemps si ils commençaient à parler à des amulettes accrochées à leurs cous pendant les cours.

---------

Blaise Zabini fut réveillé par le bruit de pleurs étranges, étouffés. Il régnait un noir absolu dans le dortoir des sixième années, à part la faible lueur du cristal de divination de Nott. Il regarda l'autre côté de la chambre, le lit de Drago, d'où semblaient venir les pleurs. Deux larges silhouettes se découpaient à la tête et au pied du lit, penchées sur Drago.

Crabbe et Goyle, réalisa t'il. Ils semblaient être en train d'essayer de calmer Drago, avec des murmures bourrus. Blaise se frotta les yeux, et écouta.

« _Que je me tienne bien ?_ »

« Non ! _Que tu _le_ tiennes bien !_ »

Blaise sortit sa baguette de l'étui à son poignet en un seul mouvement. « _Lumos ! _» s'écria t'il.

La lumière se répandit, éclairant chaque recoin de la chambre, projetant de grandes ombres noires. Il cligna des yeux, éberlué. Crabbe et Goyle, surpris par la lumière, essayaient de se protéger de la lumière sans lâcher leur prise.

Blaise, horrifié, vit qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de consoler Drago, mais de l'étouffer. Goyle lui maintenait les jambes, et Crabbe enfonçait un oreiller sur son visage, en appuyant, utilisant le poids de son corps pour contrer les mouvements frénétiques de Drago pour se libérer. Une plainte aiguë, faible, vint de sous l'oreiller, et les pieds de Drago, libres de bouger, se tordirent dans un spasme. Les protections élaborées du lit de Drago étaient inutiles contre une attaque simple, brutale, physique.

« _Stupefix !_ » cria Blaise en pointant sa baguette vers Crabbe. Il visa juste, mais Crabbe n'était pas Batteur pour rien : lent d'esprit, mais de bons réflexes. Il se coucha sur Drago. Goyle se précipita vers Blaise, sans faire attention à Nott, qui était assis dans son lit, croassant « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Appelle Rogue ! _Tout de suite !_ » lui ordonna Blaise.

Ensommeillé et perdu, Nott sortit de son lit, et regarda la mêlée dans son dortoir. Crabbe étouffait Drago sans pitié, et Goyle, sans sa baguette, se battait avec Blaise pour lui prendre la sienne. Nott attrapa sa propre baguette, et lança un « _Stupefix !_ » à Crabbe. Ce n'était pas un sort très réussi, mais il fit lâcher l'oreiller à Crabbe pour quelques secondes. Nott vit l'oreiller balancer d'un côté à l'autre comme de sa propre volonté, et entendit les halètements rauques de Drago qui essayait de respirer.

Crabbe, furieux, regarda Nott par dessus son épaule. Son visage, normalement sans expression, était rouge, et plein d'une rage meurtrière. C'était le visage d'un assassin inconnu. Cette vision effraya Nott plus que tout le reste : il dégringola de son lit et courut à la porte. Crabbe récupéra immédiatement l'oreiller et redoubla d'efforts pour étouffer Drago, qui était prisonnier sous ses couvertures.

Goyle serrait le poignet de Blaise d'une prise douloureuse, et la baguette tomba au sol avec un petit claquement de bois. Les ombres dansèrent autour d'eux, et la lumière s'échappa de sous le lit. Avant d'être vaincu par l'avantage de poids de Goyle, Blaise leva un genoux pour lui frapper l'entrejambe, et frappa du plat de la main le gros nez en patate de Goyle. Goyle grogna de douleur et de surprise. Blaise se libéra et se laissa tomber du lit, s'écorchant l'épaule et le genou, et se mit à chercher sa baguette. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, puis il l'attrapa.

Il se retourna au moment où Goyle l'attrapait par les cheveux, et il cria « _Stupefix !_ » de nouveau. Avec toute sa conviction. Goyle s'écroula sur Blaise.

« Beurk ! » Blaise bousculait sans résultat le poids mort qui le bloquait. Il pouvait entendre les grognements d'effort de Crabbe, et les gémissements étouffés de Drago, comme une horrible parodie du son de deux amants. Blaise changea sa prise sur sa baguette, et fut capable de la pointer de nouveau vers Goyle. « _Wingardium Leviosa !_ » commanda t'il, et le corps figé de Goyle s'éleva de presque un mètre dans les airs.

En rampant, Blaise fut finalement capable de se dégager et de lancer un dernier « _Stupefix !_ » à Crabbe, qui s'écroula rapidement sur Drago, comme satisfait. Il lévita le corps massif du garçon loin de Drago, qui se débattait pour se libérer de ses couvertures emmêlées. Blaise éloigna Crabbe et Goyle des lits, les laissant flotter au dessus du sol de pierre. Avec un sourire, il annonça « _Finite Incantatem !_ » et les laissa tomber dans de satisfaisants craquements.

----------

Théodore Nott était d'abord allé demander de l'aide dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Montague et les autres étaient sortis de leurs lits, bien éveillés. Il l'avaient suivi jusqu'au seuil du dortoir de sixième année, et s'étaient prudemment arrêtés là. Il y avait une bagarre, dont l'issue était incertaine. Les septième année s'entre-regardèrent, mal à l'aise, mais ne firent pas mine d'intervenir.

« Allez ! » avait crié Nott, mais les septième année, le visage fermé, avaient continué à regarder sans bouger.

Nott les bouscula furieusement, se ruant vers la salle commune. Les autres garçons se rassemblaient dans la salle commune, se demandant ce qui se passait. Les filles sortirent également de leurs chambres, piaillant.

Lily Jones, ressemblant à une harpie dans sa jolie chemise de nuit blanche, lui attrapa le bras. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Crabbe et Goyle essaient de tuer Drago ! Il faut que j'aille chercher Rogue ! »

Lily le repoussa. « _Je_ vais chercher Rogue ! Vas aider Drago ! »

Elle remonta sa chemise de nuit et se précipita dans le couloir. « Professeur Rogue ! Professeur Rogue ! »

-----------

Les yeux se Rogue s'ouvrirent brusquement. Les alarmes discrètes mises en place pour le prévenir des désordres dans les dortoirs de Serpentard lui faisaient dresser les cheveux sur la tête avec leurs sonneries aiguës. Il se leva avec l'aisance de nombreuses nuits de sommeil interrompues, et enfila une robe. Il attrapa sa baguette d'un simple mouvement, et il alla d'abord vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle commune. C'était un secret ancien et précieux des Directeurs de Serpentard. Les jeunes serpents n'avaient pas la moindre idées que la tapisserie en Ourobouros était enchantée pour servir de fenêtre lui permettant de surveiller le moindre recoin de la pièce.

Lily, en chemise de nuit, apparut en l'appelant. C'était de toute évidence une urgence, et il la fit sursauter en prenant la cheminée vers la salle commune, pour apparaître derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'il brusquement, ignorant sa surprise.

Elle attrapa sa robe et l'entraîna vers le dortoir. « Crabbe et Goyle essaient de tuer Drago ! »

Avec colère, il la dépassa, ses grandes enjambées la laissant en arrière.

Ses Serpentards encombraient le couloir, chuchotant entre eux, essayant d'avoir l'air au courant et non surpris. Ils se dispersèrent comme des oies affolées quand il fondit sur eux, en hurlant.

« Ecartez-vous de mon chemin ! Tout le monde sauf les sixième et septième années retourne à son dortoir. IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Il poussa les garçons septième années sur le côté, entendant les derniers changes d'une dispute.

« … souviendrais toujours combien tu nous a _aidés_, Montague ! »

« Ferme-la, Zabini ! Tu n'es pas concerné par ce que les Mange… » Montague s'interrompit à la vue de Rogue, qui le fixait d'un regard noir en poussant la porte.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient Stupéfixés et saignaient sur le sol. Zabini dirigeait sa baguette vers les septième année, plus en colère que Rogue ne l'avait jamais vu. Nott avait sa baguette à la main également, assis le dos courbé sur son lit, dos au mur. Le plus alarmant était l'état de Drago. Le sang venant de son nez cassé couvrait ses joues et sa poitrine. Son lit en était éclaboussé, et il y avait une énorme tache de sang au milieu de son oreiller. Ses poignets et ses mains étaient si méchamment blessés qu'il pouvait à peine tenir sa baguette. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient rapidement, et il vacillait comme ivre en essayant de rester assis.

« Baissez vos baguettes ! Montague ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Montague était mal à l'aise, mais il avait préparé sa réponse. « Les sixième année se bagarraient, Monsieur. Des nez et des articulations brisées. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas leurs baguettes, mais Zabini les a Stupéfixés et laissé tomber lourdement sur le sol. »

Rogue se rapprocha de lui, la voix glaciale. « Et où étiez-_vous_, vous le préfet ? »

Montague répondit sèchement, « Je suis arrivé trop tard pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Zabini les a attaqués avant que je puisse l'en empêcher. »

Blaise le regarda haineusement, mais ne fit aucune tentative pour le faire taire.

Renvoyant Montague avec un regard de dédain, Rogue conjura des civières pour les trois blessés et s'apprêta à les déplacer vers l'infirmerie. Goyle avait l'air plutôt mal en point.

« Monsieur Nott, Monsieur Zabini. »

« Professeur ? »

« Venez avec moi. Nous les amenons à Madame Pomfresh, et nous allons faire un tour chez le Directeur. » En tête du triste cortège, Rogue vit les élèves qui chuchotaient, et grogna, « Tout le monde. Retournez dans vos chambres. Tout de suite. » Tous sauf les filles de sixième année se dispersèrent. Elles seules restèrent à la porte de leur chambre, attendant leur camarade. Lily poussa un petit cri inquiet en voyant les blessures de Drago, mais (_grâce aux dieux !_) ne perdit pas complètement son sang-froid.

« Mademoiselle Jones, » lui ordonna t'il, « partez devant nous. Prévenez Madame Pomfresh que je lui amène trois élèves blessés. Deux nez cassés et une possible fracture du crâne. Peut-être d'autres fractures aussi. »

Lily disparut dans un tourbillon de blanc. Pansy avait les yeux écarquillés à la vue du visage déformé de Drago.

« Il va s'en remettre ? » Sa question porta sur les nerfs de Rogue comme un grincement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Il grogna, et elle retint son souffle et disparut, en larmes. Millicent, plus calme mais tout aussi horrifiée, fixait l'énorme contusion sur la tempe de Goyle. Daphné se cachait derrière les autres filles, ses yeux brillants furetant craintivement. Elles se retirèrent dans leur dortoir et fermèrent la porte.

---------

Hermione se réveilla, sentant son amulette brûlante prête à lui percer un trou dans la poitrine. _Lily ?_ On était au milieu de la nuit, mais Harry ou Lily avait besoin de lui parler. Elle se glissa silencieusement hors de son lit, et enfila une robe. Les seuls bruits de la pièce étaient ceux de Lavande et Parvati, respirant calmement et régulièrement dans le plus profond sommeil. Pattenrond, faisant ses rondes nocturnes, lui lança un regard félin blasé. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, et descendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Là, elle s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, et devant les braises rougeoyantes sortit son amulette et la regarda. Une minuscule image de Lily, avec de grands yeux noirs, la regarda avec impatience.

« Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle avait aussi appelé Harry, il descendait les escaliers, sa cape sur le bras, et sortant son amulette. Il vit Hermione et alla la rejoindre devant la cheminée.

La voix de Lily, faible mais intelligible, leur répondit, « Il y a eu une tentative de meurtre à Serpentard cette nuit. Crabbe et Goyle ont essayé de tuer Drago dans son sommeil, mais Blaise et Théodore sont intervenus. Severus vient de laisser Drago, Crabbe et Goyle à l'infirmerie, et maintenant il emmène Blaise et Théodore voir le Directeur. »

« Crabbe et Goyle ! » Harry était abasourdi. « Je ne peux pas le croire ! »

Le petit reflet eut un haussement d'épaules. « Ils ne sont pas si loyaux, finalement, à ce qu'on dirait. J'ai entendu Blaise raconter à Severus qu'ils n'avaient même pas utilisé la magie : ils maintenaient Drago sur son lit et essayaient de l'étouffer avec un oreiller. Ils ont presque réussi. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, pensant à la même chose. Hermione dit, « Ca doit avoir un lien avec la défection des Malefoy du camp de Voldemort. »

« Ce serait exactement le genre de vengeance qui plairait à Voldemort, » convint Harry. Il fit une grimace. « Tu veux dire que Rogue a laissé Malefoy à l'infirmerie avec ceux qui venaient juste d'essayer de le tuer ? »

Lily s'esclaffa. « Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont en état de tenter quoi que ce soit. Goyle a une fracture du crâne, et Crabbe une méchante commotion. Blaise s'en est occupé consciencieusement. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être sous _Imperius _? Je veux dire, ils savaient qu'ils se feraient prendre. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Lily. « Je n'ai entendu qu'une partie de la conversation. Je suis supposée retourner à mon dortoir maintenant, mais je voulais que vous sachiez que notre ami Oldyfart avait infiltré Poudlard, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Gardez les yeux ouverts. »

-----------

« Je suis assez impressionné par le jeune Monsieur Zabini, » fit remarquer Dumbledore, après que les garçons aient été congédiés.

« Oui, il cache bien son jeu, » convint Rogue. « Il a de bons instincts pour se défendre. Cette année, il a fait preuve de moins d'hésitation pour les démontrer. »

« Heureusement pour Drago Malefoy. »

« En effet. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Un fois que les garçons seront suffisamment remis, nous devrons les examiner pour voir s'ils ont été contrôlés par magie, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et les interroger. Un triste travail. »

« J'ai déjà demandé à Poppy de vérifier si leur sang contient des traces de potion. Quoi que nous trouvions, cependant, nous ne pouvons pas les renvoyer chez eux. Ils rejoindraient les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres en un clin d'œil. »

« Les dénoncer au Ministère serait aussi mauvais que de les renvoyer. Poppy se montrera compréhensive pour les garder à l'infirmerie pour les prochains jours. Il faudra qu'on éloigne Drago d'eux, cependant. »

Rogue eut un rire sans joie. « Son apparence risque de porter un coup à sa vanité sur-développée, mais il n'a pas été trop sérieusement blessé. Il devrait pouvoir revenir en classe demain, mais il ne sera pas beau à voir. »

« Nous devons informer les parents de Drago de ses blessures. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Rogue. « Il ne pourront rien faire pour lui que Poppy ne puisse faire. Narcissa va s'inquiéter, et Lucius risque de perdre l'esprit et de chercher à se venger bille en tête. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Ca n'empêche pas qu'ils sont toujours ses parents, et qu'ils se sentiront plus concernés par son rétablissement que même Poppy ne peut l'être. » Il suça pensivement un bonbon. « Et puis, mon garçon, entre les fantômes, les tableaux, et les murs mêmes du château, Lucius et Narcissa finiront par entendre parler de l'attaque. Tout Poudlard sera au courant d'ici demain au petit-déjeuner. »

---------

« J'ai besoin de le voir, » répéta Narcissa pour la dixième fois. Dumbledore lui avait donné une tasse de thé apaisante, mais elle n'y avait pas touché. Elle jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Son mari faisait les cent pas. Lucius Malefoy était passé de la captivité d'Azkaban à la claustrophobie paranoïaque de Little Hangleton, et maintenant à l'inactivité forcée de Poudlard. Même si partager une chambre avec Narcissa après plusieurs mois de séparation avait son charme, il était maintenant prêt à passer à passer à une autre activité que lui faire l'amour toute la journée. La nouvelle que son fils avait était attaqué lui procurait un désir de faire quelque chose de violent et de douloureux à ses ennemis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » demanda amèrement Lucius. « Vous savez où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ce moment. Je peux vous mener jusqu'à sa porte. Je vous ai donné le nom de ses partisans au Ministère. Je vous ai nommé trois Aurors qui sont sous Imperius. Allons tuer cette enflure maintenant, avant qu'il ne change ses barrières de protections et ses habitudes. » Dumbledore lui fit un sourire qui ne l'engageait à rien. Lucius n'en avait pas fini. « Je vous ai dit la vérité. Votre marionnette de Maître de Potions m'a fait avaler tant de Veritaserum que j'ai failli tomber dans le coma. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, répondit le Directeur. « Je ne doute pas que vous m'ayez dit la vérité, rien que la vérité. Mais jusqu'à ce que certaines vérifications indépendantes aient été menées, je ne saurai pas si vous m'avez dit toute la vérité. Les surprises ne sont pas toujours agréables. »

Lucius siffla de dépit et d'impatience. Narcissa lui lança un regard implorant.

« J'ai besoin de le voir. »

Malefoy détourna les yeux de sa femme bouleversée, pour regarder les deux sorciers qui l'avaient trompé pendant si longtemps. _Dumbledore, ce vieux démon rusé et intelligent, en jouant les imbéciles, et Rogue, son fidèle espion. Est-ce qu'il peut lui faire confiance, ou est-ce que Rogue poursuit ses buts personnels ? Mon monde s'écroule complètement !_

« Oui, » convint-il finalement. _Chaque chose en son temps. _« Nous devons voir Drago. » Il lança un regard froid à Dumbledore. « Ne serait-ce que pour lui dire que je n'ai pas pris part à un plan qui visait à le tuer. Il a le droit de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

Dumbledore sourit tièdement et réfléchit un instant. « D'accord. »

Rogue prit la parole. « Il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez avec nous, Professeur. » Il apaisa l'hostilité de Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaules. « Si j'accompagne seul ses parents, Drago risque de croire que nous sommes tous des Mangemorts. Votre présence confirmera sans l'ombre d'un doute que nous sommes tous opposés à Voldemort. »

Il prononça ce nom calmement, la tête haute. Malefoy leva un sourcil étonné, mais acquiesça. Narcissa était déjà debout près de la porte. Lucius la rejoint et lui prit la main.

Dumbledore les emmena dans les couloirs sombres et tranquilles. Ils marchaient en silence, quand Narcissa chuchota à son mari, « Je voulais avoir un autre enfant en 86, mais tu as refusé. C'est pour cette raison que n'avoir qu'un seul enfant est une _mauvaise idée_ ! »

Lucius leva les yeux avec une expression fatiguée. « Ma chérie, nous en avons déjà discuté et nous nous sommes mis d'accord… »

« Je n'ai jamais été d'accord, » se rebella Narcissa. « J'ai obéi, c'est tout. Je t'ai toujours laissé prendre les décisions, mais cette fois-ci c'est _moi_ qui vais décider. Si nous survivons à ça, nous aurons un autre enfant. »

Lucius décida sagement de ne pas poursuivre cette discussion, et se contenta de serrer sa main avec un sourire condescendant. Dumbledore et Rogue, qui ouvraient la marche, faisaient mine de ne pas avoir écouté.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce fraîche et tranquille, et Dumbledore prit Madame Pomfresh à part, pour expliquer à la sorcière interloquée la situation en quelques mots à mi-voix. Rogue mena les Malefoy au chevet de leur fils.

Narcissa se mit à sangloter à la vue du visage blessé et bandé de son fils. Lucius passa un bras autour d'elle, serrant la mâchoire furieusement à l'idée que quelque chose qui était à lui avait été attaqué.

Drago était endormi, mais une caresse le réveilla, et il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux pour voir le visage de sa mère, éclairé de lumière magique. Elle lui sourit fébrilement.

« Mère ? » murmura t'il. Il tourna les yeux, et réalisa l'incroyable vision qui se présentait devant ses yeux : son père se tenant devant lui à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. « Père ? »

« Nous sommes là, Drago, » lui assura t'il.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur Rogue et il commença à paniquer, mais Dumbledore apparut derrière eux, et dit, « Tout va bien, mon garçon. Tes parents sont à Poudlard depuis presque une semaine, après avoir échappé à Voldemort. »

« Alors… » La bouche de Drago était affreusement sèche. Il dévisageait Rogue avec une terreur grandissante. « Mais… »

Rogue eut un sourire pervers. « Monsieur Malefoy, les apparences ont parfois trompeuses. »

Drago essayait toujours d'assimiler cette idée. « Alors vous êtes tous contre lui. » Il décida que cette idée n'était pas si déplaisante. Il l'explora plus avant. « Vous êtes contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et c'est pour ça que j'ai été attaqué. »

Narcissa eut un petit cri horrible, étouffé. Lucius, tendu et nerveux, lui dit, « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en prendrait à toi pour se venger de moi. Je n'ai jamais, jamais, voulu te mettre en danger. Si tu ne crois rien d'autre, crois au moins ça. »

« Mais ça se tient, » essaya d'expliquer Drago, se sentant de nouveau s'endormir. « C'est comme Lily a dit. Il nous déteste. Il nous a toujours détesté. Ça fait partie de son plan pour détruire les sang-purs… » Sa voix s'éteint, et il s'endormit.

« Lily ? » Lucius se tourna vers Rogue. « Il parlait de sa petite amie ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille est allée raconter ? »

La bouche de Rogue se tordit de déplaisir au mot de 'petite amie'. Il échangea un rictus avec son plus vieil ami/ennemi. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

_Mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. _


	15. les liens du sang

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

Chapitre quinze : les liens du sang

Le bruit dans le Grand Hall était incroyable. Des chuchotements, des rumeurs, de violents débats résonnaient d'un mur à l'autre. C'était le petit-déjeuner le plus bruyant de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il se révéla impossible de cantonner la nouvelle de la tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Drago Malefoy dans les limites de la Maison Serpentard. Trop d'élèves avaient des parents dans les autres Maisons, en particulier à Serdaigle. Une fois que la nouvelle avait quitté la table de Serpentard, elle était rapidement devenue la propriété de l'école entière. Drago ne s'était pas montré pour le petit-déjeuner, et son absence avait contribué aux spéculations les plus folles.

La plupart des élèves pensaient que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Drago Malefoy avait enfin reçu la leçon qu'il méritait. D'après ce qu'on racontait, les soud-fifres s'étaient révoltés, il y avait eu une bagarre, et Drago avait reçu une bonne raclée de ses anciens acolytes.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui étaient ouvertement ravis. Ron Weasley déclara qu'il était peut-être redevable d'une dette de sorcier à Crabbe et à Goyle pour leurs efforts. Il était surpris que Harry ne soit pas plus content de l'événement.

« Allez, quoi ? C'est un grand jour ! J'espère qu'ils lui ont refait le nez de façon permanente ! »

Harry sourit un peu. Il n'était pas ami avec Drago Malefoy, et en son for intérieur pensait qu'un peu de douleur était tout ce qu'il méritait. Mais la question demeurait : qui était derrière tout ça ? Il était peu probable que Crabbe et Goyle aient agi de leur propre chef. Et le commanditaire le plus probable de cette attaque n'était nul autre que Voldemort lui-même.

Dumbledore, assis à la table des professeurs, tenait conseil. Hermione et Harry s'entre-regardèrent. Ron, voyant qu'ils regardaient Dumbledore, comprit qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple rébellion.

« Tu crois que c'était du travail de Mangemort ? » chuchota t'il à Harry.

« C'est possible. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Dumbledore n'a probablement pas encore au l'occasion de les interroger. Et de toute façon il ne nous raconterait pas ce qu'il a appris. »

Hermione regarda Lily, et décida que son amie était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Lily regarda Hermione. Sous sa robe, Hermione sentit sa mornille chauffer. Elles avaient besoin d'en parler dès que possible.

Parvati revint de la table des Serdaigles, où elle était allée interroger sa sœur.

« Padma dit que Crabbe et Goyle ont essayé de le tuer dans le dortoir des Serpentards, mais que Blaise Zabini s'est réveillé et leur à jeté des sorts si puissants qu'ils sont à l'hôpital pour plusieurs jours. »

« Dommage, » grogna Ron en mangeant ses saucisses.

« Blaise est plutôt rapide avec sa baguette, » dit Harry. « On dirait que Malefoy doit la vie à l'AD. »

Cette phrase provoqua quelques rires. Ron cracha du jus de citrouille par les narines. Hermione se cacha le visage dans les mains. Puis, se souvenant de quelque chose, elle écarta les doigts. Rogue n'était pas au petit-déjeuner. Il doit toujours être en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Crabbe et Goyle ?

----------

« Ils devraient être tués, » explosa Lucius Malefoy, en faisant les cents pas dans le bureau du Directeur. Dumbledore le regardait avec un petit sourire. Malefoy clarifia, avec espoir, « Je voudrais les tuer de mes mains. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Lucius, je n'en doute pas, » convint gaiement Dumbledore. « Mais Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle ont une histoire à raconter, et je tiens à l'entendre. »

« Quelle histoire ? » Malefoy regarda par la fenêtre. _Une belle journée, mais pas pour moi_. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a envoyés à Drago pour me punir de ma trahison supposée. » Il marqua une pause et corrigea. « Ma trahison _révélée._ »

Dumbledore était trop vieux et trop expérimenté pour laisser échapper le rire que ce genre de révisionnisme méritait. Il savait que Lucius jouerait ses cartes comme ça : si Voldemort était renversé, il répéterait qu'il avait été un espion infiltré, supportant même la prison pour endormir les soupçons de Voldemort. Si tout se passait comme prévu, Dumbledore envisageait de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Depuis des années, Lucius Malefoy était une âpre déception pour Dumbledore. Un garçon si beau, si doué : un leader naturel, un sorcier accompli, un politicien et un homme d'affaire expérimenté… gâchant tout ça pour une créature vile, versatile, plus malade que lui. Il avait nommé Lucius préfet en chef de son temps, espérant que cette responsabilité lui élargirait l'esprit, mais elle n'avait fait qu'amplifier son sentiment de supériorité. Les quelques mois passés à Azkaban, il l'espérait, avaient été salutaires. Encore plus salutaire, certainement, était la récente révélation que son Seigneur des Ténèbres était un lunatique crédule, vivant dans un monde imaginaire de flatteries éhontée et de paranoïa. Enfin, l'attaque sur son fils lui avait certainement ouvert les yeux sur le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne respectait ni ses partisans ni leur famille : ils étaient autant de bétail à l'abattoir.

Dumbledore sourit de nouveau. Lucius avait son rôle à jouer. « Comment, » demanda t'il, « avance la carte ? »

Lucius interrompit son va-et-vient incessant. « Bien. Elle avance bien. Je l'aurai finie demain. » Il vit les sourcils levés de Dumbledore et comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée. « D'accord, mais j'attends que vous me fassiez un rapport détaillé. » Il disparut, retournant à sa chambre.

Dumbledore attendit un instant avant d'approcher lui-même de la cheminée. Une fois devant, il se pencha, et appela tranquillement « Severus ? »

Aussitôt, une tête apparut au milieu des flammes. « Oui, Professeur ? »

« Est-ce que vos deux pupilles sont prêts à parler, mon garçon ? »

Rogue grimaça. « Suffisamment. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose. Je crois qu'on s'est servi d'eux. »

« Ils étaient sous Imperius ? »

« On leur a fait quelque chose, en tous cas. Bien sûr, ils seraient des proies faciles pour toute tentative de contrainte par la magie. Mais il est évident qu'on les a également menacés. Ils ont été plutôt incohérents jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Pauvres garçons, » dit Dumbledore avec compassion. « Des pions de la plus triste espèce, qui n'ont même pas conscience d'être sur l'échiquier. »

Rogue ricana. « Comme chacun d'entre nous à l'exception des joueurs. »

----------

Hermione et Lily avaient décidé d'approcher Rogue à la première occasion. Il passait devant la bibliothèque, plus tard dans la matinée, quand les deux jeunes filles l'abordèrent.

« Professeur Rogue, » lui demanda Lily de son ton le plus persuasif. « Nous aimerions vous dire un mot. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » répondit Rogue, en lançant à Hermione son regard le plus hautain. Elle le lui rendit avec pugnacité, à son grand désarroi. _Les Gryffondors_, pensa t'il amèrement. _Ils se sentent toujours obligés de relever les défis. Ils sont si prévisibles._

« A quel sujet ? » demanda t'il.

« Nous avons des informations historiques qui pourraient vous intéresser. »

« L'Histoire est le domaine du Professeur Binns. Je vous suggère d'aller l'ennuyer. »

Lily ne bougea pas de son chemin. Elle leva les sourcils en lui disant. « Ca pourrait être de _quelque intérêt_ pour vous. »

Rogue se retint de grogner. Si Lily voulait lui parler, très bien, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle impliquait Granger ?

Lily sourit adorablement. « Si vous préférez, vous pouvez en discuter avec Harry. Il a étudié cette question avec nous. Vous pourriez avoir une discussion entre hommes… »

« Non merci, » l'interrompit immédiatement Rogue. « Je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce moment. Venez à mon bureau et dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire. »

Leur présentation ne manque pas d'intérêt pour lui. Les deux jeunes filles lui firent un bref historique de Poudlard au 20ème siècle, récapitulant les événements les plus troubles, et le surprenant assez avec leur analyse de ce qui était arrivé aux Serpentards des promotions 38 à 45. Il avait remarqué le manque de chance en général des membres de sa Maison pendant les cinquante dernières années, mais il n'avait jamais rassemblé les faits. Avec cette vision d'ensemble, il comprenait beaucoup de choses qu'il avait précédemment attribuées au destin, y compris le sort assez horrible de son père, que personne n'avait pleuré.

Il regarda pensivement la petite photographie de Tiberius Rogue, qui lui fit une grimace mauvaise. « Vous pensez qu'il a l'œil sur nous depuis la naissance, alors. »

« Il n'est pas du genre à oublier ses rancunes, » fit remarquer Lily. « Ca a été l'œuvre de sa vie, de ruiner les familles de ses camarades : les tuer, les faire condamner au Baiser ou à Azkaban, faire d'eux ses suivants et ses laquais. »

Rogue vacilla un peu au mot 'laquais'. En y réfléchissant, il chassa sa gêne d'un haussement d'épaules. 'Laquais' était un mot qui décrivait parfaitement sa relation au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, regardant le plafond. Quel meilleur moyen de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde que de s'arranger pour être le seul sorcier du monde ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, Voldemort ne disposait que d'un petit groupe de fidèles, une vingtaine tout au plus, plus un certain nombre de sympathisants et de supporters amorphes. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour déstabiliser le monde magique britannique. Il avait été brièvement déstabilisé par l'échec de sa tentative pour récupérer la prophétie au Département des Mystères, et s'était replié pour regrouper ses troupes. Bientôt il recommencerait son règne de terreur.

Rogue avait réussi à le tromper, en lui rapportant des rumeurs disant que Lucius se cacherait en Amérique du Sud. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Voldemort n'avait pas la moindre idée que Lucius ait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi téméraire que de changer de camp et d'offrir ses services à Dumbledore.

Ils connaissaient la position actuelle de Voldemort. Lucius était en train de dessiner une carte détaillée de la maison Jedusor et des environs de Little Hangleton, en prennant soin d'y mentionner les pièces agrandies magiquement et le labyrinthe de donjons et de tunnels que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait créé.

Une fois la carte finie, Rogue supposait que Dumbledore enverrait des membres de l'Ordre observer les environs. Il en avait fait la suggestion, mais les yeux de Dumbledore avaient pétillé, et il avait répondu que d'abord, la carte serait 'améliorée'.

Après les cours cet après-midi, Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur. Il se méfiait toujours de ces visites. Il avait largement expulsé sa colère et son deuil pendant l'été. Ou plus exactement, d'exploser dans le bureau de Dumbledore avait été une expérience cathartique. Une fois que sa colère avait été pleinement exprimée et examinée, Harry avait été capable de la retourner vers les cibles appropriées. Le nettoyage de Grimmaud Place, sa solution simple, élégante, de peindre par dessus le portrait de la mère de Sirius (inspiré dans les derniers jours qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley, à repeindre les appuis de fenêtres, le fait de savoir que Kreatur n'avait pas survécu à sa trahison : toutes ces choses avaient fait beaucoup pour l'aider à aller mieux. Savoir qu'Ombrage ne remettrait plus les pieds à Poudlard, et la toute aussi bonne nouvelle que Lupin allait reprendre son poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, y avaient aussi contribué. Cependant, son meilleur moral depuis les environs de septembre était dû en grande part à la présence de Lily. Elle était sa-mère-qui-n'était-pas-sa-mère, elle était à Serpentard, mais elle était une amie, et mieux encore, un rappel constant que tout était possible dans le monde magique. Au sens premier du terme, elle était un symbole d'espoir.

Harry entra, et sourit en voyant le Professeur Lupin assis en face de Dumbledore. C'était toujours bon signe. Ils semblaient assez détendus, et prenaient le thé ensemble.

« Un tasse de thé, Harry ? »

« Oui, merci. » Il décida que le calme de Fumseck et l'atmosphère générale de la pièce présageaient d'une expérience agréable. Il savourait sa tasse fumante et odorante de l'Earl Grey favori de Dumbledore, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole, quand Lily entra, en leur lançant un regard amusé. Elle s'assit près de Harry et dévisagea Dumbledore avec curiosité. Elle refusa l'excellent breuvage de Dumbledore, trop impatiente de savoir pourquoi elle était là.

En souriant, le vieux sorcier sortit un rouleau de parchemin de son bureau, et l'étala devant eux.

Harry lut l'inscription. « La maison Jedusor, » murmura t'il. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cimetière. Oui, c'est bien là. Un bref frisson lui dressa les cheveux, comme s'ils se tenaient debout. Il finit son thé, heureux de sa chaleur dans son corps.

Lupin lui fit un regard de compassion. Lily se posait des questions.

Dumbledore expliqua. « C'est une carte de la maison familiale de Lord Voldemort. Le manoir de sa famille moldue, à l'abandon depuis qu'il les a tués de ses mains. » Il se pencha vers eux. « Son repaire, si on veut. »

« Adorable. On n'est jamais si bien que chez soi, » fit remarquer Lily à personne en particulier.

« Je vous ai rassemblés ici, »continua Dumbledore, « pour une bonne raison. Lily est extrêmement douée en Sortilèges, et Harry a beaucoup d'expérience avec une autre carte que tu as contribué à créer, Remus. Cette carte peut servir de modèle dans ce but. »

Harry sourit lentement. « Vous voulez une autre carte du Maraudeur. »

Lupin eut un sourire de loup. « Une carte du Maraudeur de… » il se pencha pour lire le nom du village « Little Hangleton. »

----------

Son nez était toujours trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse convenablement renifler avec dédain. Drago assista au dîner, et refusa de remarquer les regards inquisiteurs et les murmures venant des autres tables. Crabbe et Goyle, présent dans sa vie depuis toujours à ses yeux, étaient retenus à l'infirmerie. Personne n'avait été autorisé à les voir ou à leur parler. Drago n'aurait pas défini ses sentiments envers les deux brutes comme de l'affection, mais leur absence laissait un vide retentissant dans une vie dont Drago devait maintenant admettre qu'elle était loin d'être remplie d'amis_. Les Serpentards n'ont pas d'amis, ils ont des alliés temporaires_. Quelle bêtise. Il savait à présent qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sa vie de cette façon. Entouré de camarades qui l'avaient aidé, qui avait compati, et à qui, (dans le cas de Blaise), il devait maintenant une dette de sorcier, il ressentait leur amitié et leur soutien, et il décida que c'était fort agréable.

Lily était arrivée au dîner positivement rayonnante. Elle revenait de quelque part. Drago commençait à s'interroger sur ses fréquentes absences. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.

« Tu es de bonne humeur. »

« Oui, » convint Lily, en se servant des asperges. « On m'a donné un projet spécial fascinant en Sortilèges. Je vais y travailler ce soir. »

« J'espérais que tu pourrais passer du temps dans la salle commune. » Il essayait de ne pas sonner amer et pitoyable ; mais il savait qu'il avait échoué.

Elle lui tapota gaiement le bras. « J'y serai plus tard. J'ai des choses à te montrer. J'ai trouvé ton grand-père dans les livres d'or de Poudlard. »

« Apollonius ? Je ne l'ai pas connu. »

« Je _sais._ J'ai découvert que la plupart des Serpentards qui étaient ici entre 1938 et 1945 ont trouvé la mort prématurément. »

Blaise leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Des circonstances suspectes ? »

« Même pas. Je suis absolument certaine que la majeure partie a été assassinée. »

Elle avait leur totale attention. « Par… »

« Oui, ça en a l'air. Il a commencé par l'équipe de Quidditch. Oldyfart n'a pas l'esprit sportif. »

Montague les entendit, et marmonna. « Ca c'est vrai. Il nous prive de nos Batteurs. »

Drago le regarda froidement, et concentra son attention sur la découpe de son poulet. La discussion tourna vers le Quidditch, mais Drago resta silencieux. Il mourait d'envie de dire à Lily que ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Il mourait d'envie de les lui présenter, de leur montrer qu'il avait quelque chose qu'ils ne trouveraient pas à critiquer. Il voulait dire à tout le monde que Lily avait raison, que Voldemort complotait leur ruine, qu'il se moquait d'eux. Alors elle avait des preuves que Oldyfart avait commencé à les tuer du temps de son grand-père ? C'étaient de vieilles nouvelles, et quelqu'intéressantes que Lily puisse les trouver, c'était le passé. Oldyfart avait essayé de _le _tuer. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour en faire une affaire personnelle. _Saletés de demi-sangs. On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier._

Ce tout son cœur, Lily aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Drago que ses parents étaient à Poudlard, et en sécurité. Ça lui serait d'un tel réconfort. Dumbledore pouvait certainement lui faire confiance pour garder le silence.

Au lieu de ça, elle lui murmura à l'oreille. « Alors, Drago, tu veux venir à la prochaine réunion de l'Association e Défense ? »

Il grogna. _Pas Potter. S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir être poli avec Potter._

Elle chuchota plus doucement encore, « Et si je te dis que Harry Potter offre de te serrer la main quand tu arrives ? »

_Hmmm. Je pourrais le snober. Ça pourrait valoir le coup._

------

Hermione, la tête pleine des nouvelles que Harry lui avait rapportées, se hâtait vers les donjons. Une carte du Maraudeur de la maison de famille de Jedusor et des environs, c'était très bien, surtout s'il en existait plusieurs exemplaires. Mais ça ne résolvait pas le problème central. Même s'ils pouvaient utiliser al carte pour traquer et éliminer tous les Mangemorts, que feraient-ils une fois confrontés à Voldemort lui-même ?

Les mots de la prophétie piaillaient dans la tête d'Hermione comme une crécelle. Les prophéties étaient une terrible fumisterie : elles étaient embrouillées, désespérément obscures sans que ce soit nécessaire. Elles s'accomplissaient toujours d'une façon que n'avait pas imaginée la personne qui en dépendait.

« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne dit pas simplement 'de tuer' ?

« Né de celui qui l'ont trois fois défié, né quand finit le septième mois… »

Très bien, on parle certainement des parents de Harry, ou de ceux de Neville, et tous les deux ils sont nés en juillet.

« Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… »

La cicatrice de Harry, apparemment… Mais de quel pouvoir parle t'il ? Ca peut signifier n'importe quoi. Des sentiments comme l'amour de sa mère ou la loyauté de ses amis, ou un pouvoir caché qui ne s'est pas encore manifesté, ou une arme dont Voldemort ne connaîtra pas l'existence, et à laquelle il ne sera pas préparé. Ça pourrait être la carte. Non, ce n'est pas assez.

« Et l'un mourra de la main de l'autre, car il ne peut pas vivre si l'autre survit. »

Oui, c'est la partie déprimante. De toute évidence, Harry ne peut pas vivre avec Voldemort, parce que Voldemort passe son temps à essayer de le tuer. Alors c'est tue ou fais-toi tuer, mais la prophétie ne dit jamais 'tuer'. Elle dit 'mourir'. Harry pourrait le faire mourir. De la main ? Harry a tué le Professeur Quirrell en le touchant de ses mains, mais je pense que Voldemort est un peu plus coriace que ça. Et même s'il est tué, comme la dernière fois, son esprit pourrait être réincarné. A moins qu'il ne soit enfermé quelque part.

Ou peut-être que le plan de Dumbledore est d'entrer, de tuer tous les Mangemorts, et de le chasser de sa base. Sans supporters, ses capacités à faire du mal seraient grandement limitées, et peut-être que Harry aurait le temps de grandir et de développer ce pouvoir spécial. Mais Voldemort a un corps mortel maintenant, il peut être blessé, il peut subir des dommages. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait emprisonner son esprit ? Il faudrait quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant…

Comme un dieu ?

Frémissant, elle se souvint de la Chambre des Morts. Qu'est-ce que Ma'at ferait de l'esprit dérangé de Voldemort ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

Puis se mit à courir.

Rogue leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils quand elle entra dans la pièce. « Mademoiselle Granger, impétueuse comme toujours… »

« La potion _Seba_. »

Il leva les sourcils.

« Elle ouvre un portail entre les mondes. Et si on envoyait l'esprit de Voldemort dans un endroit vraiment, vraiment sûr ? Un endroit d'où il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper, parce que quelque chose là-bas, » elle déglutit, « le _mangerait_ certainement. »

Rogue la regardait, la tête penchée de côté, un sourire mécontent sur le visage. Elle vacilla, et prit une autre inspiration.

« _Le Livre des Morts_. Nous y avons trouvé le sort qui a ressuscité Lily, mais il contient aussi des incantations qui… vont dans l'autre sens. »

« Mademoiselle Granger, » dit Rogue sans en tenir compte, « je peux vous assurer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres possède une bonne copie du _Livre des Morts_, et que le contenu lui en est familier. Il n'y a rien dedans que nous pourrions utiliser pour le surprendre. »

Elle se précipita dans la réserve, pour voir où il conservait l'échantillon de sa propre potion déficiente.

Sa voix s'échappa de la pièce « Mais la potion n'est pas dans le Livre des Morts. Elle est dans le codex de Shrewsbury, ici à Poudlard, et autant que je sache, il n'en existe pas de copie. »

Rogue la regarda avec attention. « La potion n'a fonctionné pour Lily que parce que vous avez utilisé le sang de Potter. Nous n'avons personne à Poudlard qui partage son sang avec Voldemort. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Elle émergea de la pièce et se tint devant lui, avec à la main l'échantillon de potion, les yeux brillants.

La compréhension frappa Rogue comme un mur de briques. _Le rite de résurrection de Voldemort… ' le sang de l'ennemi !' Comment, cette gamine qui en fait toujours trop, qui se croit obligée de la ramener… C'est inspiré, en vérité. Voldemort lui-même a donné à Potter le pouvoir de le détruire_. C'était d'une ironie glorieuse.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Elle le dévisagea, ouvrant la bouche pour protester.

« Venez, Mademoiselle Granger. Je crois que nous devrions parler ce cela au Directeur. Peut-être qu'il connaît quelqu'un qui aurait un contact en Egypte et qui pourrait nous fournir de la terre des rives du Nil de première qualité. »

Hermione lui emboîta le pas, masquant sa fierté. « Peut-être. »

---------

ndt : oh………. Les choses se précisent. On dirait qu'ils ont un plan…

et bien sûr que les reviews me font plaisir.

Trinity : merci de m'avoir soutenue depuis le début.

Eskarine, Dumati : j'espère que vous êtes toujours là. Je suis d'accord avec vous : c'est une histoire originale.

Stephanie : voilà, j'ai bien continué, hein ?

Floralege : merci pour ta review si gentille. Je continue, mais apparemment c'est plus difficile quand j'ai du temps libre.

Zazaone : les notes en bas de page jusque maintenant étaient celles de l'auteur. Et merci pour ta fiche ! Ca fait énormément de bien à mon ego…

Adaska : oui, la couleur des yeux… J'aurais tellement aimé voir la tête de Severus le lendemain, quand il éclate de rire en la voyant…

Fanfiction-mode d'emploi. Je commence à relire et à faire les corrections. Mais ça se laisse lire quand même, non ?

Donc voilà, merci pour les reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres…

Benebu.


	16. la maison familiale

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

**Chapitre seize : la maison familiale. **

Une pluie froide tombait sur les feuilles mortes accumulées. Le chat aux curieuses taches autour des yeux se glissa doucement à travers les buissons, vers la coquille en ruines de la maison Jedusor. Il y avait des bruits furtifs tout autour, mais le chat ne cherchait pas de nourriture, et les petites créatures dans leur terrier étaient recroquevillées à l'abri. Avec une soudaine accélération, le chat grimpa la colline vers le jardin désert et se glissa derrière une statue d'un Cupidon lisant qui tombait en ruines. Choisissant son chemin avec précaution, le chat avança vers la porte-fenêtre qui menait au jardin, et regarda l'intérieur de la maison par un carreau cassé.

Une silhouette se dessinait dans l'ombre juste à l'intérieur, et le vit. « Bonjour, le chat. »

Une autre fois, plus profonde, grogna, « A qui tu parles, Avery ? »

Le premier homme sortit de l'ombre, et sourit au chat. « Juste un joli petit chaton. J'adore les chats. Il y a tellement de choses que l'on peut faire avec les chats. » Il appela, la voix haute pour l'amadouer, « Viens-là, petit, petit, petit… »

Le chat, sagement, recula et se sauva le long de la maison. _Oui. Avery, et, je pense, Mulciber. Je me souviendrai de leurs odeurs maintenant._

Après s'être remise de l'attaque du Ministère, Minerva McGonagall avait dit à Dumbledore sans ambiguïté qu'elle voulait prendre une part active dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Quand il lui avait parlé de la création de la carte du repaire de Voldemort, elle avait su que ce serait la mission idéale pour elle. On pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, et des humains, même en prenant des précautions, déclencheraient des alarmes. Il était rare qu'on se donne la peine de dresser des alarmes contre les chats errants.

Elle devait inspecter les environs, mais pas entrer dans la maison… pas encore. Elle devait bien visualiser la place, afin que d'autres puissent apprendre à Transplaner sur le site. Elle avait trouvé un excellent point d'observation à la base de la colline, hors de vue de la route. C'était en dehors des barrières de protection, et suffisamment grand pour permettre les Apparitions multiples. Elle amènerait Dumbledore, Severus, et Remus demain.

-----------

Les Weasley, se dit Dumbledore une fois encore, étaient une famille qu'il était très utile de connaître. Bill Weasley fit un rapide voyage au Caire, sous couvert d'une affaire à régler pour Gringotts. Il retrouva Dumbledore dans le confortable salon privé du Chaudron Baveux.

Il étendit ses longues jambes sous la table, et étudia Dumbledore pensivement par dessus son verre de Laphroiag.

« J'imagine qu'il n'y a aucun risque que vous me disiez pour quelle raison vous vouliez de la terre du delta du Nil ? »

Dumbledore lui sourit comme un soleil éternel. « Pas la moindre, mon garçon. »

Bill rit de bonne grâce. « Le whisky est bon, en tout cas. »

« Je vous contacterai peut-être dans les jours prochains. Essayez de rester joignable. »

« Pas de problème. »

Ils finirent leurs verres et se séparèrent avec plaisir. Dumbledore avait une autre affaire à régler dans le Chemin de Traverse. Oui, les Weasley étaient vraiment _extraordinairement_ utiles.

-------------

« La valeur des potions comme arme a toujours été sous-estimée. Oui, je sais que les Aurors en font mention, en demandant l'ASPIC de Potions, mais leur utilisation effective est très circonscrite. Ce n'est pas surprenant, bien sûr, étant donné le manque de créativité bureaucratique du Ministère. »

Hermione tenait la myrrhe, luxuriante et aromatique, pendant que Rogue l'ajoutait au mélange, remuant avec une précision obsessive. Elle avait appris à se taire pendant cette phase de la préparation, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se trémousser, pendant qu'elle attendait que Rogue s'éloigne du chaudron pour pouvoir lui répondre. Il sentit son impatience et continua à remuer, avec un petit sourire.

La senteur riche embaumait le donjon, entêtante et exotique. Hermione savait que ses vêtements en seraient imprégnés quand elle quitterait les donjons. Elle pouvait la sentir sur Rogue également. C'était la meilleure réserve de Madame Sangsue, et elle était arrivée dans un coffret de bois de teck gravé, doublé de soie rose. Hermione se souvint qu'elle devait toujours de la myrrhe à Parvati pour remplacer la quantité qu'elle lui avait empruntée pour assembler la première tentative de potion _Seba._

Rogue avait étudié la recette originale qu'elle avait utilisée, et avait décidé de faire des expériences sur les différentes étapes de l'assemblage. Il était particulièrement intéressé par cette étape, en partie à cause de la signification de la myrrhe dans les cérémonies d'embaumement des Egyptiens.

Finalement, Rogue fut satisfait, et il s'éloigna de la table.

Hermione, saisissant l'opportunité, dit « Harry travaille très dur en Potions cette année. A cause de ce projet, il respectera toujours leur importance. Les choses seront différentes quand Harry deviendra un Auror. »

Rogue consultait ses notes, et il daigna accorder un regard ironique à Hermione. « Potter ne deviendra jamais Auror. »

Hermione releva le défi malgré elle-même. « Je crois que Harry ferait un excellent Auror. Il l'a démontré à de nombreuses reprises… »

Le sourire moqueur de Rogue s'était élargi, voyant son indignation. « Mademoiselle Granger, vous m'étonnez. Je pensais qu'en tant que _très bonne amie_ de Monsieur Potter, vous le comprendriez mieux. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer recevoir des ordres de Cornélius Fudge, ou de ses semblables ? Potter est incapable de suivre des ordres, même venant du Directeur, qu'il prétend respecter. Comment en serait-il autrement une fois qu'il aura quitté Poudlard ? Si quelque chose change, c'est qu'il sera débarrassé du peu d'entre nous qui avons essayé de lui imposer quelques limites pour lui permettre d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Que pensez-vous qu'il se produira, la première fois qu'on lui donnera un ordre avec lequel il n'est pas d'accord ? »

La gorge d'Hermione était serrée. Il avait inconfortablement raison. Harry décidait de ses propres lois, et la plupart du temps il avait raison de le faire. Travailler pour un Ministère timide, paresseux, et se voilant généralement la face, le rendrait fou.

Elle refusait de laisser passer ce qui lui semblait une réprobation de son ami. « Si vous connaissiez Harry, si vous saviez comment il a été traité par ces horribles personnes qui l'ont élevé… vous comprendriez pourquoi il n'écoute pas, et pourquoi il ne fait pas confiance aux figures d'autorité. »

« Ca suffit, Miss Granger, » dit-il en l'interrompant. « J'en sais plus long sur Potter que vous ne l'imaginez. » Rogue se souvenait des leçons d'Occlumancie : le moldu lourdaud et intimidant, l'énorme cousin tourmenteur, les horribles souvenirs d'enfance de Potter qui se mélangeaient. Il lui était venu à l'idée que ça pouvait faire partie du plan. Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux pour créer un caractère capable d'indépendance. Ça collerait, se disait-il. Dumbledore aimait beaucoup la musique. La musique de chambre en particulier, mais également l'opéra. Il y avait emmené Rogue quelques fois. Ils avaient eu droit à une loge pour eux tout seuls à Covent Garden pour une représentation de _Siegfried_, combien de temps y avait-il de cela ? Ca devait être pendant sa première année d'enseignant à Poudlard, quand Potter était encore tout enfant. Wagner n'était pas inconnu chez les sorciers. Ses thèmes mythiques, ses intrigues magiques étaient attrayant pour les sorciers et les sorcières aux goûts raffinés. Rogue se souvenait de son malaise grandissant qu'il avait ressenti au fur et à mesure de l'action : le jeune orphelin, sauvé par sa mère sacrifiée (1). Invulnérable à des forces pour les autres mortelles, il était exilé de la place qui lui revenait dans le monde, pour vivre avec des êtres inférieurs.

Depuis lors, Rogue avait pu remarquer d'autres ressemblances encore. L'enfant délaissé, indépendant et superbe, plein de mépris pour son ignoble protecteur. La connaissance soudaine de pouvoirs inconnus. Potter, comme Siegfried, avait utilisé une épée magique pour tuer un monstre. Potter, comme Siegfried, comprenait le langage des animaux, même si ce n'était que celui des serpents. Potter ne tenait pas compte de l'autorité et des règles de comportement. Mais la plus grande inquiétude de Rogue était de se souvenir que Siegfried avait été manipulé par Wotan, le roi des dieux, qui voulait utiliser un héros libre dans son combat contre les Géants des Glaces. Est-ce que Dumbledore se voyait comme Wotan ? Si c'était les cas, ils étaient dans une situation désespérée, parce que Siegfried avait dédaigné l'amitié et les conseils de Wotan quand ils s'étaient finalement rencontrés, et avait poursuivi ses propres objectifs, jusqu'à la destruction des dieux et de lui-même. Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait de Rogue ? Un des habitants de la Basse-Fosse ?

« Etes-vous familière avec Wagner, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Il l'avait soufflée. Il la vit essayer de se rappeler une référence, essayant, sans doute, de trouver un sorcier de ce nom. Il expliqua, de son ton le plus docte, « _Richard_ Wagner. Le _compositeur_. »

Elle rougit. Il s'amusa de sa confusion. Poussant le bouchon un peu plus loin, il ajouta, « J'aurais pensé que vos parents pourvoiraient à votre éducation culturelle. Où est-ce que vos intérêts si variés n'incluent pas la musique classique ? »

Toujours rouge, et soupçonneuse sur ses motifs, elle répondit timidement, « J'ai suivi des cours de piano jusqu'au jour de mon entrée à Poudlard. Après cela, je n'en ai plus vu l'intérêt. »

_Petite philistine_, pensa t'il, à la fois déçu et content. _Si ce n'est pas au programme des ASPIC, ça ne sert à rien, pas vrai ?_

Elle se rendait compte que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait fait mauvaise impression. Elle avança, avec un peu de pugnacité, « Je suis _déjà _allée à l'opéra. Avec mes parents. »

Il répliqua, prêt à la démonter. « Quel opéra avez-vous vu ? »

Présageant qu'il ne s'agirait pas d'une bonne réponse, elle lui répondit. « _La Bohême. _»

« Ah. » Un soupir condamna ses prétentions intellectuelles, et il retourna son intérêt à la potion avec une indifférence enrageante.

Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle lui donnait un coup de pied dans les tibias. _Wagner_. Ils étaient en train de parler de Harry. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait. Elle enverrait un hibou à sa mère pour lui demander un livre sur Wagner. Si Rogue décidait de daigner converser avec elle, elle ne le laisserait pas la dominer par ses références culturelles.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que quelqu'un se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'était Lily et Hermione lui sourit.

Lily vit Rogue et Hermione, qui apparemment travaillaient efficacement ensemble, concentrés sur l'amélioration de la Potion _Seba_. Elle ressentit le pincement maintenant familier de la jalousie. Severus était _son_ ami. Ils n'avaient jamais l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, à part pour les occasionnelles sessions de 'soutien'. Hermione avait de la chance, de pouvoir ouvertement travailler avec lui.

Remarquant qu'Hermione était distraite, Rogue leva les yeux, un reproche sur les lèvres. Il vit Lily, et son expression se transforma en des traits plus plaisants.

Lily huma l'air parfumé. « L'odeur est superbe. Vous devriez la mettre en bouteille, la vendre comme parfum et en faire fortune. »

Rogue ricana. « Suivant en cela les pas distingués de Guerlain. » Il vit la curiosité dans le regard des deux jeunes filles, et ajouta avec ruse. « Le fondateur de la maison au 19ème siècle était un sorcier. Il avait étudié les potions à Beauxbâtons, mais il a trouvé l'immense marché moldu irrésistible. Il est resté dans le monde moldu, et il a épousé une moldue en fait. De temps en temps, il sort un sorcier ou une sorcière de la famille, mais même le plus moldu des descendants a gardé un bon nez pour les potions. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, alors qu'elle échangeait un regard avec Lily. Lily, plus assurée, sourit imprudemment et fit remarquer, « Je suis sûre que leur nez n'est pas comparable au tien. »

Rogue grogna, « Très amusant. » Brusquement, il dit à Hermione, « Mettez en bouteille un tiers de ceci. Scellez hermétiquement les bocaux. Laissez le reste chauffer, et revenez demain après le dîner. Et amenez sa potion au loup-garou. La pleine lune commence demain, et je ne veux pas qu'une bête féroce courre impunément dans les couloirs. »

Hermione fronça le nez, et s'éloigna pour prélever un gobelet de la mixture fumante. Elle se tourna pour partir, et Lily lui lança « Bonsoir, Hermione. »

« Bonsoir, Lily. » Elle marqua une pause, regardant le dos de Rogue, et ajouta gentiment, « Bonsoir, Professeur Rogue. »

A contre-cœur, il répondit « Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Granger, » presque poliment, et ajouta, « et fermez la porte derrière vous. »

Hermione attendit, le temps de se calmer. Puis elle secoua ses cheveux et sortit, fermant la porte avec un soin exagéré.

Lily rit. « Tous les deux vous vous entendez de façon épatante. »

« Epatante, » grogna Rogue avec humeur.

« Non, vraiment, vous faites une belle équipe. Et vous semblez passer de si bons moments. Remarque, je ne suis pas aussi calée en potions que ne l'est Hermione, mais ça à l'air d'être formidable, cette façon de travailler ensemble. »

« Mademoiselle Jones, vous êtes folle. Absolument folle. » Il la regarda par dessus son formidable nez, et une fois de plus elle retrouva le Severus qu'elle connaissait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

_C'est tellement bizarre_, se disait-elle, _d'être une élève. Bon, je n'en ai plus que pour deux ans. Quels bons moments nous pourrons avoir alors !_

« Comment avance la potion ? » demanda t'elle, en s'asseyant sur un tabouret haut près de la table de travail.

« Plutôt bien. Avec plus de temps, je pourrais tester plus de variantes, mais je crois que j'ai obtenu une recette qui convient. Et comment avance la projet de Sortilèges ? »

Lily se pencha en avant, terriblement excitée par le sujet. « Hourra pour notre équipe ! Nous avons fini une carte brillante de l'antre de Oldyfart. Ne le prends pas comme ça, Severus. Il ne mérite pas la courtoisie du titre qu'il s'est attribué. »

« Appelle-le comme tu veux, mais ne le sous-estime jamais en tant que sorcier. Il est formidablement puissant, et ne connaît absolument aucune limite. Tu n'as jamais eu affaire avec quelqu'un qui est capable de _tout_. Il ne se soucie pas de la façon dont il mutile, ni de celle dont il tue. Et ses serviteurs ont été entraînés sur le même modèle. »

« Alors tant mieux si on a une carte. Elle est incroyable, Severus : un plan de la maison en trois dimensions, avec les tunnels, le village lui-même… et encore mieux, la possibilité d'y suivre les individus. Par leur nom, en plus. Même depuis ici à Poudlard, nous pouvons voir certains de leurs déplacements. Je suppose que le Professeur Dumbledore va utiliser sa copie pour surveiller les allées et venues de l'ennemi. »

« C'est ce que je pense. »

« Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Remus était un sorcier de talent. Oh, il a toujours été un excellent élève, ses absences mises à part, mais il est vraiment brillant, Severus. Le monde magique ne comprend pas quel talent se trouve gâché. »

Peu soucieux de discuter du loup-garou, et ne souhaitant pas entendre Lily chanter ses louanges plus longtemps, Rogue l'interrompit, « Et est-ce que Potter vous est d'une quelconque utilité ? » L'expression de Lily le fit se reprendre. « Oui, d'accord, il est peut-être capable de travailler si le sujet l'intéresse. »

« Oui, » affirma Lily avec force. « Il en est tout à fait capable. Il est puissant, Severus. Tu lui accorde jamais aucun crédit. »

Ennuyé, Rogue se défendit. « La puissance n'a jamais été le problème de Potter, je te l'accorde. La discipline, le contrôle, la concentration… C'est là qu'il pèche. »

« Eh bien, il s'en sort parfaitement avec Remus et moi. Il travaille très dur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses qu'il manque de concentration. Si tu avais vu combien il s'est concentré sur la carte… c'était assez étrange, en fait. J'ai reconnu en lui le gène des études des Evans. »

« Nous verrons ce qu'il fera quand il devra effectivement _utiliser_ cette carte. »

Lily le regarda avec anxiété. « Tu penses que ce sera quand ? »

« Bientôt, peut-être. Dumbledore et compagnie mettent au point des stratégies. Je dirais que l'équipe qui mènera cette attaque sera composée de moi, de Potter parce que c'est indispensable, peut-être du loup-garou si la lune le permet, et de quelques Aurors de l'Ordre. Peut-être quelques autres. » Il pensa à Lucius Malefoy, faisant les cent pas dans ses quartiers, plus impatient chaque jour. Sa loyauté, il ne l'accordait qu'à lui-même et à sa famille, mais c'était un puissant sorcier, et une fois engagé, il serait un combattant de valeur.

Lily avait elle aussi des pensées sombres. Tout le monde prenait pour acquise l'idée d'envoyer Severus faire face au danger. On présumait toujours qu'il courrait des risques. Elle avait envisagé les choses affreuses qui risquaient de lui arriver, et dont personne d'autre ne semblait se soucier. Alors que les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour aider Harry, personne ne pensait à Severus. Lui aussi, il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus dans la bataille. De quelque chose d'inattendu.

« Attends-moi là, » dit-elle, descendant du tabouret. « J'en ai pour quelques minutes. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle courut jusqu'à son dortoir, saluant brièvement ses amis. Drago n'était pas dans la salle commune, mais Blaise y était et Lily s'en débarrassa avec la promesse de discuter avec lui plus tard. Elle fouilla dans son coffre, ses mains frottant contre les bords en bois, jusqu'à toucher le fond, et toucher le froid métal de sa mornille de communication supplémentaire. Elle l'attrapa, et la tira du coffre, pour retourner à la classe de Potions.

« Voilà, » dit-elle en lui montrant le collier. « Ca permet de communiquer à longue distance. Si tu dis 'la mornille de Lily,' ou si tu tapes trois fois dessus, tu pourras me parler, où que tu sois. Si j'ai besoin de te parler, tu la sentira chauffer. » Elle défroissa nerveusement le lacet, et le lui passa autour du cou. Rogue la contempla, surpris et touché, et prit la pièce dans ses mains, la retournant pour regarder sa face réfléchissante.

« C'est toi qui l'a faite ? » demanda t'il, avant de devoir s'éclaircir la gorge. « C'est un beau travail de Sortilèges. Ça a toujours été ton point fort. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et lui fit un sourire ironique qui creusa ses fossettes. « Je travaille mes points forts. Quoi qu'il en soit, » continua t'elle, en sortant sa mornille de sous son chemisier, « j'en ai une également, et je ne la quitterai pas. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Je te le jure. »

----------

« Je veux que tu aies ça, » insista Harry, en montrant la mornille de communication à Remus. « J'ai été idiot avec le miroir de Sirius, mais je ne referai jamais la même erreur. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous pourrons nous parler. »

Remus s'extasia. « Harry, c'est une idée merveilleuse, et un beau travail de Sortilèges. Tu devrais le montrer à Flitwick, quand tout ça sera terminé. »

Harry haussa les épaules, et sourit doucement. « Lily a aidé. C'est elle le génie en Sortilèges, tu sais. Et Hermione aussi. Elles en ont chacune une. Nous pourrons parler si nous sommes… séparés, ou quelque chose. Je ne te perdrai pas. Je te le jure. »

Les quartiers de Lupin près de la salle de Défense étaient plus en désordre qu'à l'ordinaire. Le bureau était couvert de copies de la carte de Jedusor, de certes du nord de l'Angleterre, et d'une sélection de livres de référence. Harry s'étira. Ils travaillaient depuis une éternité et son cou devenait raide.

Quelqu'un frappa, et Lupin répondit, « Entrez. »

C'était Hermione, portant avec précaution un gobelet de potion Tue-loup. Lupin sourit. _Au moins, j'ai la potion sans que Rogue ne me dévisage comme un animal dans un zoo moldu._

« Merci, Hermione, » dit-il. Il avala le liquide déplaisant, et soupira.

Harry fit remarquer, « Au moins quelque chose de bon ressort de tout ce temps que tu passes avec Rogue. C'est formidable que tu puisses faire une potion comme celle-là. »

« Formidable, » confirma gaiement Remus.

Hermione vit le _Livre des Morts_ sur le bureau, et leur dit, « Je viens de voir Lily dans le donjon. Est-ce que tu as déjà appris l'incantation ? »

Harry grogna.

Remus acquiesça, avec un petit sourire. « Nous venons de terminer. Elle est plutôt longue et doit être récitée parfaitement, presque certainement de mémoire. Et plus nous serons nombreux à nous joindre à lui, mieux ce sera, alors nous allons commencer à la faire passer aux autres. La question, maintenant, est la suivante : comment se présente la potion magique, et comment allons-nous en asperger Voldemort ? »

« La potion se présente à merveille. Nous en avons une bonne quantité en stock, et le Professeur Rogue fait des expériences sur des variantes. En ce qui concerne le moyen employé pour l'asperger, le Professeur Rogue dit que le Professeur Dumbledore a une idée sur la méthode à employer. Bien sûr, étant le Professeur Rogue, il a ajouté que c'était une idée absolument folle. »

Harry ricana. « J'espère seulement que vous avez fini de me demander de mon sang. »

« Souviens-toi, Harry. Tu ne dois pas recevoir de potion sur toi. »

« Je sais, je sais, » répondit-il avec impatience. « Lily m'a dit que ce serait une Très Mauvaise Chose. J'ai pensé utiliser le Charme de Plumes de Canard sur moi-même. »

Remus refit du thé, et fit signe à Hermine de s'asseoir. Elle attrapa le parchemin sur lequel était écrite l'incantation, et commença à en murmurer les mots.

« Pas toi aussi, Hermione, » se plaint Harry. « Je vais en rêver cette nuit. Lily me l'a serinée à chaque fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

« Eh bien, » fit remarquer Hermione, « maintenant tu sais quelle mère exigeante elle ferait. Elle a un standard élevé, » ajouta t'elle, avec approbation.

Remus versa une tasse à Hermione, et dit à Harry, « C'est une personne très dévouée, Harry. Tu sais à quel point ceci est absolument essentiel. Elle veut que tu sois aussi en sécurité que possible. Quand tu étais bébé… »

Harry leva les yeux, intéressé. « Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi. »

« Eh bien… » commença Remus, pour s'interrompre. Un sentiment douloureux de nostalgie le traversa. C'était si difficile de voir Lily en classe, à l'AD, dans les couloirs, de voir la jeune fille qu'elle était, de se souvenir de la femme qu'elle était devenue, et d'essayer de réconcilier les deux réalités. Déjà, la Lily Jones que connaissait Harry se différenciait subtilement de la Lily Evans de ses souvenirs. Des expériences différentes, des maisons différentes, le combat à mort auquel elle prenait part, contribuaient à la changer au delà de toute reconnaissance.

Les deux élèves le regardaient toujours. Il s'éclaircit le gorge et dit, « Lily avait des standards hauts en tant que mère, c'est vrai. Elle voulait être la meilleure mère possible, et elle t'aimait plus que tout au monde. »

-----------

« Tu sais que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. »

« S'il te plait, Mère, ne deviens pas si sentimentale ! »

Narcissa pressa les épaules de Drago dans une embrassade prolongée, et échangea un regard exaspéré avec son mari.

Drago s'était échappé pour passer quelques heures avec ses parents après le dîner. Ils accueillirent la visite avec joie, et pas seulement parce qu'elle les assurait qu'il s'était bien remis de l'attaque. Ils souffraient tous les deux d'une sévère attaque de claustrophobie. Son environnement familier manquait à Narcissa : les thés, les déjeuners, les excursions dans le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-Au-Lard, et le confort familier de sa propre maison.

Lucius mourrait d'envie d'une action quelconque. C'était évident, leurs luxueux quartiers à Poudlard étaient infiniment supérieurs au confort d'Azkaban ou de la maison Jedusor, mais même si c'était une prison dorée, ça restait une prison. Il avait terminé la carte, et Dumbledore lui avait souri avec approbation et l'avait renvoyé ici. Rogue venait les voir régulièrement, et ne leur disait rien. Lucius savait qu'il n'était pas en position d'attendre de quiconque qu'on lui fasse confiance, mais il était impatient de savoir quelle part il pourrait jouer dans le conflit à venir pour redorer son image publique. L'attaque sur Drago lui vaudrait certainement quelques sympathies, mais Lucius voulait également une revanche sur ses anciens associés, et par dessus tous sur sa belle-sœur. Il voulait leur mort : ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux ou en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'elle et son ancien maître soient morts.

Lucius dit, « Ce que ta mère essaie de te faire comprendre, de sa façon particulière, c'est que nous ne voulons pas que tu prennes de risques inconsidérés. Ça signifie que tu dois rester dans ce château à l'avenir, pas de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, pas de vol en balai plus loin que le terrain de Quidditch, pas d'excursions dans les environs. »

Drago grogna avec mauvaise humeur, « Il faut que je commence à chercher mes cadeaux de Noël. »

« Tu veux dire que tu veux acheter une babiole hors de prix pour faire plaisir à ta petite amie ! » Lucius était trop tendu pour avoir du tact.

Drago leva le menton, et répondit, « Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est bien à toi de parler, tu couvres toujours Mère de cadeaux. » Narcissa sourit discrètement.

« Elle est ma femme, » rétorqua Lucius.

« Eh bien, » répondit Drago du tac au tac, « elle ne l'a pas toujours été ! Tu as dû la convaincre de t'épouser ! » Il vit que son père était sur le point d'exploser, et remarqua le regard d'avertissement de sa mère. « Ecoute, » reprit t'il sur un ton plus raisonnable, « je veux juste savoir combien de temps tout cela va durer. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » dit Lucius d'un ton sec, cassant, « parce que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée moi-même. J'espère que le Vieux Fou finira ses interminables conciliabules et ordonnera une frappe contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qui sait ? Il pourrait être réticent à faire courir des risques à Potter, qui a j'en suis sûr un rôle à jouer dans tout ça. » Il vit le regard de dégoût sur le visage de son fils, et ajouta, « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit ? il aurait bien mieux valu que tu te fasse un ami de Potter plutôt qu'un ennemi. Si nous survivons à tout ça, j'imagine qu'il sera de nouveau le chouchou du Ministère, et il pourrait se révéler un jeune homme très utile à connaître. »

« Très bien, alors, » lâcha Drago. « Je vais essayer. Lily m'a demandé d'aller à la prochaine réunion de l'Association de Défense mardi prochain. Elle m'a dit que si j'y allais, Potter m'offrirait de me serrer la main. »

« Elle t'a vraiment dit ça ? » Lucius y réfléchit_. Alors comme ça la fille est amie avec Potter. Elle a gagné une grande influence plutôt rapidement à Serpentard, et maintenant il semblerait qu'elle a des connexions avec Potter lui-même. Une jeune sorcière remarquable. Il faut que je la rencontre au plus vite._

Drago voulait que son père comprenne ce qu'il trouvait à Lily, et il ajouta, « C'est elle qui a tout compris à propos de… du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et de ce qui est arrivé à la génération de grand-père. Elle nous a démontré sans erreur qu'il les avait tous tués par vengeance. » Drago lui confia, « C'est un demi-sang, tu sais, et elle pense qu'il déteste le monde magique tout entier pour la façon dont il a été traité. »

« Elle pense ça ? » répondit Lucius, assez intéressé. « Oui, je sais que c'est un demi-sang, je l'ai moi-même découvert il y a quelques années, à ma grande désillusion. Tu vois, Drago, » commença t'il lentement, « il arrive qu'une personne soit dans sa jeunesse attirée par des idées grandioses qui se révèlent plus tard dans sa vie impossibles à mettre en pratique. » Il s'enfonça dans son siège, regardant le feu, et continua pensivement, « j'admets que les théories due Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'il les amenait à leur conclusion logique, détruiraient notre monde. Il n'y a aucun véritable moyen de détruire les demi-sang et les sang-de-bourbe, à moins de les traquer et de les tuer à la naissance, ce qui est logistiquement impossible pour un certain nombre de raisons. De plus, je dois admettre qu'ils ont leur utilité. Notre population n'est pas nombreuse, et si elle était convenablement régulée, on pourrait leur accorder une place. »

« Lily est très douée en histoire, et elle s'intéresse aux sang-de-bourbe, tu sais, d'où ils viennent, pourquoi une sorcière ou un sorcier apparaît soudain au milieu des moldus. »

Lucius le regarda avec gravité. « Narcissa, ma chérie, » dit-il gentiment, « peux-tu nous laisser un instant ? Drago et moi avons besoin de discuter entre nous. »

Narcissa somnolait, mais se réveilla suffisamment pour se lever, leur donner chacun un baiser, et se glisser dans la chambre à coucher.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas les entendre, Lucius reprit, « J'espère, Drago, que tu décourageras ton amie de s'occuper de telles questions. Le sujet sordide du Problème des sang-de-bourbe est un cas d'étude inapproprié pour une jeune sorcière au sang-pur. »

Plein de curiosité, Drago attendait.

Son père disait, « Bien sûr, quand des moldus qui ont du sang de Cracmol d'un côté ou de l'autre s'accouplent, » il grimaça avec dégoût, « ils produisent souvent un sorcier. Cependant, tu es presque adulte, et il y a des faits concernant notre monde que tu es en âge de comprendre. Les sorcières au sang-pur comme ta mère et ta jeune amie sont des êtres précieux et importants, qui requièrent de l'attention et du respect ; mais les sorciers ont certains besoins, et le monde est plein de très jolies moldues. Il n'est pas inhabituel d'en profiter. Même les sorciers qui n'ont pas la chance d'avoir une apparence avantageuse, » il se rengorgea un peu, « savent qu'un usage judicieux de leur magie peut leur rendre disponible n'importe quelle moldue. Ensuite, un charme pour modifier sa mémoire, et il rentre chez lui pour retrouver sa femme respectée. Un sorcier _responsable_ prend ses précautions pour éviter d'engrosser ces femelles, mais j'ai le regret de te dire que certains d'entre eux sont trop imprudent, ou trop paresseux pour en prendre la peine. »

Drago était bouche bée. « Tu veux dire… Des Serpentards… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec les Maisons, Drago ! C'est une ancienne tradition de sorciers. Tu comprends maintenant, pourquoi ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle une jeune sorcière innocente doit être exposée. La plupart des sang-de-bourbe sont en fait des demi-sang. »

« Est-ce que Granger… »

« Ce n'est pas mon secret, mais je peux te dire qu'il existe de bonnes raisons pour que cette fille soit si douée. Le problème avec le fait que le Vieux Fou admette ces oisillons tombés du nid à Poudlard, c'est que ça les met en rapport avec des sorciers et des sorcières de bonne famille qui n'en savent rien, et des liaisons inappropriées peuvent se former. »

« Lily dit qu'en Amérique, parfois les sang-de-bourbe sont retirés de leurs familles encore bébés, et élevés chez dans le monde magique. »

Lucius considéra cette proposition. « C'est intéressant. Oui, ça pourrait être une solution juste et équitable. On pourrait les identifier précocement et les élever selon leur rang. Il faut vraiment que je discute avec ton amie. »

---------

Le courrier du matin était l'habituel chaos organisé. Les hiboux virevoltaient, déposant lettres et paquets. Des voix excitées et aiguës partageaient leurs nouvelles. Lily engloutissait ses saucisses quand une enveloppe verte se posa à côté de son assiette. Elle n'était pas scellée, et le parchemin qu'elle contenait était visible, tentant.

« Eh bien, c'est extraordinaire : » fit remarquer Pansy. « Lily a du courrier ! »

L'attention de Lily était concentrée sur l'enveloppe, qui était sans erreur possible adressée à _'Mademoiselle Lily Jones, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard'._

Blaise, assis à ses côtés, se pencha vers elle. « Ca vient de la Pension Medicine Hat, Lily. Ton ancienne école. »

Lily contemplait l'enveloppe, pétrifiée et alarmée. Il était impossible que quiconque lui ait réellement envoyé une lettre. _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ Elle regarda la chose verte étrange, ce demandant ce qu'elle pouvait présager. _Rien de bon._

_Je demanderai à Severus d'y jeter un œil, _décida t'elle. Prudemment, elle ouvrit une de ces poches, et y lévita la lettre._ Je lui en parlerai plus tard._

Elle n'y pensa plus pendant quelques heures. C'était l'une de ses journées les plus chargées : elle devait courir du cours de Sortilèges à celui de Runes, puis à celui d'Histoire sans la moindre pause. Après sa dernière classe, l'Arithmancie, et s'arrêta pour discuter avec le Professeur Vector des Matrices Firbakiennes. Hermione et Blaise restèrent aussi, et ils étaient si pris par leur conversation qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passer.

« Mes enfants, » s'exclama Vector en apercevant l'horloge. « Si on ne se dépêche pas nous allons manquer le dîner ! » Elle les abandonna, se précipitant dans ses quartiers pour se rafraîchir.

Les jeunes se décidèrent pour une course jusqu'au Grand Hall. Par les fenêtres, ils pouvaient sa rendre compte qu'il faisait pratiquement noir dehors. Ils se précipitèrent jusqu'à la porte, et Lily fit un rapide signe de la main à Hermione alors qu'elles se séparaient. Drago l'attendait, l'air grognon. _Il est tellement gâté_, se dit-elle. _Il aura vraiment besoin de beaucoup d'attentions_. Il l'aperçut, et lui fit un sourire charmeur. _Enfin, il y a des compensations_, se consola t'elle.

Alors qu'elle courait, quelque chose voleta derrière elle. Blaise le vit, et s'arrêta en l'appelant.

« Attends, Lily ! Tu as perdu ta lettre ! » Il se retourna pour la ramasser, et elle lui cria un avertissement.

« Blaise, n'y touche pas ! » Elle se précipita pour l'en empêcher, mais il était trop tard. Une brise capricieuse rabattit la lettre vers eux, et ils la touchèrent en même temps. Sans avertissement, ils disparurent tous les deux.

Les Serpentards regardaient l'espace vide, déroutés. Drago se leva lentement, reprit soudain ses esprits, et se précipita vers la table des Professeurs, appelant Rogue.

Les autres Maisons se retournèrent vers les Serpentards, et commencèrent à discuter avec curiosité, n'étant pas sûrs de ce qui venait de se produire.

Harry avait tout vu. Il avait reconnu sa voix, parmi celle des autres Serpentards, avait entendu la note d'alarme dans son ton, et il avait levé les yeux pour la voir essayer de protéger Blaise, puis le vide affreux. Il ne douta pas un instant de ce qui venait de se produire. Voldemort avait échoué dans sa tentative de blesser Drago, et avait essayé une vieille ruse par dépit. Lily paierait le prix de la défection des Malefoy. Lily et Blaise. _Tuez l'autre._

Une rage si grande qu'elle l'aveuglait presque l'envahit, il se leva et quitta la table, ne courant pas tout à fait, mais calculant déjà ce qu'il avait à faire. Les élèves effrayés, dont un Drago Malefoy sous le choc, le regardèrent sortir. Il plissa les yeux et le suivit.

Hermione était pétrifiée par le choc. _Un Portoloin !_

« Dieu du ciel ! » croassa Ron.

Dumbledore cria. « Silence ! Tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards qui ont été directement témoins de l'incident, quitte le Grand Hall immédiatement. » Il descendit de l'estrade pour interroger les élèves. « Viens, Severus. »

Rogue, plus blanc que jamais, regardait toujours l'espace vide. Une horrible nausée le prit. A quoi servirait d'interroger les Serpentards ? Il savait où était Lily. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, et secoua la tête. Il sortit à grandes enjambées pour chercher les personnes et les choses dont ils aurait besoin.

-----------

Harry courut jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie pour s'élancer. Son Eclair de Feu dans une main, la carte de Little Hangleton dans l'autre, il grimpa sur le rebord de pierre de la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit en grand.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? » Drago le regardait avec défi, serrant son propre balai comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne ! »

Drago attrapa le devant de la robe de Harry, et le colla contre le mur. « Tu pars à sa recherche… Tu vas la sauver, pas vrai ? »

Harry ajusta lentement ses lunettes, et le regarda de haut. « Ote-toi de mon chemin. »

« Elle te plait. Je le savais. Tu attires les filles dans ton petit club, tu les baratines, en jouant les _héros_. »

Harry le repoussa. « Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça, Malefoy. Crois-le ou non, je n'ai pas créé l'Association de Défense pour rencontrer des filles. Lily est mon amie. »

Drago regardait les préparatifs de Harry, presque paralysé par le dégoût.

« _Saint_ Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire ? Tuer le monstre, secourir la demoiselle en détresse et sauver le monde ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. »

Drago ricana. « Tout seul ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il mit la carte dans sa poche et enfourcha son balai. « J'ai risqué les vies de mes amis trop de fois. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. _Je_ ne suis pas ton ami. »

Harry s'élança de la Tour, Drago le suivant dans la même seconde. Tous deux fendaient l'air glacial, leurs robes volant autour d'eux.

Drago regardait le dos de Harry, à quelques mètres devant lui, et finit par lui crier. « J'imagine que tu as un plan ? »

Harry répondit par dessus son épaule. « Oui. Je vais faire une visite à Voldemort et ramener Lily. »

En dessous d'eux, aux fenêtres de Poudlard, les élèves et les professeurs montraient du doigt les deux petites silhouettes qui s'éloignaient à une vitesse vertigineuse dans la nuit.

-------------

Blaise et Lily tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, en atterrissant après leur voyage en Portoloin. Les premières impressions de Lily furent l'obscurité, et une odeur humide et désagréable. Ils étaient dans une pièce sans fenêtres, peut-être sous le niveau du sol.

Une voix derrière elle croassa, « Il était temps que tu te montres, ma chérie. Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire attendre. _Stupefix !_ »

Elle tâtonna pour attraper sa baguette, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la pointer en direction de la voix, Blaise s'écria « _Petrificus Totalus !_ » Lily leva les yeux pour voir un sorcier grand et décharné tomber en avant avec un bruit sourd.

« Idiot, » commenta Blaise. « S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'écouter parler, il aurait pu nos avoir tous les deux. »

Il l'aida à se lever, et ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Je me demande où nous sommes, » demanda Blaise, en jetant prudemment un regard dans un couloir sombre.

« Je crois savoir, » confessa Lily. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui dit, « La maison Jedusor. » Il fronça le nez, sans comprendre.

Elle lui donna la mauvaise nouvelle. « La maison de famille d'Oldyfart. » Elle sortit le collier à la mornille de sous sa robe. « Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'appeler de l'aide. »

---------

Hermione sentit sa mornille chauffer et se glissa dans une salle vide. « Oui ! La mornille de Lily ! » appela t'elle éperdument. La petite image de Lily apparut.

« Hermione ? »

« Oui ! Où es-tu ? »

« Dans la maison Jedusor. Blaise et moi allons bien. Il y avait un comité d'accueil, mais maintenant il est pétrifié. Je n'ai pas de copie de la carte, et il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. »

Hermione était effondrée. Elle non plus n'avait pas de copie de la carte. « Attends, » s'écria t'elle. « Je sais où en trouver une ! »

La voix de Lily, faible mais claire, lui répondit, « Je sais que Harry en a une ! »

« Harry est parti, et il n'a pas répondu à mon appel, » l'informa Hermione. « Je pense qu'il vient t'aider. Lui et Drago ont été vus volant vers le sud. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » grogna désespérément Lily. « Est-ce qu'ils sont fous ? Tout le plan est en train de s'écrouler. J'appelle Severus, il a mon autre mornille. »

« D'accord. » Hermione se tortillait d'anxiété. « Pendant ce temps là, je trouve une carte. Je pourrai vous guider vers la sortie. »

Elle se précipita dans les escaliers. Dumbledore devait avoir une copie, mais il en aurait besoin. Elle connaissait une autre copie, et décida qu'elle devait se la procurer.

Ron la vit, et l'appela. « Eh, Hermione, arrête ! » Elle continua à courir, et il la rattrapa. « Où est parti Harry ? »

Les escaliers pervers la dirigèrent inexorablement dans la mauvaise direction. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la balustrade, et se remit à courir quand ils finirent par s'arrêter.

« Quand Lily et Blaise ont disparu, ils ont été emmenés par Portoloin à Voldemort, » répondit-elle. « Je pense que Harry est déjà en route vers eux. »

« Sans nous ? » Ron était horrifié. « Il va se faire tuer ! »

Hermione reprenait son souffle, et réussit à articuler, « Il ne s'est jamais remis de ce qui s'est passé au Département des Mystères. Il a peur pour nous. »

« Eh bien, j'ai sacrément peur pour lui moi aussi ! » Il lui prit le bras. « Il aime cette Jones, pas vrai ? Il se passe quelque chose avec elle. »

Ce n'était plus le moment d'être prudent. « Oui, il y a un secret concernant Lily. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux absolument _pas_ te dire de quoi il s'agit. Dumbledore est au courant, ainsi que beaucoup de professeurs. »

Ron avait le regard de quelqu'un qui venait d'avoir une révélation. « C'est une espionne, pas vrai ? Dumbledore a trafiqué le Choipeau, et l'a mise à Serpentard. »

Hermione s'était remise à courir. La porte qu'elle cherchait était juste au bout du couloir. « Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Mais personne ne doit le savoir, Ron. Tu ne peux en parler à personne ! »

Ils étaient à la porte de la classe de Défense. Elle était fermée à clé, et Hermine se souvint que c'était la pleine lune.

« Euh, Hermione, » s'étrangla Ron. « Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles entrer ici en ce moment. »

Le verrou ne résista pas longtemps à une sorcière intelligente et déterminée. « Il le faut, Ron. Le Professeur Lupin a pris sa potion Tue-Loup, et je ne risque rien. Il y a une carte là-dedans qu'il me faut absolument. »

La pièce était d'une obscurité oppressante. Hermione murmura « _Lumos_, » et elle s'éclaira d'une lumière crue, qui dessinait des ombres noires. Ils avancèrent doucement à l'avant de la classe, et Hermione se dirigea vers les quartiers personnels du Professeur Lupin. Ron étouffa une protestation.

Le bureau était en vue, et la pile de parchemins. Elle avança jusqu'à lui sur la pointe des pieds, et attrapa la carte qui était au dessus du reste.

Il y eut un grognement. Hermione vacilla, et prit une profonde inspiration. Dans un coin de la pièce, deux grands yeux jaunes la fixaient. Ron essaya de se placer protectivement devant elle.

Elle l'écarta avec douceur, et dit, « Professeur Lupin, nous avons besoin de la carte. C'est un peu la pagaille, j'en ai peur. Lily a été kidnappée vers la maison Jedusor à l'aide d'un Portoloin. Je pense que Harry est parti à sa recherche. Lily m'a appelée avec sa mornille. Tout va bien pour le moment, mais j'ai besoin de la carte pour la protéger. »

Lentement, le loup-garou se leva, prenant appui sur ses pattes antérieures. Il grogna de nouveau, découvrant ses longues canines pointues, mais Hermione voyait l'intelligence humaine de son regard. Rapidement, elle roula la carte, attrapa Ron par la main, et sortit de la pièce en courant. « Bonne nuit, Professeur ! » lança t'elle par dessus son épaule, laissant la pièce plongée dans le noir.

---------

NdA : La Bohême est un opéra adorable, dont l'intrigue est familière à ceux qui ont aimé Rent (2). Cependant, personne ne pourrait le qualifier de défi intellectuel. La tétralogie de Wagner, l'anneau des Nibelungen, est basée de très loin sur les mythes nordiques et une fresque médiévale allemande. Elle est très intéressante, même pour ceux qui ne sont pas spécialement fans d'opéra. C'est amusant de voir quels sont les thèmes et les intrigues que Tolkien en a utilisé dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

-----------

ndt :

(1) Ok, j'avoue, je ne connais pas Wagner moi non plus. Si j'ai fait un contresens, dites-le moi et je rectifierai.

(2) Idem pour la comédie musicale. En même temps, je doute que Rent ait traversé la Manche. Si vous connaissez le titre français…

Trinity, Alexielle, merci pour vos reviews. Il ne reste que deux chapitres, et vu la fin de celui-ci, j'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement.

Zazaone : en fait 'mon garçon' est la façon dont j'ai traduit 'dear boy', qui était encore plus enfantin, à mon sens. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il y a des limites aux termes que je peux employer pour parler de Sev… Et si tu aimes qu'Hermione prenne des initiatives… Il faudra attendre…


	17. la chambre des morts

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

Alors que Harry et Drago volent à la rescousse, que vont faire Rogue, Lucius et Hermione ?

Chapitre 17 : La Chambre des Morts 

Rogue appréhendait la réaction de Lucius à la nouvelle, et il appréhendait plus encore celle de Narcissa. Mais l'appréhension qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparée à sa peur pour Lily. L'idée insupportable le taraudait : _Elle est probablement déjà morte_. Il connaissait de nombreuses formes de tortures, mais il n'en avait jamais subi de plus exquise : la balance atroce entre espoir et désespoir. Il devait agir en suivant l'espoir maintenant. Plus tard, il aurait tout le temps du monde pour le désespoir.

Les Malefoy étaient en train de dîner quand il fit irruption dans leur salon. Ils levèrent les yeux vers lui, virent son visage, et sortirent immédiatement leurs baguettes, pensant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était là, à Poudlard, et sur les talons de leur ami.

Il était impossible d'être délicat ou de faire preuve de tact. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de parler avec cohérence. « Drago est parti, » leur annonça t'il brusquement. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, pleins d'incrédulité et de confusion. Rogue prit une inspiration. « Lily a été kidnappée par Portoloin depuis le Grand Hall. Sa destination est évidente. Le fils Zabini est avec elle. On a envoyé une lettre à Lily et il l'a touchée en même temps qu'elle. Drago est à sa recherche. »

Lucius réussit à produire un petit rire incrédule. « A la recherche de la fille ? Non, c'est impossible ! Il ignore où est le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Rogue ne l'épargna pas. « Harry Potter le sait. Drago l'a suivi. Je les ai vus voler vers le sud depuis la Tour d'Astronomie. »

« _Potter !_ » Ce nom fut prononcé comme une injure.

Narcissa se tenait debout à côté de la table, silencieuse. Un cri lui échappa, aigu et sauvage. Lucius avança à ses côtés, et le cri cessa. Narcissa eut une longue inspiration saccadée, et se remit à crier, une plainte horrible et angoissée qui aurait bouleversé les murs de pierre. Il aurait duré plus longtemps si son mari ne l'avait pas attrapée par les avant-bras pour la secouer.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! »

« Je ne peux même pas Transplaner ! » gémit-elle, avant de vomir sur le sol.

« Narcissa ? » interrogea son mari, conjurant rapidement une serviette de soie pour essuyer le visage de sa femme. « Je pensais que tu attendrais que tout soit fini ? »

« On pourrait être morts d'ici là, » dit-elle sans expression. « A quoi bon attendre ? Nous vivrons ou nous mourrons. Je n'ai rien d'autre à quoi penser, et j'y pense tout le temps. Et maintenant Drago est… » Elle frissonna. « Je ne suis pas malade à cause du bébé. Je suis malade de peur. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. » Elle prit la serviette des mains de Lucius, s'essuya une dernière fois, et la fit Disparaître. Lucius remit debout l'une des chaises qui était tombée dans leur inquiétude. Elle s'assit, tremblante, et but une longue gorgée d'eau.

Lucius fixa le sol puis secoua légèrement ses cheveux, et avec le fantôme de son rictus, dit à Rogue. « Je te fais confiance pour ne pas me retenir. Remercie Dumbledore pour son hospitalité, mais si je pars maintenant, je peux Transplaner avant que Drago n'arrive et empêcher le désastre. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'empêcher d'y aller. J'y vais moi-même, mais je dois emmener quelques objets. Viens avec moi jusqu'au donjon et je te ferai part de mon plan. McGonagall m'a montré un bon point d'Apparition il y a quelques jours. » Il regarda Narcissa avec ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion. « Je suis désolé que tu doives rester seule, mais il faut que nous y allions si nous voulons sauver Drago. »

Elle acquiesça rapidement et se leva. Elle passa les bras autour du cou de Lucius et l'embrassa gravement. Puis fermant le poing, elle le frappa à la poitrine et cria, « Tu me le ramènes ! »

Lucius prit sa main, l'embrassa, et sortit sans un mot. Narcissa retomba sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains.

-----------

Hermione était debout dans le couloir, essayant de calmer les idées paniquées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. _Réfléchis !_ S'admonesta t'elle. _Tu es douée pour ça !_

Nerveusement, elle lissa la carte. Elle pouvait l'utiliser pour guider Lily hors de la Maison Jedusor. Mais Harry était déjà en chemin, ne répondant pas à sa mornille. _Pourquoi ?_ Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et elle ne pouvait pas voir la mornille au bout de son cordon de soie noire, volant dans le vent de la nuit, _hors_ de la robe de Harry pendant qu'il poussait son balai à sa vitesse maximale.

S'il ne répondait pas , il était tout à fait probable qu'il entre dans la maison Jedusor. Drago Malefoy était avec lui. Elle ne savait pas comment _ça_ allait tourner. Harry avait une copie de la carte et on pouvait penser qu'il serait prudent, mais si Lily était retenue prisonnière ? Il risquait bel et bien de se retrouver une fois de plus face à Voldemort.

_L'incantation !_ Harry connaissait l'incantation, mais elle était inutile sans la potion ! _La potion ! Il faut que je fasse parvenir la potion à Harry d'une façon ou d'une autre !_

Elle regarda brièvement les yeux anxieux de Ron. Il pouvait l'emmener là-bas en balai ! Non ! Ce devra être quelqu'un d'autre. Il y a quelque chose que Ron doit faire pour moi immédiatement.

« Ron, écoute-moi, c'est important ! Il faut que j'amène ça au donjon, mais pendant ce temps, j'ai besoin que tu retournes à Gryffondor. Envoie Ginny dans ma chambre, à mon coffre. Le mot de passe est 'Heathcliff'. Il y a une mornille sur un cordon de soie noire. Tu dois l'apporter à Dumbledore immédiatement. C'est un moyen de communication, et il peut l'utiliser pour discuter avec Harry, avec moi ou avec Lily. » Elle vit son expression qui changeait, et cria frénétiquement, « Ce n'est pas le moment de te mettre en colère parce qu'on ne t'en a pas parlé ! Je t'en parle _maintenant_. Je pense que le Professeur Lupin en a une également, mais je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier. » Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Peut-être que le Professeur Rogue en a une. Je ne suis pas sûre. (_J'appelle Severus…_) « Bref, » conclut-elle, sortant sa propre mornille pour la lui montrer. « Ça ressemble à ça. Tu vois, il y a un miroir sur l'autre face. Elle chauffe si quelqu'un a besoin de te parler. Harry ne répond pas à la sienne en ce moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si Dumbledore a ça, il pourra parler à ceux qui répondent. Allez ! » Il était bouche bée, submergé par la quantité d'informations. Elle lui donna une pousse. « Maintenant ! » Avec hésitation, il se mit à courir, et elle lui cria, « Il peut taper dessus trois fois ou dire 'la mornille de Harry'. » Ron était presque au bout du couloir, il lui fit signe qu'il avait compris. Elle cria de nouveau, « Souviens-toi, _Heathcliff !_ »

Elle se mit à courir elle-même. Elle devait trouver le Professeur Rogue. Ils pourraient décanter de la potion dans une bouteille qui se briserait quand on la jetterait. Elle prendrait une paire de pinceaux, sa contribution à l'effort. S'ils en étaient réduits au pire, ils auraient au moins _quelque chose_. Le Professeur Rogue pouvait Transplaner, et soit arrêter Harry, soit lui donner la potion comme arme.

Elle courait dans le couloir, essoufflée, avec un point de côté. Elle le pressa, chiffonnant la carte. _Mais et si il ne trouve pas Harry ? S'il a la potion et qu'il trouve Voldemort ? La potion ne sert à rien sans l'incantation ! Oh, non ! Le Professeur Rogue ne connaît pas l'incantation !_

------------

Rogue avait rassemblé le nécessaire, et passait une cape sur ses épaules, quand ses doigts se prirent dans un cordon de soie noire. Automatiquement, il se mit à le lisser, et se souvint ce qu'il était, et se rendit compte que la mornille était chaude.

Il l'attrapa, la retourna pour voir la face réfléchissante, et siffla, « La mornille de Lily ! »

Il faillit éclater en sanglots quand son visage apparut. « Oui ! Severus ! » Faible et métallique, la voix de Lily venait de la mornille. « J'essayais désespérément de te joindre ! Blaise et moi allons bien. Je crois que nous sommes quelque part dans la cave. Hermione cherche une copie de la carte. »

Avec fougue, Rogue lui ordonna. « Reste où tu es, nous venons te chercher. »

« On ne peut pas rester là indéfiniment, » protesta t'elle. « On a Pétrifié le type qui nous attendait, mais quelqu'un pourrait venir à sa recherche. On m'a dit que Harry et Drago arrivaient. »

« Oui ! » l'interrompit Rogue avec impatience. « Ces imbéciles sont sur leurs balais, et ils vont se faire tuer ! Le père de Drago et moi allons Transplaner sur place, et nous serons là avant eux. Lucius connaît la maison. Décris l'endroit où vous êtes. »

Lucius le dévisageait, sa curiosité piquée au plus haut point. Avec réticence, Rogue lui fit signe d'approcher et souleva la mornille pour que Lucius puisse entendre Lily parler.

« C'est une pièce sans fenêtre avec un plafond bas. Les murs sont en pierre. Il y a une porte de bois massif qui donne dans un couloir. Il y a des caisses vides, et une longue table avec des chaises vertes en bois. Il y a une autre porte qui donne dans un couloir étroit. Il y a beaucoup de portes dans ce couloir. Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un approcher ! Je dois me taire ! » Le silence se fit, et l'image disparut.

Rogue jura. Puis il vit Lucius, un sourire d'intelligence aux lèvres, de toute évidence convaincu d'avoir résolu une énigme.

« _Jones_, en vérité ! » Lucius rit amèrement. « Est-ce que je peux te féliciter pour la naissance de ta fille ? C'est malin de ta part, de l'avoir cachée pendant toutes ces années ! J'aurais dû m'en douter quand Narcissa m'a dit qu'elle te ressemblait. »

Rogue le dévisagea, abasourdi, mais ne chercha pas à le détromper. Quand Lucius pensait à autre chose qu'au danger qu'encourrait Drago, il était assez fier d'avoir percé le secret de Severus. Alors comme ça la fille avait été élevée à l'étranger par la mère et le prétendu père. Avec leurs morts, Severus avait été forcé de la faire venir à Poudlard. Illégitime, donc, mais quoi qu'il en soit une sang-pur, et la fille de son vieil ami. En ces conditions, elle n'était que plus convenable encore. Oui, si la fille survivait à cette aventure, elle serait tout à fait convenable. Lucius avait toujours donné à Drago tout ce qu'il voulait, et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter.

Rogue lui donna un pinceau curieux. « Poils de chat, » fut sa seule explication. « Absolument essentiel. » Avec conviction, Lucius le plaça dans une poche, et suivit son ami hors des donjons. Au premier tournant, l'intolérable Granger faillit leur rentrer dedans. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, elle agitait un parchemin. Elle était à bout de souffle, et attrapa avec insolence la robe de Rogue, mais Severus fut bien plus clément qu'il ne l'aurait été, et prit le temps de l'écouter.

« J'ai une copie de la carte, » haleta t'elle. Severus la saisit, comprenant immédiatement sa valeur.

Il se tourna furieusement vers elle. Le parchemin était vide. « C'est une blague ? » hissa t'il.

Exaspérée, elle renifla et tapa le parchemin avec sa baguette « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »

Les détails complexes se révélèrent. Les deux sorciers étaient ébahis, et impressionnés à leurs corps défendant. Lucius connaissait bien la carte de base, mais des points se déplaçaient sur le parchemin, surmontés de leurs noms. Rogue chercha les donjons. Lui et Lucius arrachèrent la carte des mains d'une Hermione indignée.

« Là ! » dit Lucius avec triomphe. « Dans la cave est. Blaise Zabini et Lily… » il leva un sourcil moqueur vers Rogue, « _Jones_. »

Le cœur de Rogue avait failli s'arrêter. Il avait craint un moment que la carte ne révèle le nom de « Evans. » Apparemment, Lily avait pris ses précautions contre cette éventualité. Il marqua une pause, et dit, « Merci, Mademoiselle Granger. Cela se révélera utile. » Il s'éloignait à grands pas avec Lucius, quand elle les rattrapa.

« Attendez ! » cria t'elle d'une voix rauque. « Vous avez la potion ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai la potion ! Vous me prenez pour un idiot ? »

« Comment allez vous asperger Oldyfart avec ? »

« Oldyfart ? » demanda Lucius.

« Ca, » aboya Rogue avec impatience, « ce n'est pas votre problème. Vous nous retardez. Otez vous du chemin. »

Elle attrapa de nouveau sa robe. « Je viens avec vous. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'incantation. »

Rogue s'arrêta. Lucius lui lança un regard interrogateur, et sourit doucement. « Alors vous _avez_ une arme contre lui. »

« Oui, » dit brusquement Rogue. « Nous avons une arme… »

Hermione l'interrompit. « … mais elle est inutile sans l'incantation. Je la connais. »

Rogue marmonna, « Je-sais-tout. »

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter. « Oui. C'est vrai. Je suis une je-sais-tout. _Je sais tout_. Je connais l'incantation qui va nous débarrasser d'Oldyfart pour de bon. Je sais comment utiliser la potion. Vous savez ce qu'il faut faire avec la potion, et Harry connaît l'incantation. Mais je suis Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout, et je connais les deux… Alors vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de discuter et de m'emmener avec vous ! »

Lucius haussa les épaules. « Emmène-la. Le pire qui puisse arriver est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la tue. » Lui et Rogue se remirent rapidement en marche vers les limites de Poudlard, Hermione trottinant derrière eux.

Elle demanda, « Vous avez les pinceaux de poil de chat ? »

Les hommes qui marchaient devant elle sortirent les pinceaux de leurs poches, et les lui montrèrent. Lucius murmura doucement, « Elle est pire que je l'aurais pensé, une vrai petite harpie qui nous harcèle. »

Rogue grogna en réponse. « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est la meilleure assistante que j'aie eu et que j'aurai jamais. Si nous survivons, je lui proposerai un apprentissage. »

Lucius était poliment incrédule. « J'aime autant que ce soit toi que moi. »

Rogue le regarda dans les yeux. « Oui, moi aussi. »

--------------

La voix appela « Rookwood ! » du bout du couloir. Blaise posa une main sur le bras de Lily, et elle murmura à la hâte, « Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un approcher ! Je dois me taire ! » Elle fit glisser la mornille sous sa robe, et elle et Blaise s'aplatirent contre le mur, dissimulés par une pile de caisses, et retinrent leur souffle alors que des bruits de pas approchaient.

« Est-ce que la saleté de gamine a fini par se montrer ? » demanda le nouveau venu, en se penchant dans la pièce. « Rookwood ? » Le sorcier ratatiné et grisonnant jura. « Espèce de crétin, il va t'écorcher vif si tu t'es pris une pause. » Il fit un autre pas dans la pièce. « Rookwood ! » souffla t'il. « T'es ivre? »

Lily entendit Blaise déglutir, et tous les deux levèrent lentement leurs baguettes. Le Mangemort marqua une pause, marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, et sortit.

Ils prirent tous les deux une profonde inspiration. Lily sentit sa mornille chauffer de nouveau.

----------

Hermione était indignée d'être transportée comme un sac de pommes de terre. Le Professeur Rogue l'avait attrapée sans lui demander son avis, les avait fait Transplaner, et ils étaient maintenant au pied d'une colline, cachés par des arbres. Rogue la laissa tomber sur ses pieds sans cérémonie, et lui et Malefoy se concentrèrent immédiatement sur la carte.

« Ils sont toujours dans la cave. Avec Rookwood. Ça doit être lui qu'ils ont pétrifié. Nott est dans le couloir. »

« D'accord, » dit Rogue. « Quel est le chemin le plus rapide vers cette cave ? »

Lucius ricana. « J'imagine que _le plus rapide_ serait de frapper à la porte d'entrée, mais j'admets que je préfèrerais une approche plus subtile. Il y a un tunnel qui mène près de la rivière, et il n'est pas loin, regarde, » dit-il, le désignant sur la carte. Rogue acquiesçait et Hermione était sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de voir entre eux. « Les garçons ne seront pas là avant quinze bonnes minutes. Si nous pouvons nous faufiler et faire sortir la fille, nous pourrons arrêter Drago avant qu'il ne devienne un héros mort. » Il considéra Hermione, la tête penchée de côté. « Je suppose qu'elle peut rester là pour avertir Potter et Drago quand ils arriveront. »

« Toute seule ? » protesta Hermione.

La bouche de Malefoy se tordit en un sourire à moitié amusé. « J'ai bien peur que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soyons disponibles pour tenir votre main moite. »

Elle plissa les yeux et répondit. « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me séparer de la potion, si nous sommes forcés de l'utiliser. Je vous l'ai dit. Je connais l'incantation. » Elle fit un pas en avant. « En fait, je dirais que nous devrions _vous_ laisser ici, pendant que le Professeur Rogue et moi allons au secours de Blaise et Lily. »

Elle élevait la voix, et Rogue la fit taire furieusement.

« C'est ridicule. On y va tous, si vous arrêtez de vous chamailler. Le tunnel est vide en ce moment. Il est protégé ? »

Lucius avait un rictus. « Notre marque nous permettra de passer, et la… Mademoiselle Granger aussi, tant que l'un de nous la touche. A l'intérieur, il y a des barrières anti-Transplanage, malheureusement. »

Rogue rendit la carte à Hermione. « Allez. Apparemment il n'y a personne sur notre chemin avant que nous n'atteignions la maison et que nous n'entrions dans la serre. Rabastan et Rodolphus y sont en ce moment.»

Elle examina la carte, cherchant les mouvements, puis dit, « Je vois Voldemort. Et Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils sont à l'étage. Ils sont… très proches… Beurk. » C'était une chose à laquelle elle préférait ne pas penser.

Malefoy étouffa un rire moqueur. « On y va ? »

Lui et Rogue, leurs baguettes à la main, ouvrirent la route. Rogue se tourna vers elle, « Et vous, Mademoiselle Granger, vous nous guidez. »

--------------

Les estimations de Lucius étaient erronées. Il n'avait aucune idée de la vitesse à laquelle Harry pouvait pousser son Eclair de Feu, ni de celle à laquelle Drago volait pour garder le contact avec lui. Qu'il ait été conjuré par leurs souhaits ardents, ou simplement dû aux forces de la nature, un fort vent du nord les poussait vers la frontière, puis vers le village de Little Hangleton. Après avoir étudié la carte si longtemps, Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la place vue du ciel, et, Drago sur ses talons, il se posa délicatement sur le toit de la Maison Jedusor.

Le vent soufflait toujours violemment, trop violemment pour pouvoir regarder la carte dans cet endroit découvert.

Il la déplia partiellement, et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le travail qu'elle avait demandé. Ils étaient au dessus de l'ancien quartier des domestiques. Il y avait une chambre vide sous eux. Avec précautions, ils avancèrent jusqu'au bord du toit et regardèrent en bas. Ils pouvaient juste se glisser à travers la fenêtre en s'entraidant. Ils réduisirent leurs balais et les rangèrent dans leurs poches, et, surmontant leur répugnance à se toucher l'un l'autre, basculèrent. L'un d'abord, puis l'autre, se retrouvèrent dans une chambre à coucher vide, ne contenant qu'un petit cadre de lit en fer sans matelas. Se tenant dans la faible lumière de la fenêtre, ils regardèrent de nouveau la carte.

Les petits points étaient immobiles, ou allaient de long en large. Drago fut le premier à voir les noms 'Blaise Zabini' et 'Lily Jones', dans le coin est des caves. Ils virent également 'Augustus Rookwood' à quelques mètres.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont prisonniers ? » Drago se sentait mal. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Rookwood. Un homme grand et sec, qui n'avait pas l'air tout à fait fini. Il avait fait grand cas de Drago quand il était petit : il voulait toujours le toucher, le prendre sur ses genoux, le serrant toujours un peu trop avec sa mauvaise haleine et ses yeux avides. Drago l'avait craint étant enfant, et en vieillissant, il avait compris que d'être un Malefoy avait été sa seule protection contre une sorte de prédateur particulièrement abjecte. Maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait également compris que c'était exactement le genre de personnes que l'on pouvait s'attendre à voir graviter autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres : une personne dont les désirs étaient hors de la norme acceptée socialement, et qui trouverait à son service la possibilité de répondre à ses appétits sans contrainte.

Harry était inquiet lui aussi. « Il ne bouge pas, » dit-il lentement. « Peut-être qu'il les menace de sa baguette. » Il regarda de plus près. « Mais eux, ils bougent un peu. Peut-être que ce sont _eux_ qui l'ont fait prisonnier. Et regarde, ils ne peuvent pas sortir de la pièce, parce que Nott est dans le couloir à quelques mètres de là. »

« Nott n'est pas un problème, c'est un vieux pantin pathétique. Une fois que nous y serons nous le Stupéfierons, et nous sortirons par le tunnel qui mène à la rivière, là… »

« D'accord, mais d'abord… »

« D'abord ? D'abord vous allez mourir, bébé Potter et le bébé chéri de ma petite sœur. »

Bellatrix Lestrange était à la porte, avec l'air réjoui de quelqu'un qui découvre que Noël est en avance.

Certaines personne se figent sous la panique, comme des moucherons autour du réverbère de la fatalité. Harry Potter n'avait jamais été du nombre. Il avait déjà sa baguette à la main, et envoya immédiatement un sort à son ennemie jurée. « _Stupefix !_ »

Elle évita le sort sans difficulté, avec un rire cristallin. « Il sait que vous êtes là, petits bébés imbéciles ! Vous pensiez que vous pouviez entrer dans la maison de Notre Seigneur comme une paire de petits vandales moldus ? _Diffindo !_ »

Harry roula hors de la trajectoire, pendant que le sort tranchant s'abattait sur les murs. Il pouvait déjà entendre des cris dans les étages inférieurs.

Drago érigea un bouclier. « Tu dois être ma tante Bella. J'ai entendu parler de toi. » Narcissa lui avait vraiment parlé de sa sœur : combien elle l'avait tourmentée, comment elle avait ruiné tout ce à quoi elle tenait, elle avait menti pour lui créer des problèmes, et avait manipulé leurs parents pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il décida que de continuer la discussion pourrait la distraire, si seulement Potter pouvait comprendre son intention.

« Tu as raison, petit dragon. Baisse ta baguette et viens embrasser tante Bella. Nous allons tant nous amuser, rien que tous les deux. Je te renverrai en petits morceaux à la méchante Narcissa, comme ça elle saura qu'elle ne peut pas cacher ses jouets à Bella. »

Harry prit appui sur le mur opposé, attendant son ouverture. Alors que Bellatrix tournait les yeux vers Drago, il s'écria, « _Expelliarmus !_ »

Elle couina, « _Protego !_ » mais trop tard. Harry lui lança un sort qui ricocha, la déséquilibrant. Elle boitilla vers sa baguette, et la leva pour lancer un autre sort, mais Drago enchaîna immédiatement avec un autre « _Expelliarmus ! _»

Elle était debout devant la fenêtre, et le second sort la frappa, la faisant reculer et basculer par la fenêtre. La main étendue qui tenait sa baguette cogna contre le mur en passant, et la baguette vola dans la main gauche de Drago avec un petit bruit. Sa silhouette se dessinait dans la lumière de la lune, semblant suspendue en l'air. Puis elle chuta brusquement, roulant sur la pente puis le long du mur du jardin jusqu'à la route.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester là ! » s'exclama Harry. Il aurait voulu poursuivre Bellatrix et se débarrasser d'elle pour de bon, mais ils n'en avaient pas le temps. Il lissa la carte et la regarda. « Dolohov et Mulciber montent l'escalier ! »

Drago y jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil, et dit. « Ce serait idiot d'attendre qu'ils viennent nous trouver. Je prends Mulciber. »

« Ca marche. » Ils prirent leur inspiration, et se précipitèrent dans le couloir.

-------------

« Stop ! » chuchota Hermione. « Crabbe descend dans le tunnel. Il est juste au prochain tournant à gauche. »

Lucius lâcha avec dédain, « _Crabbe._ » Il croisa le regard de Severus avec un air moqueur. « On peut s'en occuper en silence. »

Rogue acquiesça brièvement, et les deux hommes se glissèrent vers la courbure du tunnel. Avec l'habitude née de leur longue collaboration, ils passèrent en mode de combat, apparaissant sans sommation avant que Crabbe ait eu la temps de les reconnaître. Il s'écroula au sol, et fut immédiatement ligoté par des cordes qu'ils conjurèrent.

« Ca en fait deux en moins, » annonça Lucius avec satisfaction. Crabbe fut lévité hors de leur chemin, et ils continuèrent leur progression dans le tunnel jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison.

Hermione murmura, « Les deux Lestrange sont toujours là. Ils ne bougent pas. »

« Dans le jardin d'hiver, » dit pensivement Lucius. « Ils jouent aux échecs. »

C'était ce qu'ils faisaient. Dans la pièce au haut plafond, traversée de courants d'airs et emplie de plantes mortes depuis longtemps, les deux sorcier étaient assis de part et d'autre d'une petite table, entièrement absorbés par leur jeu. Rogue et Lucius les observèrent avec attention depuis la porte avant d'entrer et de les mettre hors de combat. Eux aussi, ils furent ligotés et dissimulés derrières de grands cache-pots.

« C'est presque trop facile, » susurra Lucius. Il regarda les deux frères sans aménité : tous les deux avaient soutenu Bellatrix quand elle avait formulé ses accusations contre lui. C'était toujours satisfaisant de faire comprendre aux gens quel ennemi redoutable il était.

Hermione étudiait la carte avec un malaise grandissant. Elle chuchota, « Chut ! Peter Pettigrow est de l'autre côté du mur ! On dirait qu'il fait les cents pas. » Elle désigna le milieu du mur, qui les séparait de la petite salle à manger. S'ils pouvaient atteindre le couloir qui sortait du jardin d'hiver, ils devraient être capables de trouver un chemin qui les mènerait à la cuisine, et de là à la cave. Une fois dans le couloir cependant, Pettigrow pourrait les voir s'il regardait de leur côté.

En silence, ils traversèrent le jardin d'hiver, se dirigeant vers la porte. La maison craquait affreusement, et un soudain courant d'air froid traversa la pièce. Hermione regarda autour d'elle, cherchant une fenêtre ouverte.

Soudain, il y eut des cris à l'étage. La plainte d'une femme résonna à travers la maison avec un faible écho. Ce ne pouvait être que Bellatrix Lestrange. Malefoy et Rogue s'entre-regardèrent, horrifiés.

« Ils sont déjà là ! » cria Lucius. Il se mit à courir vers la porte ouverte.

« Lucius ! » Rogue le suivit. Hermione essayait de regarder la carte, qui se pliait dans le courant d'air.

« Attendez ! » cria t'elle, essayant de les rattraper. Lucius était quasiment à la porte quand retentit un « _Expelliarmus !_ », et il s'écroula sur le côté, laissant s'échapper sa baguette. Rogue se tourna brusquement, la baguette à la main, mais il y eut un autre « _Expelliarmus !_ » et il vola jusqu'aux pots de fleurs près de la fenêtre.

Peter Pettigrow était dans la pièce d'à côté, leur envoyant une volée de sorts. « _Stupefix ! Stupefix !_ » Hermione courut se cacher derrière un palmier en pot desséché, mais le petit homme vicieux la vit, et envoya un « _Incendio !_» en direction de sa cachette. Le palmier s'embrasa comme une torche, et d'autres plantes suivirent, comme des allumettes. Elle bougea, lui envoyant un « _Expelliarmus !_ », essayant de le désarmer. Rogue était derrière les plantes, immobile. Elle regarda vers la porte, où Lucius était étendu, apparemment inconscient. A l'étage, elle pouvait entendre les hurlements et les sorts que l'on criait. La mornille contre sa poitrine était si chaude qu'elle la brûlait, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'arrêter pour discuter. Elle se cacha dans un coin de la pièce, et Pettigrow le fit voler en morceaux. Elle roula sur elle-même et essaya de courir, mais ses jambes ne la portaient pas. Elle s'écroula par terre, et après un « _Expelliarmus !_ » elle se retrouva privée de sa baguette et vulnérable. _Un sort de Jambencoton_, se dit-elle, mortifiée. Il doit penser que je suis absolument méprisable. Elle se retourna, essayant de voir un peu la pièce.

Pettigrow s'approchait, avec un grand sourire. « Pour une fille si intelligente, tu as la sale habitude de mal choisir tes amis. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à te voir en compagnie de Lucius. Il mange des petites filles comme toi pour son petit déjeuner. Mais pas cette fois. » Il eut un rictus. « On dirait que tes amis sont là-haut. Je vais laisser Bella s'occuper d'eux. Si ce sont d'autres de tes camarades de classe, j'aime autant ne pas les tuer moi-même. J'ai le cœur trop tendre. C'est ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. »

Hermione le regarda avec un visage impassible, essayant de ne pas lui laisser voir ce qu'elle pensait. _Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Est-ce qu'il sait seulement que Lily est dans la maison ? _« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le pire, » le contredit-elle. L'horrible petit homme avait sa baguette, et ramassait celles de Rogue et de Malefoy.

Il revint vers elle, la regardant pensivement. « Non, tu te trompes. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, tu sais. Ces deux-là méritent le châtiment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres choisira de leur infliger, mais toi tu n'es qu'une petite fille. Je n'aime pas que les enfants souffrent. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle se mit prudemment en position assise, positionnant ses jambes endormies de façon plus confortable. « Alors laissez-moi partir. Personne n'a besoin de savoir que je suis venue. »

« Non, » dit-il, secouant la tête avec compassion. « Il le saura. Il sait tout. Et quand il interrogera ces deux-là, » continua t'il en désignant les deux sorciers inconscients d'un signe de tête, « ils lui parleront de ta présence. Et qu'est-ce qui m'arrivera ? Non. » Il réfléchit une minute, puis, l'air généreux, annonça. « Je vais te faire une faveur, parce que tu es vraiment une gentille petite fille, pour une sang-de-bourbe. Je vais te tuer maintenant. Il ne sera pas content, mais il sait qu'il y a parfois des accidents pendant les duels. Ce sera mieux pour toi, et je n'aurai pas à te voir souffrir. »

Il leva sa baguette, avec un sourire d'excuse, puis son visage se transforma et il eut une horrible expression. « _Avada …_ »

Il fut plaqué au sol par une masse grise et rugissante. Abasourdi, il tenta de se redresser, et fut de nouveau plaqué au sol par une patte puissante.

« Professeur Lupin, » cria Hermione. « Il a nos baguettes ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper ! »

Pettigrow rétrécissait déjà. Son corps rapetissait, il tombait à quatre pattes : il se transformait en rat, essayant d'atteindre la sécurité en passant par un trou dans le mur. Lupin bondit après lui, dans un mouvement irrépressible et horriblement rapide. Le rat changea de direction, essayant de se débarrasser de son poursuivant, mais la distance entre lui et le mur était simplement trop grande. Les mâchoires du loup-garou claquèrent, et le rat fut pris. Couinant, se débattant, il fut secoué au point d'en devenir flou. Il y eut un craquement d'os distinct, et la créature cessa de bouger.

Le loup-garou jeta le rat au loin, et resta là, furieux et haletant, pendant que le cadavre reprenait sa forme initiale. Peter Pettigrow état mort, le cou brisé, la tête pliée à un angle peu naturel, et une expression d'angoisse sur le visage.

Extrêmement effrayée, Hermione rampa vers l'animagus mort, et chercha dans ses poches les baguettes confisquées. Elle n'en trouva pas trois, mais six. Hermione se demanda à qui appartenaient les autres, puis regarda à deux fois l'une d'entre elles. Elle était identique à celle de Lily. _Peut-être que c'est la sienne. Peut-être que c'est la baguette de l'autre Lily, et que Pettigrow l'a volée quand elle a été tuée par Voldemort._ Elle prit toutes les baguettes, et utilisa la sienne pour mettre fin au sort qui l'affectait. Elle fit un signe prudent de remerciement à Lupin, et se mit à la recherche de Rogue derrière les pots de fleurs.

« _Ennervate !_ » Rogue ouvrit grand les yeux, et il fut sur pied à une vitesse étonnante, malgré ses blessures apparentes. Elle lui tendit sa baguette. « C'était Pettigrow, mais il est mort. » Elle vit qu'elle l'avait impressionné, et remua la tête. « Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. C'est le Professeur Lupin. »

Rogue vit alors le loup-garou, qui se tenait dans le clair de lune que l'on voyait par les fenêtres. Il se figea, réprimant un tremblement de peur involontaire. Lissant sa robe, il se domina et fit à Lupin un signe de tête imperceptible.

Hermione annonça, « Je vais contacter Lily, et voir si elle va bien. » Rogue la regarda avec étonnement alors qu'elle sortait sa mornille. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusque là que d'autres en avaient. _Mais oui, Lily a dit qu'elle avait discuté avec quelqu'un au sujet de la carte_. Il aurait dû se douter que la mademoiselle-je-sais-tout tremperait là-dedans elle aussi. Il s'avança vers Malefoy et le secoua. Lupin grogna sourdement.

« Il est de notre côté maintenant, » lui dit-il froidement. « Ne me fais pas de reproches si le Directeur ne partage pas ses informations. Lucius et Narcissa sont cachés à Poudlard de puis près d'un mois. »

« C'est vrai, Professeur Lupin, » ajouta rapidement Hermione. « Harry et moi les avons vu avec le Directeur la nuit où ils sont arrivés. C'est la raison pour laquelle Drago a été attaqué. »

Le loup-garou arrêta de grogner, mais il se pencha sur Lucius alors qu'il se réveillait. Le sorcier eut un cri étouffé en voyant le museau baveux si près de son visage.

Rogue le rassura. « Ce n'est que Lupin. Il s'est finalement révélé bon à attraper les rats. »

« Ah, » dit Malefoy en regagnant sa composition. Il se leva et jeta un regard satisfait sur le corps de Pettigrow. « Très bien de sa part. » il regarda de nouveau vers le couloir avec inquiétude. « Il faut qu'on aille aider Drago. Ma baguette, s'il vous plait. »

Hermione la lui donna, et par réflexe, il l'essuya sur sa robe. Elle le regarda furieusement, et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il haussa les épaules dans un geste d'excuse dénué de sincérité, puis il se retourna et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

« Attends ! » s'écria Rogue. « Vérifions ce qui se passe à la cave ! »

Lucius s'arrêta pendant qu'elle dépliait la carte, et Rogue appela doucement « La mornille de Lily. »

Lily apparut immédiatement. « Où êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit à l'étage ? »

Rogue répondit à la hâte. « Nous sommes dans le jardin d'hiver. Nous avons maîtrisé quatre des Mangemorts. » Il regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. « Nott est monté parce que Drago et Potter sont entrés dans la maison par une fenêtre de l'étage. Sortez de la pièce et tournez à gauche. Montez les escaliers vers la cuisine. Tournez deux fois à droite, et suivez le couloir. Nous vous retrouvons là. »

Pendant ce temps, Hermione essayait de joindre Harry. « La mornille de Harry. S'il te plait, Harry, réponds-moi ! » Sa mornille restait chaude, et soudain Dumbledore apparut, l'air inquiet.

« Mademoiselle Granger ! Pourquoi le nom de Peter Pettigrow a t'il disparu de la carte ? »

« Il est mort, Monsieur. Nous allons dans le couloir et Lily et Blaise viennent à notre rencontre. Je n'arrive pas à joindre Harry, mais nous les voyons lui et Drago se déplacer à l'étage et ils font beaucoup de bruit. »

Lucius Malefoy était impatient et furieux. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter avec le vieux fou ! J'y vais ! »

Dumbledore sourit calmement. « Ah, oui, bonjour à vous, Lucius. Faites attention en montant l'escalier du fond. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais le nom de Voldemort a également dis… »

Il y eu un craquement inhumain à l'étage. Lupin bondit devant eux, et Lucius Malefoy courut derrière lui. Hermione agrippa la carte et suivit Rogue, qui avançait rapidement mais plus prudemment dans le long couloir qui menait à la cuisine et à la salle à manger des domestiques. Dans sa robe, il attrapa un objet noir, ovoïde, qui s'adapta bientôt à la forme de sa main. Il murmura « _Caldus !_ »

Cela attira l'attention d'Hermione. « Est-ce que c'est…? »

« Silence ! » la coupa t'il. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, et se tourna vers elle. « Quand ils arriveront dans ce couloir, emmenez-les par le jardin d'hiver et le tunnel pour les mettre en sécurité. Vous rappellerez Dumbledore. Il enverra quelqu'un de l'Ordre pour les chercher. Je ne peux pas laisser Lucius et Drago se battre seuls. »

_Ni Harry et le Professeur Lupin_, pensa Hermione, rebelle. _Surtout maintenant que vous avez envers le Professeur Lupin une Dette de Sorcier._ Il y eut un cri d'homme rauque à l'étage, et Hermione se sentait déchirée. « Moi non plus je ne peux pas laisser Harry ! »

« Mademoiselle Granger, pour une fois dans votre vie, essayez d'obéir à vos aînés ! Je n'ai pas le temps de rester me disputer avec vous. J'étais prêt à vous offrir un apprentissage après votre diplôme, mais si vous ne pouvez pas _faire ce qu'on vous demande !_ » Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers, puis retourna le regard vers elle, lui disant, « Il faut que vous aidiez Lily et Blaise. Il n'y a personne d'autre. »

Il tira sur le coin de la carte, et elle la leva pour qu'il puisse y jeter un dernier regard. Hermione, essayant d'entendre Lily approcher, la regarda à peine. Rogue s'éloigna, comme une grande ombre noire, et le coin de la carte se replia de nouveau. Elle eut à peine l'occasion de remarquer un nom. _Nagini. Je connais ce nom._ Puis elle fut de nouveau distraite par le bruit du duel à l'étage. Il y eut un rugissement sauvage et terrible, alors que Lupin se précipitait sur les Mangemorts, et des cris de frayeur. Hermione pensa entendre des gens qui couraient.

-----------

Blaise avait attrapé la main de Lily, et ils s'étaient mis à courir dans le couloir souterrain au plafond bas. Il y avait quelques marches menant à une porte. La porte était fermée, mais ils la forcèrent et la franchirent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Une pièce grande, lugubre, dans laquelle flottait l'odeur douce-amère de la nourriture que l'on a laissé moisir depuis longtemps. La saleté encrassait les fenêtres. Des toiles d'araignée se trouvaient sur leur chemin, des filandres gluantes s'enroulant autour d'eux alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce en courant. Il y avait deux portes devant eux.

« A droite ! » s'exclama Blaise, et il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant grincer ses gonds. Ils étaient dans un couloir aveugle qui ne menait nulle part.

« Encore à droite ! » se souvint-il. Ils continuèrent à courir, respirant l'air humide et fétide. Il y avait une odeur de brûlé devant eux. Quelques rubans de fumée flottaient dans le couloir.

« Hermione ! » appela Lily. Son amie était là, la carte et sa baguette dans les mains, mais elle leur fit un sourire de soulagement en les apercevant.

« Par là ! » leur indiqua Hermione, en désignant la source de l'odeur de brûlé.

« Où est Severus ? Où est Harry ? » demanda Lily en regardant autour d'elle avec agitation.

« A l'étage, ils retiennent les Mangemorts. Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé de vous faire sortir d'ici ! »

Lily s'arrêta, « Je ne me sauve pas en les laissant se faire tuer ! Allez-y, vous deux. »

« Bien sûr ! » convint Blaise dans un sarcasme. « Je vais me sauver en te laissant me protéger. » Il regarda la carte mal en point qu'Hermione serrait dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Rapidement, Hermione la déplia. « Regarde, » dit-elle en les désignant, « Harry et Drago sont là. Son père et le Professeur Rogue montent l'escalier derrière le Professeur Lupin. On dirait que les Mangemorts sont coincés au milieu. »

« C'est courageux, » murmura Blaise en levant les sourcils.

« C'est de la chance, » répondit Hermione. « Le Professeur Lupin est sous sa forme de loup-garou, il est imperméable à la magie. Il est plutôt impressionnant. » Elle attrapa la manche de Lily. « Le Professeur Rogue m'a donné l'ordre de te faire sortir. Ça compte beaucoup pour lui. »

« Mais ça compte pour _moi_ de l'aider, lui. »

Lily et Blaise s'entre-regardèrent. Il vit quelque chose dans ses yeux, et eut un sourire étrange. « Oui, tu as raison. Nous n'aurons jamais de meilleure occasion. »

Hermione savait que c'était peine perdue. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers l'escalier et commencèrent à le gravir.

Alors qu'ils tournaient sur le palier de l'étage supérieur, Blaise fit tranquillement remarquer à Lily, « C'est ton père, pas vrai ? »

Abasourdie, Lily faillit trébucher dans les escaliers. Pourquoi le contredire ? Laissons-le croire ça pour le moment. Ils atteignirent l'étage suivant, et tournèrent pour prendre la prochaine volée de marches.

Hermione trébucha, et elle laissa tomber la carte. Elle avait oublié un détail important. « Attendez ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Où est Voldemort ? »

« _Derrière vous._ »

-----------

Harry était assis par terre, à l'abri d'un morceau de mur, la carte étalée sur ses genoux. Mulciber était hors d'état de nuire, gémissant et privé de sa baguette dans un coin, mais Dolohov était un bâtard vicieux et intelligent, et il restait en mouvement, en leur envoyant un sort de temps en temps. Drago saignait à cause d'un '_Diffindo_' qui avait ricoché, mais il était toujours alerte et capable de se battre. Ils devaient mettre Dolohov sur la touche. Harry, à l'aide de la carte, pouvait voir l'endroit où Dolohov s'était replié.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il commença à envoyer des sorts pour détruire le mur derrière lequel se cachait le Mangemort. Drago en fit autant, et bientôt le mur s'écroula devant leurs yeux. Il y eut du bruit à l'étage inférieur, et un grognement lointain. Harry se demanda ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Il regarda de nouveau la carte. « Attends ! » cria t'il à Drago, avec une joie soudaine. Il désigna frénétiquement la carte, et Drago traversa la pièce, à couvert. L'index sale de Potter désignait des points marqués 'Severus Rogue', 'Remus Lupin' et mieux encore, 'Lucius Malefoy'. Drago sourit à Potter, oubliant un instant de le détester.

Dolohov envoya un autre « _Dirumpi !_ » dans la pièce, faisant tomber plus de plâtre, et envoyant des échardes et des morceaux de verre partout. « _Protego !_ » cria Potter, les protégeant tous les deux.

A l'extérieur, il entendit un autre sorcier demander à Dolohov en criant, « Où est Bellatrix ? Et où diable sont Rodolphus et Rabastan ? »

Dolohov répliqua, « On n'a pas besoin d'eux pour tuer deux gamins ! »

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir appeler Hermione à Poudlard pour demander de l'aide. Il entendit des bruits de course en dessous, et prit une profonde inspiration, s'essuyant le visage sur sa manche. Une petite mornille d'argent sur son cordon de soie noire se prit dans un bouton, et Harry tira dessus. Il se souvint de son usage et tapa dessus.

« La mornille de Lily ! » Il n'y eut pas de réponse. « La mornille d'Hermione ! » Essaya t'il avec exaspération. Le visage du Professeur Dumbledore apparut. « Professeur ! » s'exclama t'il, soulagé. « Drago et moi sommes dans la maison Jedusor. La carte montre Remus, Rogue et Malefoy qui viennent vers nous. Nous retenons deux ou trois Mangemorts… »

Dumbledore l'interrompit, l'air inquiet. « Je sais où tu es, Harry. Je vous vois tous sur la carte. J'ai envoyé tous les membres de l'Ordre que j'ai pu trouver vous rejoindre, mais il leur faudra un moment pour arriver. Ecoute, Harry ! Je ne vois plus le point de Voldemort. Peut-être qu'il a Transplané, ou alors il s'est rendu compte qu'il était surveillé, et il trompe délibérément la carte. Soyez sur vos gardes. Nagini est là aussi, un étage en dessous de vous, et très près de Hermione, Lily et Blaise. Il faut que vous les sortiez de là le plus vite possible. »

Il y eut une autre chute de plâtre, puis un hurlement à pleine gorge et un cri de surprise. Drago le regarda, terrifié.

« Oui, » confirma Harry avec un sourire de triomphe. « C'est le Professeur Lupin une nuit de pleine lune. »

Des pas se précipitaient dans l'escalier. Un voix s'écria « _Avad…_ » et se tut. Un corps dévala les escaliers, la tête cognant chaque marche.

Dolohov se précipita dans la pièce, lançant des sorts comme un malade. Il démolit le bouclier de Drago, et tourna sur lui même, cherchant une issue. Il lança un autre sort, et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Harry et Drago crièrent « _Expelliarmus !_ » au même moment, et l'homme s'écrasa contre le mur la tête la première. Il s'écroula à genoux, le nez pissant le sang, et loucha en voyant un loup-garou dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tomba de côté sur le sol, et fut ligoté un instant plus tard par Rogue, qui avait repoussé Lupin.

Lucius Malefoy se précipita vers son fils. « Drago ! Tout va bien ? »

« Père ! » Il eut un sourire gêné. « Nous sommes venus pour aider Lily… »

Lucius eut un reniflement hautain, puis un autre en voyant Harry serrer Lupin dans ses bras. Drago grimaça. C'_était_ vraiment à vous donner la chair de poule.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, et tapa sa mornille. « Lily, où es-tu ? Granger, je vous avais ordonné de les faire sortir ! »

Harry lâcha Lupin, et dit, « Professeur Rogue ! Je viens de parler au Professeur Dumbledore. Le nom de Voldemort a disparu de la carte. Il pense qu'il a Transplané ou qu'il a réussi à tromper le sortilège de la carte. Nagini est à l'étage du dessous. »

Lucius marmonna, « Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Harry continua précipitamment. « Le reste de L'Ordre est en route. Est-ce que vous avez la potion ? »

Rogue plongea la main dans une poche profonde de sa robe. Il en sortit un objet souple, noir et ovoïde, qu'il donna à Harry.

C'était chaud, à peu près à la température du corps. Harry regarda Rogue, interrogateur.

Rogue expliqua, en exprimant son mépris dans chaque mot. « C'est une Bombe d'eau du bain Weasley. Elle explose lors de l'impact, et chaque bombe contient 200 litres. C'est bien assez pour asperger le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Il distribua des bombes à Drago et Lucius, et en garda une pour lui même, en disant, « On peut les ouvrir avec les mots 'eau du robinet'. » Il croisa le regard de Lucius. « Une fois qu'il a été mouillé par la potion, nous devons utiliser de cette même potion pour dessiner une porte avec l'un des pinceaux. »

Lucius étouffa un rire incrédule. « Quel genre de porte ? Tu crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va se tenir tranquille pendant qu'on dessine des portes ? »

Rogue grommela, « N'importe quelle porte fera l'affaire. Elle n'a pas besoin d'être grande, elle doit seulement être dessinée avec un pinceau en poils de chat. Une fois mouillé de potion, il sera quasiment immobilisé. En théorie. Ensuite Potter récitera l'incantation, et elle devrait envoyer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un endroit dont il ne pourra pas s'échapper. » Une fois son explication terminée, il se dirigea vers l'escalier à grandes enjambées.

Lucius regarda Drago avec autorité. « Reste derrière moi. Si les choses tournent mal, essaie de trouver une issue. Sauve-toi. Ne joue pas les héros. »

Drago lui répondit, la tête haute. « Il faut d'abord que je retrouve Lily. »

Lucius grogna de dépit, et suivit Rogue.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent les cris.

------------

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en entendant la voix fluette, glaciale. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Contre son gré, elle regarda les petits yeux rouges de leur interlocuteur. Lily retenait sa respiration. Elle et Blaise étaient sous le choc.

« Bonjour, les enfants. Vous jouiez à cache-cache ? Eh bien, _je vous ai trouvés_. » Le visage horrible se tordit dans une parodie de sourire. « La partie est finie, mais vous avez toujours un rôle à jouer. » Il les étudia pensivement. « L'amie au sang-de-bourbe de Potter, la petite amie du rejeton Malefoy, c'est si touchant… Et un autre. » Il regarda Blaise, sans lui accorder d'intérêt. « Il ne m'en faut que deux. »

Blaise sortit sa baguette. « _Incendio !_ » Les flammes s'élevèrent, grondant autour de Voldemort, enflammant sa robe. Blaise cria, « Lily ! Attrape Hermione et courez ! Je vais le retenir ! » C'était un sort puissant, mais il suffit d'un mot et d'un mouvement de baguette à Voldemort pour éteindre le feu et s'emparer de leurs baguettes. Un autre mouvement, un _Impedimenta_, et ils furent incapable de s'échapper. Hermione trébucha, et se cogna la tête contre la balustrade si fort qu'elle vit des étoiles.

« Ca m'a fait mal, » dit Voldemort avec d'un ton surpris et froid. « C'était déplaisant. Je dois vraiment te retourner le compliment. » Un flot de sifflements échappa de sa bouche dépourvue de lèvres.

Blaise eut un souffle de surprise, puis se mit à crier de douleur. Lily et Hermione se retournèrent et crièrent. Un énorme serpent se tenait derrière elles, il avait déjà immobilisé Blaise. Blaise lança à Lily un regard d'incrédulité et de regret, et se remit à crier, son dos se tordant de douleur. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il s'évanouit, saignant et convulsant à cause de l'empoisonnement de son système nerveux.

« Eh bien, » demanda Voldemort placidement, « à qui le tour ? Votre ami Potter ne devrait pas tarder. »

Hermione essaya de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour gagner du temps. Sa tête la lançait, et sa vision était floue à cause du choc. Lily tomba à genoux, tenant la main de Blaise. « Non, personne d'autre ne subira jamais ça ! » cria t'elle avec ferveur. « _Pas_ Harry ! »

Voldemort cligna lentement des yeux, son attention soudain éveillée. Il s'approcha de Lily et lui jeta un regard perçant. Ses yeux s'élargirent, et il siffla furieusement en direction du serpent, qui s'éloigna des jeunes filles.

Semblable à un serpent lui-même, Voldemort sortit sa langue et se lécha les lèvres avec avidité. « Comment tu as fait ? Comment ? Il faut que je sache ! » Il tendit la main vers elle, presque caressant. « Intelligent, très intelligent ! »

« Ne la touche pas ! » s'écria une voix jeune.

En même temps, une autre voix commanda en Fourchelangue. « _Nagini ! Regarde par ici !_ » Voldemort leva le regard pour voir quatre sorciers et un loup-garou qui montaient les escaliers à sa rencontre. Malefoy, le traître, et son rejeton. Son assembleur de Potions personnel, Rogue. Le toutou de Dumbledore, Lupin. Et bien sûr, son ennemi juré, Harry Potter.

C'était une alliance qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars, et il se donna une demi-seconde pour y penser. Ce n'étaient pas de pathétiques Aurors du Ministère mais une alliance de sorciers aux pouvoirs terribles et sans restreinte. Malefoy lança un sort à Nagini. Le serpent fut éjecté, repoussé au bout du couloir, ses os craquèrent. Les deux garçons et Rogue levèrent la main. Ils ne tenaient pas leurs baguettes, mais d'étranges objets noirs. Ils les lancèrent, et ils volaient vers lui. Il se prépara à les écarter d'un sort, quand la fille aux cheveux noirs s'accrocha à sa robe et anéantit ses efforts.

Furieux, il lui lança un sort, et se retourna, prêt à tuer. Un instant trop tard. Deux des objets noirs le touchèrent directement, et un autre explosa à ses pieds, l'inondant d'eau chaude, parfumée. Son premier réflexe paniqué fut de lancer un sort de coup de vent, une sphère bleue qui s'élargissait, qui mit à terre ses adversaires, et qui fit trembler la maison.

L'escalier et une partie du plancher, déjà affaiblis par des dizaines d'années sans entretien, se désolidarisèrent des murs, et s'écroulèrent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en blocs. La pierre et le bois, coupant comme des rasoirs, explosèrent dans toutes les directions et leur retombèrent dessus en pluie. Ils tombèrent tous, amis et ennemi, emmêlés ensemble, et s'écrasèrent douloureusement à l'étage inférieur. Des litres de la potion parfumée se répandirent de l'étage supérieur, comme une cascade de myrrhe et de lotus, qui détrempa non seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi ceux qui étaient tombés à côté de lui, Lily et Blaise.

Lily reprit progressivement conscience. Elle regardait le trou dans le plafond, et ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine, mais rien plus bas. Essayant de ne pas gémir, elle regarda le bas de son corps et vit le morceau de rampe brisée sur lequel elle était empalée. Blaise était étendu sous elle, et elle saignait dans ses blessures. La douleur aurait été bien pire sans la potion, pensait-elle. Le parfum emplissait l'air, la remplissant d'une impression de détachement incroyablement paisible.

Blaise était en train de mourir, réalisa t'elle. Les spasmes avaient cessé, et sa respiration n'était plus qu'un faible râle. A moins de deux mètres, Voldemort essayait désespérément de se relever. Il avait lancé un sort amortissant pour protéger sa chute, mais lui aussi était sous l'emprise de la potion. Un bourdonnement sourd emplit la pièce. Lily le trouva réconfortant. Elle se demanda où était Severus. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait le revoir. Il n'y avait pas signe d'Hermione. Comme Lily, elle n'avait pas eu de baguette pour protéger sa chute. Comme de très loin, elle entendit Lucius Malefoy essayant avec anxiété de réveiller son fils, et elle l'appela.

« Il y a une porte ? »

Il y eut un silence. « Mademoiselle Jones ? »

Elle essaya de nouveau, sachant que sa question semblait irrationnelle. « Il doit y avoir une porte, ou ça ne fonctionnera pas. Que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. »

La voix d'Hermione, qui toussait à cause de la poussière, vint la soutenir. « Qui a un pinceau ? »

Elle s'évanouit un moment, mais entendit la voix de Lucius Malefoy qui disait, « Je m'en occupe. »

Le bourdonnement se changea en une vibration qui élança ses blessures. Elle sentit la main de Blaise._ Est-ce que je meurs aussi ? Non…_

Il lui restait quelque chose à faire. Elle toussa et essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge.

Dans un murmure rauque, elle commença :

« _Salut à Toi, Dieu Anubis, Qui Ouvre les Chemins,_

_Salut à Toi, Dieu Anubis, Qui Ouvre les Chemins, _

La voix d'Hermione, faible et cassée, se joignit à la sienne.

_Salut à Toi, Dieu Anubis, Qui Ouvre les Chemins._ »

La maison commença à trembler à cause des vibrations. Les bords arrachés de l'étage supérieur devinrent flous et disparurent. Une grande chambre ornée de piliers se dessina, brillante d'étoiles. Les couloirs crasseux et nauséabonds de la Maison Jedusor firent place à la vaste et noble Chambre des Morts.

_« Jugez-le, vous les Douze qui siégez auprès de l'éternel Pharaon Osiris !_

_Car il a fomenté la guerre,_

_Il a entretenu les conflits,_

_Il a créé des démons, _

_Il a utilisé la magie contre des innocents, _

_Il a massacré, _

_Qu'il soit voué à la destruction,_

_Et aux prisons de la Déesse Serq. »_

Comme de très loin, elle entendit Harry s'écrier, « Non ! Lily ! Il faut qu'on la débarrasse de la potion ! » et s'écrouler au sol_. Il essaie de venir jusqu'à moi_, pensa t'elle_. Il ne faut pas qu'il me touche !_ Elle ne pouvait pas interrompre l'incantation, et elle luttait. Blaise était immobile maintenant, sa poitrine ne bougeait plus. _Il est mort. Ce n'est pas juste._ La voix d'Hermione était faible, mais elle continuait à réciter avec elle :

« _Qu'il soit jugé par la plume de Ma'at._

_Laissez-le franchir le seuil…_ »

Harry se joignit enfin à elles, prononçant l'incantation comme si chaque syllabe le blessait :

«_ Que son âme soit dévorée._

_Car les purs s'élèvent jusqu'au trône d'Isis,_

_Mais les âmes mauvaises sont dévorées._ »

Elle pouvait à peine murmurer maintenant. Harry pleurait. Il sanglotait l'incantation sur un ton de défi. Drago avait été réveillé et demandait qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait. Sa voix était jeune et effrayée. Elle se sentait très vielle. Où était Severus ?

«_ J'ai parlé en Vérité._

_J'ai parlé en Vérité. _

_J'ai parlé en Vérité. _

_Djedeni em Ma'at !_ »

Elle se sentait devenir légère. Severus la regardait, le visage anxieux et couvert de poussière, sa robe trempée de potion. Elle s'élevait, et Blaise avec elle. _Nous avons mélangé notre sang, apparemment, à cause de nos blessures. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop._ Voldemort s'élevait lui aussi, et ils traversaient le grand Hall, vers le personnage éclatant et ses balances, vers la momie verte sur son trône et le monstre qui les attendait. Elle remarqua à peine Tom Jedusor, qui avait déjà un air très différent, luttant en vain contre le pouvoir de Ma'at. Blaise lui toucha la main, et elle se sentit vivante et pas du tout blessée. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, et vit ses amis, très, très loin. Elle leur fit un petit signe d'adieu.

Blaise était surpris, mais pas effrayé, et demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver maintenant ? »

Elle répondit dans un sourire. « Une fabuleuse aventure. »

-----------

Hermione était recroquevillée par terre, et ne réussit à s'asseoir que progressivement, en s'aidant des marches. L'incantation lui avait demandé toute sa force, et après en avoir récité le dernier mot, elle fut renversée par le vent qui traversa le rectangle de lumière dans le mur écroulé. Les silhouettes indistinctes venues du hall aux piliers ornés de lotus étaient passées à côté d'elle, laissant un murmure dans leur sillage. Son cœur avait failli s'arrêter en voyant les Juges, mais ils étaient trop concentrés sur ceux qui approchaient d'eux pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle s'assit dans une stupeur de choc et de chagrin, essayant d'admettre ce qui venait de se produire.

Rogue avait une jambe brisée, et il avait rampé jusque Lily pour la voir partir à jamais. Elle et Blaise n'étaient plus que de petite silhouettes brillantes, déjà lointaines. Lily se retourna pour leur faire signe, et la porte se referma.

Le bourdonnement se changea en un rugissement, et la maison s'écroula. Chaque poutre, chaque mur porteur, chaque pièce de la structure trembla violemment, et l'inexorable affaissement commença.

Lupin fut le premier à se relever. Il avait cloué Harry au sol, sachant que pour lui, toucher Lily pendant l'incantation aurait signifié qu'il partagerait son destin. Harry se leva avec difficulté, se frottant les yeux. Il avait perdu ses lunettes, et voyait Hermione dans le flou. Le sol bougea sous leurs pieds.

« Hermione ! » Il courut vers elle, vérifiant qu'elle allait bien. « Tu peux marcher ? Je vais te faire sortir ! »

Drago criait de façon incohérente, frappant son père, qui l'immobilisa sans façons, et le jeta sur son épaule. La porte du jardin était la plus proche, et il se mit à courir.

« Ma baguette ! » se souvint Hermione. « _Accio_ baguette ! » Elle était rayée, mais en un seul morceau. Elle prit appui sur Harry, et vit Rogue, toujours recroquevillé au sol, indifférent au chaos qui l'entourait.

« Harry ! Professeur Lupin ! Il faut qu'on l'aide ! » Rogue vit le loup-garou qui approchait, et le repoussa avec rage.

« Non ! » cria t'il. « Laissez-moi ! » Ses lèvres étaient blanches de douleur, et il était trop faible pour résister quand on le lévita. Rogue renonça et resta passivement allongé, fermant les yeux alors qu'il flottait hors de la maison Jedusor qui s'écroulait. Granger faisait la plupart du travail, sa petite main chaude protégeant sa tête pour qu'il ne se cogne pas contre un mur ou le cadre d'une porte. La maison craqua et grogna comme un objet mourant, mais Rogue resta silencieux.

L'air extérieur était frais, il sentait la terre et les feuillages gelés. Ils sortaient sous la lune, et laissèrent derrière eux les odeurs de sang et de ruine, de poussière et de cendre, de myrrhe et de lotus. Des voix approchaient d'eux, des voix soulagées et inquiètes de leurs blessures, qui poussaient des exclamations reconnaissantes qu'ils s'en soient sortis sains et saufs. Rogue garda les yeux obstinément fermés, avec l'intention de conserver le plus longtemps possible l'image d'un grand hall et d'un silhouette brillante, qui s'éloignait.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais il sentait son cœur plus vide qu'un désert.

---------------

NdA : « Mourir serait une formidable aventure, » d'après Peter Pan de J M Barrie.

La dernière phrase est une paraphrase de La Symphonie Pastorale, d'André Gide.

-------------

Ndt : plus qu'un chapitre, et ce sera fini. Merci pour les reviews.


	18. l'ordre de merlin

Auteur : Arsinoé de Blassenville

Traduction : benebu, avril 2005

Les vainqueurs sont célébrés, on se souvient des morts, et un nouveau jour se lève pour le monde magique.

**Chapitre 18 : L'Ordre de Merlin.**

Le monde magique était euphorique. Lord Voldemort, (ou, comme tout le monde avait commencé à l'appeler, Tom Jedusor) avait disparu de la surface du monde. Après un mois d'enquête et de récupération, le Ministère de la Magie avait décrété trois jours de vacances, qui devaient se terminer le Jour de l'An, par une cérémonie destinée à honorer ceux qui avaient affronté Celui-Qui-Ne-Faisait-Plus-Peur-A-Personne. On n'avait pas souvent accordé d'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, mais Cornélius Fudge était d'humeur généreuse. Cet honneur fut accordé à Harry Potter, Severus Rogue, Lucius Malefoy (dont Fudge vanta particulièrement l'héroïsme pour avoir enduré une peine à Azkaban), à son fils Drago, à Remus Lupin et à Hermione Granger. C'était la première fois qu'une sorcière recevait un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, et Rita Skeeter et ses collègues décrivaient son courage dans leur prose la plus sucrée, tout en disséquant sans merci le passé de la jeune héroïne, ses possibles engagements romantiques, et son apparence.

Pour ceux qui y avaient laissé la vie, on accordait des Ordres de Merlin, Seconde classe. Certains pensaient que le Ministère faisait preuve de mauvais goût en n'accordant qu'une décoration de seconde classe à la famille Zabini en deuil, qui avait refusé d'assister à la cérémonie. Ce nom fut annoncé avec celui de la mystérieuse Lily Jones, à propos de qui il existait tant de rumeurs incroyables.

D'autres participants furent récompensés également. Ronald et Ginny Weasley obtinrent un Ordre de Merlin, Troisième classe, pour leur aide à la coordination de la bataille depuis Poudlard, et leurs frères Fred et Georges reçurent la même récompense pour leur inventivité.

C'était un triomphe ambigu pour la Maison Serpentard. Parmi les huit personnes qui avaient pris part aux événements dans la maison Jedusor, cinq appartenaient à la maison du serpent. Deux d'entre eux étaient morts en combattant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, pour la plupart, leurs adversaires avaient été des Serpentards également. D'autres avaient essayé d'analyser la situation, mais ce fut finalement Hermione Granger qui offrit l'explication la plus notable. « Peut-être que les Serpentards sont prêts à tout pour atteindre leur but. Et peut-être que leurs buts ne sont pas toujours égoïstes. »

Drago Malefoy était distrait et de mauvaise humeur. C'était une victoire amère. Même si maintenant il était l'égal de Potter en terme d'estime du public, on lui avait pris ce qui lui revenait de droit. Lily était morte pour le sauver, et il chérirait sa mémoire pour toujours. Mais de tout son cœur il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Si seulement cette saleté de sang-de-bourbe avait eu du cran. _Elle_ aurait pu distraire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et _elle _aurait pu tomber sur la balustrade brisée. Il regardait les dignitaires rassemblés, un sourire supérieur contrôlé sur le visage. Il avait une mission à présent, continuer le travail de Lily Jones sur ses théories, et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

La cérémonie état terminée. Les photographes se bousculaient dans la foule d'admirateurs pour prendre la meilleure photo.

« Mettons les jeunes au milieu. Voilà. Pourquoi pas la fille entre Monsieur Potter et le jeune Malefoy ? »

Drago repoussa durement Hermione que l'on plaçait à ses côtés. « Je pense, » dit-il, en fronçant le nez, « que Potter devrait être au milieu. Après tout, c'est le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. » Il se plaça à la droite de Potter, le mettant entre lui et la sang-de-bourbe. Son père plaça une main sur son épaule. Ça ressemblait à un geste d'affection, pour la photo, mais Drago sentait l'avertissement de sa poigne de fer. Il fit un grand sourire, et le photographe ravi prit ses clichés. Il se relaxa. Il était plus en valeur à côté de Potter, de toute façon. Ils avaient le bon teint pour être photographiés côte à côte. Potter n'était pas si mal dans l'action. Et Drago éprouvait un immense réconfort de savoir que Lily ne l'avait pas préféré à lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, il valait mieux que Granger. Père avait raison : c'était une nouvelle ère, et il ferait de son mieux pour cultiver la compagnie du grand Potter.

Lucius Malefoy, parmi toutes les personnes honorées, était celle qui ressentait la joie la moins diluée. Il était disculpé, son opinion comptait de nouveau, il était un héros. Son fils et héritier était en sécurité, il avait retrouvé ses biens, et sa femme pouvait tenir la tête haute en public. Il savait qu'il était une personne différente désormais. Il avait été témoin d'un extraordinaire déploiement de magie. Quelque chose de si extraordinaire que ça avait changé sa vie, ses idées, et quelque part, lui-même.

Il était désolé, bien sûr, pour le deuil de son ami, et plus encore pour le chagrin de Drago. Mais même si c'était dommage pour la fille, il y aurait de nombreuses consolations dans le nouveau monde magique. La première d'entre elle était le bannissement éternel de Tom Jedusor, le demi-sang fou. Chaque matin et chaque soir, Lucius admirait la peau vierge de son avant-bras. Il avait regagné son siège au Bureau des Gouverneurs de Poudlard, et, son ordre de Merlin à la boutonnière, il avait retrouvé son influence au Ministère.

Ça ne servait à rien de regretter les erreurs de sa jeunesse. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à la situation politique, à la lueur de sa maturité. Drago était peut-être impatient de poursuivre le travail de Lily, mais Lucius savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour éduquer le public. La fille, d'après ce que Drago lui avait expliqué de ses idées, avait eu raison : les enfants de moldus n'étaient pas le problème.

Le grand problème auquel serait confronté le monde magique au 21ème siècle serait celui des moldus, bien sûr. Les moldus avaient toujours été le problème. C'étaient eux qui se reproduisaient comme des lapins, qui s'étendaient sur la planète comme un cancer, consommant ses ressources naturelles, détruisant des espèces vitales de plantes et d'animaux magiques. Les sorciers et sorcières aux parents moldus dans ce monde étaient une minuscule minorité oppressée, que les populations dépourvues de pouvoir magiques regardaient avec peur. L'abandon de Tom Jedusor dans un orphelinat moldu était clairement la racine de sa folie et de sa haine du monde magique. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir subi de pareils mauvais traitements.

Severus avait laissé échapper quelque chose au sujet de l'enfance de Potter. Apparemment, Dumbledore l'avait caché dans la famille de sa mère, et ces gens avaient un violent préjugé contre la magie, au point d'enfermer le gamin dans un placard. C'était une réaction typique des moldus, bien sûr, de détester ceux qui leur étaient supérieurs. Il avait l'intention de se faire raconter toute l'histoire. Ensuite, l'histoire des mauvais traitements subis par le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu serait la pierre fondatrice de la loi qu'il proposerait pour protéger les enfants de moldus en les faisant entrer dans le monde magique dès leur plus tendre enfance, et pour empêcher le monde magique d'être connu par des moldus si vicieux que la famille de Potter. Ça ne servirait à rien de critiquer les mauvais choix de Dumbledore de son vivant, mais le vieil homme n'était pas éternel. Lucius poserait les fondations, puis dans dix ans – dans moins de vingt en tous cas – il serait libre de poursuivre ses objectifs au grand jour.

Il soupira. C'était un travail important, ambitieux, digne d'un Malefoy. Tout se ferait publiquement. Tout serait légal. Dès que la loi le permettrait, lui et Narcissa montreraient l'exemple et accueilleraient un malheureux enfant de moldus dans leur foyer, pour l'élever dans la tradition séculaire du monde magique. Ils auraient besoin d'accéder au livre des sorciers nouveau-nés, écrit par la Plume de Poudlard. Ce ne serait pas impossible. D'ici dix à vingt ans, Minerva McGonagall serait directrice de Poudlard, et tenir le registre des naissances magiques serait une tâche dévolue au nouveau Directeur Adjoint. Severus jouerait une part essentielle dans son plan, et Lucius s'assurerait que Severus reçoive le poste qu'il méritait.

Certaines ruptures avec la tradition seraient nécessaires. Les enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques ne pouvaient pas continuer à fréquenter des écoles primaires moldues. Ce genre de promiscuité ne pouvait que mener à un désastre. Bientôt, il répandrait l'idée d'école primaires sorcières. Un charmant cottage, construit par des sorciers, quelque part dans Pré-Au-Lard, peut-être, pour commencer. Il se dit que le temps était venu. Et c'était une idée que même Dumbledore pourrait approuver. Certainement, parmi ses récentes diplômées, qu'il se trouverait quelques sorcières gentilles et intelligentes qui aimeraient enseigner à des enfants pendant quelques années avant de se marier. Peut-être aussi qu'il y aurait des sorcières plus âgées, dont les enfants étaient déjà à Poudlard, qui seraient heureuses de suivre une telle carrière. Cette idée lui plaisait tellement qu'il ne la proposerait pas lui-même. Il en discuterait avec Severus, qui pourrait alors faire quelques remarques assassines à son assistante, Mademoiselle Granger, sur le manque de préparations des jeunes élèves. Lucius sourit. Il pouvait voir la scène : la jeune sorcière maladroite, mais pleine de conviction, qui parlerait avec excitation de son projet à Dumbledore. Quand la proposition serait faite publiquement, Lucius ferait mine de résister à un plan si radical. Il se laisserait convaincre peu à peu, et il veillerait à ce que Narcissa obtienne un poste au comité de l'école. Elle aimerait beaucoup s'en occuper, décida t'il. Elle aimait tant faire des choses pour les enfants.

Il sourit, sincèrement heureux. Il était sûr que leur petite Lyra ferait partie des jeunes élèves. Ça aussi, ce serait un bon exemple. La petite dernière des Malefoy serait une fille, la première sorcière de la famille depuis trois générations, et Lucius faisait part sans réserve à toutes ses connaissances de sa joie et de son excitation. Avec le sang des Malefoy et le caractère des Black, elle serait la princesse du monde magique, et le meilleur serait tout juste suffisant pour elle. Narcissa avait fait refaire la chambre d'enfant de la façon la plus exquise, et même Drago s'intéressait à sa future petite sœur. Narcissa parlait d'avoir un autre enfant après Lyra, mais peut-être que s'ils pouvaient trouver une prétendante convenable pour Drago, elle se contenterait de petits-enfants.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! On peut en prendre une autre ? » Gracieusement, Lucius se tourna pour offrir son bon profil aux photographes, qui prirent quelques clichés de lui seul, puis de Drago, puis d'eux deux ensemble. « _Père et fils sont des héros !_ » dirait le titre demain.

« Professeur Lupin ! Une photo de tous les Gryffondors ensemble ? »

Remus Lupin regrettait amèrement le destin de Lily, mais il était bien plus inquiet pour Harry. Lily était déjà morte. Nombre de personnes étaient mortes en combattant Voldemort, et il avait appris à se préoccuper d'abord des vivants. Le gamin avait beaucoup souffert de la disparition de Lily, mais il était vraiment réconforté par l'interprétation des événements par Remus. Il avait dit à Harry qu'elle était entrée dans un autre univers, qu'elle n'était pas morte au sens où on l'entendait habituellement. Cette façon de penser semblait l'aider, et Harry lui parlait avec un enthousiasme grandissant, imaginant ses aventures et celles de Blaise dans ce nouveau monde. Se l'imaginer en vie et heureuse, même en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se revoir, calmait une peu sa blessure. Remus soupira. Il était plus difficile de consoler le cœur brisé des Zabini.

Harry fit un petit sourire. C'était un belle photo, et une qu'il conservait précieusement : il était debout entre Remus et Hermione, les bras autour d'eux. Il y avait un chagrin au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser apparaître au public. Personne ne connaîtrait jamais la vérité sur Lily et sur ce qu'elle était pour lui. Il la connaissait, cependant : une fois de plus, elle avait donné sa vie pour lui. Il était fier de la Lily qui était sa mère. Et il était tout aussi fier de la Lily qui avait été son amie. Elle ne se serait pas sacrifiée en vain. Le monde magique serait meilleur, parce qu'elle y avait vécu non pas une fois, mais deux. Il pensait à elle en ce moment, se demandant ce qu'elle et Blaise voyaient, au delà de la salle des piliers. Il imaginait un soleil brillant, et un vaste territoire inexploré. Ils y trouveraient leur place, et veilleraient l'un sur l'autre.

Il y eut une autre photo, avec les quatre Weasley qui recevaient une médaille. Ginny passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry, et se serra contre lui. Il ressentit soudain un élan d'excitation. C'était peut-être difficile d'être un héros solitaire, mais être un héros parmi d'autres était plutôt chouette.

Une petite lueur de satisfaction se rappela à lui. Deux semaines après la chute de Voldemort, on avait retrouvé Bellatrix Lestrange. Sans sa baguette, blessée et incohérente, elle s'était cachée dans les bois, vivant à la dure. Puis, affamée et quasiment morte de froid, elle s'était aventurée jusqu'à la route, et avait été renversée par une voiture. Le conducteur, bouleversé, avait appelé des secours. Des moldus pleins de compassion, ignorant ses hurlements, l'avaient emmenée à l'hôpital et s'étaient occupés d'elle de leur mieux. En vain. Elle était morte malgré les soins de ceux qu'elle considérait comme moins qu'humains. La confusion et des erreurs administratives avaient empêché le Ministère de remarquer ce rapport sur la mort d'un inconnue pendant plusieurs jours. C'étai la fin ironique et sordide d'une vie gâchée. Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que Narcissa Malefoy en était encore plus ravie que lui.

Les photographes chuchotèrent entre eux. L'un d'eux, un Serdaigle de la promotion 58, trop vieux pour avoir connu Rogue comme élève ou comme professeur, lui demanda respectueusement s'ils pouvaient avoir une photo de lui. Rogue le regarda avec mépris, mais les photographes devaient bien gagner leurs vies, et puis de toute façon il se sentait plus à l'aise quand ils étaient derrière leurs appareils. Cette photo de Severus Rogue, prise par le photographe de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, fut la meilleure photo de lui jamais publiée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'accentuer son dédain, et sur la photo il avait seulement l'air grave et digne, peut-être même mélancolique.

Il y avait une sympathie immense pour le Professeur Rogue, même si elle restait muette et exprimée en privé. Lucius avait fait part de sa découverte sur la parenté de Lily à Drago, qui en fut grandement affecté. Drago en avait discrètement informé ses camarades de Serpentard. De là, la rumeur s'était répandue dans l'école, puis dans les familles, jusqu'à ce que chacun connaisse le tragique secret : Lily Jones était la fille du Professeur Rogue, qui avait été élevée au Canada pour sa propre sécurité, mais elle avait dû venir à Poudlard après la mort de sa mère. Il avait essayé de la protéger, mais elle avait été tuée dans la bataille finale, celle qui avait mis fin au règne de Voldemort. Les Poufsouffles pleuraient dans leurs dortoirs douillets, les Serdaigles en tiraient une leçon de morale, et les Gryffondors se sentaient désolés et un peu honteux. Rogue ignorait les regards de pitié comme il ignorait tout en dehors de son travail. Ses pensées étaient pour lui seul.

Quelle que soit la peine de perdre Lily juste après l'avoir retrouvée, il se disait qu'il aurait été encore plus difficile de la voir vivre pour épouser Drago. Il ne saurait jamais, désormais, comment Lily aurait agi, mais il doutait qu'elle ait été capable de résister au charme de toute la famille Malefoy concentrée sur elle. Peu de gens en étaient capables. C'était une pilule difficile à avaler, mais il soupçonnait que jamais il n'aurait été autre chose qu'un ami platonique. Lily n'aurait jamais été à lui. Dans les recoins les plus sombres de son cœur, il admettait qu'il préférait chérir la mémoire d'une amie qui était morte pour venir à son secours, plutôt que de la voir joyeuse et pomponnée au Manoir des Malefoy, son amitié se changeant peu à peu en une distance bienveillante. C'était loin d'être une réflexion plaisante sur sa nature, mais il avait peu d'illusions sur lui-même.

La cérémonie fut suivie d'une réception de gala. La Grande Salle de Bal du Ministère était illuminée et décorée avec le meilleur goût, et peut-être un peu au delà. Des hors d'œuvre, si élaborés qu'ils ne ressemblaient plus à de la nourriture, circulaient dans la salle. Le champagne coulait à flot. Les invités d'honneur ne restèrent pas très tard. Lucius, lui, serait volontiers resté jusqu'au petit matin, mais Narcissa semblait fatiguée, et Drago avait un peu trop bu, et commençait à faire des histoires.

Il avait recommencé à marmonner. « Je ne comprends _toujours_ pas pourquoi elle a été attirée par la porte avec Jedusor ! La potion lui était destinée, _à lui_ ! Cette sang-de-bourbe en était trempée, et elle n'a pas été touchée. Je ne comprends pas ! »

Lucius lui avait soufflé à l'oreille. « Arrête ! Tu te donnes en spectacle. Le Ministre te regarde. Fais lui un sourire. Oui, c'est bien. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et Severus te l'a déjà dit. La potion a fonctionné parce que Jedusor n'était pas totalement vivant. Elle et le fils Zabini étaient mourants, et couverts de potion. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Si elle n'avait pas été aspirée à travers la porte, elle serait morte dans notre monde. C'est très triste, mais c'est la vérité. Viens maintenant. Severus va te ramener à l'école. Ta mère a besoin de rentrer à la maison et de se reposer. »

Rogue avait entendu cette conversation et fait un signe de tête dans leur direction. Lucius et Drago avaient cru son explication. Par chance, ils ne savaient rien de la réelle nature de la potion _Seba_. S'ils l'avaient connue, la relation de Lily avec le sang de Potter leur serait apparue. Elle était mourante, c'est certain, mais c'était la potion contenant le sang de Harry, le même sang qui l'avait ressuscitée au début, qui l'avait rendue sensible à l'incantation. Blaise était sous elle, avec des blessures ouvertes dans lesquelles elle avait saigné, et à son tour il avait été aspiré. Ils étaient noyés de potion comme le Seigneur… comme Jedusor, mais ce n'était toujours pas le point essentiel.

Le loup-garou le lui avait expliqué, quand il était à l'hôpital. Rogue aussi avait protesté devant cette injustice.

_« Mais l'incantation ! Elle était contre un être maléfique ! Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Lily ! Ni avec Zabini, d'ailleurs ! Comment l'incantation a t'elle pu la toucher ? »_

_Lupin était assis à côté de son lit, dans la chaise des visiteurs, pensif et plein de compassion. Rogue lui aurait jeté un sort s'il avait eu la force de tenir sa baguette. Il était distrait par le fait que Lupin lui avait sauvé la vie sous sa forme de loup-garou. Il avait maintenant une Dette de Sorcier envers lui. Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le regarda tristement et cita :_

« Car les Purs s'élèvent jusqu'au trône d'Isis,

Mais les âmes mauvaises sont dévorées. »

_« C'est ça ? » avait demandé Rogue, incrédule._

« Les anciens Egyptiens étaient des personnes très sages, » fit remarquer Lupin. « Ils savaient combien il est dangereux de maudire quelqu'un en disant qu'il est mauvais, surtout s'il s'agit d'un mensonge. Dans une telle éventualité, le sort rebondirait de façon très désagréable sur le sorcier qui prononce la malédiction. L'incantation comportait un mécanisme de sécurité. Mais ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter. Si Lily n'avait pas franchi la porte vers ce qui attend les purs, elle serait morte dans notre monde, et nous enterrerions son corps. Dans ces circonstances, » remarqua t'il tranquillement, « il n'existe maintenant plus aucune preuve physique du fait que Lily Jones ait jamais existé. »

_« Ce qui résout le problème de Granger, » répliqua hargneusement Rogue. Il détourna la tête, pour signifier que leur conversation était terminée. Lupin comprit l'allusion et le laissa._

Hermione et Harry avaient passé la plus grande partie de la réception avec les Weasley et Remus. Ginny, Ron, et Harry n'avaient jamais goûté de champagne auparavant, et ils le buvaient avec réserve. Ils admirèrent les décorations, et tous trinquèrent avec gravité. Les gens venaient les féliciter, et ils étaient reçus avec des sourires réservés, puis éloignés avec tact par Mr Weasley.

Hermione commençait à se sentir terriblement fatiguée, et elle voulait retourner à Poudlard. Elle se sentait comme une feuille de chou défraîchie. Lily était partie, et elle n'aurait certainement plus jamais une amie comme elle. Quelqu'un qui comprenait tous les aspects de sa vie. Pendant la cérémonie, elle s'était amusée à comparer Cornélius Fudge, qui débitait ses discours pompeux, au Monsieur Collins d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_. Lily aurait ri avec elle. Personne d'autre ne comprendrait la blague. C'était une chose formidable d'être débarrassée de Voldemort, mais c'était cruel qu'il ait emmené avec lui Lily et le beau et courtois Blaise. Presque avec colère, elle regardait les célébrations joyeuses de ceux qui ne connaissaient même pas les morts. Ils étaient adultes. C'était la génération qui aurait dû régler le problème Voldemort vingt ans auparavant. Et ils avaient laissé le travail à un garçon de seize ans, à ses amis, à deux Mangemorts qui avaient retourné leur veste, un loup-garou, et un beau parleur arrogant, gâté, de la haute. Ça n'avait rien coûté à ces joyeux fêtards.

_Non_, concéda t'elle avec lassitude. _Je ne suis pas juste. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdu des proches pendant la guerre. Chacun d'entre eux a son histoire. Je voudrais seulement…_

« Monsieur et Madame Weasley ! Est-ce que les jeunes gens ont goûté le champagne ? » Dumbledore, splendide dans une robe violette et or, approchait d'eux. Il souriait, c'est vrai, mais pas d'une façon qui ne faisait pas cas de leurs sentiments. Il remarqua le verre de Ron, toujours à moitié plein. « Et qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Harry répondit rapidement, « Il est très bien, Professeur. Plein de… bulles. »

« Oui, » ajouta Ron. « C'est bon. C'est juste que nous sommes un peu fatigués. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, il est peut-être temps que nous retournions à Poudlard. Le Ministère nous a confié des Portoloins spéciaux pour l'occasion. » Il leva les yeux et prévint Rogue du regard. Rogue alla chercher Drago, et se dirigea vers le groupe de Poudlard. Lucius quittait les lieux, une Narcissa radieuse au bras, traversant la foule comme une rock-star moldue. Il marqua une pause et fit une gracieuse révérence à Dumbledore, qui la lui rendit avec un sourire énigmatique. Drago tituba vers le groupe de Poudlard, le visage plus coloré qu'à l'ordinaire. Ron fit une grimace, et Harry et Hermione gardèrent un visage sans expression. Drago sourit ironiquement en regardant leurs verres.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous n'avez pas l'habitude du champagne ? »

Harry sourit un peu. « Nous avons seulement porté un toast à la fin de Tom Jedusor. On a au moins gagné ça… Il n'y a plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Ah, Harry, » soupira Dumbledore, avec un air grave. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu, c'est vrai… pour le moment. Quand tu seras aussi vieux que moi, tu réaliseras qu'il y a _toujours_ un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou une épidémie de quelque chose, ou une rébellion des Gobelins. Il y a toujours _quelque chose_, et c'est toujours quelque chose de juste assez différent pour qu'on ne s'en méfie pas. Ta vie, j'en suis sûr, sera jalonnée de nouveaux défis, tout comme l'a été la mienne. Mais , » dit-il d'un ton plus léger, « ce seront _tes_ défis, et pour le moment, nous n'en connaissons rien. Alors, comme nous disions, retournons à Poudlard. A Poudlard ! Là-bas, vous n'aurez à vous inquiéter que de rendre un bon devoir de Transfigurations ! »

Il donna le second Portoloin à Rogue, et Drago s'approcha du Directeur de sa Maison. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour pouvoir tous toucher l'autre Portoloin facilement, et Hermione, avec politesse, alla partager celui des Serpentards. Drago fit une grimace de dégoût, et évita de lui toucher la main.

Instantanément, ils furent aspirés et se retrouvèrent dans le Hall d'entrée de Poudlard, à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'autre groupe. Lupin et Dumbledore discutaient de quelque chose avec Ginny et les garçons. Hermione trébucha, et Rogue la rattrapa par réflexe. Elle le remercia par un sourire surpris, et fut déçue quand son air inquiet fut remplacé par son habituel masque sévère.

« Eh bien, » dit-elle, faute de mieux, « nous voilà de retour. »

Drago était plus qu'un peu ivre, et il se montra désagréable. Sa colère était montée pendant la cérémonie et la réception. Avoir dû partager un Portoloin avec Granger était trop pour lui. « Oui ! Nous sommes de retour ! A Poudlard, où tu pourra redevenir la mademoiselle je-sais-tout de la classe. Maintenant que tu t'es débarrassée de Lily, tu n'auras plus à craindre la compétition. C'est plutôt pratique pour toi. »

« Monsieur Malefoy… » grogna Rogue.

Hermione protesta, « Ce n'est pas juste ! Lily me manque à moi aussi ! J'étais son amie tout comme tu l'étais, et elle… »

Drago explosa. « Tu n'étais rien pour elle ! Tu ne pouvais rien être ! Elle était puissante, elle était _pure_ ! Une sale sang-de-bourbe comme toi n'aurait jamais pu comprendre une sorcière comme Lily. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, jamais ! Toutes ses idées, tous ses plans… Je veillerais à ce qu'ils soient menés à bien. On se souviendra de Lily Jones pour toujours. » Il tourna les talons vers les donjons, et tourna la tête vers elle, avec un regard froid. « Tu pouvais l'apprécier, à un certain degré, je te l'accorde. Au moins, tu étais capable de voir à quel point elle t'était supérieure. Mais n'oublie jamais que c'est _toi_ qui aurais dû mourir, et pas Lily. »

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées déterminées. Hermione était figée, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Elle dit, « Si horrible soit-il, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être désolée pour lui. Il aimait vraiment Lily. Que va t'il devenir ? »

Rogue ironisa. « Il aura bien mieux que ce qu'il mérite. Il voyagera par le monde, à la recherche de Lily, ou tout au moins, d'une sorcière au sang-pur qui lui ressemble, et bien sûr, il ne la trouvera jamais. Il finira par se marier, plus tôt que tard : Lucius et Narcissa insisteront pour qu'il fasse son devoir. Pour le reste, il sera riche, à l'aise, et chouchouté, et malheureux seulement dans la mesure où il veut l'être. »

Hermione demanda, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire à propos des idées de Lily ? Je n'ose imaginer quelle version caricaturale et tordue de ses idées il pense connaître. Elle n'a pas eu la chance de finir ses recherches. Quelqu'un _devrait_ le faire, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Bref, » remarqua t'elle, en pensant à quoi ressemblerait la vie de l'épouse de Drago Malefoy, « je n'aimerai pas être la sorcière qu'il choisira. »

Rogue rit. C'était un petit bruit sec. « Vous ne risquez pas grand'chose de ce côté-là. Je pense que ses parents iront faire leur choix à Beauxbâtons. Il lui trouveront une jolie sorcière au sang-pur aussi gâtée que lui. Il s'occupera des affaires de la famille, et dans quelques dizaines d'années il sera une personnalité importante de noter monde. » Il plissa les yeux, et ajouta doucement. « Vous devriez faire attention à lui. Il n'est pas près de vous pardonner. »

------------

Rogue n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la salle des professeurs depuis des jours, préférant le calme de son propre laboratoire. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise avec les acclamations et les déclarations de sympathie qu'il recevait de toutes parts. Même s'il conservait son masque d'indifférence, les hiboux indésirables qui lui apportaient les bons sentiments de personnes dont il n'avait rien à faire étaient irritants. Lucius pouvait s'épanouir comme une fleur au soleil, mais Rogue avait trop peu l'habitude de l'admiration du public pour l'accepter maintenant avec facilité. Sa marque des Ténèbres avait disparu. Plus jamais il n'aurait de sueurs froides en s'agenouillant devant Tom Jedusor. Il pouvait poursuivre son travail sans être distrait. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

Minerva McGonagall, qui voulait discuter d'une modification d'emploi du temps, finit par venir le voir dans les donjons, et l'informa gaiement des nouveaux plans. Elle était fière de ses élèves, passés et présents. Elle était ravie que l'ombre de Tom Jedusor ne pèse plus sur eux. Poudlard pouvait redevenir une école, et non plus un camp d'entraînement pour guerriers. Peut-être que Severus, enfin délivré des contraintes de sa vie d'espion, pourrait commencer une nouvelle vie.

Elle l'informa que les patrouilles nocturnes seraient réduites. Elles ne comprendraient plus que l'école même, et moitié moins de personnel y serait affecté.

« J'ai l'habitude de patrouiller les lundis, mercredis et samedis, » grogna t'il, en continuant à découper en rondelles des racines de durian. « Je ne vois aucune raison de modifier ces horaires. »

« Vraiment, Severus ! N'importe qui d'autre serait ravi de devoir en faire moins. »

« Je ne trouve pas plaisant de laisser les fous diriger l'asile. »

Minerva était de plus en plus énervée. « Eh bien, nous pouvons certainement vous débarrasser de Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis sûre que vous êtes fatigué de l'avoir dans les jambes. »

Rogue dévisagea Minerva, une terrible crainte le submergeant. « Mademoiselle Granger est _mon_ assistante. Dumbledore me l'a assignée pour toute l'année. »

Minerva fit un signe impatient de la main. « Oui, oui, je sais. C'était important de lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais maintenant, bien sûr… » Elle vit la rage noire sur le visage de Rogue. « J'aurais cru que vous vouliez vous débarrasser d'elle. »

Rogue grogna, raidissant les épaules comme avant un duel. « Elle est _mon_ assistante. J'ai du travail pour elle. On m'a promis qu'elle m'aiderait pendant toute l'année. Je l'attends vendredi soir à l'heure habituelle, Ordre de Merlin ou pas. »

La Directrice Adjointe soupira. « Comme vous voudrez. Mais je trouve vraiment mesquin de votre part de vouloir continuer cette punition. »

Rogue la fixa d'un regard glacial, et elle sortit, assez perturbée. Rogue continua à découper ses racines avec colère. _Comment osent-ils ? Ils voulaient vraiment le priver de tout ?_ Il avait perdu Lily. Qu'il puisse garder Granger n'était que justice. Ils lui devaient bien ça. Elle était un grand atout dans un laboratoire, et pour elle c'était une expérience incomparable. Et avec qui d'autre pourrait-il parler de Lily ? De ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ces derniers mois ? Qui d'autre pourrait le comprendre ?

Il avait pensé à l'avenir avec complaisance, et il en avait tiré consolation. L'année prochaine, elle continuerait à l'assister et à étudier les potions médicinales. Quand elle aurait passé ses ASPIC, elle deviendrait une véritable apprentie, et pourrait dès le début enseigner aux première année. Ça le soulagerait d'un fardeau considérable, et se serait une excellente opportunité pour elle. Même avec le nombre actuel d'élèves, c'était presque impossible pour lui d'assurer tous les cours de potions. Après son apprentissage, qui serait couronné de succès sans l'ombre d'un doute, il serait judicieux pour le Directeur de lui offrir un emploi de façon permanente. Ça lui épargnerait des années d'esclavage au Ministère à un poste sous-qualifié, et, plus important, le risque d'un mariage inégal et malheureux. Elle aurait un travail important, pour lequel elle serait respectée, et lui aurait une collègue douée avec laquelle il pourrait discuter et collaborer. Pendant des années et des années et des années. Jamais il n'avait envisagé un futur plus attrayant. Il n'osait se laisser consciemment espérer plus. Pas encore, du moins.

----------------

Remus Lupin était dans la salle des professeurs quand Minerva y entra, ses lèvres serrées de rage.

« Vous, vous revenez des donjons, » devina t'il avec un sourire.

« Cet homme est impossible ! Il a insisté pour que Mademoiselle Granger continue sa punition jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Eh bien, » fit remarquer Lupin sans s'engager, « c'est ce que le Directeur avait dit. Et pour ma part, je ne peux que me réjouir de savoir qu'il y a une autre personne capable de préparer la potion Tue-Loup. Et qui me l'apporte sans cet air supérieur, » conclut-il avant de reprendre sa lecture.

Minerva n'en avait pas fini. « Je demanderai au Directeur de réviser cette décision. Les choses sont différentes. Et maintenant que cette abomination de revenant qu'elle avait fait apparaître a disparu, je pense que nous pouvons tous considérer qu'elle a été suffisamment punie ! On oublie souvent combien les enfants de moldus peuvent être ignorants de nos coutumes. Je comprends maintenant qu'elle ne pensait pas faire de mal. »

Remus posa son livre. « Une abomination ? C'est ce que vous pensez qu'était Lily ? »

« Cette chose n'était pas Lily Evans ! » Minerva lui lança un regard flamboyant, son accent ressortant plus que jamais dans sa colère. « Je connaissais Lily Evans, et la créature du portrait n'était pas l'élève dont je me souviens ! Je vous accorde la ressemblance physique. Je peux même admettre une certaine similitude dans leur comportement, et que la créature avait ses souvenirs. Mais elle n'était pas la vraie personne. »

« Elle était suffisamment vraie pour moi. »

« Et pour Severus aussi, j'en jurerais. » Elle s'assit à côté de Remus, et le regarda dans les yeux, avec fermeté. « Je ne suis pas sentimentale. Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser aveugler par _ce que je souhaiterais_. Pour Severus, c'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Je m'en rends bien compte. Pour vous et pour Harry, elle ressemblait à un cadeau, le passé qui revenait sous une formidable apparence. Mais vous aviez tort. Elle n'a jamais été plus qu'un fantôme, et c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ait été bannie. C'est mieux pour vous, pour Harry, pour Granger, et par dessus tout pour Severus, qui peut reprendre le cours de sa vie. » Elle lissa sa robe, et se leva. « J'ai cours avec les troisième année, maintenant. » Elle lui fit un brusque signe de tête, et quitta la pièce.

Remus resta assis à réfléchir, comprenant le point de vue de Minerva sans y souscrire. Est-ce que cet être qui avait le visage de Lily avait été la véritable Lily Evans ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Il y avait eu des différences, c'est vrai, mais peut-être qu'elles étaient dues au changement d'époque et de situation. Il était convaincu qu'elle avait été une véritable jeune fille. Elle était trop pleine d'opinions, d'idées, de sentiments… de vie pour qu'il en ait été autrement.

Les événements qui s'étaient produits à la maison Jedusor marquaient un tournant de sa vie. La nécessité et le désir farouche de protéger Harry lui avaient fait tenter l'inimaginable : Transplaner sous sa forme de loup-garou, avec sa baguette serrée entre ses crocs. Ne sachant pas s'il était capable de faire autre chose avec, il avait abandonné sa baguette à l'endroit où il avait Transplané, et il l'avait récupérée plus tard cette nuit-là. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un autre loup-garou qui avait pratiqué un tel niveau de magie. Jamais. Il essaierait d'autres sorts à la prochaine pleine lune. Ceux qui demandaient des incantations à voix haute et des mouvements de baguette précis seraient impossibles, mais il en restait quand même toute une gamme à essayer, ce qui pourrait rendre sa vie un peu plus normale. C'était un projet excitant.

Il joua avec son Ordre de Merlin. Dumbledore insistait pour qu'il porte sa médaille. Le fait de recevoir un tel honneur avait un peu changé sa situation. Il était toujours un loup-garou, mais il était _ce _loup-garou. Les étrangers qui continuaient à débiter leurs idées préconçues se retournaient pour lui assurer que bien sûr, ils ne parlaient pas de _lui_. Ses connaissances pouvaient se réjouir et proclamer leur largesse d'esprit, en sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas des bigots : après tout, un de leur meilleurs amis était un loup-garou. Des sorcières attirantes le poursuivaient, voulant connaître le frisson du danger en toute sécurité.

Il chassa ces pensées. C'était idiot de se complaire dans le cynisme. Cette récompense rendrait sa vie plus facile. Ce serait une brèche dans la crainte aveugle des les loup-garous. La législation contre les loup-garous était en sommeil, et certaines clauses étaient révoquées. Et qui était-il pour se plaindre ? Il avait une position respectée, qui apparemment était à lui pour aussi longtemps qu'il la voulait. Il avait un logement confortable à Poudlard, et enfin suffisamment d'argent. Harry était en vie, et Voldemort n'était plus. C'était un nouveau monde.

Malgré le chagrin causé par la disparition de Lily, il avait veillé à ce que le Noël qui venait de passer soit le plus merveilleux de toute la vie de Harry. Il avait passé du temps au Terrier, du temps à Poudlard, et même quelques jours chez Hermione, pour que le gamin réalise comment vivaient des moldus normaux. Il y avait eu des cadeaux, bien sûr, mais par dessus tout il y avait eu un sentiment de paix, de sécurité, et de proximité avec des amis qui maintenant n'étaient plus menacés.

Harry n'avait plus besoin de jamais revoir les Dursley. Cet été, décida t'il, il louerait un cottage sur la côte de Cornouailles, et lui et Harry pourraient avoir de vraies vacances. Les amis de Harry pourraient venir, et le gamin pourrait enfin se comporter comme un gamin. Harry n'était jamais allé sur la côte. En fait, il n'était jamais allé nulle part. Ca changerait bientôt.

------------

Hermione s'assit dans la salle de lecture, pour regarder le tableau de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il était curieusement immobile maintenant, exactement comme un tableau moldu. Il y avait une chaise écartée de la table à un drôle d'angle. Quelques livres empilés sur le bureau. Le _Livre des Morts_ était par terre, là où Lily l'avait laissé tomber le soir où elles avaient accompli le rituel. Il resterait là pour toujours, sans bouger, comme les particules de poussières qui brillaient dans la lumière peinte.

« Le livre qui est au milieu de la table, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Hermione sursauta au son de la voix de Rogue. Elle se demanda comment il était entré. C'était inutile de lui poser la question s'il ne souhaitait pas y répondre. Alors, elle répondit, « _Orgueil et Préjugés._ »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Hermione ne put s'en empêcher. « De Jane Austen. La _grande romancière_ du 19ème siècle. » Elle ajouta, « C'était le livre préféré de Lily. »

Il grogna.

« Comme toute grande œuvre, elle parle à toutes les sociétés et à toutes les époques. C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille vive et intelligente, et de sa relation compliquée avec un homme fier et puissant qui la considère comme son inférieure à cause de sa naissance et de son éducation. »

« L'enfant de moldus et le sang-pur ! Epargnez-moi vos insinuations peu subtiles ! » Il prit une chaise et s'assit, étendant ses longues jambes.

Avec obstination, elle continua. « Mais il y a plus que ça ! Jane Austen était une romancière d'une grande subtilité et elle a dressé un tableau brillant de la société de l'époque ! »

« Mais à la fin, ils se marient et vivent heureux à tout jamais, pas vrai ? »

Hermione dut lui concéder ce point.

Rogue grogna de nouveau. « Une romance. McGonagall pense que vous pouvez arrêter de m'assister le vendredi soir. »

Hermione était horrifiée. « Mais je suis au milieu d'une potion très importante. Ça me retarderait terriblement si j'arrêtais maintenant. Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a certainement pas ordonné que j'arrête ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut vous plaindre. Je voulais seulement vous informer qu'elle allait certainement en parler au Directeur. Je ne pourrais certainement pas ordonner à quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un Ordre de Merlin de venir travailler dans les donjons contre sa volonté, quand il n'existe plus aucune preuve qu'elle ait fait quoi que ce soit qui mérite cette punition. »

« Mais je suis votre assistante ! » protesta t'elle. Puis elle bégaya, « Je le suis, pas vrai ? »

Il haussa les épaules, continuant de regarder le tableau. « Je n'ai aucune objection à votre présence, mais je ne peux pas ignorer les ordres du Directeur. Si vous voulez continuer votre travail, je vous suggère de le lui dire vous-même. De plus, vous devriez préciser à la Directrice de votre Maison que c'est vous qui souhaitez continuer ce travail. Apparemment, vous avez retrouvé ses faveurs. »

En un bond, elle était debout. « Allons-y maintenant, Monsieur ! Nous pourrons expliquer combien ce travail est important pour mon éducation, et il verra bien que je ne peux pas laisser tomber ! »

Rogue leva un sourcil. « Vous suggérez que je vous accompagne dans le Bureau du Directeur ? »

« Oui, Monsieur ! Je veux dire, s'il vous plait, Monsieur, vous voulez bien ? Si j'y vais seule, il me répondra qu'il doit en discuter avec vous, de toute façon. »

Elle attendit, le regardant avec espoir. Elle rappela à Rogue un chiot, qui espérait qu'on était content de le voir, mais sans en être sûr. Il la laissa attendre un peu, jusqu'à ce que son expression se tende un peu, puis il abdiqua.

« Peut-être que c'est tout aussi bien de régler cette affaire une fois pour toutes. Venez. » Il ouvrit la marche dans les couloirs, sans prendre en compte ses pas plus courts. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle apprenait à marcher à son rythme, et elle fit des signes de tête ravis aux personnes qu'ils croisèrent en chemin.

A l'entrée du bureau, il y eut un peu de confusion. Rogue pensait que le mot de passe était 'Mars' (ce qu'il trouvait bizarrement astronomique pour quelqu'un qui avait une telle passion pour les sucreries) et Hermione pensait que c'était 'kinder surprise'. Ils avaient tort tous les deux, et ils durent énumérer une demi-douzaine de douceurs qui donnaient des caries avant que l'escalier ne s'ouvre à eux.

Dumbledore les avait entendu se chamailler, et il se prépara à une discussion des plus intéressantes. Alors que tous deux ils entraient dans son bureau, avec des protestations, des plans, des idées, des suggestions, il sourit avec bienveillance, sachant qu'il aurait bien d'autres occasions de les voir dans cet état.

_Vraiment_, se dit le Directeur, c_'est une de mes idées les plus prometteuses_. Il les fit asseoir, leur offrit une tasse de son Earl Grey préféré, une plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposés ses bonbons au citron les plus délicats, et il s'installa pour regarder voler les étincelles entre eux.

------------

FIN

-----------

ndt : voilà, c'est fini. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'adore vraiment cette dernière scène. Elle permet de finir sur un ton optimiste malgré tout, non ?

C'est le moment des derniers remerciements : d'abord et avant tout Arsinoé de Blassenville, merci d'avoir écrit cette histoire, de m'avoir laissé la traduire, et de m'avoir donné ton avis sur ce que je faisais. Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review (malgré mon manque de réponses…) tout particulièrement zazaone et trinity1412, qui gagnent la palme de la fidélité.


End file.
